The Purple Samurai
by GirlyEnder
Summary: Jayden has been having strange visions, a strange presence and nightmares. He is thinking his future and the future of the other rangers is unfolding within him. Things get more complicated as Tashiko (0C) and Jayden learn that there is more than just a connection with them...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Presence/ Am I seeing the Future?**

**A/N: Please READ and REVIEW. So I can know people are reading this! Thanks! Also any questions you have please PM!**

"Alright rangers, I underestimated you!" Serrator said as he holded his arm in pain. "Ha Lightzord and I are unbeatable!" said Antonio the gold ranger. Serrator took out a sheet a paper with a strange looking nighlok. "Have fun with Pyra!" Serrator laughed as he brought the drawing on the paper alive. The mooger/nighlok became mega size and began to destroy everything on his path.

"Alright Rangers," The red ranger, Jayden said. "Super Samurai mode!" he yelled as he was covered in a white light. When the white light had vanished there stood the red ranger, with a white cape. The wind blew a breeze making his white cape flutter in the wind.

"Super Mega mode power!" yelled Jayden as the zords came to life and began to form into the Megazord. "Samurai Megazord we are united!" They all yelled. Pyra cocked his head and began to attack them.

"Alright Lightzord, I'm going to use the Clawzord for this," Antonio said as he got out his samurai morpher. "Clawzord we need you!" The Clawzord came out of Antonio's fishing cart and came to Antonio. The Clawzord began to transform into a Megazord. "Alright, let's kick it up a notch. Clawzord south!" The Clawzord appeared with two katanas. "Double Katana slash! Pyra have a taste of this!" Antonio said as he piloted the Clawzord. The Clawzord slashed at Pyra making the mooger, sidestep from keeping himself from falling down.

Pyra grabbed the Megazord hugging it from behind. He shook the Megazord violently making the other rangers holding on keeping themselves from falling down. "Whoa!" said Mike, "This mooger has a tight grip!" "I'm going to have to use the Bullzord," Jayden said as he took out the Bullzord disk. He placed the Bullzord in his sword and spun it.

The Bullzord came in running and began to transform into Mega mode. Jayden gave the black box to Kevin. "Thanks Jayden!" The blue ranger said as he placed the black box in his sword.

Jayden jumped from the Megazord to the Bullzord. "Alright let's do this!" he said and piloted the Bullzord. Pyra had let go of the Megazord and had a choke grip in the Clawzord. "Help me!" Antonio said as he tried to move the Clawzord but Pyra would let go.

The Megazord came and grabbed Pyra from behind. Bullzord came and knocked Pyra off his feet when the Bullzord hit point blank with his horns.

"Interesting," Serrator said as he watched the fight. "3 swords and they still can't defeat Pyra, excellent." Serrator paced back and forth. He paused when he felt a presence. 'Whoa what's that?' He looked around and at the sky. 'Hmmm I don't see anything.' Serrator looked at the rangers and saw that Pyra threw the Megazord down and was stepping on it.

Clawzord was slashing at Pyra and changed appearance. "Clawzord East!" The Clawzord had claws instead of the two katanas. "Claw Pincher slash!" Antonio yelled. The Clawzord pinched Pyra and Pyra turned around and blew in the Clawzord freezing him. "Oh no!" Emily gasped as she saw the frozen Clawzord. "Alright let's get him know that he is distracted!" Kevin said and moved the Megazord.

The Megazord stood up and slashed at Pyra. Pyra tried to block but the Megazord kept hitting him slash after slash.

Jayden felt the presence too and tried to regain control. Voices began to fill in his head. 'Jayden. Jayden, why? Please Jayden, come with me. Don't Jayden. JAYDEN!' Jayden clutched his head as he tried to try and regain control of the voices of his head. "Shoulder Blasters!" he yelled and the Bullzord shot blasts from the shoulders and hit Pyra. Jayden began to get a pain in his head; he collapsed. He demorphed and fell out of the Bullzord. The Bullzord disappeared know that he had no pilot.

The red ranger tumbled down the valley. Rocks and branches grazed him until he landed on the bottom with a complete stop. "Jayden!" Mia yelled. "C'mon we have to concentrate on Pyra!" Kevin said as he piloted the Megazord but he too was worried about Jayden. The rangers all got out their swords and yelled, "Katana power! Final strike!"

The Megazord slashed at Pyra destroying him. The Megazord turned his back on the exploding Pyra. The Clawzord broke free from being frozen and the Clawzord dispersed. Antonio fell down demorphing and landed on the hard ground. He lay there, shivering. The Megazord dispersed and the other rangers ran towards him.

"Antonio are you alright?" Emily said as she helped him sit up. "I-I'mmm f-f-f-fin-ee," Antonio said his teeth chattering. He shivered and sneezed. Kevin shook his head and something caught his eye. He looked to see Serrator dragging himself to a crack; a crack to the netherworld. Mia and Emily helped Antonio up as the gold ranger couldn't stand and sneezed again.

"Ha being frozen and then having a cold," Mike joked. "I-it's n-n-o-o-tt f-f-fuun-n-n-y," Antonio said as he shivered violently. "C'mon," Mia said," Let's go before it gets worse and you get a fever." "We are going to take Antonio back to the Shiba house," Emily said as she looked at Kevin. The blue ranger nodded and said," Mike and I are going to find Jayden. Tell Mentor Ji will be back soon." The blond nodded and ran back to Antonio and Mia.

Kevin nudged Mike and the two rangers went towards the valley to find Jayden.

'Why?'

'Why did this have to happen?'

Jayden heard the voice as he walked through a white mist. He couldn't see anything. The mist was so thick he felt he was going to choke on it. He walked cautiously as he was afraid that he would fall to an endless hole of never ending darkness.

'WHY? Why did you have to die!' screamed a voice. Jayden startled looked in panic. 'I can't be dead! I have to help my comrades! I have to tell them my secret!' The white mist dispersed and Jayden saw a white light. He cautiously walked towards it, covering his eyes with his hands.

There, in the bright light, sat a teenage girl. She had black hair and her hair was tied in to two pigtails. She was bent over a body, crying herself out. 'Why did you have to die?' she said crying. Tears fell down her face. Curiosity crawled on Jayden and he walked towards the girl. He stopped and placed a hand on her shoulder. She kept crying and Jayden swallowed and looked to see the dead body. His breath got stuck in his throat. "No!"

Kevin and Mike ran towards the site they saw Jayden land on. "Mike do that symbol power that mentor was showing you the other day," Kevin said and Mike took out his samuraizer. He wrote the kanji in the air and spun it. He kneeled down and waited. The green kanji spreaded and the trees and grass began to move. 'Yes! It worked the trees and grass are one with Mike know!' Kevin thought as he looked at Mike close his eyes.

After a few moments Mike stood up and looked at Kevin. He nodded and said, "This way." Mike ran deeper into the valley with Kevin right on his heels.

Mia, Emily and a sneezing Antonio came to the Shiba house. Mentor Ji heard about Antonio's incident and had a bed ready for him. Antonio lay down and sneezed again. "So cold," he said in a small voice and shivered. Emily ran with a bunch of blankets only to trip on the steps and fall face down into the blankets. "Emily!" Mia said scared and helped the yellow ranger up.

"I'm okay. I'm such a klutz," Emily said looking at the floor. "N-n-nooo y-y-your n-n-noot," Antonio said teeth chattering. "Antonio's right Emily," Mia said in reassurance. Emily smiled and bent over and grabbed the blankets. She began to cover Antonio with the blankets. "I'll cook some chicken soup," Mia said with a smile and Antonio looked at Emily in horror. "I'll cook it," Mentor Ji said and Mia sighed in disappointment.

"Stay here with me to keep Antonio company," Emily said placing a hand in her friends shoulder. 'Please say yes! Anything to keep you away from the kitchen!' Antonio thought urgently. "Alright," Mia said bringing a chair to sit beside Antonio. Antonio mentally sighed in relief. He sneezed again and began to cough. Mia touched his forehead and sighed. "You're getting a fever," she said and left to bring wet rags to place on Antonio's forehead to cool him down.

Kevin and Mike spotted Jayden's samuraizer dropped on the ground. "We are in the right direction," Kevin said and Mike nodded. "This way." They kept running deeper into the valley. "There!" Kevin said and pointed to a trail of broken branches. They ran down the trail and saw Jayden lying in a heap of twigs and dirt. He had streaks of blood running down his forehead and his clothes were ripped.

"Jayden!" Mike said and ran towards him. He stopped beside the red ranger and shook him. "Wake up!" Mike said as he shook his arm. Jayden didn't move. Kevin ran towards them and stopped beside Mike. "I think he's unconscious," Kevin said as he checked Jayden. "He's breathing so that's a good thing." He began to hoard Jayden up and Mike holded Jayden's legs. "Let's go! Mike said and they began to trek back to the Shiba house.

"No! That's! No I don't want to believe it!" Jayden said as he shook his head. He felt tears forming in his green eyes. He took a step back and the girl turned to face him. She had a child looking face, flawless skin, hazel eyes and black bangs that hugged her face perfectly. She was beautiful. Her hazel eyes burned on him but it wasn't him. Jayden looked to see himself walk towards the girl and place a hand on her shoulder. "It's too late, he's gone." He said quietly his voice holding grief. Jayden shook his head. The girl let out a cry and started to cry. 'Why? WHY! Why did this have to happen?' she sobbed.

The other Jayden looked at the girl and said," Things happen for a reason." The girl trembled in anger. "Nothing is never right. Bad things always happen to us!" she lashed out. The other Jayden hugged the girl tightly letting tears fall down his face. "I know."

Jayden couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Is this a vision? This can't come true! It can't!" Jayden backed away. The mist covered the girl and another version of him. The mist was thick again and there was another bright light. Jayden squinted his eyes and saw in horror. "NO!"

Kevin and Mike finally came to the Shiba house and laid Jayden down into a bed. Antonio had a fever from being frozen with the Clawzord," Emily informed Kevin. "I see," Kevin said as he saw Mia check on Jayden. "He's unconscious," Mia said but looked on the other rangers in a worried glance. "He has a bad hit on his head." "Is he going to be alright?" Mike asked. Mia sighed and said, "I really don't know. I just hope he pulls through." The other rangers casted worried glances.

Jayden looked to see a lifeless world. The Sanzu River had flooded the clean water, the sky had a bloodlust color and the ground was upturned from so many battles. "What is this?" he asked out loud. "You rangers will die!" said a voice. Jayden turned to look at Master Xandred. He jumped back to see for the first time the Master of all the nighloks. The tall 6 eyed red nighlok with what looked like wings and a huge broadsword on his hand. He looked at 3 people that were standing there in a battle stance.

Jayden instantly recognized himself and Emily. Then he noticed that the girl standing in the middle was the same that was crying over the dead body. She brought out a samuraizer and morphed into a samurai. "That's impossible!" Jayden thought.

The battle flashed before him. He saw Emily die as Master Xandred slashed Emily in her stomach. Master Xandred thrust his sword into Jayden thru the heart. Jayden opened his mouth in a soundless yell. 'No! Is this what our end looks like?' Jayden thought in horror. 'So we are going to fail?' The girl in purple wrote kanji in the air and a bright light covered her. Master Xandred slashed at her but she disappeared.

The mist covered the area and began to thicken making Jayden cough. He felt his lungs not getting enough air. The mist began to suffocate him and Jayden began to panic. He began to breathe harder until he couldn't breathe anymore. Then he was plunged into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The mysterious girl in the forest/ Red Ranger is finally awake!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! ^_^ I would love to hear suggestions from you guys! It will make the story even better! Also I don't know who to pair with whom. Jayden/ Emily or Mike/ Emily? Hmmm you decide! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai.**

The girl held Antonio's hand tightly, tears streamed down her face. "Please, don't die on me! Please wake up! Please!" she whispered. Antonio's still body answered her question: he was dead. "Antonio! ANTONIO!" she screamed.

A scream echoed the country side.

Moonlight lighted the county side making the site beautiful. The ex-guardians of the Bullzord were in their cozy home. Cody's father tucked Cody into bed. "Night dad," said Cody. His father smiled and said, "Night son, don't let the bed bugs bite." Cody smiled and yawned and closed his eyes. Cody's father, Aaron smiled and closed Cody's door. He walked outside were he turned on the porch light and grabbed his axe. He grabbed a piece of a tree trunk and raised his axe. He chopped the wood in half and threw it to the pile of wood he had beside him.

Aaron raised his axe again when he heard a scream that sent shivers up his spine. He placed his axe on the ground and glanced around. Aaron was curious since no one lived close to the Guardian's of the Bullzord. He grabbed a lantern and went for a walk. He walked deeper into the forest, feeling a strange presence.

He kept walking until he saw a body, a girl by the looks of it. He lighted the body and saw that she was still breathing. Blood stained the floor and he looked to see she had a nasty wound in her stomach, a slash, looking like someone had tried to cut her in half. Howling made Aaron jump and glanced around. The howling was too close and the wolves could smell the blood. The wolves could have eaten her if he hadn't found her. He picked the mysterious girl and took her home.

Something moved behind the trees, looking as Aaron left with the girl. It smiled revealing 4 sharp fangs and began to laugh quietly. "Time for Serrator's plan to go in motion," it said quietly. "Phase 1 is starting." With that, it left through a gap.

Mia sighed as she saw Antonio fall asleep. His fever had finally gone down so she stood up and stretched and decided to get some sleep. The sun had risen showing it was dawn. Emily had woken up and was eating breakfast. "Mia you look awful," she said after she swallowed some cereal. Kevin came towards them and got a bowl. He sat beside Emily and nodded in agreement.

Mia sighed and sat down. "I stayed awake all night since Antonio's fever didn't go down," Mia said worried. Emily smiled in sympathy. "I'll take care of him, you go get some rest." Mia smiled and yawned in return. She left and went to her bedroom.

Mike came into the kitchen and yawned lazily. "Hey there peeps," he said as he grabbed a bowl. "How are Antonio and Jayden?" Kevin rolled his eyes and said, "Don't call me peep again and Antonio's better and Jayden is still unconscious." Mike looked at Kevin in concern.

"He should have woken up already," Mike said as he sat down. "I know but no avail," Kevin said quietly. Emily looked down in her plate. She was concerned for Antonio but he was getting better but the one she was really worried about was Jayden. He still hadn't regained consciousness and that worried her; it reminded her of her ill sister, Serena.

"Good thing there hasn't been any Nighlok attacks," Mike said jokingly. "Don't jinks it," Kevin said raising his eyebrows and taking another bite from his cereal. Mentor Ji came and sat down beside Mike and said nothing. Everyone sat eating in silence.

"This silence is killing me," Mike said as he finished eating. Emily nodded. "This tension reminds me of Serena when she was very ill." Tears welled in her eyes. "I remember being really worried, crying myself to sleep hoping she would get better." "But she is getting better," Mentor Ji said reassuringly. Emily smiled, hope glinting in her eyes.

Mike got up and gave Emily a hug. "Don't worry they will get better." Emily smiled but her smile disappeared when they heard a scream of agony. Emily turned around frightened and dropped her bowl of cereal onto the floor. Mia woke up startled, taking the bed sheets of her and scrambled off her bed, quickly getting her slippers on. They all ran towards the informatory.

"JAYDEN!" the girl screamed getting up from the bed. She fell back down into unconsciousness. Aaron wiped her forehead with a wet rag trying to calm her fever down. The girl was sweating and was trembling. 'This is not good,' Aaron thought as he placed the wet rag in her forehead. 'Her fever hasn't gone down and her wound is infected and also counting her blood loss.'

"Father does this girl know about the samurai rangers?" Cody said as he brought a small bucket of water. Aaron sighed and looked at his son. "I don't know."

"Antonio! Please don't do this I beg you!" the girl mumbled in her sleep. "Mike don't! It's a trick!" Cody looked at her wide eyed. "This girl, she knows their names," Cody said looking at his father. "I know," Aaron said glancing at the girl. "She keeps mumbling their names, especially Antonio's, Emily's and Jayden's."

"Jayden! Don't! You have to come with me! I can't leave you fighting Master Xandred!" The girl said tossing and turning. Aaron looked at her in alarm. 'What is she talking about? Master Xandred hasn't come to our world yet! Can she maybe… see the future? This is so troubling!' He thought as he raked his hair with his hand.

Jayden woke up startled and tried to frantically look around. "Jayden!" Kevin said in relief. Antonio was woken up by his best friends screaming. "What's going on Jayden?" Antonio said as he was shaking his friend. He turned away from him and sneezed again. "No. No," Jayden said and looked at Kevin and Mike. "Where's Emily?" Jayden asked as he tried to look for her. "I'm right here," Emily replied coming inside with a sleepy Mia.

Jayden looked at them with a haunted look. Emily walked towards Antonio and said, "Get back to bed. You are still weak from the fever." Antonio hesitated and looked at her. Emily looked at him and helped him to bed. "Jayden," Antonio asked but sneezed again. "What happened?" "I- I don't know," Jayden said numbly. "I saw, people, you guys… dead, a crimson colored world," Jayden said trailing off. The other rangers looked at each other in alarm. Just then the gap censor went off. "They are at the shopping center," Mentor Ji said running towards them. "Alright team let's go!" Kevin said and the rangers ran out of the Shiba house morphing in the process.

"Jayden are you alright?" Mentor Ji asked concerned. "I'm alright. They are safe." Jayden said looking at Mentor Ji. Mentor nodded worried by Jayden's sudden scream but decided to leave leaving Jayden and Antonio alone. "Are you alright?" Antonio said in curiosity. "Yes I'm fine Antonio," Jayden said with a small smile. "What happened to you?" Antonio sighed and began to cough.

"When you fell unconscious Serrator let out this mooger named Pyra. I, inside of the Clawzord went close to Pyra, I was about to land the finishing blow but Pyra froze me," Antonio explained and Jayden raised his eyebrows. "I remained frozen until the Megazord destroyed Pyra, then I unfroze and demorphed and I caught a cold."

Jayden smiled. Antonio raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" "Nothing, I just don't want to lose any of you guys." Antonio looked at him strangely. "What's that supposed to mean? What you saw the future or something? That's why you woke up screaming?" he joked. "Maybe," Jayden muttered darkly. "What?" Antonio asked, thinking he heard something wrong. Jayden shook his head trying to clear his head from his nightmare. "Nothing." Antonio narrowed his eyes. "Alright if you say so."

"Alright guys let's finish this nighlok!" Kevin said as he got out the black box. He placed it on his sword and yelled, "Super Samurai mode!" A blue light covered him as he spun around giving the blue ranger a white cape in the process. Mike got out his disk from his belt and placed it on his sword. He spun the disk and yelled," Forest spear!" His sword converted into a green spear with a sharp knife at the end.

"Let's do this!" Mia said and ran towards the nighlok. "Interesting!" the nighlok named Yoshi said. He was a fat, short nighlok with blue and red stripes covering his fat body. He had one eye located in his big head and a hook in his left arm. He had a katana in his right arm and was fast enough to be in sync with the gold ranger when he did his slash maneuver.

"I thought there were six of you!" Yoshi said as he blocked the slash Mike had given him with his forest spear. "Oh! What's this? Where are your precious gold ranger and your lord?" "Lord? What are you talking about?" Emily said as she came with an over head attack only to be knocked down by Yoshi. "Ah I forgot!" Yoshi said as he raised his finger. "You don't call your red ranger lord!" Kevin came running towards him and Yoshi jumped out of the way.

Yoshi raised his hand and yelled,"Moogers! Attack!" Moogers seeped out of the gaps, roaring. At least more than thirty appeared, attacking the samurai rangers.

Serrator watched from afar, laughing. 'I see, I incapacitated the Gold Ranger with Pyra, ha and they even haven't met Kameyo! Oh its great luck that the Red Ranger seemed affected by the strange presence I felt.' He looked at the samurai rangers defeating the Moogers. 'Oh life is being good to me.'

Hideo appeared beside Serrator. "My lord I found the nighlok that would make our plans exceed." A tall nighlok almost to the height of Serrator appeared. His half metal face and half tiger face looked at Serrator. "You must be my new boss," he said in a deep voice. "Indeed I am," Serrator said bowing. "I am Serrator."

Serrator looked at Hideo. "Go back to Master Xandred's junk; I'll wait for you there." Hideo nodded and seeped through a gap.

"Sky fan!" Mia yelled as she spun around and destroyed the remaining Moogers. "Nice Mia!" Emily said as she patted her friend on the shoulder. "Ha I'm still good even though I'm tired!" Mia sighed and looked down.

'How I wish I could lay on a soft bed, with pillows filled with feathers and a warm bla-' "Mia watch out!" Emily's yell snapped her out of her thoughts. She glanced up to see Yoshi raise his sword to land a killing blow. "Mia!" Emily yelled out in terror.

The girl woke up to see the sun go down and looked around. She saw that she wasn't any where familiar. 'Where am I?' she thought. She looked towards her left to see a boy sleeping on a desk. 'Who is he?'

"You finally awake?" said a voice.

The girl jumped in her bed and turned to look to see a tall man. He had brownish blond hair, green eyes and a serious look on his face. "Where am I?" she asked hoarsely. "In the house of the Guardian's of the Bullzord," the man said. "The Bullzord?" the girl echoed. Aaron cleared his throat realizing he told something secretive to a regular human whom was no power ranger or a guardian.

"I'll have to tell you later," Aaron responded. The girl tried to get up only to be stopped by her hurting wound. "Ow, Ow," she said holding her stomach. "You shouldn't try to move, your wound is deep." Aaron told her and the girl lay back down. "Can you tell me your name?" Aaron prompted.

"I'm….."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Blue rescues the Pink/ Tashiko begins to learn about the Power Rangers Samurai**

**Please Read and review! Reviews are really appreciated! You don't have to write a long paragraph one word review will do! Enjoy! :)**

There was a clank of swords as Kevin had blocked Yoshi's killing blow on Mia. "Kevin," she breathed. Kevin spun around slashing at Yoshi's stomach. Yoshi staggered back, holding his wound. Kevin spinned his spin sword, combined with the black box; "Dragon Splash!" he yelled out as he ran towards Yoshi slashing at his stomach.

Yoshi weakened by Kevin fell down and exploded. Kevin turned around to face the other rangers. "Yea!" Mike said jumping up. "It's not over yet," Kevin said as the mooger began to change Mega mode. "Aw" Mike said slumping his shoulders. "Zords combine!" Kevin said as the zords began to transform into the Megazord. "Super Samurai Megazord! We are united!" They all yelled out.

Yoshi ran towards the Megazord trying to knock it down. The Megazord blocked Yoshi's attack and began to hit him with his Katana. Yoshi grabbed the Megazord's leg with his hook and swiped the Megazord's leg from under him. The Megazord fell down making the earth rumble. "Whoa!" Emily said as she kept herself from falling off. "Not a smooth move," Mike replied in agreement.

Yoshi tried to stab the Megazord only to be stopped with another block with the Megazord's katana. The Megazord slashed at Yoshi knocking him down. The Megazord stood up slashing at Yoshi with no mercy. "Final strike!" the rangers yelled out as the Megazord slashed at Yoshi.

"No! Please!" Yoshi yelled out as he fell down exploding. "Samurai rangers, victory is ours," Kevin said as the Megazord powered down.

"I'm, I'm," the girl stuttered. "I can't remember!" She looked at Aaron in panic. Aaron sighed knowing that apart from her injury in her stomach, she had a hit in her head. The girl was already clearly about to burst in tears.

Cody yawned and rubbed his eyes. "You're awake!" he said startling the girl. Aaron looked at her as the girl looked at Cody. Her hazel eyes were glinted in tears. Aaron felt sorry for the girl and sighed. "Cody, come here," Aaron called. Cody skipped towards his dad. "Yes, father?" he replied. "Come with me," Aaron said standing up. "Do you think you can take care of her while I look if she dropped an identification card or something in the forest?" Cody nodded. "Of course!"

"Alright," Aaron said ruffling his son's hair. He walked towards the door and took a look back before going into the forest. As he walked he began to look where he found the girl. He walked until he found the almost faded blood stained floor. He looked around trying to find something she dropped an id or something but found nothing. Aaron disappointed began to head back to his house not knowing someone was watching from the shadows.

"Master, I have found the head guardian," said a rasping voice. He held a staff with a magical crystal ball on top. "Do you want me to attack him?" "No, not yet," replied a voice through a gap. The nighlok gave a nod and he slipped into a gap to the netherworld. The nighlok appeared in the crimson colored world of the netherworld. He walked on the coastline of the Sanzu River that lead to a hidden cave where he would meet his master.

"Well I found nothing," Aaron said as he came back finding Cody and the girl talking. "Nothing?" Cody asked looking surprised. Aaron shook his head. "Well Tashiko and I were talking about stuff," "That's her name?" Aaron interrupted surprised that she remembered. "No but that's what I'm going to call her," Cody replied. "We were choosing a name to call her by and she liked Tashiko." "Clever child," Aaron muttered. "That's what Tashiko means." "Yup," Cody said with a grin. He looked at Tashiko and she smiled. "Your Aaron and Cody," she said pointing at them. "Yes!" Cody nodded.

"Thank you," Tashiko replied. "Even though I don't remember much, I will never forget you for helping me." Aaron smiled. "Soon we will find were you came from and you will be home," he replied sitting on the bed and holded her hand. "Thank you," Tashiko replied. "If I have a family, I don't remember much just specks of faint memories."

"Then you don't know who Antonio, Jayden or Emily are?" Cody asked looking at her. "No, but I kept having dreams about them," Tashiko replied, remembering her dreams she had. "They look so familiar, but I don't know them. Yet I feel like I knew them." Aaron and Cody looked at each other thinking about the situation. "Well we will find out soon were you are from." With that Aaron stood up and made his way to the living room and picked up a white phone. He dialed a phone number and stood waiting hearing the line ring. Finally he heard the other person pick up the phone.

"Hello?" answered the person. "Ji, you won't believe what we found last night." Aaron began.

The nighlok began to see the mouth of the cave and looked around to see of anyone else was watching him. He quickly walked towards the cave and sat down waiting for the others to come. He sat crossed legged, placing his staff beside him. He began to meditate but got interrupted by footsteps. He quickly grabbed his staff reading to defend himself when someone said, "Kyusen."

The nighlok stopped and bowed to the other nighlok. "Kyusen," he replied. The other nighlok sat in front of him, eyeing him. "What?" he asked. There was a puff of smoke and Serrator appeared with two other Nighloks. "Brothers and Sisters," Serrator said looking at a female nighlok beside him. "Please sit down." A huge nighlok that was on the left of Serrator sat down making the netherworld shake. The female nighlok grumbled and sat beside Serrator.

"Our plan will be in motion soon," Serrator began. "We will need Uramasa and Dayu's harmonium, an infiltrator, and finally destroy those damn power rangers' samurai!" Serrator smiled. "My plan is almost complete I just need Uramasa and Dayu's harmonium." Kameyo the female nighlok looked at the others in the circle. "This is a secret meeting whatever we say, it stays within us. No one will tell Master Xandred understood?" The nighloks nodded and Hideo got an idea. "What if we attacked the guardians?" he said looking at the other nighloks. "We can have the red rangers blood for our infiltrator." Serrator smiled at that. "Brilliant idea," he said. "Take another nighlok with you then we can start phase 1."

"Wahoo! No nighlok attacks for days and we get the day off!" Mike said jumping. "Let's get ice-cream!" "I second that!" Emily said smiling. "I third that!" Mia said laughing. "It's not in my samurai diet but one won't hurt," Kevin said smiling. Jayden watched as his comrades went to get ice-cream after their morning practice with their wooden katana's. Jayden decided to get some fresh air after being stuck in bed for days. He stood still looking at them, in silence. "Not going?" said a voice. Jayden turned to look at Antonio, who was coming out of the Shiba house. "No." he simply replied and turned to look at the others.

Antonio sighed. "You been so distant since you fell out of the Bullzord and hit your head." Jayden turned to look at Antonio. "Look Jayden I'm concerned about you, you felt something or dreamt something? You keep waking up in the middle of the night screaming." Jayden turned away and simply said, "I don't feel like talking about it." Antonio became annoyed and said, "If you have a problem well I'm your best friend you can tell me."

"I don't have a problem!" said Jayden whipping around. "If you want to know what's my problem let me tell you! I kept having dreams of everyone dying! Master Xandred had defeated all of us!" Jayden looked haunted. "That girl, that poor girl." Antonio placed a hand in Jayden's shoulder. "What girl?"

Jayden shook his head. "A girl, she was crying over your dead body. I-I don't know who it was. I had never seen her before." Antonio looked at him confused. "Everyone was dead? Is that what you worried about? That we are going to die?" Jayden shook his head. "Everyone was dead even me." Antonio looked at him in alarm. "Except that girl…," Jayden said as he looked past the gates of the Shiba house. "She escaped…"

Ji sat in his room still thinking what Aaron had told him. 'Hmmm a girl that can see the future could be true could be not.' He looked to his book shelf in front of him and began to look through his collection. Ji skimmed through his books until he saw the one he was looking for. It was an old book that was hidden from view and covered in dust. He blew on the book making the dust fly in the air. Ji coughed and opened the book, skimming through the pages. He looked up in shock; he placed the book on the shelf and ran out of his room.

Ji looked to see Jayden sitting on the porch alone watching the other rangers sitting in the grass eating their ice cream. "Jayden," Ji called and Jayden turned around, looking at Ji. "What's up?" "I want you to go to the Bullzord's guardian's house," Ji explained. Antonio threw away his trash listening to the conversation "Um I don't know," Jayden began. "He'll love too," Antonio interrupted with a smile his arm wrapped on Jayden's shoulder.

Ji nodded in approval. "Alright, you two then go tomorrow morning." "Alright Mentor," Antonio replied with a grin on his face. Ji turned around and went inside of the Shiba house. Jayden shrugged Antonio's arm of his shoulder. "Why did you," "C'mon Jayden, visiting the mountains and Cody won't hurt and it will take your mind of things." Antonio replied placing his hand on Jayden's shoulder. Jayden sighed. "Alright, I guess."

Ji went inside of his room and sat at his desk. He took out a paintbrush and paper. He began to write a letter to Aaron, telling him what he found. Ji finished the letter placing an old samurai morpher that was a paintbrush, a seal so Antonio couldn't open it and read it, Ji knowing him knew Antonio was nosy and the Shiba crest. He placed the letter at his desk and sighed and went outside to see his rangers enjoy their ice cream.

Tashiko sat on the porch and watched Aaron chop some wood. He grabbed another piece of wood and chopped it. She cocked her head and looked at the mountains. "It's so beautiful and peaceful!" Tashiko said with a grin. Aaron chopped another piece of wood and threw it towards his pile. He smiled. Tashiko had been so lively around the house; it was hard to say he found her almost dead a few days ago.

Aaron sighed thinking about his chat with Ji a few days ago. "So, you don't know who Emily, Antonio or maybe Jayden are?" Tashiko's smile disappeared and pouted turning away from him her arms crossed. "Here we go again with this," she huffed. "I don't know them okay? I can barely remember stuff." Tashiko looked at him. "Did I say those names while I was unconscious? That's why you keep asking so much? Or are they some kind of secret spies or super heroes or super criminals?" Aaron shook his head and chuckled. "Yes you said those names a lot and yes they are kind of like super heroes. It's kind of complicated to say what they are."

Tashiko looked at him. "So they are kind of complicated to explain?" Tashiko turned around still pouting. "What you going to tell me that they have cellphones that have magical powers that convert them into colorful samurai." Aaron looked at her shocked. Tashiko turned to look at him. "Well?" Aaron sighed. "I'm not dumb, I have dreams about these warriors or samurai or whatever they are that transform into colorful suits and have weapons." Tashiko pointed out. "So can you help me figure out what they are?"

Aaron sighed and leaned his axe against the wall of the house. "Yes they are warriors; they are called the Samurai rangers. They save the world from moogers and Nighloks and the evil Master Xandred." Tashiko looked at him blankly. Aaron face palmed himself and said, "Come with me, I'll show you some books." He led Tashiko to a book shelf taking a fat book from the shelf and opened it. They sat down on the desk that was in the living room and Aaron began to read it.

"Centuries ago, nighlok monsters invaded our world, only the samurai rangers could stop them….."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Serrator's plan begins**

The samurai rangers woke to their morning session of wooden katana practice. Jayden was paired with Antonio, Mike with Kevin and Mia and Emily together. Mentor Ji walked out into the yard where his rangers where practicing. He looked to the sky which was darkening; meaning rain was on its way. Mentor Ji sighed before looking at the letter that he holded in his hands. He wanted to learn more about Tashiko as Aaron mentioned she had dreams about his rangers and Aaron thinks she could see the future. He though it wasn't possible but he knew Aaron was stubborn and wouldn't listen to Ji even if he said it couldn't be true.

Mentor Ji was lost in thought leaning against the wall of the Shiba house. Jayden hit Antonio's wooden katana before Antonio could react; he hit Antonio with his katana on his knee. Antonio fell on one knee and raised his hands in surrender. Jayden smiled at his victory and extended his hand for Antonio to grab on. Antonio gratefully took Jayden's hand and rose from the ground. Mike let out a yelp as he fell; his feet were swiped away from the ground by Kevin.

He fell into his butt, dropping his wooded katana. Mia and Emily giggled as they watched Mike pout in defeat and stood up. A few drops of rain began to fall and Mentor Ji waved to them. "That's enough practice for today!" he called. The Samurai Rangers placed away their training gear and went to towards the bench to grab their water bottles.  
>"Good Job rangers, you are doing better," Ji complimented them. The rangers smiled and turned to look at Jayden to see if he was going to say anything. But the red ranger was lost in thought. Antonio nudged the red ranger and he nodded. "Yeah good job," Jayden replied before going inside of the house. Kevin and Mia exchanged looks as Mike looked at Antonio who shrugged. Emily sighed before going inside too and Mike followed the yellow ranger inside. "Each time I think Jayden is turning crazier," Antonio muttered before going inside too.<p>

Kevin looked at Mia. "I'm worried for Jayden," he said to the pink ranger. "This isn't like him." Mia sighed. "I know he's changed after falling off the bullzord. Have you heard him screaming in the night?" Kevin nodded. He had heard the red ranger screaming in the night. It terrified everyone in the house how their strong leader could have terrible nightmares since thats what everyone assumed. "Antonio says that's Jayden's having nightmares but he doesn't explain what kind." Mia looked at Kevin. "Poor Jayden," she said rubbing her arms. Rain began to fall harder. "He should tell us what's wrong so we could help him." Kevin nodded agreeing with Mia. "Let's go back inside before we catch a cold for standing in the rain," Kevin said with a smile and Mia couldn't help but smile back.

As the blue and pink rangers headed inside, Mentor Ji was standing near the door. He looked to the letter and at the sky before turning away and going inside the Shiba House.

Tashiko looked out the window, watching the rain hit the windows and looking at the drops of water slide across the glass. Cody walked up to her before sitting cross legged on the floor where Tashiko sat. Cody slid his finger across the wooden floor not knowing what to say to the teenage girl. "I used to watch the drops of rain on the windows, thinking the droplets where racing, cheering which drop slid down the fastest," Tashiko said quietly. She traced her finger on a drop as it slid across the glass.

Cody looked at her, cocking his head. "You do remember stuff then?" he asked looking at her. "I only remember specks of my faint memories," Tashiko replied with a sigh. "I remember this only about the rain droplets, but I was only 4 back then." Tashiko looked at Cody. "I can remember part of my memory when I was younger," she said with a little hope.

She looked out the window again. "I can't remember my name, my home, my friends or family," Tashiko said bitterly. "I can only remember those Samurai rangers. They keep popping in my dreams." She leaned her head against the window. "Know that I know more about them," she added. "I guess I understand why they fight." "To save the world," Cody replied. He looked out the window. "They're pretty amazing once you get to know them."

'Yeah I guess they are,' Tashiko thought as she remembered her lesson with Aaron yesterday. "Are they cool like you?" she asked playfully ruffling his hair. "Hey!" Cody protested grabbing her hand. He started to fix his hair. "Yes they are even cooler than me!"

Mentor Ji found Jayden sitting alone in the couch near the window, watching the rain falling. "Jayden," Mentor said softly and Jayden turned to look at him. "Yes Mentor Ji?" Jayden asked standing up. "It's time for you to go visit Cody," Mentor Ji said taking a letter out of his sleeves. "Can you please give this to Aaron?" Jayden took the letter, blankly looking at it. "Alright," Jayden nodded. Antonio came out the kitchen with a piece of toast on his hand. "Are you coming to eat breakfast with us?" he mumbled through his food. Antonio looked at Mentor Ji and Jayden who was staring at the letter in his hands. "We are going to see Cody?" Antonio said almost chocking his toast. "Like now?"

Mentor Ji nodded. "It's best to go before the storm," he said nodding. "Go know." Jayden gave a slight nod placing the letter in his back pocker and Antonio ran back to the kitchen to tell the others that he and Jayden weren't joining them in breakfast. Antonio come back and together Jayden and him walked outside. 'I feel darkness coming,' Mentor Ji thought as he watched Jayden and Antonio leave. 'Please be safe.'

Turning around, he headed inside only to find something flying past him and landed into the door of the Shiba House. Mentor Ji found himself plucking an arrow off the door. He looked to a note attached to it. He detached it before reading the letter written in Japanese. Mentor Ji looked in shock in what the letter said. 'No!' he thought.

Aaron rubbed his chin as he looked over Cody's new project; Tashiko and Cody playing outside with wooden katanas since it was about to rain he decided to call them inside. Cody fell to the floor as Tashiko swept his feet from under him. Tashiko smirked and helped Cody up. "Wow," Cody said as he stood up. "I think you were some kind of fighter." Tashiko rubbed her head and a grin appeared in her face. Cody smiled. "Looks like you had some training in your life and you can't remember." Tashiko shrugged. "I don't know," she began. "Then explain this fighting techniques you used on me right know," Cody challenged.

"Instinct?" Tashiko said with a smile. Cody looked at her like she grown a second head. "Girl! You do not get these moves by instinct!" Cody said raising his hands up. "I'm telling you, you probably got trained by someone who knew some samurai moves!" Cody face lit up. "Maybe you got trained by a Samurai Ranger!" Tashiko shook her head. "The last generations of Samurai rangers are retired," Tashiko explained. "Exception of the red ranger who died in battle."

"I don't think none of them trained me." Cody sighed. "Then it's a mystery," he said tapping his finger to his chin. "Cody! Tashiko! Back inside!" Aaron called from the study room. Tashiko looked at Cody who shrugged and headed inside of the house. "Yes? " Cody replied as they headed inside of the study room. "Good job on this project," Aaron complimented his son, whom Cody beamed in pride. "You should get started on getting this ready fast," Aaron said giving Cody the blue prints. Cody nodded and said, "Will you help me?" "Of course but Mentor Ji called me a while ago that Jayden and Antonio are coming here to deliver a letter to us," Aaron explained.

Cody's eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked almost jumping in excitement. "Yes," Aaron nodded ruffling his son's hair. "Can we wait for them?" Cody asked. "No," Aaron said as Cody looked disappointed. "You have to start on that project is very important." Tashiko coughed to let them know she was still there. "I'll give you some privacy," she said as she headed towards the door. "I'll go for a walk." Aaron looked at her. "Be careful," Aaron called after her. "I will," Tashiko said with a huge grin, giving him a peace sign.

Antonio and Jayden walked on dirt made path that headed towards the Bullzord's guardian home. Antonio had a face as his stomach rumbled in hunger. He didn't eat breakfast very well and he was still hungry. The silence was killing him as Jayden was silent. He decided to break the silence. "It's so relaxing," Antonio said as he took a deep breath smelling the place. "But not as relaxing as fishing." He smiled and glanced towards Jayden who seemed lost in thought. Antonio's smile disappeared and a look of concern crept on his face. "Jayden are you alright?" he asked as they kept walking. Jayden looked up and gave a slight nod. Antonio sighed looked at the path ahead, knowing that Jayden wouldn't say what was wrong with him.

As they walked they didn't notice that someone was watching from behind.

Master Xandred drank his medicine while he watched Octoroo fuss about information about the sealing symbol from the red ranger. Master Xandred rubbed his head from a headache that was forming and said, "Where did Dayu go?" he asked Octoroo. Octoroo glanced up from a book he was reading and replied, "Well she ran away, after you told her that she couldn't kill Dekker but who knows where is right know," Octoroo said shrugging.

"Gah," Master Xandred roared. "This medicine is not working." He threw the medicine plate onto the floor. "I need Dayu's music to sooth my headaches!" Master Xandred yelled in fury. Serrator sighed and said, "Well Master Xandred I can help you bring Dayu back if you want," Serrator said slyly. He looked at Master Xandred as his head glanced up in interest. "Bring her to me," Master Xandred rumbled. Serrator bowed. "As you wish my lord," Serrator replied.

"Excuse me but I have better things to do than listen to promises," said a nighlok. Everyone turned to look at him. He was a short, skinny nighlok with a long yellow beak and blue and green stripes on his whole body. He had scaly skin and a large broadsword strapped on his back. "Master Xandred, please let me into the mortal realm where I shall rise the Sanzu river higher than anyone else," said the nighlok bowing.

"Don't just tell me!" Master Xandred roared. "Show me!" The nighlok gave a nod before walking towards the entrance of the door and plunging into the Sanzu river. "Master Xandred, I shall look for Dayu know," Serrator said bowing and made his way towards the entrance. "I won't except failure Serrator," Master Xandred said in a warning tone. Serrator side glanced at Master Xandred. "Please you insult me," he replied and left towards the mortal realm.

"I don't trust Serrator," Octoroo said when Serrator had left. "He's a mysterious nighlok I don't know much of." Master Xandred huffed in anger. "I don't care," he said looking at Octoroo. "He's helping us raise the Sanzu River."

Hideo looked out behind a bush and watched as the red ranger and the gold ranger walked towards the Guardian's house. "What are you hiding here for," snarled a voice. Hideo turned to look at a female nighlok. She had orange markings on her face and spikes like she was some clone of the Super Dino rangers. She had a long tongue and a long tail and sharp nails. "Be quiet," hissed Hideo. "They will hear us." Hideo turned back to looking at the rangers walk.

"Serrator said that Master Xandred sent a nighlok over here," the nighlok replied. "He will be here soon." Hideo side glanced at her. "Can he be trusted?" The nighlok let out a snort. "He's one of Xandred's foot soldiers. He can ruin our plans." The nighlok looked to the rangers. "But Serrator said that he could be useful." The nighlok looked at him. "He can keep the Rangers busy while we do phase 1." Hideo gave a slight nod. "Where are we going to start?"

The nighlok pointed at a house between the mountains. "There," she said. "That's the place." Hideo growled and opened a gap. "Gyaru, we must hurry," Hideo hissed at her. "Before the rangers get there first. " Both nighloks disappeared through a gap.

They walked in silence. Antonio grew bored as Jayden wasn't saying anything. He fidgeted in the silence and finally said, "So what does the letter say?" Jayden shrugged unenthusiastically. Antonio sighed and stopped in his tracks. Jayden kept on walking and Antonio got a sly smile. He saw the letter hanging on Jayden's back pocket of his jeans. Antonio walked behind Jayden before snatching the letter. "Hey!" Jayden said and tried to get it back. Antonio avoided Jayden and ran father from him. "Let's see," Antonio said as he tried to open the letter. The letter shook and gave him an electric shock.

Antonio let out a yelp and letting go of the letter. Jayden snatched it from the ground before laughing. "That's Ji seal alright," he said chuckling. "I know of it. Ji used to place that seal when he sent important letters, of course I was 7 when I tried to open one of those letters and got electrocuted." Antonio felt happy that Jayden finally smiled after the incident he had. He decided to play along and pouting and sulking. "Great thanks for telling me I have a mind of a child," Antonio said looking at the ground. "No," Jayden said placing his hand on his best friends shoulder. "But you have a curiosity of a cat."

Antonio sulked even more. "Not helping," he replied. "Not helping at all." Jayden laughed again.

Tashiko walked outside smelling that rain was on its way. She walked with her new black flats splashing in the mud. She walked with a slow pace, stopping to look at the darkened sky. Tashiko sighed before going back to walking. She still felt bad that she couldn't remember anything from her past. If she had a wish, she would have wished to have her memory back so she could have gone back to her family. Even though after a few days she felt Cody and Aaron as a family already but she still wanted her real family. Tashiko wanted to go back to her real home. She touched the bushes on the side of the road before she noticed two figures walking in the distance. Tashiko squinted her eyes, trying to make up who they were.

Thunder echoed the country side.

Gyaru and Hideo appeared outside of Cody's house through a gap. "Where's Serrator?" Gyaru asked side glancing at Hideo. "Looking for me?" asked a voice. There was a puff of smoke as Serrator appeared with a smirk. "Shall we get started?" Serrator asked slyly as he turned towards Cody's house.

Cody and Aaron began to work on Cody's project when Aaron heard a crash outside. Cody glanced up as Aaron tensed up. "Dad…." Cody began. Aaron walked out of the study room and looked out the window. His breath got stuck in his throat as he saw various moogers and nighloks surrounding the house. "Cody," Aaron said looking at his son. "Get the swords and an ancient morpher." "Why?" Cody asked. "Hurry!" Aaron snapped. Cody ran towards another room, getting the ancient morpher and a sword. He ran back finding Serrator blocking his way. "I don't think so," Serrator said a smirk escaping his lips.

A girl with hazel eyes and brownish hair made her way to the border of the city. She sighed knowing she had to take a ferry to cross the river. She placed her backpack on the ground before taking out a letter. Thunder echoed the city and the girl shivered. The picked up her backpack and walked towards the Marina. Looking for the ticket booth, she looked around at the fisherman and people boarding the ferries.

The brunette made her way towards the ticket booth. She neared the booth were she took out a few dollars out of her backpack. "Hello my names Jason," said a blond haired man. He had blue eyes and looked rather bored playing with a pen. "How may I help you?" The brunette took a few bucks and placed them in the desk. "I need a ticket for a ferry to cross the river," she said looking at him.

Jason sighed and began to type on his old computer. "There is a boat leaving in ten minutes," he said bored. "Do you want it ma'am?" The brunette smiled and sweetly said, "Of course, the sooner I get to my destination the better." "Alright," Jason said placing his fingers on the keyboard. "What's your name?" The girl thought for a moment. "Amy, my name's Amy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Cody's kidnapping/ Tashiko meets the Red and Gold rangers**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. I had writers block but know I should be updating sooner. This is the longest chapter I have written. Please Read && Review!**

Cody grabbed the sword tightly in his hands. Serrator looked at him chuckling. "Please like you can hurt me," Serrator laughed. Cody slashed at Serrator making the nighlok stagger back and threw the sword at his father which Aaron caught it and ran out the back door. "Get him!" Serrator roared as moogers ran after Cody. Serrator turned to Hideo and Gyaru. "You wait for the rangers," he ordered them. "I will get the guardian boy as bait." The two Nighloks nodded before running out the door to find the guardian.

"Where is he?" Gyaru snarled. She hated hide and seek games and she wanted to impress Serrator so she could join his nighlok army to defeat Master Xandred and make Serrator the new master of Nighloks. Hideo sat on a rock with his eyes closed. He had arrived to the netherworld a few days ago and he was already in Serrator's army. He was a mysterious nighlok with unbelievable power or that's what they said. Gyaru turned to see the nighlok sitting on a rock. "Aren't you going to help?" she said her eyes narrowed.

Hideo shrugged. "It's your test," he simply replied. "You have to pass it on your own. I'm only here to supervise it." Gyaru growled before turning back to look for the guardian.

Cody ran as fast as he could before moogers began to surround him. He began to fight them avoiding the slashes the moogers threw at them. Serrator walked towards Cody watching as he knocked down the moogers. The moogers that Cody knocked down got up again and fought the guardian. 'Well I wonder how long you'll last,' Serrator thought as he rubbed his chin and watched the guardian.

Aaron was hidden behind some trees looking at the nighlok in his home. He mentally cursed before looking to where Cody ran. Aaron knew Cody was his first priority so he decided to follow his son. He ran towards the trail his son took. Gyaru looked around before she heard tree branches and leaves crunching and saw Aaron running through the forest. She raised her hands and threw energy blasts at the guardian. Aaron saw the ground and his surroundings exploding around him. He fell on his back rolling in the ground. He struggled to stand; his body hurting and felt every inch of his body screaming in protest.

Gyaru laughed as she neared the guardian. Aaron fell to his knees and the female nighlok stood in front of him. He glared at her through his pain. "I knew you weren't going to last long," Gyaru said with a smile. She grabbed him from his shirt as she looked at him. "You don't have a protection suit like the samurai rangers that makes you weaker." She threw the guardian on the floor and turned to Hideo. "There I have captured the guardian," Gyaru said with a smirk. "Did I pass?" Hideo looked at her with his eyes narrowed and waved his staff.

"I shall tell Serrator how you did and he will judge you," Hideo stated. "Know go inside of the guardians home and wait for the rangers." Gyaru rolled her eyes, grumbling and went inside of the house. Hideo grabbed the guardian and with a wave of his staff disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Cody felt the Mooger slash at his shoulder making the guardian fall to the ground. Cody rolled in pain clutching his shoulder. 'Damn it!' he thought. 'I'm a guardian! I should be standing up and not giving up like the power rangers!' He tried to stand up but his pain wouldn't let him. Serrator towered upon him. He laughed and said, "It was about damn time guardian." Cody laid on his side before Serrator picked him up. "What did you think?" Serrator said mockingly. "You thought you were a power ranger?" He threw Cody to the nearest tree knocking him out cold. "Carry him," he ordered a mooger. The mooger obeyed picking up the guardian.

"Know that I have the bait," Serrator said looking at his moogers. "We only have to wait for the rangers."

Jayden's laughter stopped all of the sudden making Antonio glance up. Jayden stood looking ahead with a shock look in his face. Antonio followed his gaze to see a young woman standing beside the path, smelling the flowers. She was beautiful. Her medium black length hair flowed freely in the wind along with her brown knee length skirt. She had a pink blouse that showed part of her shoulder. She turned to look at them with beautiful hazel eyes. "Wow, is she an angel?" Antonio breathed. She was amazingly beautiful.

He looked over to Jayden who stared at her unblinking. "Jayden?" Antonio said shaking him out of his trance. Jayden dragged his gaze from the girl to Antonio. "It's her," he whispered. "It's really her." Antonio looked at him confused for a second before realizing what he meant. He told Antonio about this young girl that turned into a purple samurai ranger and was there when Master Xandred came in his dreams. She escaped meaning she was alive. Antonio looked at the girl as she stared at them with her head cocked to one side. He looked back towards Jayden placing his arm on his best friend's shoulder.

"Jayden," Antonio said calmly. "You are probably getting her confused." Jayden watched Antonio as he spoke. "If she was the purple samurai ranger, she already had gone to the Shiba house and introduced herself don't you think?" Jayden looked at the girl before turning to Antonio. He knew she was the one but he knew Antonio will deny it. He didn't see his team dying all time each time he closed his eyes. Jayden was beginning to think that he was seeing the future and knew that he couldn't change the future. He could only wait for it and hope they could survive the hardship away.

He sighed and nodded. "You're right." Jayden hoped he was convincing enough so Antonio could stop telling him it wasn't true but he needed to make his point that he knew it was true and he believed it was the purple ranger. Antonio gave him a small smile. "But I know it's her," Jayden insisted. "I know it's her!" Antonio sighed rolling his eyes.

"If she was she would have recognized us and said, 'Hey you must be Jayden and Antonio the red and gold rangers!' 'Hey guess what I'm a purple samurai!'" Antonio said waving his arms. He then noticed Jayden had ignored him and started to walk towards the girl. Antonio sighed in defeat and followed Jayden.

Hideo appeared in a clearing in the center of the forest and dropped the unconscious guardian. A mooger appeared dropping Cody onto the floor. Hideo smirked looking at the mooger. "So I presume that Serrator is here," he said with a smirk. "Of course," Serrator said appearing from deep within the forest. He threw Hideo a rope. "Tie them real good so they won't escape," Serrator said as Hideo gave a nod. "After that we wait until the rangers arrive."

Tashiko opened her eyes wide when she recognized the red and gold rangers coming towards her. She fixed herself quickly before walking towards them. Jayden wanted to know if she was her, but first he needed to find out a little about her. He reached her first and Tashiko looked at him. "Hi," she said politely. "Aaron said you were coming here today." Jayden looked at her trying to figure out what to say or ask her. He couldn't just ask her, Hey are you the purple samurai ranger? Antonio arrived and waved at her. "Hello," the gold ranger said. "Hi," Tashiko said with a smile.

"You must be Antonio right?" Tashiko said. Antonio nodded and replied, "Yes I am, Antonio Garcia at your service." He bowed playfully making Tashiko giggle. "And you must be Jayden," Tashiko said looking at the red ranger who looked lost in thought. Jayden was snapped out of his thoughts. "Purple ranger," he blurted out. Tashiko looked at him confused and Antonio face palmed. "Excuse Jayden," Antonio said with a smile. "He's been acting strange lately." "Jayden," Antonio hissed. "Snap out of it." "Sorry," Jayden apologized. "I'm Jayden, how do you know about us?" Jayden mentally slapped himself. It sounded lame and he knew Aaron must have talked to her about the power rangers. "Um," Tashiko fidgeted. She couldn't say she had dreams about them that will freak them out and say she was weird. "Aaron told me about you and stuff" she replied nervously. "I'm Tashiko by the way."

"Tashiko," Jayden echoed. The strange presence that he felt when he was fighting Serrator days ago inside of the Bullzord was stronger when he neared Tashiko. Something about her made chills run up Jayden's spine. Antonio's stomach rumbled all of the sudden making the gold ranger blush and scratch his head. Tashiko chuckled and said, "Let's go to Aaron's house and maybe he'll cook something for you." Antonio smiled. "That will be good."

Tashiko and the rangers walked on the dirt trail back to the guardians house.

Dekker had been roaming for days in the forest without Uramasa. He had given Uramasa to Serrator but he hadn't seen the nighlok for days. He knew Uramasa needed to be fixed but he was getting impatient. He sat on a rock laying his temporary sword Serrator had given him, gently against the ground and placed his hands above the fire. Dekker was immortal and such but even he could get hungry and cold. Dekker closed his eyes embracing the peace before he heard crunching of leaves and knew someone was nearing him.

He opened his eyes quickly grabbing the sword and turned around. There was a clank of metal and saw Dayu with her short Danto. "Dayu," Dekker said looking at her. "Dekker," Dayu said sadly. "Why are you here?" Dekker said stepping back and placing the sword on the ground. Dayu placed away her small sword and said, "Serrator is taking too long with our items." Dekker looked at her grabbing his sword and pointed at her. "Uramasa is not an item," he said with a small threat hidden. "It is a very valuable sword."

Dayu nodded. "So is my harmonium," she said. "Anyways, Serrator is taking too long with Uramasa and my harmonium. It's time we take them back." Dekker placed away his sword and nodded in agreement. "I think it's time we paid Serrator a visit," Dayu said looking at Dekker. Dekker side glanced at her. "I agree," he replied. Dayu looked at him sadly before looking away.

'How I wish Dekker could remember who he was!' she thought. 'I have cursed us both. Separated because Dekker lost his memory and cursed to be roaming the world with Uramasa trying to find a worthy opponent to fight to the death and I've been cursed to be serving Master Xandred.' Dayu sighed and Dekker noticed her sadness. He decided that since they were going to find Serrator together she could join him in the campfire.

"We should start looking at dawn," Dekker said sitting on his rock again. "Want to join me?" he gestured her to the campfire. Dayu felt her heart flutter and gave a nod. She sat with her beloved Dekker, thinking about the day the curse would be lifted and she could stay with him again.

Forever.

Tashiko opened the door to the house finding it extremely silent. "Hello?" she called. "Aaron? Cody?" She looked around and went inside of the rooms. Tashiko looked around in panic feeling something in the air. She was scared and annoyed that Cody and Aaron had just left without leaving a note saying where they have gone. That was strange. They usually left a note but there was no note. She went to the study room to find it a mess. She felt panic and confusion enter her more and more. 'What if something happened to them? They just couldn't leave a mess and leave!' 'I'm just being panicky and superstitious,' Tashiko thought trying to calm her nerves.

The red ranger and gold ranger looked at each other feeling an eerie feeling. "You feel that?" Jayden asked his best friend. Antonio gave a nod. "I feel like something or someone is watching me." He looked around in caution. Tashiko came back confused. "I thought they were in here, working on Cody's project but they aren't in the house," she replied. "They also left a mess like they were in a rush of leaving."

She looked at the rangers who seemed tense. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Jayden looked at her. 'I know you are the purple ranger,' he thought. 'Just morph and show us the real you!' the red ranger nodded.

"Can you show us the mess that Cody and his father left?" Jayden asked. Tashiko shot him with a weird look before shrugging and showing him the study room. "Look," Tashiko pointed at the sword marks and littered papers. "This isn't a mess," Antonio said exanimating the mess. "Looks more like a struggle." Jayden nodded. "Probably a struggle with a nighlok," Jayden concluded. "That's why there's an eerie feeling to the house?" Tashiko asked looking at the rangers.

"You feel it too?" Antonio said surprised. Normally a human with no practice to detect nighlok wouldn't feel it but she did. There were many mysteries with a girl that was found in a forest days ago. "Yes," Tashiko said with a worried tone and scratched her head. "I feel it but I didn't say anything. I thought I was being superstitious." That was a lie. She knew something happened with Aaron and Cody. She couldn't voice that something happened to them. She didn't want to believe something had happened to them.

And she was scared and worried about them.

There was a clap making the rangers jump. "Well didn't you figure out that quickly," said a voice. The rangers and Tashiko turned around to face a female nighlok. She looked like a dinosaur with long spikes covering her body. "You are right there was a struggle fighting this guardian's," she said with a smirk. "But in the end they lost." Gyaru laughed looking at the angry expressions of the rangers and the girl.

"If you want them back you have to get through me," Gyaru said getting a short katana from the floor. Jayden and Antonio looked at each other. They gave a nod before Jayden yelled, "Go, go, samurai!" He morphed into the red ranger. "Gold power! HA!" Antonio morphed into the gold ranger.

Both rangers stood in front of the nighlok. "Well let see how you two can fight," Gyaru said raising her katana. "Tashiko stay back," Jayden said looking at her. Tashiko took a step back before running out the door. "No you don't!" Gyaru said trying to run after the girl but the red ranger summoned his fire smasher smacking it towards the nighlok.

Gyaru staggered back clutching her stomach and trying to catch her breath.

The other rangers where running towards the guardian's home after the gap sensor sounded indicating nighlok and mooger attack in the guardian's home. "Why are nighlok and moogers attacking Cody?" Emily said as they ran. "I don't know," Kevin replied. "But whatever they are up too we will stop them." They neared the house before they saw a girl running from inside of the house towards the forest. They stopped looking at each other before a nighlok was thrown out from one of the windows of the house. The rangers covered their faces as pieces of glass flew everywhere.

Gyaru couldn't believe it. She was losing to the rangers and that wasn't tolerated at least to her. Gyaru growled in fury as the red ranger and gold ranger jumped out of the window. "Hey guys!" Antonio said waving at rangers with the LightZord in his hand. "Glad you can join us!" Jayden looked at them smirking placing the fire smasher on his shoulder. "Where are the guardians?" the red ranger asked his smirk disappearing.

"You will never find the guardians!" Gyaru spat at them. "They will be killed! You would be too late to rescue them!" Kevin turned to Mike and Mia. "You two," he ordered. "Go find the guardians! Emily and I will help Antonio and Jayden." Mike and Mia nodded before the rangers split up, taking different directions. "Go, go samurai!" Kevin and Emily yelled morphing to the blue and yellow rangers.

Mia and Mike ran towards the forest trying to find a sign that would help on their search. "How do you know they are in the forest?" Mia asked as she followed Mike. Mike smirked. "You saw how that nighlok said that we will never find the guardians?" "Yeah," Mia said frowning. "I was there." She didn't get where Mike was going with this. "I saw how the nighlok was trying to hide her desperation but couldn't help it. She keep looking over her shoulder nervously, looking at the forest," Mike explained.

Mia looked at him surprised as they slowed down from running. "I didn't catch that," the pink ranger replied. "I was watching if she was going to attack us." Mike smiled. "That's because she looked over her shoulder with her eyes not with her head," he said looking at the pink ranger. "Her body language also looked like she was protecting the forest from us. That's when it clicked and I knew the nighlok was hiding something here. What else they would be protecting so fiercely? The guardians must be here."

Mia smirked and said teasingly, "Since when are you the smarts of the ranger? Oh gosh!" Mia stopped acting in shock. "You are turning into Kevin!" Mike looked at her in horror. " I don't know what to be insulted by," he said. "That you just called me dumb or that you told me I'm turning into Kevin."

Mia laughed before Mike stopped and looked around. He stood still feeling his element surrounding him. The wind samurai stopped laughing and said, "Which way?" "This way," Mike said looking at Mia who gave a nod and ran through the forest. Mia looked around seeing the forest surrounding her. She looked cautiously feeling something was following her. "Wait," Mia said making Mike stop.

"What?" Mike asked looking at the pink ranger. "You hear that?" Mia replied looking around. Mike looked at Mia puzzled until he heard crunching of leaves and branches. There was a roar and moogers jumped from the trees landing near the green and pink rangers. "Great," Mike muttered. "Ready?" Mia asked and Mike nodded.

"Go, go samurai!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Hideo and Tashiko have a talk/ Jayden and Emily against the crazed Gyaru**

Tashiko had run into the forest when Jayden had told her to stay back. She didn't want to stay there and watch them get hurt. She had run into the forest not caring as the branches scrapped her arms and face. Tashiko felt fear for Cody and Aaron. They had helped her when she needed them. Aaron had rescued her from death. So much had happened she didn't want to lose it. Tashiko didn't want to lose her precious people who she really cared about. She placed Cody and Aaron a special place in her heart. Cody as a little brother and Aaron as a father figure.

Tashiko couldn't remember her parents but how she could have wished she could remember them. But for now she had Cody and Aaron who would always be there for her even when she would remember and go back home she would always love them dearly. Tashiko felt something hit her foot and stumbled, falling into the forest floor snapping her out of her thoughts. She pushed herself of the floor dusting the dirt of before she heard footsteps.

Tashiko gulped hiding behind a tree holding her breath. The footsteps got closer making Tashiko's eyes open wide in fear. "I know your there," said a deep voice. Tashiko swallowed not moving. She heard the footsteps stopped and she began to run. Someone grabbed her by the waist and covered her mouth before she could scream.

Gyaru blasted the rangers shooting energy blasts at them. The rangers flew in the air before falling into the ground. The rangers tried to quickly get up but Gyaru didn't get them a chance. "Die!" she screamed shooting more blasts towards them. The rangers screamed in pain and fell to the ground again demorphing. Kevin tried to push himself off the ground but his body screamed in protest. Emily lay in the ground unmoving. Antonio had gotten up and limped towards Kevin and helped him up. "Are you okay, amigo?" Antonio said grabbing his own shoulder. Kevin nodded clutching his ribs. Jayden got up clearly hurting and pissed off.

Gyaru clutched her ribs before glaring at the rangers. "You fools," she spat as the 3 male rangers stood in front of her. "You really want to die so soon?" She stood up straight grabbing her katana. She suddenly ran towards the rangers at blinding speed and began to cut them into ribbons. Gyaru laughed like a maniac before Jayden summoned his Spinsword and clipped the black box. "Super samurai mode!" he yelled slashing at Gyaru throwing her to the ground.

Antonio and Kevin fell to the ground too injured to put much of a fight. Jayden watched as his friends fell to the ground barely conscious. "You will pay for that," Jayden said with hate behind every word. Gyaru smirked. "Please," Gyaru said. "Don't embarrass yourself." Gyaru laughed as a bright light covered the area. Jayden shielded his eyes before looking in shock. Gyaru duplicated herself.

She raised her katana and wiped the blood off her sword with her scaly finger. The duplicate summoned a small goblet and raised it so the original could place the blood. "I just needed a little of you and your rangers blood," Gyaru said as the duplicate disappeared through a gap. "Really?" Jayden said hatefully. "Then I need some of yours also." He charged towards the nighlok.

Mike and Mia had finished off the moogers and continued their search until the forest led to a clearing. "Wait," Mike said as they stopped in front of the clearing. They looked around carefully not to miss a detail. "Isn't the forest a little too quiet?" Mia whispered. Mike gave a nod. "There's usually a birds chirping but even that's silenced," Mike muttered feeling something off about the forest.

"Well I was expecting all the rangers but you two will do," said a voice. Mia and Mike turned around and saw Serrator leaning against a tree. "Serrator," Mike and Mia said in unison. They both got into fighting stances. "Nah ah," Serrator said standing up and raised his finger. He pointed farther into the clearing where moogers were standing guard in a circle. In the middle of the moogers circle were the guardians tied up. "No," Mia whispered. "Make a move and they die," Serrator said with a sly smile. "Your move."

Gyaru's duplicate appeared in a marina scaring the people that were watching the ocean and getting off the boats. Gyaru laughed as the people ran away in panic and fear. She still had the goblet with the rangers' blood in her hand and looked around. Suddenly a black cat approached her meowing. "Get away you pest," Gyaru said trying to kick the cat. The cat hissed at her before laughing.

"Well Gyaru-sama," the cat said laughing. "You haven't changed at all." "Emi," Gyaru growled. "I'm not in the mood. I don't have a lot of time. I'm fighting the rangers." The cat rolled her eyes before shape-shifting into a nighlok. "Here," Gyaru said offering the goblet. Emi snickered. "You actually got it?" the shape shifting nighlok said. Gyaru growled. "Take it before the…" the duplicate clutched her stomach before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Emi looked at the goblet in her hand.

She swirled the red liquid in the goblet before chuckling. "Well," Emi said sarcastically. "Didn't they destroy you quickly." Emi smiled, "The rangers won't know what's coming to them." She laughed before shape- shifting again taking an image of a 16 year old girl and walking off the marina.

Jayden watched as Gyaru fell into the ground exploding. He was breathing heavily but he smiled that he had finished her. But the red rangers smile disappeared as Gyaru grew mega sized. "You aren't finished with me!" she roared towering over the red ranger and the others. Jayden looked at the other rangers. Emily was starting to stir but the gold and blue rangers where totally out of commission. He then thought to Mike and Mia and how they were doing on finding the guardians.

Shaking his head to clear out his thoughts he took out the Megazord disk ready to summon the Megazord.

Emily was coming to and saw that Jayden was ready to summon the Megazord. Knowing that summoning the Megazord and piloting with one person took a large amount of energy she decided to help him that's if she could get up. Struggling against her pain she pushed herself of the ground only to find the Kevin and Antonio unconscious. She gasped but looked at Jayden who was already inside of the Megazord and was struggling against Gyaru. 'I have to be strong,' Emily thought feeling her body ready to collapse at any moment. 'I have to be strong!' Images of her sister Serena ran through her mind.

Memories she always cherished with her sister. Those memories disappeared being replaced with the rangers; from meeting them and to this morning's day. 'I have to be strong for my sister,' she thought straitening up. "For my friends." She glanced at Antonio and Kevin before taking out her samuraizer and yelling, "Go, go samurai!" She morphed into the yellow ranger and jumped inside of the Megazord.

Jayden struggled against Gyaru as the nighlok kept blasting at him. He was about to collapse in exhaustion when a bright light appeared and Emily was there placing her spin sword in the cockpit. "I think you need some help," Emily said with a smile. Jayden smiled at her and nodded. "Thanks Em," he replied grateful for the yellow ranger. Emily smiled brightly before Jayden turned serious and said, "Ready?" Emily nodded as Gyaru blasted them again. The Megazord blocked the shots charging forward.

Mia and Mike looked at the Megazord fought against the Mega sized Gyaru. Serrator chuckled. "Well isn't Gyaru working up the red and yellow rangers," he said with a smile. The morphed green and pink rangers shot each other a look before nodding. The green ranger marked a symbol making sure Serrator didn't see him. Vines began to wrap around Serrator's foot but the nighlok had noticed.

The nighlok blasted the ranger back into their butts before jumping back as the vines tried to tie him. "You think vines can stop me?" "But I can!" Mike jumped from behind tackling the nighlok. They both felt into the ground before yelling at Mia, "Mia! The guardians!" Mia nodded before bolting towards the guardians. "Get off me green ranger!" Serrator yelled from the ground. "Um let me think about it," Mike said acting like he was scratching his chin.

"No!"

Tashiko let herself limp and her attacker relaxed. Her attacker let her go before Tashiko spun around and to her shock it was Hideo. She was about to scream for help but Hideo covered her mouth. "Scream and I'll kill you," he said. Tashiko gulped and nodded. Hideo let her go and the girl began to search a way to escape. Hideo watched as Tashiko was nervously looking around for a route of escape. He mentally sighed. 'I have to get this over with,' he thought. 'It's too important for her not to know.'

"Raikou hime," the nighlok said catching her attention. Tashiko looked at him narrowing her eyes suspiciously. She remembered she had heard someone calling her that but it was a faint memory too far to reach.

She couldn't remember but it was very familiar. "You remember someone calling you that?" Hideo asked cautiously. The nighlok looked at the confused girl. Hideo watched as Tashiko slowly nodded her head. "You remember what it means?" he said hopefully trying to see if she responded. Tashiko shook her head. "It's very familiar," she said softly. "But I don't know what it means." Flashes of a girl with blonde hair and green eyes with a warming smile appeared in her mind. Hideo's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Raikou hime," Hideo said stepping forward towards Tashiko. Tashiko took a step back only to bump into a tree. "Don't try anything funny," Tashiko said glaring at the nighlok. "I won't I promise," Hideo said standing in front of her. "How can I trust you?" Tashiko said defensively. "You're a nighlok and you said that if a screamed you will kill me. How do you want me to trust you?" Hideo looked away. "I'm sorry," he said ashamed. He looked at Tashiko how was looking at him in shock.

"Nighloks don't apologize," Tashiko said slowly. She remembered from her lesson with Aaron. He told her clearly that nighloks were selfish and ruthless and couldn't have feelings like humans could unless the nighlok was half nighlok and half human.

"You're not…" she breathed as the truth slammed into her. Hideo looked around and whispered, "I was fully human." "You're half nighlok," Tashiko said in disbelief. "I can't.." Hideo covered her mouth and looked around nervously. "We are both in danger if we are found out," Hideo said looking at her straight in the eye. "I trust you with my secret." Tashiko nodded, knowing there wasn't anything else she could do but trust the nighlok. Her gut told her too.

"I want to tell you something but I'm afraid we wasted too much time," Hideo said still occasionally looking over his shoulder. "I know a lot about you Raikou hime. More than you think." Hideo watched as Tashiko looked at him with her eyes wide open. "I can tell you more about you than any of the rangers can help you figure out." "How?" Tashiko mumbled through his hand but Hideo placed a finger on his lips telling her to be quiet.

"I can tell you some of it but not all of it," Hideo replied and removed his hand from her mouth. Tashiko was about to burst in excitement. This nighlok knew about her past. She could finally figure out who she was! Tashiko knew it was wrong to trust a nighlok but she something told her to trust him. Hideo waved his staff and the crystal ball on top of it began to glow. "Close your eyes," he ordered and Tashiko obeyed. The girl found herself with her eyes closed and almost bouncing in excitement.

Serrator flipped over grabbing Mike by the neck. The green ranger struggled and tried to kick him but it was no use. He felt Serrator's grip tighten. "Well that was a sneaky move but it wasn't good enough to take me down," Serrator chuckled at the struggling forest samurai. "I could easily place you and the pink ranger with the guardians until the other rangers could arrive. But I have plans with you." He threw Mike in the floor as hard as he could. Mike groaned but got up from the floor and summoned his forest spear.

"Forest spear!" Mike yelled and tried to stab Serrator with the spear but Serrator side stepped missing the nighlok. Serrator kicked the ranger in the stomach and elbowed his head. If Mike didn't have his ranger helmet he could of sworn he would be in Serrator's mercy but his helmet protected his head and only left him with the stung of the blow. He dropped to the ground again but Mike wasn't giving up. He grabbed his forest spear and reversed back into a sword.

He placed the spin sword disk into the sword before spinning it. "Forest vortex!" he yelled and slashed at Serrator. The nighlok easily brushed off the attacks chuckling at the green rangers attempts.

Mia felt bad for leaving Mike with Serrator alone and from looking back over her shoulder know and then she could see Serrator was toying with him. She held a tighter grip on her sword and rushed towards the moogers. She slashed at them before feeling the earth was shaking. The moogers stopped attacking and Mia looked up to see Gyaru still attacking the others in the Megazord. Mia looked at the moogers, distracted by the Megazord and took advantage slashing at the moogers.

They fell down exploding and Mia smiled. She raced to the guardians slashing at the roped that tied them together. "Mia!" Cody said hugging her. "Thank you!" Mia smiled and hugged the boy back. Aaron limped painfully towards her and gave her a nod. "Thank you Pink ranger," he said with a hint of relief. Mia nodded and they turned back to walk into the forest only to see Serrator walking towards them with a smirk on his face. Mia felt her face go pale and fear ran through her mind and body fearing the worst.

"Rah!" Gyaru yelled as she charged with her katana. The Megazord blocked the strike and slashed her with the final strike. Gyaru fell down and exploded. The Megazord powered down and Jayden and Emily still morphed ran to the forest. Knowing that Mike and Mia could be in danger, they ran to find them even though they just wanted to collapse in exhaustion.

"Where are they at?" Jayden asked as they took off. "Mike's samuraizer signal indicates that they are in the forest," Emily said as they ran. She suddenly stopped when she heard something or someone in pain. Jayden stopped when he saw Emily stop. He wonder why she stopped and looked at her stare into the forest. He began to see her tremble and knew something was wrong. "Em?" he prompted her. " You hear it?" she whispered so softly that Jayden could barely hear. "Hear what?' Jayden said puzzled but then he heard it. Someone or something was wailing in pain, hurting. The yellow ranger looked at the red ranger through her visor and Jayden saw something in her eyes:

Fear

"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Hideo remembers his past**

**A/N: I keep forgetting to mention that this story is after the episode "He ain't heavy metal, he is my brother." Some places are going to be modified so they can fit in my story or universe. Some episodes are going to be changed so Tashiko can have a roll in this including Amy. In the Future chapters the episode Kevin's choice will start. Enjoy this chapter!**

Mia swallowed her fear as Serrator approached them. Aaron stood beside her with Cody behind them. The pink samurai began to think of the worst blaming herself that she had left Mike with Serrator all alone. "Where's Mike?" she said her voice shaking. Serrator chuckled. "You tell me," he answered making Mia tighten her grip of her sword. "I left him somewhere in the forest." Serrator looked at them. "I should finish you off to please Master Xandred," he said raising his hand. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and Hideo appeared.

He looked surprised that he had interrupted Serrator and looked at his master who was glaring at him. "Sorry Serrator," he said bowing. "Dekker and Dayu are calling for you." Serrator let out a snort clenching his fists. "Fine, let's go," he huffed. The nighlok turned to Mia. "I'll be back." With that Hideo and Serrator left through a gap. Mia let out a sigh of relief. She demorphed and turned to Aaron. "Are you alright?" she asked him as she helped the guardian. "I'm alright," Aaron said looking at her. "Hurt but alive." Cody smiled hugging his father. Aaron smiled ruffling his son's hair. Mia looked into the forest worry gnawing at her.

'I hope you're alright Mike," she thought silently as they began their slow walk into the forest.

Tashiko opened her eyes to see she was on the floor. She sat up puzzled that she was on the floor. 'Did I pass out?' she asked herself. She remembered Hideo telling her to close her eyes, saying he was going to give her something. Tashiko crossed her arms and pouted. The only thing that she received from Hideo was unconsciousness and noticed Hideo failed to give her something she could remember from her past. She decided to stand up and shake off the dirt from her hair.

Tashiko plucked twigs of her hair when he felt something smooth on her neck. She paused. Tashiko didn't remember wearing a necklace or having one. She followed the necklace to a golden heart shaped locket. She stared at it thinking deeply. It looked familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen it. Tashiko decided to open the locket and surprised found an engraved message instead of a picture. She read it surprising her more: _To my lovely princess. _Tashiko looked at it confused. What this mean? Did she have a boyfriend? Who was her boyfriend?

Tashiko smiled all goofy like and thought to herself, 'Hideo wasn't lying about giving me something to remember about my past.' Her smile disappeared when there was a sound of a screech. Tashiko opened her eyes wide in fear quickly scanning the area. There was rustling when a shiruken shot out of the bushes almost hitting her. Tashiko let out a yelp dodging by a hair and the shiruken bounced back from the tree threating to hit her again.

Emily caught her shiruken feeling bad for almost hitting the black haired girl in the head with her Earth Slicer. Jayden stood beside her until he noticed the yellow ranger almost chopped off Tashiko's head off. He walked past her and kneeled beside Tashiko who had her eyes closed shut. "Are you okay?" Jayden asked. Tashiko felt a pair of hands land on her shoulders and she opened her eyes to see Jayden. She looked at him wide eyed and said, "You mean that my head almost got cut off?" Jayden chuckled.

He helped Tashiko up and saw that Emily was looking at them worried. "This is Emily," Jayden said nudging the yellow ranger. She looked at Tashiko and mumbled hi before looking at the forest. "You heard that screech right?" Tashiko said looking around. "Yeah," Jayden replied. "We might think its our green ranger." "Mike?" Tashiko frowned. "Yep," Jayden nodded.

Emily looked around before there was another yell of pain. She clutched her head and her legs buckled from underneath her. Jayden and Tashiko kneeled beside the yellow ranger. "I can't take it!" Emily whispered. "I can't take Mike's screams of pain! Make them go away!" The yellow ranger began to sob uncontrollably burying herself in Jayden's arms.

Mia, Aaron and Cody had made it to the other side of the forest towards their home when they saw Kevin and Antonio on the ground. "Oh no!" Mia said running towards her teammates. "Are you guys alright?" she asked seeing their wounds. "I'm fine," Kevin said trying to stand up and trying to hide his pain. Antonio gave a nod trying to get up also only to collapse. "Where are Jayden and Emily?" Antonio asked. Mia looked at them. "You mean they aren't here?" Mia asked.

"No," Kevin replied. "I thought they went to help you." Mia shook her head. "Where's Mike?" Kevin asked. "I dunno," Mia whispered. "He told me he could handle Serrator but he didn't come back." The gold and blue rangers looked at each other. "Jayden and Emily must have gone to look for him then," Antonio assured the pink ranger. "Where's Tashiko?" Cody prompted his father.

Aaron frowned and looked into the forest. "I don't know," he replied. "She went for a walk but I don't know where she is."

Mike was suffering in pain. Not only did Serrator kick his ass but damaged his leg. He clutched his right leg and half dragging himself trying to find the way out of the forest. He let out a yell again hoping that someone could hear him. When he heard nothing, not even footsteps he gave up and laid back down. He began to feel the beat up take a toll and felt darkness swallowing him.

Tashiko looked at the crying Emily and stood up. "You should get out of the forest," Jayden said looking at her. "You should too," Tashiko replied. "I know but Emily," he trailed off. The yellow ranger had stopped sobbing and Jayden brushed her hair off her face. She had stopped crying and had fallen asleep. Jayden looked at her his gaze softening. Tashiko looked in the forest when she heard someone pst her. She narrowed her eyes. She heard it again. "Pst!" came the voice again. Tashiko saw Hideo waving at her.

She turned to look at Jayden who was standing up not wanting to wake up Emily, laying her gently into the ground. Then turned too looked at Hideo. Hideo looked behind his shoulder and then looked at her. Tashiko shook her head before nudging Jayden. "Can't you track him by his samuraizer?" Tashiko asked. She looked at the ranger who nodded. "Yes," Jayden replied opening his samuraizer. He fiddled with it as Tashiko looked towards the forest where Hideo was but he was gone.

"I got his location," Jayden said and was thankful that Antonio taught him how to do that. "Take care of Emily while I go to look for Mike." "But," Tashiko said clearly confused as Jayden walked into the forest leaving her all alone. 'I know you can take care of yourself purple ranger,' Jayden thought with a smile.

Amy had arrived to the City finally and thought about her options. Go to her destination right away or wait. She decided to wait knowing the rangers will be busy with the Nighlok she had encountered in the Marina. She began to walk before looking around and saw a park. She sat on a bench and took off her backpack. She looked at the almost setting sun and sighed knowing she had to find a hotel soon. She closed her eyes enjoying the sunlight or what was left before hearing a scream of UNCLE BULK! Amy opened her eyes in annoyance and looked over her shoulder to see a teen like in his fifteen's and his uncle standing a few feet away from her.

"Uncle Bulk!" screamed Spike happily as he jumped up and down. "Look it's that pretty lady that sang in the concert!" He showed his Uncle Bulk a picture of Mia and Antonio singing in the charity concert that was mentioned in the newspaper. "She's so pretty!" Spike said dreamily. Uncle Bulk sighed and murmured, "Just like your father." "I wonder if the Pink ranger is this pretty!" Spike continued and hugged the newspaper tightly. Amy perked up when Spike mentioned the Pink ranger. 'I wonder," Amy thought as she stood up. "Excuse me," she said politely. "Can I see that newspaper?"

Spike clutched the newspaper tighter glaring at Amy but his Uncle Bulk looked at him. "A samurai is always nice to people and helps them when they ask for something," Bulk mentioned. Spike's eyes bright up hearing this and nodded. "Here," Spike said handing Amy the paper. "You can keep it of you want to." Spike hoped she didn't. That was the last newspaper he had founded with Mia as the cover. Amy smiled at him and looked at the picture: Antonio and Mia where in the picture singing with bright smiles. 'Antonio Garcia, Gold ranger, Mia Wantanabe, Pink ranger,' Amy thought and looked at Spike who was bouncing in excitement. 'This kid has the answer but is dumb enough not to figure it out.'

Amy looked back at the newspaper tracing her finger along Mia's picture. She glanced up in bitterness.

Amy handed Spike the newspaper. "Thanks," she replied with a smile before turning away. "You're welcome!" Spike replied proud that he had helped someone. Amy flashed him a smile before grabbing her bag and walking towards the setting sun. "Let's go home Spike it's getting late," Uncle Bulk said walking with Spike.

Amy looked back at the retreating friends before watching as the sun casted an orangey glow. She kept walking finding a dark alley before smiling and retreated into the shadows.

Serrator growled as he walked with Hideo into Japan. Hideo had informed him that Dekker and Dayu had asked him to tell Serrator that they wanted to meet him. He knew what they wanted but he couldn't let them have their stuff back.

Not yet.

Hideo watched nervously at Serrator who seemed lost in his own thoughts. He thought back to Tashiko and smiled as he recalled when he had knocked her out placing the golden necklace around her neck. Hideo knew that Tashiko would soon have her memories back. He petted the crystal ball on top of his staff and his smile disappeared. She couldn't have all her memory back. At least not yet. What's with surprising the Nighlok's when Tashiko showed her true self before the time was right? Hideo's plans would be ruined.

Hideo already saw that Tashiko was intelligent to find that he was half-nighlok even though her memory was lost. But he did remember her as the intelligent type. She always was. He closed his eyes recalling memories that seemed a lifetime ago but knew that those memories could exist or not exist in the new future. He regretted turning himself into a nighlok. He only did it to save the person he loved the most only to be separated when his nighlok half took over him completely. It broke his heart each time he remembered. Seeing her cry in such agony as he turned into the monster he feared into becoming.

Hideo knew he was still human by heart, feeling feelings that no Nighlok could have. He clutched his staff tightly remembering his long dead fiancé. He remembered her when she was pregnant filled with joy that finally they were going to have a child of their own given their age. Their families where disappointed but they didn't care. But then a Nighlok attacked almost killing his fiancé, but instead killed the baby she was carrying. She went into depression, mourning over the loss of her child.

Hideo felt tears threatening to fall. Then months later his fiancé and him were walking by the park before another Nighlok attacked. The Nighlok almost killed her but to save her he had to become Nighlok. At first it didn't change him but slowly over time his Nighlok part began to take over his human life and before long he attacked his fiancé who didn't know he traded his life to save her. His Nighlok half took over and had been forced to leave the house leaving his fiancé behind.

Hideo walked towards the forest before feeling Serrator clearing his throat. "Dekker, Dayu," he heard Serrator say. "Serrator were is Uramasa and my harmonium?" Dayu demanded. "Patience," Serrator replied calmly. "Patience?" Dekker echoed. "We have been waiting for over a month know and you still haven't given us our stuff." "You're right," Serrator nodded. "But you need patience. I have been working on your Uramasa and Harmonium but they still need time." Dayu walked towards Serrator. "3 weeks Serrator," Dayu hissed. "I give you three weeks. If you don't fix my harmonium I'm coming after you." Dayu turned around and Dekker gave a nod before both half-nighloks disappeared through a gap.

Serrator growled in frustration before he walked towards a gap disappearing himself leaving Hideo all alone. Hideo sat on the ground before looking at his glowing crystal ball. "I used to make fun a Dayu," he said to himself. "That she was stupid enough to follow Dekker wishing him to remember his past when I, myself is doing the same. Accept I wish the future had changed." Hideo sighed before looking into the blue sky.

'How I wish I could see my fiancé alive again.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Mike found

Tashiko looked back at the sleeping Emily. She sat down in the dirt figuring her skirt was ruined anyways. She looked at the blond who slept peacefully. Tashiko sat still, watching the yellow ranger. Until something flashed in her mind. Blood tinted the yellow rangers clothes as she looked lifeless at the sky. Tashiko began to feel panic surge inside of her as she watched the scene unfold before her. 'No!' she thought. She saw the rangers fall into the ground lifelessly. Tashiko stood up in panic. "No!" she whispered. She saw a huge Nighlok attack Jayden. "Hurry!" screamed Jayden. "Run!" Tashiko shook her head.  
>"I can't leave you here!" Tashiko screamed. She was surprised to why she had said that. "You have to," Jayden said. "Remember, you will always be like my little sister. Go know. Its my destiny to finish this." Tashiko screamed as Master Xandred stabbed Jayden.<p>

Tashiko blinked and the image was gone. She trembled, sweat pouring down her forehead. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Emily had woken up. "Are you alright?" she asked. "You screamed." Tashiko nodded her head. "I'm fine," she whispered. Emily helped the girl up before looking around. She figured that Jayden had gone looking for Mike and left Tashiko here to watch over her. The sun had set casting a dark light. "We should head towards your home," Emily said as Tashiko nodded. Together they walked back towards the guardians house.

Jayden walked towards the location his samuraizer said that Mike's signal was coming from. He followed deeper into the forest before clenching his fists. He kneeled down looking at the beaten green ranger and gently picked him up. Jayden mentally sighed, 'Gosh Mike, lay off the donuts for a while.' He began to walk away from the forest towards the house of the guardians.

Mia, Kevin, Antonio, Cody and Aaron had went inside and Mia and Aaron where tending the others wounds. Kevin hissed again as Mia dabbed his injuries with alcohol. "I know this hurts but I don't want you getting any infections," Mia replied dabbing his injuries again as Kevin winced. "I know Mia," Kevin said wincing. "Thanks but it hurts like hell!" Cody watched and hissed as his father bandaged Cody's scrapes and cuts with bandages. "That hurt," Cody whispered at his father. Aaron chuckled knowing his son didn't want the rangers to hear he was in pain. "Cody you don't have to hide your pain," Aaron replied placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

Cody looked at the ground. "I know but I want to be brave," he looked back at his father. Aaron smiled and making Cody gives out a small smile. "You are already brave," Aaron reassured his son. "You defended yourself well against Serrator even though you didn't win. The best part is trying. You're amazing son don't forget it." He ruffled his son's hair before standing up and limping away to tend his own wounds. Cody looked at Antonio who was hurt but didn't seem bothered by it leaning against the window frame. The boy got off the couch and walked towards the Gold ranger. "The Nighlok are getting stronger," he said as Cody stopped beside the Gold ranger. "I know," Cody replied.

"I wonder what's taking Jayden and Emily so long to find Mike," Antonio said worried. Cody looked at the window that looked into the forest. "I wonder what's taking Tashiko so long," Cody sighed. "She took off and never came back." Antonio shrugged. "Jayden thinks she's a "purple" ranger," he shrugged. Cody glanced at him. "You don't think its true either?" the guardian gasped. "No," Antonio replied side glancing at Cody. "Even I think she's a ranger or trained by one," Cody said wide eyed. "What makes you think that?" Antonio stated trying to stand straight only to wince.

"Well," Cody said nervously. "She has some weird dreams, like she's seeing the future. She screams in the night babbling about blood filled rivers and Nighloks taking over the world." Cody patted his chin with his finger. Antonio began to whine in his head. 'This is really starting to sound familiar!' he thought, rolling his eyes. "She can fight like a samurai ranger," Cody added. "We sparred today earlier and she knocked me down like a ranger." Cody opened his mouth to say something else when there was a knock on the door.

Cody raced to open the door and smiled hugely.

Tashiko was walking with a depressed Emily who walked towards Mia who welcomed her with a hug. "Are you injured?" Cody asked Tashiko as he fussed over her. "I'm fine!" she said depressed before bouncing in excitement. "Why are you so hyper?" Cody asked but before he could finish Tashiko grabbed his arm and pulled him upstairs. Mia let go of Emily and checked her injuries before there was another knock on the door. Antonio limped towards the door opening it to reveal Jayden carrying a limp Mike.

"Mike!" Emily said running over towards Jayden. Emily looked at Mike in panic but Mia gently pulled her away as Jayden made his way towards the couch. He gently laid Mike down into the couch and Emily kneeled beside Mike. "Mike!" she whispered. "Wake up!" She shook him and Mia began to check his injuries. "Wake up!" Emily said a sob escaping her lips. "What happened?" Kevin asked Jayden who shrugged. "I found him like this in the forest," the red ranger told Kevin. Mia looked away focusing on Mike's wounds. "I left him and Mia to fight Serrator while Emily and I defeated Gyaru." All eyes turned to the pink ranger who was trying to focus on Mike's wounds. "Mia," Jayden said gently. "What happened?" Mia's eyes began to fill with tears.

"I-I," she began but paused. She sighed and looked up her tears clouding her vision. "We were fighting Serrator when Serrator threatened us that he will kill the Guardians. Mike caught him off guard and attacked him from behind. He screamed at me telling me to free the guardians while he fought off Serrator." Mia swallowed a sob and looked down. "He told me to go…" "And you obeyed like an idiot," Emily hissed.

"We are a team we are supposed to stick together!" the yellow ranger said raising her voice in anger. Jayden clenched his fists. "I needed to save the Guardians!" Mia raised her voice. "And left Mike in danger!" Emily screamed. "Look in the state his in!" She pointed at Mike who was unconscious. "He told me to do it!" Mia yelled tears streaming down her cheeks. "He knew he was going to end up hurt! He sacrificed himself for Cody and his father!" "Shut up!" Emily screamed back. "This is your fault that he is like this!" "Emily," Kevin began trying to calm the yellow ranger.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Emily said tears streaming down her face. Her face was red in anger. "I don't want anyone to calm me down! I want Mike to be here talking to us, well with only a few bruises not fighting life or death!" The yellow ranger shook. Mia began to cry letting a few sobs escape her lips. Emily glared at her before Mia looked away. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Sorry wont help Mike!" Emily cried out.

Tashiko led Cody to her room locking it. "Sit!" she said bouncing in excitement. "What's going on?" Cody asked watching Tashiko smile. "Cody," she said turning serious all of the sudden. "I want you to swear you won't tell anyone and I mean ANYONE." Cody narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Alright," he replied. "I swear." Tashiko smiled and reached for her neck. She undid the knot that had her golden locket and showed it to Cody. "Read it!" she smiled. Cody took the locket and read it before opening his eyes wide. "What in.."

"A Nighlok named Hideo gave me this locket," Tashiko said with a huge smiled and Cody looked at her disgusted. "What the hell!" he said. "Not like that!" Tashiko stuck out her tongue. "I mean he said he was going to show me who I was before I lost my memory and gave me this locket." Cody looked at her. "And you believed a Nighlok?" he said shocked. "Yes," Tashiko said her smile fading. "I know its wrong but something tells me that he's telling the truth." Cody shook his head. "No Tashiko!" he said getting up. "You can't trust Nighlok!" Cody paced around in her room. "You know how much danger there is with communicating with a nighlok? You can be in danger! You can place someone in danger!"

Tashiko looked away frowning. Cody stopped in front of Tashiko's window and looked at the first stars appear in the night sky. "You should not talk to Hideo," Cody said quietly. "You shouldn't have trusted him." Tashiko glared at Cody. "I know he is saying the truth Cody!" Tashiko growled. "Why don't you believe me?" "Why don't you listen to me?" Cody said his eyes filling up with tears. "I'm telling you reality! Nighloks cant be trusted. Not know, not ever."

"I'll believe whom I want to believe," Tashiko said standing up. "I don't care if you don't want me to believe Hideo. I will follow my instinct and you wont change my mind about believing a nighlok." With that she turned around and slammed the door leaving Cody alone. Cody began to tear up and cried into Tashiko's pillow.

After everyone was tended with their injuries including Mike, everyone was ready for bed. Emily had ran off before they could tend her injuries and Mia gone somewhere to be alone. Aaron came back with some pillows and blankets. "I don't have enough rooms in here for everyone, only two extra but there's only one bed," Aaron said apologetically. "It's alright, Aaron," Jayden said with a small smile. "The girls can take the rooms," Kevin suggested. "We should place Mike on one of the beds in one of the rooms," Antonio replied. "He could be more comfortable than the couch." The other two boys nodded and proceeded to move Mike.

"Alright careful," Aaron said as him and Jayden moved Mike. Kevin looked at Antonio who was making faces. "Man that female nighlok could have layed off the hits a bit," the gold ranger grumbled making Kevin chuckle. "I know the injuries hurt," Kevin replied touching his own and winced. "She had no mercy." Antonio sighed. "I know," he answered. Jayden came back with Aaron and the red ranger sat on the couch. "We should keep watch on Mike," Jayden sighed rubbing his tired face. "I'll take the first shift," said a female voice and the boys turned to see Mia standing there her face wet with fresh tears.

Jayden glanced at her and said, "You sure Mia?" Mia nodded. "I want to apologize to him and I guess Emily was right. I shouldn't have left him to fight Serrator alone." Jayden smiled and gave a nod. "Alright Mia," he replied and Mia gave a small smile back before looking at Aaron. Aaron stood up but Kevin stopped him. "I'll go with her," the blue ranger stated and Aaron nodded.

The blue and pink rangers left the living room. "I'm going to call Ji," Jayden said but Aaron gently pushed him down. "I'll call him," he said before walking off. Jayden laid against the couch but heard something crack. He stood up painfully and reached his back pocket to find the letter from Ji to Aaron. It was half ripped and destroyed. Jayden groaned and threw the destroyed letter into the coffee table that was in front of him.

Antonio snorted before smiling. "So much for what was in that letter."

"Antonio."

"What?"

"Shut up."

Emily went outside to cool down after yelling at Mia. She felt awful for yelling at her but it wasn't the pink rangers fault. Emily was angry and worried about Mike that she snapped and blamed the pink ranger for Mike's choice. Emily began to walk towards the trees and sat down against one. She stared at the starry night and felt her eyes water. She felt tired and weak all of the sudden and remembered the injuries she had from Gyaru. Emily felt her body hurt all over and felt black spots fill her vision.

Tashiko walked out through the back door still fuming about the argument she had with Cody. Why couldn't her understand what she was doing. She was trying to find out her past but Cody had gotten angry. It was true that you couldn't believe a nighlok but Tashiko could feel that Hideo could be trusted. She walked towards the forest, the place that helped her cool down after getting angry about something. She saw a figure leaning against the tree and Tashiko gor in defensive position. She walked towards the figure cautiously but recognized Emily.

Tashiko let her guard down until she saw Emily passed out. She kneeled beside the yellow ranger and shook her. "Hey," she said shaking her. "This isn't a comfortable place to sleep at. Wake up!" Emily didn't budge and Tashiko checked her. She contained her shock as she saw how many unattended injuries the yellow ranger had. "Come on!" she said shaking the yellow ranger again. Emily didn't budge. Tashiko looked around and began to hear wolves howling.

She grabbed the yellow ranger and picked her up. She was heavy but Tashiko could handle the weight. She began to trek towards the house when she began to panic. She began to see flashes of a girl running blindly into the forest. Tashiko opened the door and found Antonio and Jayden sitting in the couches. As soon as they saw her they quickly walked towards her and got Emily off her hands.

Tashiko went back to close the door when she saw the girl flash in her mind again. 'Help!' she pleaded to no one in particular. 'Help!' The girl walked in circles before slipping down a hill. "Tashiko!" Jayden's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Thanks for rescuing Emily," he replied. He noticed how Tashiko was sweating and looked scared. "Are you alright?" he asked and Tashiko nodded. "Yea I'm going to my room," Tashiko replied walking towards her room. She walking in slowly closing the door.

Flashes of the girl falling down the hill as branches and rocks scraped her skin as she rolled down. She stopped rolling and hit her head on a rock before a shadow loomed over her. Tashiko felt dizzy and grabbed her dresser for support. Her head was spinning as the images got more vivid. Suddenly she fell meeting the floor taking a few glass figures with her. They fell to the ground with a crash and Tashiko felt the world becoming dark.

The girl laid on the ground unmoving after hitting her head with a rock. 'Its that how I lost my memory?' Tashiko asked herself. 'My head hitting a rock? But why was I rolling downhill?' She felt the darkness swallowing her and heard someone calling her name.

Then it was silent.

But a baby's cry broke the silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Hideo's past revealed to Tashiko**

Mia watched as Mike slept peacefully in the bed. She was holding Mike's hand and looked at the unconscious green ranger. Kevin was with her, hugging her and telling her it was going to be okay. Mia looked at Mike. But how will Kevin know if Mike was going to be alright. The team was one team member short. Serrator had broken Mike's leg so Mike couldn't fight until his leg was better. Mia felt sad that Mike was like this but was enjoying that Kevin was hugging her. She always felt that the Blue ranger was special in her eyes and she knew she was special in his eyes.

Mia closed her eyes feeling Kevin's strong and warm arms hug her. She sighed and snuggled closer still holding to Mike's hand. Kevin blushed as Mia was getting comfortable in his arms. He was enjoying that Mia was in his arms even though it was a sad moment. He smiled and held her gently in his arms. Before he knew it he heard her breathing get steadier and new she had fallen asleep. Kevin smiled before he felt his eye lids droop also and fell asleep.

Jayden had heard the sound of breaking glass and went to check it out leaving Antonio with Emily. Cody came rushing out of his room and crashed with the red ranger. "Sorry," he said rubbing his chest where he bumbed into Jayden. "You heard that?" Jayden asked looking at Cody. "Yeah I thought it was my dad but he went to check the other rangers," Cody informed him. "I think it was Tashiko's room." "Where is her room?" Jayden asked worried. "Over here," Cody led him down the hall on the last room.

Cody grabbed the door knob to find the door locked. "It won't budge!" Cody said in a panic know. "It's locked." Jayden knocked on the door. "Tashiko!" he said. "Are you alright? Tashiko!" He waited but there was no answer. "What if something happened?" Cody said looking at the red ranger. "What if a nighlok kidnapped her?" Jayden looked at Cody. "Isn't there a spare key?" Cody shook his head no.

"Damn it!" Jayden muttered. "Tashiko!" He banged the door this time. "Tashiko!"

Tashiko heard a baby crying out, frightened. She woke to find herself in a bed inside of an informatory. She looked around surprised to find herself here. The baby's cry was louder and Tashiko turned to see a woman with blonde hair laying in the bed. Her face was blurry making Tashiko wonder how this woman was. A man walked in, his face also blurry and sat beside the bed where the woman with blonde hair was laying. Soon the baby's cries were soothed and fell quiet.

"A new life always bring joy to the world doesn't it?" said a voice and Tashiko turned around to see a young woman in her twenties standing beside her bed. Her long blondish hair reached her waist and wore a long red dress. "Who are you?" Tashiko asked. "You're guardian," the woman answered. "Guardian?" Tashiko echoed. The stranger smiled and extended her hand. "Come with me," she said with a smile. "I'll show what shouldn't have happened."

Tashiko hesitated but took the strangers hand. The stranger led her towards a room filled with people were the woman was laying in bed. "She was beat badly," said a voice. "And she's a coma. I'm afraid to say she lost the child." Someone screamed making Tashiko cover her ears. Tears where streaming down her face. "Why!" the person screamed. Suddenly they heard a gasp and the woman moved around. "Where's my boyfriend?" she asked before touching her stomach. "Where's my baby?" she said panicked. She began to sit up but the poepl surrounding her pushed her down. "Where's my baby?" she said tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry but she died," one of the person's choked out. "What?" another voice said and Tashiko saw the man fall to his knees. "No!" he yelled. "No! It can't be true!"

The scene disappeared and Tashiko looked at her guardian who looked away. "I was supposed to be there, to protect them but I failed long before I met them." "You knew them?" Tashiko said surprised. The woman nodded sadly. "You did too." "I did?" Tashiko said her eyes opening wide. Suddenly they were at the park where the woman and man where walking in the park. They walked, holding hands lovingly when a nighlok attacked them catching them by surprise.

He attacked the woman beating her up. The man tried to stop the nighlok when suddenly a red light surrounded the man. He transformed into a nighlok and attacked the other nighlok. He destroyed the nighlok and turned towards the woman. The woman shook her head before running away. The man started to chase after her but stopped hesitating. He turned around where a staff with a crystal ball on top of it appeared in his hand. The half nighlok looked up sadly and Tashiko gasped.

"Hideo…"

Aaron had checked on the other rangers. He checked Mike's room to be silent, with the pink and blue rangers asleep in each other's arms. He checked the living room to find the gold ranger curing the yellow ranger. He saw that Jayden and Cody where checking Tashiko. Aaron came back with the first aid kit and helped Antonio fix up the yellow ranger. "There," Aaron said hearing the yellow ranger sigh in relief before snoring softly. Antonio yawned leaning against the couch. "I guess that's good night," Antonio said in relief.

Aaron nodded in agreement. "Good night," he said with a nod. "Night," Antonio replied beginning to make himself comfortable in the couch. Aaron smiled before throwing away the medical wrappers and putting away the first aid kit. He walked down the hallway before seeing the red ranger and Cody desperately trying to open Tashiko's door. He walked towards them. "What's going on?" he asked his son. Cody glanced at him full panic. "Tashiko won't open the door!" he said. Aaron turned around and looked for the spare key.

He found it on his key hanger and walked back key in hand. Jayden shot a glance at Cody, whom ignored the glance the red ranger shot at him. Aaron opened the door to find Tashiko passed out on the floor. "Tashiko!" Cody said kneeling beside her. "Careful!" Jayden said kneeling beside him. "There's broken glass." "I'll get a broom," Aaron sighed. He left and Jayden picked Tashiko from the floor and placed her on her bed.

"I hear someone calling out your name," said the woman holding Tashiko's hand. "It's time for me to go." Tashiko turned to face her. "Why did you show me this?" she asked the woman. The woman smiled. "You'll understand later on," she replied. "For now this is good bye." Tashiko squeezed her hand. "I recognize your voice and face but I can't place who you are right know," Tashiko said softly. The woman smiled and bent over and kissed Tashiko's forehead. Tashiko glanced at her shocked.

"My Raikou hime," the woman smiled. "All will be revealed in due time." She started to fade but Tashiko called her. "What's your name?"

"Kaisoko Hime!" the woman said before fading away.

Tashiko opened her eyes to see Jayden's face looming over here. "Are you alright?" he asked. Tashiko sat up shaking her head. "Yeah fine," she replied. "What happened?" "We found you passed out on the floor," Cody said sitting in her bed. "Oh," Tashiko said turning red. "Are you sure you're alright?" Jayden asked her concerned. Tashiko shook her head and suspiciously eyed the red ranger for looking at her with such concern. She didn't even knew him that well but he was really concerned.

The door opened to find Aaron with a broom and started to sweep away the broken glass. He glanced up to see Tashiko awake. "You're alright," Aaron said in relief. Tashiko rolled her eyes, hating how everyone was fussign over her. "I'm fine okay," she said grumpily. "I'm not the first to pass out all of the sudden." Cody grinned with Jayden letting out a chuckle. "Well," Aaron said dumping the broken glass in the trash. "Seeing your okay I'm going to bed." Cody got off Tashiko's bed also. "Me too and sorry I yelled at you earlier," Cody said looking at the ground.

Tashiko gave him a smile. "It's alright we'll take later about that okay?" Cody nodded and left with his father. An akward silence fell on Tashiko's room. Jayden got up the chair and made his way out the door when Tashiko called him.

"Yes?" Jayden said turning to look at her. "Why did you say purple ranger when we met earlier today?" Tashiko said glancing at him. The sudden memory popped out of her head making her think. They were so many mysteries that kept popping at her. Like the rangers for one. She had dreams of them and knew a lot about them. Well at least what she could remember. Then the other was Hideo, who claimed that he knew her and knew how to get her memories back. Then there was Jayden; the great fearless red ranger that kept looking at her like he knew something about her. He watched out for her like he knew her before.

The dim moonlight lighted the room but she could see that he was suddenly nervous. "It was something that happened earlier," he replied. "Really?" Tashiko said in disbelief. "Why do you keep looking out for me? Why did you leave me alone with Emily?" Jayden blinked before looking away. He reached for the door knob but felt hands stopping him. "Why?" she said looking at him. Jayden looked at her hazel eyes. "Because," he began but stopped. He wanted to tell her his dreams all that he knew about her but he felt that if he did tell her she wouldn't believe him.

"Never mind," he muttered and opened the door, but Tashiko blocked his exit. "Tell me red ranger," she seethed. "Or I'll tell them your secret." Jayden let go of the door in shock. He narrowed his eyes. "You don't know my secret," he growled. "If you did you wouldn't dare." Tashiko glared at him. "Try me," she said looking at him right in the eye.

Jayden glared at Tashiko and for once he knew she was telling the truth. She did probably know his secret. "Really?" he challenged. "Tell me one fact I don't know about the rangers." Tashiko smirked. "Kevin almost drowned when he was 5 while training in swimming. Mia caught a cake she was baking in her cooking class on fire. Mike in middle school wore glasses and his face had severe acne. Emily got pushed by her bully and fell into the pigs mud. You don't…" Jayden covered her mouth. He was surprised. He didn't even knew that about the rangers. "Alright," Jayden said taking his hand of her mouth. "You win but how do you know all of this?"

Tashiko shrugged. "I don't know, I just know," she replied. Jayden smiled. "Fine I'll tell you why I said purple ranger. But promise me you won't laugh." Tashiko raised an eyebrow. "Alright," she nodded. Jayden walked over to her bed and sat with Tashiko joining him. "I have dreams that what I guess shows the future of my team," Jayden sighed. "I dreamed that my rangers where dying and that the future was all destroyed. Master Xandred had taken over the world and the only rangers alive was Emily, this purple ranger and me. Master Xandred killed Emily with slashing her stomach…"

"Killing her," Tashiko whispered and looked at Jayden. "Then you where killed as Master Xandred stabbed you in the heart." Jayden looked at her. "You dreamt that too?" Tashiko nodded. "Except it wasn't a dream but felt like a long lost memory." Jayden couldn't believe it. Tashiko saw the same dream he had so that only left one explanation. "What happened next?" Tashiko asked eager to hear what Jayden dreamt too. It sounded like they had the same dream. "The red ranger said something to her right?" Jayden nodded.

"Yes then purple ranger created a portal or at least that's what I think," Jayden continued. "But then there's a flash of light and she disappears." Jayden looked at her. "You look like the purple ranger," the red ranger said as Tashiko glanced at him in shock. "I think you're the purple ranger." Tashiko shook her head. "I do dream as being the purple ranger but it can't be possible," Tashiko said. "I should have been to able to remember all of this but I don't. They all seem to be dreams instead or memories. What if I'm dreaming the purple rangers dreams? What if the girl that escaped is someone else trying to find the way to find you rangers? And is sending me her dreams to interpret?"

Jayden shook his head. "You are the purple ranger, I just know it."

A crack appeared in Hideo's crystal ball making him glance up. "The red ranger's meddling with my plans," he whispered narrowing his eyes. "He should stay out of Tashiko's and mine business."

"She can't know her true self."

"Not yet!"

**Raikou hime- lightning princess**

**Kaisoko Hime- fire princess**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Tashiko leaves**

The rangers had woken up to find Kevin making breakfast with Emily. "Are you feeling better know?" Kevin asked the yellow ranger. He noticed the slight limp and her injuries covered in dressing. Emily nodded and smiled at the blue ranger. "I am," she replied. "You should thank Tashiko for bringing you in," Antonio said as he grabbed a plate of pancakes. "She brought me in?" Emily said wide eyed. She grabbed a plate of pancakes to give to Cody. Antonio nodded before leaving towards the dining room. "But she's almost my size!" Emily said in shock. "I know. I don't get how she carried you all the way here though," Kevin said stroking his chin. He shrugged it off flipping the pancake. Emily sighed. "I need to apologize to Mia for screaming at her." Kevin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," he replied. "We know you were scared and frustrated about what happened to Mike." Emily looked at him. "Yes! But that doesn't mean to scream at Mia! I feel awful about it!" She looked away. She grabbed Cody's plate before walking off to the dining room and Kevin sighed. Emily was right but Kevin didn't want Emily to beat herself up about it.

Cody sat smiling as Emily served his pancakes. "Thanks!" he said as he poured syrup on his pancakes. Mia had taken pancakes towards Mike who was still resting and couldn't move much right know. Aaron was eating pancakes along with his son and Antonio. "Where's Jayden?" he asked through his mouthful. Emily shrugged and sat down. Mia came back with the plate empty. "Mike finished them that fast?" Kevin asked her as she came to place the plate on the sink. Mia smirked. "You know how Mike is," she said. Kevin sighed. "So true," he replied. "C'mon let's sit down."

Emily saw Kevin and Mia about to sit down but she stood up stopping the pink ranger from sitting. "Mia can I talk to you for a minute?" Emily asked rubbing her arm nervously. Mia nodded and went to the kitchen for privacy. "Mia I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday," Emily said guilty. "I didn't mean anything I said. I was just scared about what happened to Mike." Mia smiled. "It's okay Emily. I knew you were scared. I would be scared if something happened to Kevin like that too." Emily looked to Mia. "But I still had no right to yell at you and saying those hurtful things. I know they stung because you started to cry. I'm really, really sorry!"

Mia looked at her and smiled. "I'm sorry for leaving Mike alone. Best friends again?" Emily nodded launching herself into Mia's arms. They embraced each other when Emily's stomach growled. The yellow ranger looked at Mia sheepishly. Mia laughed and said, "C'mon let's go eat before the pancakes get cold!" As they walked towards the dining room Mia failed to see Emily smirk. "This is going to be easier than I thought,' she thought. 'Infiltrating the rangers, phase 2 in process.' She took out a small bottle formed into a necklace filled with the rangers blood. 'The rangers are in for a surprise,' she chuckle. She saw the pink ranger turn around and hid the necklace. She smiled and followed Mia to the dining room to eat with the others.

Jayden blinked his eyes open and yawned. He stretched and found that he had fallen asleep in Tashiko's bed. They talked all night and probably passed out asleep. "Are you finished squishing me?" came a muffled voice. The red ranger sat up and Tashiko sat up with bed head. "You kept turning when you were sleeping," she huffed jokingly. "You squished me half the time. I thought when I said we could share the bed didn't mean you could squish me." Jayden smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," he said scratching his head. "Did you have a bad dream?" Tashiko said looking at him. "You sounded like you were crying." Jayden sighed. "Yeah but it doesn't matter." He didn't want to talk about it anyways.

He got off the bed and put his shoes on. Tashiko stretched putting her shoes on also and tying her hair into two pigtails. She sniffed and her stomach grumbled. Her eyes lit up in excitement. "Pancakes!" she said bolting out of her room. Jayden chuckled and walked behind her.

There was a knock on the door and Aaron stood up to open it. He opened the door to find Mentor Ji at the door. "Mentor," Aaron said shaking hands with the man. "Aaron," Mentor Ji said with a smile. "Come in," Aaron said and Mentor Ji went inside. "Mentor," Kevin said swallowing his pancakes. "Join us," Mia said gesturing him to sit. "Thanks but no thanks," Mentor said politely. "Rangers you must come home," he said. "You should thank Aaron for letting you stay the night."

The rangers said their thanks before continuing breakfast. "Are you alright?" Mentor Ji asked Aaron. He heard all about the fight and how the nighlok had captured the guardians. "Fine but your green ranger…" Mentor Ji gave a sad sigh. "I know," he replied. "Emily told me earlier in the morning." "Can I see…" "Where did you get the pancakes?!" said a voice and a young girl came in jumping. She bounced in excitement making the rangers laugh. "Is that…?" Mentor Ji said and Aaron nodded. "The girl I found in the forest, yeah that's her." Mentor Ji chuckled. "I think I found our yellow rangers twin sister."

Tashiko bounced in excitement as Kevin served her some pancakes. "Thanks!" Tashiko said with a grin. Jayden came in and sat at the table grabbing his serving of pancakes. The rangers began to talk and Mentor Ji turned to look at Aaron. "So you think she's the one?" Mentor Ji said looking at Tashiko laugh. "Yeah from what I've observed, I think she is," Aaron replied. "Look at this," Mentor Ji said taking out a letter from out of his kimono. Aaron took the letter suspiciously and opened it up. He read the message in Japanese before looking at Mentor Ji.

"What in..."

"She's coming to the Shiba house," Mentor said with a sigh. "So you mean we were wrong?" Aaron said in disbelief. "I don't know but there's a purple ranger on her way to the Shiba house," Mentor Ji pointed out. "Do you know when she's coming?" Aaron asked narrowing his eyes. "Don't know," Mentor JI shrugged. "The letter says soon. I don't if it means days soon, weeks soon or months soon." Aaron sighed. "Still," Mentor Ji said side glancing at Aaron. "I'm going to take Tashiko with me." Aaron nodded. "Cody won't like it and I don't think Tashiko either but I hope you know what you're doing Ji." Mentor nodded. "Well I'm going to check on Mike. Where's his room?"

The rangers had finished breakfast and were getting ready to head out back home. They were cleaning the mess they had made and tried to make the car comfortable for Mike. Tashiko was sad that the rangers where leaving that is until Aaron walked in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sad the rangers are leaving?" he asked her and she gave a sad nod. Aaron sighed before looking at her straight in the eye. "You are going with them."

"I'm what?" Tashiko said in shock. Aaron pulled her aside as the rangers passed by with their stuff as they were getting ready to leave. "You are going with the rangers," Aaron explained. "But why?" Tashiko whined. "I like it here. I take back that I'm going to miss the rangers back." She crossed her arms over her chest. "The rangers mentor wants to keep a close eye on you and train you," Aaron replied. Tashiko sighed sadly. She looked at Aaron who had a skeptical face. Tashiko rolled her eyes and grumbled.

"Fine I'll go, but can I visit y'all?" Aaron smiled. "Of course," he said before his breath got knocked out of him as Tashiko gave him a hug. Aaron embraced her and Cody joined them as well who over heard the conversation. "Thanks for everything," Tashiko said looking at Aaron. "You were like a dad to me." Aaron smiled at that, a warm feeling filling his chest. "You were like a daughter to me," he replied a few tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Tashiko, I'm going to miss you" Cody said looking at her tears welling in his eyes. "Don't forget about us okay?" Tashiko gave him a grin before ruffling his hair. "I won't," she said tears brimming her eyes. "Go pack you stuff then," Aaron smiled. Tashiko nodded before heading off to pack her stuff. Mentor Ji appeared and Aaron looked at him. "Take care of my daughter," he said with a smile. "I will treat her like my own," Ji replied smiling back.

Tashiko walked back to her room sadly glancing at it. Even though this wasn't her house or real room or her real family, she was going to miss her room and family. She liked how the wind blew the forest that led to the mountains and the wolves howling in the night. But know she was going to move in with the rangers and live a whole new life. She grabbed a pink suitcase that was in her bed and opened it surprised to find her clothes already packed.

She walked at the empty dressers and touched the wood. She sighed before looking at the broken glass figuring's she broke when she had passed out yesterday. She looked at her room taking in the memory of her room before grabbing her suitcase and leaving out the door. She was stopped by Cody. "Please Tashiko whatever you do," he said pleadingly. "Don't talk to Hideo!" Tashiko looked away. "I'm not making promises but I will try." She walked out the door leaving a frustrated and saddened Cody.

Tashiko walked outside to find a black Tahoe with the samurai emblem on the doors, waiting for her.

She climbed in to see the rangers settled with Mike on the back his leg stretched out. "Sit down over here," Jayden said patting a seat next to him. Tashiko sat down, placing the suitcase beside her feet and watched as Ji drove away the mountains getting smaller and smaller as he drove into the city. She watched sadly as her life with Cody and Aaron faded away.

"Dayu is getting impatient with her harmonium and Dekker's Uramasa," Serrator muttered to himself as he paced back in forth in Master Xandred's ship. "I only have 3 weeks, before they can plan something to attack me." He looked out into the Sanzu River before watching Hideo looking through a gap at the shore. "What is he up to?" Serrator muttered but heard a yell. "Where is he?" screamed Master Xandred as he came stomping through the ship.

Xandred grabbed Serrator by the shoulders spinning him around. "You failed in bringing Dayu back!" he roared making the ship rock back in forth. "Master Xandred," Serrator said trying to suppress his panic and anger. "I didn't fail. Dayu has been keeping an eye for Dekker…" "Dekker?" Xandred said narrowing his eyes. "I thought the red ranger had killed that miserable nighlok!" Serrator sighed pacing back in forth. "That's what I thought too but he's still alive," Serrator replied slyly. "I want him dead, him and the rangers," Xandred spat.

"Oh don't worry Master Xandred I know how to get rid of them," Serrator muttered chuckling. "I'll be back Master." He floated towards the shore to find a nighlok that could destroy the rangers. He landed on shore to see Hideo watching through a gap. "Master," Hideo said turning to look at Serrator. "Phase 2 is in process." Serrator smirked. "Excellent." He turned around with a chuckle and went to find Master Xandred his nighlok.

Tashiko watched as they neared a forest and saw a huge house surrounded by wooden walls and heard the rangers sigh in relief. Tashiko knew this was their house and was surprised to find that it was almost like Aaron's house. "Welcome to the Shiba house," Jayden said with a smile. Tashiko looked in awe as the house was way bigger and had a huge backyard. She turned to see the boy's helping Mike off the car and slowly went inside with the girls behind them.

"Come in Tashiko," Ji said gently. "We are going to introduce ourselves to you." Tashiko grabbed her suitcase and hurried inside of the Shiba House. Ji and Tashiko walked inside; Ji showing her new room. Tashiko walked in, seeing the empty room and sighed. She placed the suitcase on her bed and said, "I'll unpack later." Ji nodded and they walked back were all the rangers including Mike were in the common room. "Rangers," Ji said looking at the rangers and Tashiko took a seat. "Tashiko is going to stay here in the Shiba house." "Um," Mia said. "Why?" "She is here to be trained," Ji simply replied. Jayden smiled and turned to look at Antonio who rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I want you to introduce yourselves," Ji continued. He looked at Tashiko and gave her a warm smile. The rangers looked around to see who was going to go first. Jayden stood up and the rangers looked at him. "I am Jayden the red ranger," he said with a smile. "I am Mike," the green ranger smirked. "The green ranger." "Pink ranger," Mia smiled. "Mia." "Kevin, blue ranger," Kevin gave a small smile. "Antonio Garcia," Antonio said bowing making Tashiko giggle. "Gold ranger." "Emily," the yellow ranger said. "Yellow ranger."

Tashiko smiled before saying, "I am Tashiko or that's what my name is right now." The others looked confused. "I like the color purple and animals." "What your name is right know?" Mike said looking at her. "What? Are you going to change it?" he joked but only received a slap on the head from Mia. They saw Tashiko's face fall. "Sorry," Mike replied feeling guilty. "I lost my memory and I don't know who I am," Tashiko said closing her eyes feeling tears filling her eyes. She placed her hands in her face trying to stop the tears that threated to fall.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She glanced up to see Jayden hugging her. Then she felt another pair of arms and saw Mia doing the same thing. "We are here to help you," Mia said gently. Tashiko looked at her and saw Kevin and Antonio giving her an encouraging smile and saw Mike from his spot giving her a thumbs up. She smiled through her tear stained cheeks and suddenly someone slammed a door. Everyone looked around to see that Emily was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Kevin's choice**

**A/N: This is half Kevin's choice and half made up by my imagination. I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews! Keep at them! Enjoy!**

Hideo had fooled Serrator when he was "supposedly" watching the rangers about Phase 2 of the plan when he was actually spying Tashiko.

He turned to look at the gap the scene changing to Tashiko who was with the rangers. He had been watching her for days know and he shook his head as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him. Emily was an imposter for days and the rangers hadn't noticed and were in deep trouble. He let out a sigh. Then there was another problem. Now getting to Tashiko was going to be harder. She was now living with the rangers and that complicated his plans. As he was in deep thought he didn't notice a nighlok walking towards him.

"So, are you spying the rangers or just making yourself useless?" the voice snapped him out of his thoughts and turned to see Kameyo standing behind him with her arms crossed over her chest. "Why do you care?" Hideo answered narrowing his eyes. Kameyo laughed walking slowly circling the shorter nighlok. "I don't know why do I care?" she replied tapping her finger against her chin.

Kameyo turned sharply looking at Hideo. "I guess because I am Serrator's most trusted nighlok." Hideo rolled his eyes. "You're not even that close to him," Hideo answered. He began to walk away but Kameyo fell in step with him. "You only listen to him because you love him." Kameyo stopped staring at Hideo. "How do you know?" she asked. She ran and caught up to him. "We Nighloks don't have feelings." Hideo stopped before staring at her. "We don't need to have feelings to know that you love Serrator." He began to walk again. "I've studied the humans for so long that I see how they love and how they show feelings."

Hideo stopped looking up at the red blood sky. "We Nighloks can be like humans. We have happiness, sadness, anger, excitement." Kameyo stared at him before looking away. "All this talk makes me want to throw up," said a voice. The Nighloks turned to see Dayu standing with a look of disgust. "Says the one who was human," Hideo huffed. Dayu growled. "I was once human but the past is the past," she replied. Kameyo turned to look at Dayu. "Dayu," she said sweetly, "Master Xandred has been looking for you."

Dayu huffed. "I'm not coming back to Master Xandred," she spat. Hideo twirled his staff in his hands. "Are you with Dekker then? Hoping that he will somehow regain his memories" he played with his staff not bothering to look up. "Yes and why do you care?" Dayu growled. Hideo shrugged. "I don't but I'm just saying." A red light blinded them before a Mooger appeared. The Mooger turned to Kameyo before babbling something to her.

Kameyo narrowed her eyes before opening them wide and blasting the Nighlok into pieces surprising Hideo and Dayu. She roared before turning to look at the watching Nighloks. "There's a new girl member in the rangers den," she growled. "She just joined them a few days ago." Hideo narrowed his eyes. He had been watching Tashiko through the gaps to see that wasn't living with the guardians and hadn't moved to go back. "How strong is she?" Dayu asked. "Is she a ranger too?" Kameyo shook her head. "The Mooger doesn't know anything except that she is new." Dayu tapped her chin. "We have to watch this new girl closely." She walked away before disappearing through a gap.

Kameyo looked to Hideo. "I have to report to Serrator," she told the nighlok. With that she floated towards Master Xandred's ship. Alarmed Hideo was worried about the female nighloks ready to attack Tashiko. 'Tashiko's in danger!' Hideo thought before disappearing through a gap himself.

Tashiko liked living with the rangers but there were still some complications. Emily had just stormed off when she came to the house and haven't talked to her since then. She just ignored Tashiko like she wasn't even there. She had been nice when Tashiko was taking care of her while Jayden went to rescue Mike. Know she was a different person. Tashiko felt like she was in the way of the rangers. Right know she was watching the rangers train but she didn't have much enthusiasm watching them. Mike was inside playing video games while his leg healed. Ji was standing near the door watching his rangers train. 'I miss Aaron and Cody,' she thought depressed. Tashiko began to think how the rangers had said they were going to help her regain her memories. Lately she hadn't had any weird dreams.

But there was Jayden. He always screamed at the middle of the night waking her up. She had asked Antonio and he had said that Jayden always had nightmares. Tashiko placed her head in her hands as she thought. She had found out that she and Jayden's dreams were somehow familiar. She didn't get why Jayden got scared of his dreams. She sighed remembering something else. Hideo hadn't visited her either. Know she was thinking that maybe Cody was right. Hideo couldn't be trusted and had just fooled her. She looked at the necklace he gave her and gave another sigh.

There was a yelp as Mia took Emily down with a hit on the knee. Emily stood up rubbing her injury. "Sorry Em," Mia replied helping her up. "It's alright," Emily said with a small smile. 'Ow! That hurt!' she thought painfully. 'The rangers are strong,' she thought darkly. Tashiko stood up from the bench and went inside. She decided that maybe her doing something nice for Emily would make her talk to Tashiko like when she first met her.

She went to grab the bag of peas the rangers kept in the refrigerator for injuries. Tashiko ran back only to bump into Emily. "Watch it!" Emily snapped. "Sorry," Tashiko said flinching back. "I wanted to give you the bag of peas." Emily snatched it away from Tashiko. Emily glared at Tashiko who was trying to shrink back. 'This girl keeps getting in the way,' she thought. She examined Tashiko and noticed a wave of energy coming of her. 'This girl…' she thought but decided the thought slide. Instead she snorted.

"I could have gotten them myself," Emily huffed limping back outside. Tashiko stood there watching the yellow ranger leave. She looked at the floor before walking to her room. Tashiko closed the door behind her and wept. "What did I do to make Emily angry?" she sobbed. Emily made her feel unwelcome in the Shiba house. It made her feel like an idiot in the house by Emily's dirty looks and horrible attitude towards her. She hugged her knees closer to her chest and began to think anything that made the yellow ranger angry and a thousand things popped into her head.

Emily limped to find the rangers had already stopped practicing. They were walking back inside of the house. Emily turned to find that Tashiko was gone. She smirked. The newbie was annoying to her. She turned back to the rangers who were discussing the training. "We are one ranger short," Kevin said scratching his chin. "We could train Tashiko," Mia suggested. "Yea but it's dangerous to bring her in the field without knowing if she has ranger powers," Antonio added and caught Jayden's glare. "And she doesn't have the proper samurai training if she had any," Kevin added agreeing with Antonio. "We have to go back to square one," Jayden decided. "We have to train and fight like when Antonio wasn't here." "Hey," Antonio pouted.

"Jayden's right," Emily added as everyone looked at her. "We have to train like this for now on until Mike gets better." "Alright," Kevin nodded. "I'm going to shower and maybe go around the city for a bit." Mia smiled. "You can get the groceries for me," she added sweetly. Kevin looked at her a smile forming in his lips. Mia smiled before running off. She came back with a list in her hand. Kevin took it from her surprised. "These are the only things you need?" he asked. Normally she always had a huge list for her "cooking."

"Yup," Mia nodded. "I'm following a recipe." She heard the rangers let out a deep breath. She looked at them with a hand on her hip. "What's with all the phew?" she asked. Suddenly the rangers looked nervous. "Uh," Antonio said sweating bullets as Mia's gaze burned into him. "C'mon Jayden hurry up so we can go fishing!" Jayden looked puzzled until he caught on. "Yeah we should hurry!" Jayden said with a nervous smile. The red and gold rangers ran off faster than Mia had seen before. She turned to look at Emily who began to also sweat. "Uh," she said thinking of an excuse. "I'm going to check on Mike!" She ran leaving Kevin and Mia behind. Kevin tried not to chuckle but Mia turned around and making Kevin shut up.

"Uh," Kevin said scratching his head. "I should get ready to go. I can't wait to try your new cooking skills." Mia looked at him. "What? What do you mean new cooking skills?" Kevin tried to avoid her gaze but she didn't look away. 'Damn it Kevin! Smart move,' he scolded himself and mentally slapped himself. 'I should tell her a lie but I can't lose her trust! I like her too much to lie to her.' Kevin knew better than to lie to Mia. He sighed. "I guess you should sit down for what I'm going to tell you," he answered, as they headed to the living room where they both sat on the couch.

Master Xandred was drinking his medicine before he threw the plate on the ground shattering it. "Ugh! I can't take this headaches!" he roared making the ship rock back in forth. Serrator came in and bowed before Master Xandred. "Master," he said slyly. "I have found a nighlok to help you get rid of the rangers." Master Xandred glanced up. "Where is he?" he asked. Suddenly there was a munching noise and the master's gaze turned to see a nighlok munching on the boat. "This is delicious!" he said eating part of the ship. "No don't eat the ship!" came a squeal and Octoroo came in trying to shoo away the eating Nighlok.

"Master Xandred!" the nighlok said. "I'm Scarf and I'm going to raise the Sanzu river higher than any nighlok!" "Don't say it!" Xandred yelled. "Show me by destroying those rangers!" Scarf gave a nod before disappearing through a gap. "How is this eating Nighlok going to help me destroy the rangers!" Master Xandred roared. Serrator looked at him calmly. "You see," he began. "When Scarf gets destroyed…" Serrator let out a chuckle. "It will show his true potential." With that Serrator began to walk away also disappearing through a gap.

He appeared in the forest where his two special people were waiting for them. "Dayu, Dekker," he said with a smirk. Dayu stood up, Dekker following suit. "What do you want," Dayu said sharply. Serrator smirked and walked slowly back and forth. "If you want Uramasa and your harmonium be repaired faster I want you to do a favor for me," Serrator said looking at them. "What do you want us to do," Dekker answered. "I want you to destroy the nighlok Master Xandred sent," Serrator explained. "Why?" Dayu asked. "His true potentials will be shown when he is destroyed," Serrator replied. "The rangers will have a harder time defeating him."

Dekker gave a nod. "Alright," he began to walk away and Dayu watched him. She turned to Serrator. "You better keep your word," she hissed before disappearing through a gap. Serrator watched Dekker disappear also before turning around and chuckled.

Mia looked at him in shock before standing up. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she said tears brimming her eyes. Kevin had just told her that everyone said she was a bad cook behind her back. "I didn't think it was this bad!" she replied. "You should have told me to save myself from embarrassment!" Mia hugged herself. She was embarrassed that she taught she was a good cook when in reality she was probably was the worst one. "We didn't want to hurt your feelings," Kevin said looking away.

"You did anyways by not telling me!" Mia said a little louder than intended. She began to walk towards her room.

"Mia…"

The slammed door answered his question. Kevin sighed and made his way to shower and pick up the groceries.

Tashiko heard the door slam shut and she raised her head. She wiped her tears and opened the door. She looked around the hallway to find it empty. She walked towards the other rooms and knocked. There was no answer and opened the door to Jayden's and Antonio's room. They weren't there. Tashiko went to knock the other room where Kevin and Mike slept but she heard the shower running. She frowned and passed Mia's and Emily's room and heard an argument. She paused and looked at the door knob, tempted to open the door. "Why couldn't they just told me?" she heard someone say. Tashiko heard laughter coming from the kitchen and knew it was probably Mike and Emily.

She turned her gaze to Mia's and Emily's room and grabbed the door knob. Tashiko heard Mia talking to herself. "They just made me look like an idiot!" Mia said to herself as she paced around the room. "I was proud that I could cook when in reality I suck!" She sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. "I can't believe they didn't they tell me!" Mia laid in her bed and looked at the ceiling. 'We didn't want to hurt your feelings,' Kevin's explanation ran through her head.

They could have just told her and not talk bad behind her back. She wouldn't be mad just embarrassed. But to find that the whole team new she was a bad cook and not tell her, that made her feel bad. She just wished they could have told her sooner and she could have fixed her bad cooking skills sooner. Know that the truth had been told she did notice a few things. Each time she cooked, the rangers had made excuses to not eat her food. They had always said they already ate or weren't hungry. Later on she had seen them eating anything else but her food.

When she cooked to Kevin when they were in a stakeout looking out for Doubletone, he thought she didn't see him make that face when he took a bite. Then smile and said it was good before she turned around and saw him throw it to the ground. Or when Antonio was trying to get rid of his phobia of fish after being turned into a fish and Kevin said that if Antonio touched the fish he would take a bite of Mia's food. That hurt Mia's feelings even though she didn't show it.

She turned around in her bed when she saw the cookbook Kevin gave her on Christmas. She got off her bed and picked up the cookbook. 'Maybe if I read this cookbook,' she thought. 'I can be a better cook.' She opened it and flipped through the pages, amazed on what she saw. It wasn't anything like she cooked but then again what kind of experiments did she cook? 'Yes!' Mia thought smiling as she flipped through the book. "I will become a better cook! And if I do I can put my dream restaurant!' She smiled hugely before sitting in her bed and beginning to study the cookbook.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a voice scaring Tashiko out of her skin. She turned around to see Kevin. Tashiko let out a breath relaxing her beating heart. "I just wanted to know why she was talking to herself." Kevin sighed. "I just told her she was a bad cook," he replied. "How bad of a cook?" Tashiko asked cocking her head to one side. "Bad cook," Kevin said. "Don't ask." Tashiko winced. "Ouch," she said frowning. "I'm going to get the groceries Mia told me to get want to come?" Kevin asked her.

Tashiko's eyes opened wide. "Sure! I haven't got to see the city!" she said bouncing in excitement. Kevin chuckled. "Alright let's go," he said grabbing some keys as they made their way outside.

Tashiko hadn't seen the city only the mountains. In her eyes the city was huge. She stared at everything in awe. Tashiko smiled as she looked at the tall buildings. She saw Kevin stop suddenly and bumped into him. "Watch it," she grumbled until she looked up. She saw Kevin staring intently to a poster in the wall of a small building. "The regional swimming competition," Kevin said sadly. "I wish I could have been here." Tashiko watched as Kevin touched the poster before walking away depressed.

A young man in his swimming gear made his way inside of the building when he saw Kevin passing by with a young teenager. His eyes opened wide in shock before running inside of the building. He made his way to the hallway of fame and looked to the picture of Kevin. He smiled hugely before running towards the pool were he bumped into another teammate. "Guess what?" he said to his teammate. His teammate looked at the amateur who was ready to burst in excitement. "What?" asked the other one. "I saw Kevin!" he said excitedly. "Kevin?" the other one said. "Where?" "He just passed by here!" the amateur said jumping.

They both ran outside to find that Kevin was gone. "Where is he?" his teammate asked. "He was right here," the amateur answered puzzled. "Well his gone know," the teammate replied bitterly. "Like he did last time. He just disappeared with no trace and left us hanging. We barely made it to regionals thanks to him for ditching us." The teammate made his way inside and the amateur looked around one more time before walking inside.

Kevin heard every word his ex-teammates had said. His eyes began to brim with tears. 'I wish I could tell you why I left but I can't,' Kevin thought. He watched sadly before turning away. He felt someone touch his arm and glanced up to see Tashiko looking at him. "Let's go get the groceries," she said gently. "You can tell me later about swimming in regionals if you want. We can make a pool of you want and make our own regional competition." She gave him a goofy smile.

Kevin smiled, letting out a chuckle Tashiko always knew how to make people feel better. "Sure," he said still sad about the competition. He knew he wouldn't be able to compete with his teammates but he had a new life know. Protecting the innocent and saving lives. "C'mon it will be fun! We can even ask Antonio to make his corny gold jokes while he gives us gold metals!" Tashiko said with a smile. "C'mon I want to see the rest of the city!" She tugged on Kevin's arm and he had no choice but to follow the hyper teen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Gigazord Assemble!**

Emily and Mike had moved into the living room after being in the kitchen. She watched Mike play video games in a bored mood. "So," she said breaking the silence. "Where does Jayden usually hang out?" Mike didn't glance up, concentrated on playing his video game. "He usually goes with Antonio to fish or practice his swordsman's ship," he replied. "Why are you asking? You mostly know everyone's schedule." Emily turned red and shook her head. "Err right," she muttered. "I'm going to find Jayden maybe he will like a walk around the park." Mike paused his game. "Are you okay Em? Um Jayden went fishing with Antonio." Emily turned red. "Err right," she replied nervously. "Maybe I should go to my room and try to lay a bit." She stood up before walking to her room. Mike watched her leave before turning towards his video game.

"She's probably PMSing," Mike muttered. He smiled as he began to get excited in his video game. "WIN!" he yelled trying to stand up only to remember his broken leg. "OW!" he said sitting back down again. "Still a win!"

Emily walked back to her room, smirking before opening the door to her room. Jayden and Antonio were out of the house. Mia was out of the room, probably in the kitchen and Kevin and Tashiko were in the city. She smiled before chuckling. She closed the door, locking it before making sure that no one was around. She opened the closet were Emily was tied up in a chair. 'Emily' smirked before slapping the real Emily awake. Emily glanced up and tried to yell only to be muffled by a bandana that was tied in her mouth. "Well look at you," 'Emily' said grabbing the real yellow rangers face. "Tied up in this chair with no way to escape." Emily tried to scream and tried to let herself free but she was immobilized.

Suddenly the 'Emily' turned into a female nighlok. "Aw poor yellow ranger tied up," she pouted before laughing. "Ah how I'm enjoying this." Emily's eyes filled with fresh new tears. "I thought you may want to know why I have you tied up here," the nighlok said looking at Emily. "Let me tell you. Serrator came with a plan to infiltrate you rangers from the inside. That's where I come in. Serrator told me his plan and I followed it. Look at this, I am already inside of the rangers den. Except I won't be you all this time. No. I need you alive." The nighlok grabbed Emily's face.

"I will become the new ranger, the purple ranger. Those rangers have a bad habit of being traitors. Know you may ask how come the gap sensor didn't sound while I'm here? Because of this." She reached towards her neck where a necklace with a small container with a red liquid hanged from her neck. "This is rangers blood," the nighlok chuckled as Emily opened her eyes wide in horror. The nighlok chuckled. "Know," she said shape shifting into a young woman with black hair and green eyes. She was tall almost as tall as Mia. "I will be known as Amy the purple ranger," she said giggling. "Emily dear don't say anything about this or else I will terminate you permanently."

She broke the ropes letting Emily free watching the yellow ranger summon a sword. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Amy replied. "You better be quiet yellow ranger or else I will kill everyone here without you knowing." She shape shifted into a fly before flying out the door. Emily dropped her sword before beginning to cry.

Tashiko and Kevin were walking by the park in silence. Kevin hadn't said anything since they had left the swimming center. Tashiko looked around at the people in awe. She watched with a smile as people walked their dogs, kids played around chasing each other and people rode bicycles. Kevin walked thinking about the regional swimming championship. "Man I wish I was there," he muttered before he heard people running. He glanced up to see a nighlok chasing the screaming people. "This looks tasty!" he said and his arm stretched out and began to gobble up the park bench. "Man that was tasty!" Kevin took out his samuraizer but before he could morph a person riding a bicycle fell in front of him. The nighlok turned to both of them. "I wonder what that tastes like!" he said reaching for the bicycle.

The young woman screamed as the nighlok reached for her bike and Kevin pushed her out of the way dropping his samuraizer. "Nom, nom!" the nighlok said as he ate the bicycle. He began to eat everything, making Kevin notice he dropped his samuraizer. "My samuraizer!" he said in shock as the nighlok was about to eat when a blur passed by him and grabbed it just in time. Tashiko grabbed the samuraizer and began to run but the nighlok grabbed her.

Tashiko screamed and tried to wriggle herself free. "Tashiko!" Kevin yelled running towards the Nighlok but the nighlok swung with his other arm knocking Kevin down. Tashiko pressed the buttons on the samuraizer by accident summoning Kevin's Spinsword. Tashiko opened her eyes wide as the Spinsword appeared in her hand. She clenched it tight before slashing at the nighlok. He howled in pain and let her go dropping her into the ground. Tashiko grabbed the samuraizer as the nighlok tried to eat it again. She stood up on shakily legs and got into a fighting stance.

"You little…" the nighlok said reaching the samuraizer again. "Heads up!" said a voice and the red ranger appeared landing a blow on the nighloks head. Tashiko sighed in relief as the other rangers arrived. She saw Kevin rubbing his head before he looked at her and Tashiko smiled holding his samuraizer and the Spinsword. Scarf saw that he was outnumbered and began to fight even though he had no chance. He said the girl throw the samuraizer to the blue ranger. He saw his chance and reached out to catch it. He caught it swallowing it whole when he noticed it had a bitter taste.

"Yuck!" Scarf said in a disgusted face. "What did you feed me?" "The samuraizer!" Kevin and Tashiko said in unison. Scarf hit the yellow and pink rangers throwing them into the ground. Scarf then noticed there was a green ranger missing. "Where's greeny?" he asked. "Is he the broken one?" Emily and Mia got up attacking the nighlok once more. "That's none of your concern!" Jayden yelled slashing at him. Cracks began to form in the nighloks body and he retreated. "You're lucky I'm drying out!" Scarf said and with that he disappeared through a gap.

The others powered down before walking towards Tashiko and Kevin. "He ate it!" Kevin said in disbelief as the others stopped in front of him and Tashiko. "Ate what?" Antonio asked looking puzzled. "The nighlok ate the samuraizer," Tashiko frowned. "I threw it and he ate it." Mia kneeled beside Kevin her face showing concern. "Its okay," Mia said gently. "Okay?" Kevin lashed out. "The nighlok ate my samuraizer and you think its okay?" He stood up before walking off leaving the rangers behind.

"Kevin…"

But Kevin ignored Mia and kept on walking. Tashiko look at Jayden before he gave a nod and she walked off behind him.

Amy watched from behind the bushes and smirked. She couldn't believe it Serrator's plan could work. Infiltrating the rangers from the inside, she thought. Amy looked at the necklace she had with the rangers blood. 'With this blood the gap sensors won't go off when I'm inside of the Shiba house. But I should get rid of that girl first.' She looked as they walked off before turning and followed the blue ranger and Tashiko.

Kevin couldn't believe it. The nighlok ate his samuraizer. "Know what am I going to do?" "You should come back at the Shiba house," said a voice. He turned to see Tashiko behind him. She looked at him with her hazel eyes but Kevin turned around. "Get lost," he replied walking off. "Wait Kevin!" Tashiko said following him. Kevin ignored her and kept on walking. He felt someone grab his arm and saw Tashiko. "What do you want? I lost my samuraizer to a nighlok! Why do you want me back on the team! I should be in the regional championship's swimming with my swimming team!" Kevin said louder than he intended too. Tears welled up in his eyes.

Tashiko glared at him. "Don't you think I had that question cross my mind? Know what I am going to do? I lost my memory Kevin! I can barely remember who I am. I can barely remember my parents. The only thing I can remember is my mom that is if she is my mom! And you think I'm giving up? Jayden told me he thinks I'm a ranger and he's helping through this! Everyone else has been ignoring me especially Emily! But you think I'm giving up? No! Do you think I'm giving up on you? No! Because you are the blue samurai power ranger. And from what I know power rangers never, never ever give up. I can't believe you're giving up because you lost your samuraizer. It's like me giving up because I can't remember! Your swimming team made it this far without you. Even if you quit being a ranger and went to the swimming team, you think that after you ditched them, they want you back?" The sky turned black and lightning cracked across the sky.

Kevin stared at her as Tashiko glared at him with tear brimmed eyes. She stared for a moment before running away from him. "Tashiko wait!" Kevin said as the teen ran off. He sighed and though on what Tashiko had said. He had a lot to think about. She was right; he couldn't give up just because he lost his samuraizer. He had to keep on fighting the nighlok.

Emily was happy and terrified that she was back at the Shiba house. After being hostage in her own room since she fell asleep in Cody's house and been brought here by psycho Amy, she didn't feel safe in the Shiba house anymore. "You're back!" Mike said making his way over with his crutches. Emily went to him before giving him a hug and tried not to cry. Mike blushed as Emily hugged him and looked at the others who smiled and gave a shrug. "Aw cute lovebirds," Antonio smirked earning a snigger from the others.

Mike stuck his tongue out at him before whispering something in Emily's ear. She nodded and helped him towards the couch and both of them settled down. Jayden rubbed his face as Ji came in towards the common room. "Rangers I have something for you," he said as he placed a book in the coffee table making at the 5 rangers look at it. "This is the samurai Gigazord," Ji explained. "It has all the Zords combined as one." "Wow," Mike breathed. "This is cool but how do we assemble it?" Mia asked looking at Ji. Ji reached into his kimono taking out a disk. He placed it on the table for the others to see. "This disk will help you assemble the Gigazord, but be careful. If the Gigazord isn't formed correctly you will all lose your Zords." The rangers exchanged looks but Jayden gave a nod. "I will take the risk," Jayden said and picked up the disk. "Antonio will you assemble the Zords?" He gave the disk to his best friend who looked at him in shock. "Thanks Jayden for the boost of confidence but I think Kevin will do this job better than me," Antonio replied returning him the disk.

"Hey, where's Kevin?" Mike asked. All the rangers looked away. "He ran away because the nighlok ate his samuraizer," Emily answered. "He said he was useless on this team without it." "That's bull," Mike replied and earned a glare from Mia. "Sorry." "We need to find him and fast," Jayden replied.

Tashiko had run away from Kevin mad at him for giving up so easily. She also noticed that the sky darkened out of nowhere and lightning was flying across the sky. Still angry ,she stomped towards a building and recognized that she had came back at community pool. Tashiko sighed calming her anger and the lightning ceased and the sky went back to being sunny. "I guess I should go see what the big deal is on this swimming competition," she muttered making her way inside.

Amy watched and began to walk inside of the building before being pulled into the netherworld. "Not yet," Serrator's breath whispered in her ear and Amy narrowed her eyes. "You'll get your revenge soon with the girl."

Kevin had become worried when Tashiko had run off. He didn't know where she was and knowing she didn't know this place made him worry even more. "Damn," he muttered under his breath. He began to think where a 16 year old could have gone. He kept walking when he noticed he was in front of the swimming regional championships. He looked as he wanted to go and see his team but he knew that finding Tashiko was important. He finally gave in feeling guilt for his selfishness and went inside of the building. He walked in as his past memories flooded in his mind and he smiled. Kevin walked up to the swimming pool to see his old team practice.

He went to sit down on the benches when he saw Tashiko already seated in one. "Tashiko!" Kevin said happily and made his way over. She held a hand up stopping him. "I'm still mad at you," she replied. "But I want to know what the big deal is about this competition." Kevin looked at her seeing her beginning to smile and he smirked. Kevin sat down beside her and they watched his team swim as he explained the world of swimming to her.

As he explained it to Tashiko and saw his team practicing he wished he could just jump in and be back in time before all of the samurai business. But as he taught about it he suddenly realized, he wouldn't have Mike as his best friend or Emily as his little sister, or be laughing at Antonio's corny golden jokes or have a best friend in Jayden. Suddenly an image of Mia smiling at him flooded his mind. Kevin smiled, his checks getting red and his heart pounded. Tashiko looked as Kevin grew quiet lost in thought before a huge smile appeared in his face. She smiled and turned to the team as they got out of the pool. Tashiko stared at the only swimmer left doing laps. She heard Kevin sigh until they heard a yell sending shivers up their spine. Kevin was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw his friend Noah holding his leg and trying to keep his head above the water.

"What's wrong with him?" Tashiko asked standing up. "He's got a cramp!" Kevin said and looked around to see the others had left leaving Noah alone. Kevin quickly took off his shirt and dived into the water. He swam towards Noah and helped him out of the water. The rest of the swimming team came running when they had heard the scream and helped Noah out of the pool before everyone looked in shock at Kevin. "Let me go!" Noah snapped and Kevin let him go as Tashiko neared Kevin. "I don't need your help, especially from a traitor. You abandoned us Kevin when we needed you the most. Why did you do it?" Everyone looked at Kevin. Kevin looked away before saying, "I'm sorry and good luck."

Kevin stood up before grabbing his shirt and slipped it on. "That's what I thought!" Noah yelled as Kevin left. Tashiko glared at Noah. "You should at least thank him for saving your pathetic life, you ungrateful…" Tashiko growled and clenched her fists before storming her way outside. Kevin left feeling worse than ever but he knew he couldn't reveal to Noah the real reason he left. He couldn't tell his friend he left because he was the blue samurai ranger. He sighed before he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. "Don't listen to him," Tashiko sighed. "He doesn't know." Kevin shook his head. "Sometimes I wish he knew, but I'll put him in danger. It's better for him not to know. Let's go home."

The Gap sensor went off and Jayden, Antonio and the girls ran towards the common room where Ji had already had the location. "Scarf is at the plaza," Ji informed them. "Alright," Jayden nodded and looked at the rangers. "Ready?" Mia, Antonio and Emily nodded before running out the door morphing as they ran. Mike walked in with his crutches. "I hope they will be alright," Mike replied. "We are 2 rangers short know that Kevin ran off." Ji nodded. "I know," the mentor sighed. "I know Kevin will make the right choice at the end."

When the rangers arrived at the plaza, they saw Scarf eating more stuff. "Yum yum!" Scarf said as he munched through a car. "Delicious!" "Hey Nighlok!" yelled Emily. Scarf turned to see the rangers ready to attack him. "Uh oh!" "Super samurai mode!" Jayden yelled clipping the black box into his spin sword. "We need to find Kevin's samuraizer before we destroy him!" Emily said and suddenly an idea popped into her head. She took out her samuraizer and began to call Kevin's samuraizer. "Emily what are you doing?" Jayden asked as he slashed at Scarf. "Calling Kevin's samuraizer!" Emily yelled back. "Emily great idea!" Mia said as she summoned her sky fan. There was a phone ringing and Jayden smirked. "It's coming from his right arm!" Antonio yelled. Jayden slashed at his arm only to be blocked. Everyone gasped at the sight. "No you can't…" Jayden said in shock.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Dekker's return**

Jayden looked at the person who blocked his attack in shock. "Dekker…" Mia whispered. Emily looked to Dekker and Scarf before Dayu appeared from a gap. "Well, well," Dayu said smirking. "Look what we have here. Only red, gold, yellow and pink; Oh, where is green and blue? Is green still broken from Serrator's beating?" The female nighlok chuckled and Emily clenched her sword in her hands and closed her eyes feeling tears forming. Dayu turned to the morphed Pink ranger. "Don't we have business to settle?" she said getting into a stance. "I believe we do," Mia replied getting into a stance as well.

"Well red ranger," Dekker began. "I hope you are getting stronger I want our duel to be… epic." Jayden clenched his jaw. "How are you alive?" he asked as they began to circle each other. "Uramasa took the hit," Dekker replied. He stopped for a moment showing Jayden his temporary sword he stole from a Mooger. "Right know it's getting fixed and I hope soon so we can finish what we started." Jayden narrowed his eyes.

Dayu circled Mia as she started to anger the pink ranger. "Oh I hope Blue is okay too," she taunted. "Oh wait he ran away like a coward because he doesn't have a samuraizer!" Mia clenched her teeth trying to keep herself calm. Dayu saw how the pink ranger stopped and she chuckled. She had hit a nerve. "Shut up!" Emily screamed and charged towards Dayu. Dayu was taken off guard but quickly got into the fight with the yellow ranger. "You lie!" she screamed as she slashed at Dayu. "It's the truth girl!" Dayu laughed.

"Mia!"

The pink ranger turned around and her heart pounded in her chest. Tears formed in her eyes as she saw Kevin and Tashiko alive running towards them. "Kevin!" she said running to hug him. "Mia," he softly said embracing her. "Tashiko!" Tashiko said out loud. Mia chuckled before Jayden yelled at her. "Mia! Antonio! Get Kevin's samuraizer!" Jayden yelled as he exchanged blows with Dekker. Mia looked at Kevin before running towards Scarf who was munching away again. Antonio ran and fell in step with her both yelling as they slashed his arm. Scarf howled in pain as his arm was cut off and Mia grabbed Kevin's samuraizer and threw it towards the blue ranger. "Go, go samurai!" Kevin yelled when he caught the samuraizer and morphed as the blue ranger.

He summoned his hydro bow hitting Dayu who had thrown Emily to the floor. Dayu blocked his attacks before yelling," Dekker!" The half nighlok slashed at Jayden's chest knocking the red ranger down. Both Nighloks then turned around and destroyed Scarf leaving the rangers in awe. "What?" Mia said puzzled. "They destroyed their own kind!" Emily whispered holding her arm. "Know I'm really going to eat!" Scarf yelled as he grew Mega sized and towered over the city.

"We have to form the Megazord and from there the Gigazord!" Jayden said looking at the rangers. "Gigazord?" Kevin said looking at Jayden. Knowing that he read that in his studies he knew the potential risks forming the Gigazord. If they made one mistake, they risked to lose all the Zords. Jayden nodded and summoned the zords. "Claw Armor Megazord!" The rangers appeared inside of the samurai cockpit ready to defeat Scarf's second form. The Megazord went towards Scarf slashing at him but Scarf placed his shield in front of him protecting him from the Megazord's attacks. "He's got a shield!" Antonio said suprised. "Where he get that?"

Mia gasped as the pieces were put together. Dayu's plan wasn't to destroy the rangers but to destroy Scarf! Dekker and Dayu had known that when Scarf was destroyed it would be harder for the rangers to destroy! "He got it when Dekker and Dayu destroyed him!" Jayden said clenching his teeth as Scarf counter attacked. The Claw armored Megazord cockpit moved around making the rangers get a tight grip. "Double Katana slash!" Antonio yelled as the Megazord slashed at Scarf but the nighlok blocked the attacks with his shield. "Damn!" Jayden cursed under his breath. "Nothing is working!" Mia said looking at the others.

Kevin had been in thought to how to build the Gigazord. He didn't have time to make any mistakes and lose all the Zords. Time was ticking as Scarf hit the Megazord again. 'C'mon!' he thought and felt sweat drip down his forehead. He tried to remember if he had read about the assembly of the Gigazord. He had read almost all the books of the Shiba house almost twice. "I got it!" he yelled making the rangers look at him. "We have to use the Bullzord disk to summon the Gigazord!" Kevin said looking at Jayden remembering he read a book about it.

He knew it was a big risk but he knew they could pull it off know that he remembered how to assemble it. "Are you sure Kevin?" Mia said through her visor. Kevin nodded. "It's a huge risk! We can lose all the Zords!" Antonio replied. "I know but we have to try!" Kevin answered. "I know we can pull this off!" Jayden gave a nod. "Alright Kev, you're the Zord's man." Kevin smiled knowing his friends believed that he could pull this off. "Okay first we have to summon all the Zords!" he said thinking quickly. Already his head was attaching the pieces to form the Gigazord.

Suddenly Scarf attacked again making the cockpit shake. They all yelled and hanged onto dear life. "Codisk!" Jayden said as he attached the disk into the black disk. He was about to close the box when he began to doubt if it was worth the risk. "There goes nothing," Jayden said swallowing. "We will tap into all the Zords power," Kevin said placing a hand on Jayden's shoulder. He closed the black box and looked at Jayden. "Ready?" Kevin asked. "Ready," Jayden replied.

Kevin nodded. "Then make the call!" "Ultimate Samurai Combination!" Jayden yelled. Suddenly they heard a roar as all the Zords came in and blasted Scarf's shield knocking the Nighlok down. The Megazord began to transform into the Samurai Gigazord. The rangers' felt weaker as the combination took a lot of their energy. "Samurai Gigazord we are united!" they all yelled out. "We did it!" Emily said bouncing. "Good Job Kevin!" Jayden said with a smile. "Alright let's finish this nighlok! Tiger drill charge!" The Gigazord drilled Scarf with the TigerZord. "Claw pincher slash!" Antonio yelled. The ClawZord slashed at Scarf's shield producing sparks to fly out. "Samurai slash!" they all yelled out as the Gigazord slashed at Scarf's shield breaking it in half.

"Alright," Kevin said as Scarf growled over his broken shield. "Know to use our symbol power to finish him off! Ready?" "But we need Mike his symbols!" Mia said worried. "Then I have to do it for him!"Emily replied. "I'm closest to his Zord." Everyone snickered.

"Tigerzord! Lionzord! Bullzord!" Jayden yelled. "Dragonzord! Swordfish Zord!" Kevin yelled out. "Apezord! Bearzord!" Emily yelled. "Turtlezord! Beetlezord!" Mia yelled. "Clawzord! Octozord!" Antonio yelled. "Symbol Power!" they all cried out. "Ultimate Combination!" The symbols surrounded the Gigazord. "Since his tough let's add a little spice to it!" Jayden said as he inserted the Bullzord disk into his belt. "Shogun Mode!" he yelled, transforming into the red shogun. "Power of the Ancestors!"

"Alright let's finish this freak!" Jayden said. "Shogun ranger flyer!" "Symbol Power ranger strike!" The power of all the Zords blasted into Scarf blowing him into smithereens. "Samurai rangers victory is ours!" Jayden said as the Gigazord powered down.

Tashiko bounced in excitement as the rangers powered down to meet her. "Woah! That's so epic!" She bounced in excitement talking so fast about what she saw making the rangers laugh. "It's the first time I saw a samurai fight so close up!" "But it was dangerous," Jayden said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Next time you will be inside of the Shiba house watching the battle from there." Tashiko pouted. "Hey I made Kevin change his mind of fighting the Nighlok without his samuraizer." "That's true," Mia said and hugged the blue ranger making him blush. "What did she do to make you change your mind?" "She made me remember why my life changed, because of my samurai duties, the life I have with all of you and told me to protect the person I most cherish," Kevin said before looking at Mia straight in the eyes.

"Which is you."

"_Even though I didn't yell at you in the community pool, doesn't mean I'm happy for you giving up," Tashiko said as they made their way to the Shiba house. "Tashiko… I can't fight without my samuraizer," Kevin replied. "You're such a wimp," Tashiko huffed crossing her arms across her chest. "If it was someone else they will give their live fighting over a Nighlok to protect the person they most cherish." "The person I most cherish?" Kevin said looking at her. "Yes," Tashiko said sadly remembering the dream she had when Jayden protected the purple ranger from being sliced in half. "I cherish 2 people who I will protect with my life. Even though I'm no ranger I will still protect them till my last breath." "Who are these people?" Kevin asked curiously. He wondered if she remembered more about her memory. "Jayden is one of them," Tashiko replied as Jayden appeared in her dreams more than any of the other rangers. "Even though we met he has been like a big brother to me, taking care of me. I want to protect him if someone tries to mess with him. And the other…" She blushed and looked at Kevin before looking at the floor._

_She fiddled with her hands. "Don't tell anyone but if I had too I'll protect Antonio with my life too." "Why Antonio?" Kevin said puzzled. Tashiko blushed brighter. "I-I-I kinda like him," she said nervously. She punched Kevin in the arm. "Don't tell no one I said that." Kevin rubbed his arm. "I promise." "Who do you wish to protect?" Tashiko looked at him in the eye. Kevin blushed. "I wish to protect Mia with my life." "Then go protect her!" Tashiko yelled. "Do you think that it will be alright if she dies because you can't protect her without your samuraizer? Or will you protect her with your last breath?" Kevin looked at her before seeing her point. He couldn't sulk around because he didn't have a samuraizer. Suddenly people screamed as they ran away from the park and they knew the park was under attack. Kevin smirked and saw Tashiko smile as well. "Let's go protect them."_

"She made me remember why I fight," Kevin said. "I fight to protect you and the world." Mia looked at him blushing bright red making the other rangers snicker. "Aw!" Antonio cooed earning him a slap from Emily. "C'mon! You all promised Tashiko ice cream if we won," Emily said as she heard an ice cream truck pass by. "You did?" Tashiko asked puzzled but her eyes lighted up. "We did?" the others echoed. "Yes you did," Emily said and grabbed Tashiko's hand. "Let's get some ice cream!" Tashiko said and raced off with Emily making the others sigh.

"What's your favorite ice cream?"

"Cookies n cream!"

"Why couldn't I kill her yet?" Amy said glaring at Serrator. "I was so close to do it! You know my reasons to kill her!" "And they will be solved soon," Serrator replied. "But not know. You have to appear on the Shiba house soon." "I should go know," Amy said walking past Serrator. "I need to get closer to the rangers as soon as I can." "Wait," Serrator called and Amy stopped. "Don't kill them yet, break their hope first." Amy clenched her fists before disappearing through a gap. She appeared in the city. "I will kill you Tashiko you just wait. You and Mia are my first victims."

Serrator watched Amy leave before turning to find Kameyo standing behind him. "What do you want?" Serrator asked making his way to Master Xandred's ship. Kameyo kicked the pebbles of the Sanzu river shore before clearing her throat. "I think I have a way to break the rangers hope," she said and Serrator stopped walking. He turned around. "How?" "Well," Kameyo said fidgeting under Serrator's gaze. "For crying out loud spit it out," Serrator growled at Kameyo's hesitation. "Why don't we take away that Tashiko girl from the rangers," Kameyo explained. "We can kill her or something that'll make them saddened for a while…" "It can make them weak as well more stronger," Serrator growled. "Unless we take someone from the rangers family," said another voice and both nighloks turned to Dayu. "Who are you talking about?" Serrator asked. "Yellow's sister, Serena," Dayu said looking at the Nighloks. "That poor bastard is dying if we bring her here as bait…" "The rangers will want both of them back…" Kameyo added. "And one of them dies..." Serrator scratched his chin.

"That plan might go well, I'll think about it."

The rangers returned from eating ice cream to the Shiba house. "Ugh I'm so tired," Antonio said sitting on a stool. "Me too," Emily said as she sat on the couch. Tashiko yawned. "I'm going to my room call me if you need anything." She walked towards her room sliding the door open. She closed it and turned around and almost screamed when she saw Hideo sitting on the floor. "Hideo!" she said through clenched teeth. "You scared the shit out of me!" "Sorry," Hideo said scratching his head. "What are you doing here," Tashiko said sitting down on the floor as well.

"I came to warn you about Amy," Hideo said with narrowed eyes. "She's an imposter who's trying to kill you rangers from the inside." "Amy?" Tashiko said with a frown. "She will appear as girl supposedly the purple ranger. She's dangerous Tashiko don't try to face her yourself." "Okay," Tashiko nodded. "When will she come?" "Any time," Hideo said and grabbed Tashiko's hand. "Be careful and don't tell anyone else except Jayden and Emily. Emily knows of her existence. Help her out when she sees Amy she'll probably freak out about it." "Emily?" Tashiko asked wide eyed. "I think she's bi-polar she was all mean and today she's all happy…" "The mean Emily wasn't Emily. It was Amy." Tashiko looked at him with horror. "You mean…" Hideo gave a nod. "Amy kidnapped Emily when everyone was asleep at Cody's house and brought her to the Shiba house. She tied her up in the closet and went back to Cody's house and took Emily's form. Until you came here Amy decided to tell Emily the truth about her intentions. Emily knows all about Amy's plan." Hideo saw Tashiko's gaze darken.

"Alright Hideo," Tashiko nodded before standing up. "Tashiko," he said making her glance at him. "Protect Emily please, she's a really important person….to me." Tashiko looked at him wide eyed. "Why is Emily all of the sudden so important to you?" Hideo looked away. "I'll tell you soon about my intentions with Emily but for now, I want you to train with the rangers and become strong so you can defeat Amy." Tashiko smirked and nodded. Hideo smirked as well before disappearing through a gap.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: I want to be a ranger**

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Please Review! :) **

Tashiko had woken up in the morning after the day Hideo had appeared in her room. She remembered how Hideo told her she had to train to beat the fake 'ranger.' She slipped on some clothes and brushed her straight hair. She fixed it into to pigtails before heading out to the common room. She found Mike watching the TV not even blinking. "Mike," Tashiko called. Mike turned around. "What?"

"Where are the others?"

"Right here," Mia said walking towards them. "The rest are in the kitchen. Come and eat breakfast. I made it and yes I followed a recipe." She added when she saw Mike's look of horror. Tashiko smiled and walked towards the kitchen where the others were eating already. She sat between Emily and Jayden. "Eggs and bacon," Mia said with a smile. She sat beside Kevin and Mike snickered. Kevin shot him a glance and Tashiko smiled. She turned to Jayden who seem uninterested in his food. "Are you okay?" she asked him. The others began to talk and Jayden sighed. "I just had a bad dream."

Tashiko looked at him in concern and touched his hand. "You want to talk about it?" Jayden shook his head. "I need to ask you something in private," Tashiko said her gaze turning dark for a moment. Jayden looked at her and gave her a nod. "But first I'm eating breakfast!" she grabbed some eggs and bacon before anyone else took it and began to eat.

Amy looked at her hand before looking at the floating symbols surrounding her. "I hope you remain quiet Emily. We were once best friends but that changed since my death and rebirth as a nighlok. If I find out you said even a slight hint about it…" Amy traced a symbol for suffer with her finger. "You are going to suffer Emily!" she laughed maniacally before the symbols disappeared.

Hideo looked in horror on what Amy had said from behind some rocks. "Damn my curse! I can't help Emily from Amy!" he fell to his knees. "Shit!" He pounded his fists in the ground. Hideo felt weakened all of the sudden and saw Amy standing over him. Hideo looked at her wide eyed. 'Even being this close to her makes me feel weakened,' he thought. Amy smirked. "I overheard you saying that you failed to protect Emily. Are you still going on with that shit?" "Yes and I will never stop until she is safe in this world. I failed to protect her last time but this time I will save her from you," Hideo hissed.

Amy laughed. "You? Stop me?" She laughed again before looking at Hideo. "You can't protect her from me. I am the most powerful nighlok in the netherworld." Hideo gasped for breath and looked at Amy. "You aren't as powerful as Xandred and apart from that you are half-nighlok." Amy grabbed Hideo from the throat lifting him from the ground. "I see you still have that soft human part in you, you disgust me." Hideo felt his eyes closing before suddenly turning into his human half. "You are half-nighlok too. We are the same."

Hideo coughed but managed a chuckle. "What are you talking about? I am nothing like you. I'm trying to save humanity while you want humanity to suffer like you did with that twisted heart of yours." Amy smirked. "That's why I am the better half-nighlok. I lost my soft human part a long time ago. I am a nighlok in heart, soul and body. You are only physically and have a soft human heart." "Don't forget you had a human fiancé too Amy," Hideo said trying to break the grasp Amy had of his throat. "A fiancé that left me to die and didn't try to help me," Amy growled hatefully. "That's why I am going to make the rangers suffer with everything I have until my last dying breath." She threw Hideo to the Sanzu water. Hideo stood up in shakily legs before glaring at her. "Your human half makes you weak Hideo," Amy said looking at him. "Look at you. Your human half still rejects your nighlok half. If you want to beat me suppress that soft, weak human part." Amy turned around and disappeared through a gap.

Hideo fell into the water. He stared at his reflection. "I will beat you Amy, but I will never turn into you." He stood up and grabbed his staff. 'I guess since I'm like this I should show Tashiko who I really am.' Hideo disappeared through a gap.

The rangers went to the dojo to train after breakfast. Jayden and Tashiko stood aside before Tashiko took a deep breath. "Jayden I know how you say I'm the purple ranger," Tashiko began. "You are the purple ranger," Jayden said looking at her. "I guess but I just want to say that…" She closed her eyes shut. "I want to be a ranger." Jayden looked taken aback. He wasn't expecting that she was going to ask him to be a ranger. "You want to be a ranger? But you're already a ranger!" Jayden replied. Tashiko opened one eye. "So you want me to be a ranger?" Tashiko asked. "You're already a ranger," Jayden said crossing his arms.

Tashiko sighed. "Even if I am I don't remember any training," she replied. "If you guys train me, I could probably remember some of my memory." She looked at him anxiously for an answer. "I know the risk you guys take, the challenges, the nighlok." When she said nighlok Jayden noticed she had said it with a bitter tone. Jayden thought about. It could be useful to have another ranger but it was Antonio's situation all over again. Tashiko was a sweet girl with a big heart and she was one his best friends. He couldn't risk putting her in danger.

"Please Jayden," Tashiko said as Jayden hesitated. The ranger looked at her and regretted it soon after. He groaned. Tashiko was putting a puppy dog face like Emily did when she wanted ice cream. "Fine," Jayden sighed. Tashiko smiled and gave him a hug. "Thanks Jayden I won't disappoint you!" Tashiko said before racing off towards the other rangers. "Guys! I'm going to train with you to become a ranger!" The other rangers looked at her surprised and Emily smiled. "Come! I'll show you the basic training I learned when I first trained!" She pulled Tashiko with her. Mike looked up from where he was sitting on the bench and looked at the rangers.

They exchanged glances before looking at Jayden as he walked towards them.

"You're letting her train as a ranger?" Kevin asked. Jayden nodded. "She has potential and she knows the risks," Jayden responded. "She isn't going to join us in the fight against the nighloks, right?" Antonio groaned. He knew how Jayden kept insisting about how Tashiko was a ranger. "No," Jayden said as he turned to watch Tashiko train with Emily. "I can't risk losing her." Kevin nodded. "She can only train but not fight with us. She will only get in the way." "I agree with Kevin," Antonio instantly agreed. Mia nodded.

Jayden sighed. "I guess is for the best."

'I hope you regain your memory soon, Tashiko. I want you to show my friends your true power.'

Serrator smiled. He liked Kameyo's plan more by the second. He was watching Serena from far distance. "Ah I haven't seen old yellow," he said out loud as Emily's mom passed by to feed the chickens and scratched his chin. "I wonder if she still has a fighting spirit in her; if not then this capturing Serena will be easy." He continued to watch and saw Emily's dad pass by with the tractor. "He's weak," Serrator muttered seeing the average sized man. He turned to look at Ellen, Emily's mom who walked back inside of the house.

"I'll wait a few days and watch them. Then I will make my move with Kameyo," Serrator said before disappearing through a gap.

Tashiko dodged another attack from Emily. She looked at Emily who seemed distracted and not focused on training. "I knew you would go easy on me but I think you took it too far," Tashiko said and dodged another attack. That only seemed to anger Emily. She overhead attacked Tashiko and the teen blocked the attack breaking the wooded katana. "Uh…" Emily screamed and tried to attack Tashiko but Tashiko grabbed her wrists stopping the attack. Tears streamed down the yellow rangers face. "You look so much like her," she whispered. "I hate it." The other rangers turned around to see what the commotion was about.

"I'm sorry," Emily cried. "I just can't take it no more!" "I know you're sorry and I know what you're going through," Tashiko added. "I know about what Amy did to you," Tashiko said in a whisper. "I can help you." Emily looked at her with wide eyes. "How do you…" Emily shook her head in disbelief. "She can't know that you know. She will kill my friends!" Emily yelled. She kicked Tashiko in the stomach before running to her room. Tashiko double over and groaned. Emily had kicked her hard.

"Are you okay?" Jayden said helping her up. "Yeah," Tashiko nodded. "What did you do to her?" Mike growled before going inside of the house. The other rangers shot her angry glances before trying to find the yellow ranger. "They don't mean…" "Save it," Tashiko said raising a hand before leaving. She opened the Shiba gates before going into the forest. Jayden sighed and went inside of the house knowing Tashiko probably wanted some alone time.

Tashiko didn't get it. She tried to talk to Emily but she had told her Amy threatened her if she told anyone about it, Amy would kill the rangers. "Amy you're really are being a pain in the ass," Tashiko muttered. There was a red light before Hideo appeared. Tashiko looked at him about to tell him about Emily when she looked at him in shock.

"No way but you're…"

Emily locked herself in her room. She couldn't take it much more. Amy was haunting her everywhere. Even in Tashiko's face. "Tashiko and Amy look so much alike," Emily whispered hugging her knees to her chest. "I don't know how Tashiko knows, but she shouldn't have known about it." Thoughts ran through her head before gasping. "What if Tashiko saw everything about Amy kidnapping me but didn't try to help? What if she was scared to help me? What if…?" She remained quiet and shook her head.

"What if Tashiko is a nighlok like Amy and is infiltrating the rangers like Amy plans too?"

That idea was in between hard to believe but believable. Hard because Tashiko was way too nice to be a nighlok and said that she would help her with the problem with Amy. But it was also believable because she had just came to the Shiba house without no memory and became instant friends with the rangers. Emily shook her head. "Amy is really getting into me," she whispered. There was a knock on the door and Emily tried to wipe her tears away before Mike entered the room with his crutches. "Emily are you okay?" he asked gently. He neared her before sitting down on her bed. Emily launched into his arms before beginning to sob loudly again.

"Did Tashiko do something to you?" Mike asked. Emily shook her head. "No." "Then what happened that you attacked Tashiko like that and you broke down like this?" Mike said gently stroking her head. Emily closed her eyes and wanted to tell Mike so bad about Amy but knew the consequences that came if she did. Her heart was willing to take the risk but honestly she was scared. Amy's maniacal laughed echoed her mind.

'_Remember Emily, even though bullies threaten you that they would do something to you if you say something about what they did tell someone. Even though they will call you a snitch, and a lot of other things remember that you have told someone about it. Telling someone will take part of the pain off. You told me and look you feel much better because you know the person you told will help you keep you safe. I will always keep you safe and someone out there in the future will help me keep you safe. But also remember stick and stones and that you are stronger than your bullies. Bullies are just people that put down other people to make themselves confident. Don't let them get that confidence by letting them put you down.' _

Serena's voice echoed in her mind and Emily wiped the tears off her face. 'I am stronger than Amy. She's just another bully like in school. I am stronger than her. I will defeat her!' She turned to look at Mike. She always felt safe around Mike since the first day she had met him. He always made her feel so confident and feel better about herself. Right know beside him she felt more confident about telling him about Amy.

She knew she had to tell him.

"Mike," Emily began. Mike looked at her with concern. "Yes?" "What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room," Emily said dead serious. Mike gulped and began to worry about what Emily had to tell him.

"Don't tell anyone about my real self," Hideo said looking at Tashiko. "But you're a ranger!" Tashiko exclaimed in shock. "You're the green ranger! You're Mike! But didn't Serrator break your…" "I'm not that Mike," Hideo explained but scratched his head. "But then who are you?" Tashiko said wide eyed. "Are you a clone?" Hideo shook his head. "I'm future Mike," he explained.

"Whoa from the future!" Tashiko squealed. "But then why are you a nighlok if you're a ranger…." Tashiko began to remember Hideo's past and grew quiet. "The person I saw in a dream not long ago, where a girl was crying and a man became a nighlok… it was you and Emily wasn't it?" Hideo sighed and nodded. "I sacrificed myself for her and our child to survive but our unborn child died. I didn't transform into a nighlok right away but felt pain every day. I was becoming more of a nighlok. Then one day we went for a walk in the park when the nighlok attacked and tried to kill her. We both fought but in the end were defeated. He was about to kill her when I felt a surge of power run through my veins and became a full half nighlok. I defeated the nighlok and turned to look at Emily. She had a look of horror in her face. I tried to talk to her but she ran, as fast as she could. That was the last time I saw her."

Hideo grasped his staff tighter before beginning to sob.

"So that means," Tashiko whispered. "All the dreams I have are from the future?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Fishing gone wrong**

Hideo had confirmed it; her dreams where from the future.

Tashiko walked back towards the Shiba house still in shock. 'So all this time I've been dreaming the future? I don't know to say if that's cool or a bit scary.' She sighed before looking at the sky seeing the sun high in the sky. 'I don't know what to think,' she thought. 'Poor Jayden has been dreaming the same stuff. If I tell him he'll probably go crazy about the dreams going into reality. I can't tell him anything or at least not yet. Wait.' She stopped and paused. 'That means Jayden, Emily and Antonio die and Mike turns into a nighlok in the future?!' She gulped and tried to calm her nerves. Tashiko knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. Antonio opened the door laughing pulling his fish cart behind him.

Tashiko instantly blushed and became nervous and the deaths of the rangers got pushed in the back of her mind.

"Oh hi Tashiko," Antonio said stopping right in front of her. "Uh er hi," Tashiko said blushing bright red. "Why don't you invite Tashiko to go fishing with you?" Kevin said who was behind Antonio. Tashiko turned red like a tomato. "Uh," Antonio scratched his head. "I don't know..." "Oh come on," Kevin insisted. "You two can bond more since you don't talk a lot to each other at all." Tashiko knew what Kevin was doing and she felt extreme embarrassment. But two can dance this dance. "So are you ready yet for your first date with your girlfriend?" Tashiko smirked. Kevin turned bright red. "What are you talking about?" "Oh you know," Tashiko giggled. "You're Mia's boyfriend?" Antonio said in shock. "I knew in the end you will get together, but not this soon." Tashiko snickered seeing Kevin's face. "No," Kevin said clenching his fists.

Tashiko raised her fist at Kevin but hid it when Antonio turned around. She smiled and tried to hide her red face. Antonio rolled his eyes. "Are we going fishing or not?" he grumbled trying to hide the small blush forming in his cheeks.

"Yes!" Tashiko said pumping a fist in the air. Antonio looked at her and Tashiko coughed and laughed nervously. "I mean thanks for letting me go with you."

Amy looked through a gap watching Emily as she told Mike about what Amy did. "Oh no you didn't Emily," Amy said clenching her fists. "Failed plan?" Dayu said with a smirk. She was sitting behind Amy with her arms crossed over her chest. "Yes but I have a painful revenge," Amy said looking at her hand. "Want a demonstration?" Amy looked around and smirked when she saw a poor furry wart on the ground. She traced a few symbols before hitting a furry wart that was looking at her. As soon as the symbols hit the furry wart it screamed in pain and Amy laughed. "I'm impressed," Dayu said with a chuckle.

Dekker who was sitting beside Dayu, snorted.

"Oh lighten up Dekker," Amy said with a smile. "Maybe I can test this technique with the red ranger." "The red ranger is mine and mine to finish!" Dekker said placing his sword against Amy's throat. "Chill out," Amy said coolly. "I didn't know you were so attached to the red ranger. If you weren't nighlok and he was a ranger, I'll call dibs on you two going out." She walked away leaving Dayu and Dekker alone.

Serrator appeared from a gap and looked towards Dayu and Dekker. "The gold ranger and the girl are alone. Destroy them. We can make the rangers be one more ranger short." Dayu gave a nod and Dekker rolled his eyes. Serrator walked towards Xandred's ship when he saw Duplicator walk out. "Long time no see Serrator," Duplicator said with a smirk. Serrator smirked back. "Are you going after the rangers?" Serrator asked. "Of course," Duplicator replied. "Bosses orders." "I hope you have fun destroying these rangers," Serrator added as Duplicator was about to go to the living world. "I may destroy or cripple a few like some of their ancestors," Duplicator said with a slight smile.

"They are just teenagers after all." Duplicator disappeared through a gap. "Just teenagers," Serrator mimicked. "Just wait Duplicator and see they aren't just teenagers."

Tashiko walked ahead towards the dock where Antonio fished. She watched the calm wind blow around the leaves and the water splash around the dock. She took a deep breath smelling all the different smells around her. She turned around to find Antonio setting up his fishing rod with bait. "Have you fished before?" he asked then remembered her memory loss. He wanted to face palm and looked at Tashiko awkwardly and looked apologetic. Tashiko gave him a small smile in forgiveness and shook her head and Antonio scratched his head. "It's pretty easy." He took out another fishing rod and placed the bait before giving it to Tashiko. "Here you just pull back and throw it towards the water." Antonio's rod fell into the water with a splash.

Tashiko blushed before throwing hers perfectly. "Wow," Antonio said surprised. "That was good for a beginner." Tashiko smiled. "Know we wait,' Antonio said giving her a smile and turn to his cart for his head phones. Tashiko looked into the distance the wind blowing her hair making it whip around. Antonio couldn't find his head phones and looked up to see Tashiko enjoying the sun. The way the wind wiped her hair and how her hazel eyes twinkled made Antonio's heart pound. 'No what am I thinking,' he thought. 'I can't like her. Jayden probably likes her and she probably likes Jayden.'

"Antonio?"

Her voice seemed so sweet, calm and charming. Antonio felt his cheeks go red and his brown eyes glowed. Since the first day he saw her when they went to Cody's house that day, she seemed beautiful standing smelling the flowers. The way she looked, her smile, her goofy character, her innocent face but she had a big heart and cared for everyone. She grew closer to Jayden than anyone else in the Shiba house. The reason was probably because they liked each other. "Antonio?" Tashiko said blushing when she saw him staring at her. "Huh?" Antonio said her voice snapping him out of his thoughts. "You're staring at me," Tashiko said nervously, feeling her face heat up by just hearing him talk.

"Sorry," Antonio replied shaking his head and trying to stop the blush on his cheeks. Tashiko smiled but looked behind him wide eyed. People were screaming in terror and Antonio looked around in the commotion. People bumped against them knocking Tashiko into the floor. "Ow," she said rubbing her leg which she had landed in an awkward position and saw someone walking towards her. Tashiko thought it was Antonio but glanced up to see a female nighlok. They stared at each other with Tashiko staring with her eyes wide. She looked familiar but couldn't place stood up and instantly the female nighlok drew out a short sword. "Who are you?" Tashiko asked backing up.

"You must be the new girl Kameyo had said the rangers collected," the nighlok answered. Tashiko looked at her puzzled. The female nighlok smirked. "I guess the rangers didn't tell you about me," she said with a slight chuckle. "I am Dayu and I am your death!" Dayu stepped forward swiping her sword towards Tashiko. Tashiko instantly placed her arms in front of her to block the attack. She let out a yelp as she felt the sword slicing her skin on her arms. Tashiko opened her eyes to see Dayu about to throw another attack.

Suddenly her lessons with Aaron came back to her. 'Dalia, a human that made a pact with a nighlok to save her husband's life but backfired turning them both into nighloks: Dalia into Dayu and Dekker into the cursed warrior to find a worthy opponent to break his spell.'

Tashiko stepped back only for the wooden fence on the dock stop her. Dayu slashed and Tashiko dodged to one side letting Dayu cut the fence instead. Tashiko ran towards the end of the dock and looked back only to see in horror Dayu chasing her. 'I can't fight her back! She will kill me in one blow!' She touched her cut arms before continued to run. Antonio traded blows with Dekker before both stopped to catch their breaths. "Why are you attacking us all of the sudden?" Antonio questioned. "Serrator's orders," Dekker replied before attacking the gold ranger again.

Tashiko tripped using her arms to break the fall before turning to see Dayu raising her sword. "Got you!" she yelled. Tashiko rolled over kicking Dayu's legs underneath her. 'I'm remembering how to fight,' Tashiko thought as she blocked Dayu's attack. 'Or my instincts are kicking in.' Serrator appeared at the scene watching Dayu and Dekker attack the rangers. He smirked before blasting the dock into pieces making the nighlok and rangers fall into the water.

Serrator smirked before disappearing through a gap and appearing where Duplicator was attacking the rangers. He laughed as the rangers where being overwhelmed by the Nighloks clones. "Maybe I was wrong about Duplicator," Serrator said out loud. "He is stronger than I remember." The rangers fell down by Duplicators attacks demorphing in the process. "You all suck!" Duplicator yelled. "Too bad I'm drying out!" He disappeared through a gap and Serrator disappeared as well.

Antonio resurfaced coughing. He looked around for Tashiko and saw Dayu leaving with Dekker through a gap. "Tashiko!" he called out in panic. "Tashiko!" "Antonio!" she cried out before something pulled her leg and went underwater. Tashiko tried to stop herself from breathing involuntary letting a few bubbles escape. 'Drown Tashiko!' said a voice in her head. 'Drown like you let me drown!' Tashiko opened her eyes wide and coughed letting more of her breath away. Antonio saw that went underwater and didn't resurface

"Tashiko!" he said panic surging through him. He knew if he didn't save Tashiko Jayden would kill him. He was overprotective over the supposedly purple ranger. Antonio frantically looked around only to find a wave crashing into him. He went underwater to see Tashiko being pulled by a rope tangled on her leg pulling her underwater.

'Drown,' the voice echoed in her head. 'Drown bitch! You let me drown when Kevin tried to get me out!' 'Kevin?' Tashiko thought. She took a breath involuntary swallowing the water. She coughed and frantically tried to get out of the water but couldn't. She felt the world darkening as the voice in her head got louder. 'You gave in,' the voice laughed. 'You will finally pay for what you did….' "What did I do?" she thought as she lost consciousness.

Antonio panicked as Tashiko's body sank into the depths of the ocean. 'Tashiko!' He yelled in his mind.. He swam as fast as he could against the current but he couldn't reach her. 'Come on!' He thought as he reached for her hand. He swam faster and reached her and untied her foot from the rope and began to swim upwards towards the surface where he emerged taking a deep breath, coughing.

Tashiko woke to a semi horrid looking place that looked familiar. 'This is...' She thought looking around. 'This is the city where I am living with the rangers know.' The place was half destroyed with the red bloodlust sky like she always saw when she dreamt. 'But this isn't a dream….' She thought. 'This is the future.' "Yes it is," replied a voice and Tashiko turned around to see Kevin behind her. 'That's impossible how can Kevin be in one of my dreams? He never appears in my dreams.' She thought as she looked at him. But then she saw that Kevin wasn't looking at her but an older Jayden.

"There are too many puddles appearing in this city," Kevin said looking at the red ranger. "I know," Jayden replied in a worried tone. "If they keep up the Sanzu River will start rising." Tashiko then noticed the other rangers walking towards Kevin and Jayden. Tashiko opened her eyed wide as she saw herself walking among them. "We just saw a stream of Sanzu river by the park," Mike said putting his hands on his pockets. "It's not pretty."

"When is Sanzu River pretty anyways?" Emily said playfully punching Mike. Mike stuck his tongue out at her before looking at a thoughtful Jayden. "We should cover these pools," Tashiko's other self said looking at the rangers. "I know," Jayden said as he turned to the purple ranger. "But it's making me think that the Nighloks lately haven't been going to the netherworld to freshen up..." "You think they are using these pools to rehydrate?" Mia asked worried. "If they are we should cover them ASAP," Kevin added. Jayden nodded. "Alright split up," he ordered. "We need to cover these pools of Sanzu water; Kevin, Mia and Maria go to that area and cover those pools, Mike, Emily and I will cover these over here."

The rangers nodded and went their ways making Tashiko gasp. The purple rangers or her name where revealed. 'My name is Maria,' Tashiko thought. 'Since these dreams reveal the future that means…' The rangers began to cover the pools, Emily summoning rocks and dirt while Kevin and Mia dug holes and broke the dirt to cover the holes. Maria broke the dirt and knocked it down from the ledge into the pools. She then heard something weird as she threw the dirt down. The dirt made a splash; a huge splash to be only a puddle. Maria carefully looked over the ledge to see river of Sanzu water splashing though the dirt. "Uh guys," she said alerting the others who were covering the holes.

Mia and Kevin walked over to her. "Maria what's...?" Kevin didn't finish his sentence when he saw what Maria was looking at. "Oh no." Mia gasped. She looked at the blue and purple rangers. "This isn't good," Maria said with a frown. "We got to tell Jayden and the others." There was a cracking sound making the rangers alert. Mia looked over the edge watching the river. "The water is rising and fast," Mia informed them. Suddenly the earth around Mia's feet gave out and crumbled towards the river. The pink ranger screamed as she plummeted down the river but Kevin was fast enough to catch her hand. "Hang on Mia," Kevin puffed clenching her hand tightly. The earth kept crumbling underneath Kevin s feet.

"Kevin!" Maria grabbed ahold of the blue ranger but he was too heavy for her small size. "I have an idea!" she let go of Kevin and took out her samuraizer.

Maria summoned a rope with her samuraizer and gave one end to Kevin to tie Mia. The earth gave out and Kevin fell with Mia but Maria holded them with the rope. "Guys you should lay off the food!" She huffed her arms trembling by her friends' weight. Kevin smiled at Mia and she smiled back holding back a few tears. "I love you," she whispered. "Guys." They heard Maria say. Kevin looked over his shoulder to see Dayu holding a sword on her neck. "Well, well," she smirked. "Two rangers holding the rope for their lives." Dayu laughed and looked to Maria who was struggling to keep a hold on her end of the rope. Maria tried to reach for her samuraizer but Dayu saw her move and swiped her samuraizer away. "Leave us alone Dayu," Maria snarled. She looked at her samuraizer far away from her reach. Dayu pressed the sword harder on Maria's neck. "And who's going to make me?" she said slyly. "We are!" said a voice and Dayu turned around to see Mike, Jayden and Emily morphed. Dayu growled infuriated. "Well it looks like it's over for you Dayu!" Maria smirked before feeling the sword starting to cut her neck.

Jayden rushed to fight Dayu and the others followed making Dayu let Maria go. Maria let her breath out before feeling the rope slipping and burning her hand.

"Maria don't let go!" Kevin yelled. Mia looked at him her eyes wide in fear. "What happened Kevin?" The blue ranger looked at her. "Dayu tried to kill Maria," Kevin informed her before turning to see the purple ranger struggling to hold their weight. "I'm going to pull you up!" she said before trying to pull them up. Kevin tried his best to crawl backwards to help Maria a bit on the weight.

They heard the metals clashing in the background as the rangers fought against Dayu. Kevin noticed the rope tied between him and Mia breaking. The Sanzu water filled river was rising higher, splashing water between the Earth that kept collapsing. "Ow!" Mia cried out as the Sanzu water splashed on her leg. There was a burn mark that looked like hell on her leg. "Mia we are going to make it!" Kevin said reassuringly but he wasn't so sure anymore.

The rope was breaking and he felt Maria wouldn't hold on their weight longer.

He looked up and felt them lower before he saw Maria being dragged with them. "I'm sorry," she said trembling. "I'm too weak. I can't hold it." The earth crumbled again breaking underneath Maria's hands and body. Maria knew that if she didn't push herself they were going to die. 'I have to do this! I can't let you down.' Images of a girl with brownish blonde hair filled her mind. 'You gave me a second chance. I'm not about to throw it away!' She stood up on wobbly legs and pulled. Suddenly Kevin and Mia's weight were lighter and turned to see Emily helping her. "C'mon we can do it," Emily said pulling. Their weight was even lighter but a piercing scream echoed the city. Emily and Maria felt shivers run down their spine. They turned to Mike and Jayden whom stopped fighting Dayu thinking they had finally killed her but they turned to see them shaking their heads.

"Mia!" Kevin screamed. Jayden and Mike ran towards them and held the rope as Emily and Maria looked over the ledge to see the rope broken and Mia falling into the Sanzu river.

Antonio coughed as he dragged Tashiko out of the water. He laid on the beach catching his breath before looking at Tashiko. He sat up and gently slapped her cheek. "C'mon Tashiko wake up!" he said when he saw no reaction he feared the worst.

"No, No Tashiko!"

.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Mia's death/ The Purple ranger enters**

**A/N: Please Review so I know that people are reading this! ^_^ Thanks to all the people that review and added this story as their favorites! You don't know how much it means to me. **

**There are some weak parts in the chapter and I hope I can write next chapter without any weak spots. Well enjoy!**

Mia looked at him as she fell and everything went in slow motion for the rangers. "I love you," she whispered as she splashed into the river. "No!" Emily yelled tears forming in her eyes. Kevin desperately tried to untie himself to jump into the river to save Mia.

"No!" Maria yelled as Jayden and Mike pulled Kevin up know that the weight was lighter. "You can't go in!" "Mia needs me!" Kevin roared tears streaming down his face. "You can't save her know!" Maria screamed back. "She's long gone! If you go in there you risk death! We can't lose anymore rangers!" Kevin suddenly slapped Maria and she fell to the ground and looked shockingly at the blue ranger as he ran to jump into the river. "No! Kevin! It's too late!" Kevin was stopped in his tracks by Jayden pinning him down into the ground. "Mia!" Kevin sobbed he looked at the river where he saw Mia's hand disappear into the water. Emily fell to her knees crying. Maria pounded her fists into the ground trying to stop the tears from coming down her face. 'It happened again!' she thought. 'First Antonio and know Mia! Why! Why is bad luck always with us!'

"She's gone!"

Kevin's cry of pain echoed the half destroyed city.

'It's your fault I died!' said the voice making chills run up Tashiko's spine. 'It was your fault Maria that I drowned! If you didn't hadn't said anything about the Sanzu water and made Kevin and I look, I wouldn't have slipped and drowned. But you did and then you let your guard down so Dayu could grab you and try to kill you. It was all planned wasn't it?'

Tashiko turned around her memory disappearing and the place turned black with fog. "It wasn't my fault!" Tashiko replied. 'But if these are future memories how is her spirit here if Mia's alive?' The memory had made her remember part of her past. 'Am I from the future is that why I'm remembering these things so easily?' She was the purple ranger Jayden had talked about. She had seen herself with her own eyes. But one thing remained; why did Mia die? Why was the Sanzu river rising all of the sudden? Why was the city half destroyed already? So many questions were rising in her mind but very little answers to answer them all. "Maria, me, Tashiko, my past life or whatever didn't kill you!" Tashiko said looking around for the source of the voice. "The rope broke and you fell!"

'But if you hadn't said anything about the river I wouldn't have slipped and died; but I knew you didn't want me. You should have left Kevin to jump in and save me!' Tashiko looked around before closing her eyes trying to remember her memory again. Surprisingly she remembered and opened her eyes again. "I knew that if I left Kevin to jump into the river Kevin would have died," she replied narrowing her eyes. 'I guess you were trying to take away my boyfriend because yours died right?"

"My boyfriend?" Tashiko echoed. "Who do you think gave you the gold heart necklace you have on your neck?' a dark figure appeared taking a shape of a woman before blinking with yellow eyes. Mia's dark shadow laughed before touching Tashiko's necklace and felt the deceased pink rangers cold touch send shivers up her spine. 'You remember how he died protecting Jayden right?' Mia hissed enjoying Tashiko's puzzled state.

'He promised to come back but he didn't. Antonio promised he would ask your hand in marriage but died without telling you,' Mia laughed seeing tears fill Tashiko's eyes. "Antonio," she whispered remembering the dream she had when she woke up to find Aaron and Cody taking care of her. "I felt something bad was about to happen," Tashiko said clutching her heart. "Antonio kissed me saying he loved me and was going to tell me something important before running off to fight against a Nighlok. But he never came back. The rangers came back with his body." Tashiko began to cry remembering a memory she ached to go back in time to fix it.

Memories of Antonio filled her mind. Her head started to hurt as memories of her past began to cram into her mind.

Maria watched as tears streamed down her face as the rangers placed Antonio's body onto the floor. "No!" Maria shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't deny it. Antonio was dead. He wasn't breathing. Maria looked to his chest hoping to see his chest rise and fall indicating he was still alive but she waited and nothing happened. She stifled a cry before falling to her knees and placing her head on his chest. "No!" she cried. "Why? Why, did you have to die!" She sobbed before feeling someone placing their hand on her shoulder. She glanced up to see Jayden badly beaten and trying to hold back his own tears. "It's too late. He's gone," Jayden said his voice holding grief.

Maria let out a cry of pain before crying again. Jayden looked away before saying, "Things happen for a reason." Maria clenched her fists in anger before glaring at Jayden. "Nothing is never right. Bad things always happen to us!" she lashed out before turning to Antonio. Jayden closed his eyes before embracing Maria letting his tears fall. Maria glanced up to see Jayden crying. She knew he was hurting bad like she was. Antonio was like a brother to him and to see family dead was never easy for a family member. "I know," Jayden said sobbing.

Hideo appeared in the beach and looked around. Hideo looked at the gold ranger trying to perform Cpr at Tashiko. 'What? What the hell happened?' He ran towards them. 'She was alright what happened?' He stopped when he saw the dock had been blasted away. He began to run before hearing a crack. He looked at his crystal ball crack again. "Tashiko must be remembering more of her past," he said to himself. "If she keeps this up she will remember everything and the element of surprise will be ruined!" Hideo looked at Tashiko who was starting to stir. He stopped knowing his help wasn't needed anymore. But still he hid behind a rock looking at them from afar.

Antonio felt Tashiko stir and tapped her face. "Hey are you alright?" he asked. He waited for a reaction and then he heard a cough. Tashiko coughed up water and groaned. She opened her eyes to find the bright sunlight hitting her eyes. She suddenly remembered her dream and opened her eyes wide in panic. 'Is Mia dead?' she thought sitting up as fast as she could. Tashiko felt dizzy for a second before she felt a strong pair of arms hold her still. "Whoa steady," said the voice. Tashiko turned around to see Antonio dripping wet holding her steady. "Are you alright?" he asked and Tashiko remembered her dream again. Instead of answering she turned bright red. 'I was going to get married with Antonio,' she thought as she looked at him.

'But he died or dies in the future,' Tashiko looked away and touched the necklace on her neck. 'He gives it to me in the future.' Antonio looked at her necklace before opening his eyes wide in shock. "Where did you get that necklace?" he asked Tashiko. Tashiko looked at her necklace before looking at him. "Someone gave it to me," she replied. Antonio looked at her. "That necklace you have can I see it?" Tashiko shrugged. He had given to her in the future so he may as well see it. She took it off before giving it to him. Antonio looked at it before opening it. 'No it can't be!' he thought.

Jayden hung up his samuraizer. Antonio hadn't answered his calls. They were already one ranger short and with Antonio missing it was shortened down to 4 rangers. "He's going to get it when he comes home," Mia growled. She rubbed her injured arm. "It's weird for Antonio not to answer his calls. I'm starting to worry that something might bad happened to him," Emily said with a worried glance. 'I hope Amy didn't get him,' she thought silently and gulped.

"He did lose his morpher when we were fighting Armordevil, it might have happened again," Kevin added. Jayden remained silent. "We need to find a way to defeat Duplicator," the red ranger said. "How?" Mia asked. They made their way inside of the Shiba house when they heard talking. "Rangers you're here," Ji said turning to look at them. "Emily," Mike said making his way towards her. He gave her a hug but felt her tense up. "No," he heard her whisper. He looked at her worried and felt her trembling in his arms. He knew why she was scared. She was facing the monster that had kidnapped her but he knew he couldn't call out her in front of the others. She would kill Emily as easy as she had kidnapped her without the others knowing.

"Hello rangers," said a voice and the rangers tensed up at the new face at the Shiba house.

Amy had arrived.

Antonio closed his hand and felt tears clouding his eyes. "Antonio?" Tashiko said when she saw him at the verge of crying. Antonio wiped his tears with the back of his hand and shook his head. "I'm okay," he whispered. "It's just that this necklace was from my mother." Tashiko looked at him wide eyed. "I didn't know," she replied. "I'm sorry you can have it." Antonio smiled. "It's okay," he said looking at her. "I don't think I can wear it anyways. It looks better on you anyways." Tashiko smiled. "Mind if I put it on you?" Antonio asked. Tashiko shook her head blushing bright red. Antonio clipped the necklace on before looking at her.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. 'What am I doing? She probably doesn't like me.' Tashiko blushed before looking away. 'But all that blushing it must mean she must have some feelings towards me.' A flutter of hope fluttered in his chest as he stared at her. After a moment of silence Tashiko tried to break the awkwardness.

"Er," Tashiko said nervously while trying not to blush more than she was. "After being half drowned, I think we should head home so Ji could check on us," Antonio teased. He stood up and extended his hand. Tashiko looked at his hand before taking it. Antonio helped her up before Tashiko looked away and fiddled with her hands nervously. They began to walk back to the Shiba house before Antonio decided to break the silence. "Why did Dayu attack you?" he asked side glancing at her. Tashiko shrugged. "She said that I was the new recruit and wanted to kill me. I think she has issues." "She does actually," Antonio replied. "She has an obsession with Dekker." "Is the Dekker that one guy that attacked you?" Tashiko asked. Antonio nodded. "Dekker has an obsession with Jayden." "So both of them are obsessed with someone," Tashiko said. "Seems legit."

"I guess that's why they were married together," Antonio chuckled. Tashiko giggled. Suddenly Antonio face palmed. "Aw man I lost all my fishing gear when Serrator blasted the dock." Tashiko cringed. "Know I have to buy new gear and a new fishing cart," Antonio grumbled.

"Who are you?" Jayden said with narrowed eyes. The air suddenly turned tense as the rangers looked at Amy. "I'm Amy the purple ranger," she said coolly. 'No, no,' Emily thought as panic surged her. 'Amy.' Images of Amy kidnapping her entered her mind. "I will infiltrate the rangers and I'll be known as Amy the purple ranger!" She laughed. "Don't tell anyone or I will kill your friends one by one."

Amy turned to look at Emily and the yellow ranger felt frozen in fear by looking at her. "You must be Emily," she said in a sincere tone and extended her hand. Emily extended her shaking hand and shook hands. Amy tightened her grip and heard her voice in her mind. 'Say anything and I will KILL you.' Emily gulped. Ji looked at his rangers. "She is a trained ranger that has come to fight the war with us," Ji explained. "I hope you welcome her and make her feel at home." Amy smiled and thanked Ji. She shook each of the rangers hand and froze when she shook hands with Jayden. Jayden narrowed his eyes feeling somewhat uneasy with her.

'The air has a negative feeling I never felt in the house before Amy came here,' he thought as he let go of her hand. 'Some things not right.' The door opened and Antonio and Tashiko walked in all wet. "Sorry I didn't answer guys, Dayu and Dekker attacked us…" Antonio stopped when he saw Amy standing there. "Who's that?" Tashiko looked at her wide eyed and clenched her teeth. 'Amy,' she thought. 'So she has made her move already.' She turned to look at Emily who was freaking out and Mike trying to calm her. 'Mike knows huh?' "I'm Amy the purple ranger," Amy said. "But I thought…" Jayden shook his head telling Antonio to be silent. They both knew who the real purple ranger was but it couldn't be revealed yet.

Amy shook hands with Antonio and went to Tashiko. They stared at each other before Amy extended her hand. They shook before Tashiko pulled her into her and got her mouth close to Amy's ear. "I know what you're doing Amy," she whispered in her ear as the others were distracted with asking Antonio to why Dekker and Dayu attacked them. "So you know huh?" Amy whispered back with a smirk. "Say anything and you will suffer." "Think I'm scared of you?" Tashiko whispered back. In reality she was scared but she needed to be strong for Emily and the others. She didn't want to cower forver. "I can feel you trembling, Tashiko," Amy said. "I think you are." "Don't start any shit Amy," Tashiko replied. "If you hurt Emily I'll personally kill you." "Haha," Amy laughed. "You're pathetic to think you can stop me." "Pathetic maybe? But my goal is set," Tashiko smirked. "I will destroy you."

"You already destroyed me once it won't happen again, Maria," Amy whispered with a sly smile. "How do you know my real name?" Tashiko asked. "I have my ways," Amy said before letting go of her hand and leaving Tashiko with a clenched jaw. Amy walked off smirking all the way. Tashiko clenched her fists. She turned to her room for a change of dry clothes when she remembered something. Tashiko turned to the others who went to heal their injuries and Antonio to take a shower and change into dry clothes after being checked by Ji. "You should go check in with Ji," Antonio said as he got near her and Tashiko nodded. The gold ranger went to his room and Tashiko sighed blushing. The rangers left leaving Jayden alone.

Seeing the chance he was alone she gestured him to talk to him in private. Jayden looked at her and gave a nod. "What's up?" he asked walking towards her. Tashiko looked around seeing if there was no one eavesdropping and looked at the floor. "I saw her death," Tashiko began and hugged herself. "Who's?" Jayden asked feeling a sick feeling in his stomach. Tashiko had told him about her dreams and he had told his. They were slightly different as he had almost the same dream while she and different ones. Tashiko had told him about his death, Emily's and Antonio's. He feared it was another one of his rangers. "Mia's," Tashiko said locking eyes with Jayden.

Jayden opened his eyes wide. "No, you're lying right?" Tashiko looked at him as tears filled her eyes. "I wish but I saw it. She drowned." Jayden looked at her before turning around and clenched his fists. 'What's going on? Why are there so many deaths! Why am I going to lose so many rangers in the future?' Tashiko regretted telling him about Mia. She saw how worked up he was getting and knew it was hard knowing in the near future your friends and comrades could die. After Jayden calmed down he turned to Tashiko. "Thank you for telling me," he said in a cold tone. He turned and walked away leaving Tashiko in her own thoughts.

"So you remember that fateful day that changed everything, Maria," Amy said as she heard the conversation between Jayden and Tashiko. She watched as Tashiko walked towards her room and Amy smirked.

"I hope you remember it well because it will be repeated again."

"I will be to one to drown _you._"


	17. Chapter 17

[Type text]

**Chapter 17: Jayden's nightmare/ Tashiko's sweet dream**

The rangers had defeated Duplicator with Amy's smart thinking and the Lightzord. They had a celebration. Dinner had been alright with the constant giggling and talk that usually happened during dinner even with Amy there. But to Jayden, dinner was saddening and depressing. Tashiko had told him about her dream or memory about Mia's death. He couldn't believe it. First was Antonio's death, then Emily's and his death by Master Xandred's hands and know Mia's. Each time he was convinced more and more that his team was going to die. He was worried and chilled to the bone by worrying if all this came true. What if Master Xandred actually won and the rangers died? Then what would happen to the world?

He laid on his bed thinking as he looked at the white ceiling. He had been thinking for the last few days. He didn't know what to do anymore. He heard the bed move and in the dim light he saw Antonio tossing and turning. Jayden heard him mutter something. Jayden sighed before turning to the white ceiling. He began to feel thirsty and decided to get a glass of water. He walked out of his room into the common room. He walked to the kitchen and looked through the window and saw the moon at its highest peak indicating it was midnight. He grabbed his water bottle before sitting on a stool. "Can't sleep?" Said a voice and Jayden turned around to see Ji sitting on a stool. Jayden sighed and shook his head.

"No."

"Want to talk about it?" Ji asked. "I rather not." Ji nodded. Silence filled the room before Ji walked back to his room. "Good night," he said as he left.

Jayden watched his father leave before turning to the window. A shadow appeared in the window making Jayden enter into a defense position. "Oh my," said the voice. The nighlok smirked revealing sharp teeth and claws. "Red ranger. Red ranger watch as your little family dies!" The nighlok broke the window getting into the house. It ran towards the other rangers rooms clawing at the doors. "Leave them alone!" Jayden yelled. He summoned his fire smasher and swung towards the nighlok but it had no effect. "Hahahaha," the nighlok laughed. It tore down Jayden's bed room door and attacked Antonio who was sleeping peacefully. "No!" Jayden yelled and ran towards the nighlok but it only raised his hand and threw Jayden to the wall. The nighlok landed a death blow to Antonio killing him instantly. Antonio laid limp and the nighlok threw him to Jayden who was shaking. "No..." He whispered. The nighlok ran again and Jayden stood up running after it. "You're not getting away!"

The nighlok knocked down the door to Emily and Mia's room. "Don't touch them!" The nighlok laughed its yellow eyes glowing. "Too late red ranger." There was a knock on the door and the door opened revealing Tashiko. "Hey guys there's..." She stopped when she saw the nighlok. The nighlok turned to her and shot her a blast killing her. "No! Tashiko!" Jayden screamed. He heard screams of pain and when he glanced up he saw the female rangers bodies where on the floor in a pool of blood. "No!" Jayden ran again to hear a scream of pain. He recognized it as Kevin's voice as he turned to Mike's and Kevin's bedroom. He stopped to see the nighlok holding Mike by the throat and Kevin laying dead on the floor. "NO! Leave him alone!" Jayden yelled and ran towards the Nighlok. But the Nighlok was too fast and sliced Mike's throat open. Mike let out a gurgling sound and grabbed his throat as blood gushed out his throat. He fell down dead. "No!" Jayden said falling into his knees. He looked around to find all his friends dead.

"Remember red ranger," the Nighlok said grabbing him by the hair. Jayden didn't even try to get out of it's grasp or anything. "It will be your fault for their deaths. They are loyal to you. Their sacrifice is useless. What will their parents think when they learn you aren't the real red ranger and their child's death was in vain?" Jayden opened his eyes wide. It was true. He couldn't let the others take hits for him like that. It will be in vain. "How do you know my secret?" Jayden asked. "Oh Jayden, I know more than you think." The Nighlok shape shifted revealing into a young woman. She threw Jayden and the red ranger got up to look at her scarred and burned marked face.

"You will see my real identity," the woman said drawing out a spin sword surprising Jayden. "IT will be real soon. I will strike your rangers silently like I did right know and before you know it…." Jayden felt a piercing in his chest and let out a yell, and saw the woman drawing out her sword from his chest. "You will be next," she hissed laughing and raised her sword high in the air. "NO!" he screamed awake. Jayden shook in fear. He tried to calm his trembling body but couldn't. Jayden felt sweat dripping down his forehead.

He decided to lay back down and try to sleep but each time he closed his eyes, he kept hearing the rangers screams of pain and the Nighlok's maniacal laughs. Jayden looked at the clock and saw it was 3am. He sighed and turned to look at Antonio's bed. He got off his bed and loomed over Antonio and checked to see if he was still alive. He sighed in relief when he saw his best friend breathe steadily. Jayden got inside of his bed and hid in the covers still scared out of his mind. Jayden closed his eyes feeling tears threatening to fall. What if the Nighlok was right and lost all his friends because of his little secret? He didn't want it to be true but lately the Nighloks had become more and more stronger. He closed his eyes and let his tears soak into the pillow.

Emily hid in her covers hearing Jayden's scream had scared her awake and looked around the dark room. She began to feel scared again. She remembered Amy kidnapping her, when she was still hurt from the attack aimed for the guardians and bringing her here into the Shiba house and tying her up. Amy placed a gag in her mouth and closed the closet for Emily not to make a sound. Emily remembered being tied there for a few days with Amy giving her little to eat and telling her all about her plan. Then she threatened her that if she said anything she will kill the rangers before Emily could do anything. Know that she was here it was nearly impossible not to fall into her grasps. 'I couldn't do it,' she thought. 'I froze up when I saw her. if I do that I won't ever beat her.'

Emily hugged her stuffed toy she brought from the farm, a stuffed yellow monkey her sister, Serena had given her when she was small. She loved it dearly and the stuffed toy made her feel safe, like having Serena hugging her when she was scared about something. Emily began to tremble and closed her eyes but the only thing she heard was Amy's maniacal laugh. She let out a gasp waking Mia up. "Are you okay?" Mia asked half asleep. "I'm fine," Emily lied but Mia knew Emily was lying. "Did you have a bad dream?" Mia asked rolling over so she could look at Emily better. She saw Emily's tears stained cheeks as Emily nodded. 'I lived through a bad nightmare,' Emily thought.

She felt Mia give her a hug and whisper, "It's going to be okay. It was only just a bad dream. Try to go to sleep because you don't want me all cranky tomorrow." Mia chuckled. Emily smiled and snuggled deep into Mia's arms. Mia's hugs were like Serena's: they made her feel safe. She pushed Amy on the back of her mind before closing her eyes letting sleep enter her.

Tashiko smiled in her sleep as she had the best dream she had since forever.

Maria blew a raspberry as her father tried to chase her. "You can't catch me daddy!" a 4 year old Maria said as she ran. "I'm going to get you!" her father said as he chased her. Maria ran with the Octozord flying by her side. 'The Octozord? What's it doing there?' Tashiko asked. "C'mon Octozord we got to hide!" Maria said opening the curtains to hide. She pulled the Octozord with her and stood still trying to contain her giggles. "Hmmm where is Maria," her dad said looking around. Maria let a giggle escape and the Octozord beeped. "It's that giggling?" her father asked and looked at the curtains that where moving. He walked towards them opening them revealing Maria.

"Gotcha!" he said scooping Maria up before she could run. "Daddy!" Maria giggled. "Put me down! You're going to drop me!" "Oh no! It's that a cable?" her father teased. "I'm going to trip!" Her father "faked" the trip causing Maria to giggle harder. "Daddy!" "C'mon you too," her mother said causing both of them to look at her. "Dinner time." They ate dinner talking while Maria petted the Octozord. "Mommy," Maria asked when they finished dinner and where outside watching the sunset in Panaroma City. "Can you sing a song?" Her mother smiled and nodded. "Sure let me bring my guitar," she responded and went inside of the house.

Maria hugged her father while they waited. Her dad kissed her forehead as Maria's mother made her way towards them with her guitar. She sat before beginning to play. Her voice drifted in the wind, her song flawless. After she finished she began to tear up. Her dad hugged her mother and whispered something to her. Her mother nodded and went inside of the house. "Why does mommy cry when she sings?" Maria asked as they made their way inside. "She remembers about something you wouldn't understand," her dad simply replied. Maria looked at him before the Octozord sat on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it," her father said as he picked her up making her smile.

The alarm clock went off and Tashiko groaned. She slammed the snooze button before trying to sleep again. That sweet dream had been happening for a few weeks and she loved every one of those dreams. She sighed when she couldn't go back to sleep and decided to get up and eat breakfast. Tashiko walked towards the common room to find Kevin already awake and training with Mia. She giggled. Mia and Kevin were training together a lot lately. Tashiko didn't have to have memory to see they liked each other. Tashiko decided to tease them. "So this is what you call a date? I thought it will have a little more candles a fancy dinner you know," Tashiko said loudly. Mike coughed while he was eating his breakfast and tried not to laugh as he looked at Kevin's and Mia's reddened faces. He was better his leg almost fully healed but still limped around from time to time.

"Tashiko!" they both yelled and tried to grab her but Tashiko had already ran. Antonio made his way towards the kitchen to see a purple blur run past him. He chuckled and shook his head. "What did she do?" he asked the green ranger. "She said if Kevin called training with Mia a date," Mike said shaking his head and Antonio chuckled. "And this is what she gets," Antonio replied. "You should have seen their faces," Mike said smiling. Emily came out of her and Mia's room with her training uniform on and made her way towards Mike.

She was still uneasy being left alone and with Mia out of bed she quickly put her uniform on before going to eat breakfast. "Hey guys," she said and sat beside Mike making blush. "Be careful or Tashiko's next victim will be you," Antonio chuckled as he grabbed something to eat. Mike blushed and Emily looked at them puzzled. "What is-" Tashiko ran towards them hiding behind Emily. "Hide me!" she said making Emily more confused. Mia came in stomping. "Come out of there Tashiko!" she growled. "I'm sorry!" Tashiko said using Emily as a shield from Mia's wrath. "I promise I won't make fun of you and Kevin!" Mia rolled her eyes. "Fine," she began. "Don't-"

"But I make no promises that I can't resist of doing so!" Tashiko said making Mia glare at her. "Come here!" Mia tried to grab Tashiko but Tashiko got under the table and escaped. She ran with Kevin joining Mia, hot on her trail and accidently bumped into Mentor Ji's bonsai, knocking it down and shattering it. Tashiko looked at it wide eyed as Ji walked in. "What in… Not again! Who did it?" Ji glared at the rangers who tried to look innocent. "Ha ha," Tashiko said rubbing her head nervously. "Oops." Ji sighed and mumbled something about Mike's hobby of breaking his bonsai rubbing into Tashiko.

The rangers sat eating breakfast with the boys wolfing it down. "You guys look like you haven't eaten in days," Emily giggled. "It feels like it," Antonio said raising an eyebrow. "Where's Jayden and Amy?" Mike asked and everyone looked at Antonio who shrugged. "His bed is empty," he responded. "Amy's was too," Mia added. They continued to eat when they heard footsteps and Jayden came in. "Training starts in 5 mins," the red ranger stated. "Dude we are just eating…" "Training starts in 5 mins," Jayden growled at Mike before making his way outside.

"Antonio what did you do to make Jayden wake up a sour puss?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Amy attacks/ Strange case of the munchies**

The rangers made their way to train with Tashiko practicing her symbol power. Jayden tightened his grip on his wooden katana before looking at his team. "I want you to hit me with everything you got," he ordered and a surprised look from his team circled around. Tashiko raised an eyebrow. "But Jayden," Mia began. "Just do it," he barked. Kevin narrowed his eyes. 'What the hell,' he thought. It was strange for Jayden to challenge them all at once. Mike was feeling better but wasn't at full strength but decided to train with them anyways. Amy looked at the red ranger with narrowed eyes. Mike attacked first but Jayden blocked his attack and knocked him into the ground making everyone wince.

Tashiko shivered placing the brush in the cup and went to grab the bag of frozen peas; Mike was going to need them. As she made her way over she bumped into Antonio who was about to go outside to train with the team. "Wait," Tashiko said placing a hand on his chest. Instantly she blushed remembering the memory Hideo had given her and then remembered Antonio saving her from Dayu and drowning in the ocean. What she didn't catch was Antonio was blushing as well. Tashiko removed her hand blushing bright red as she fumbled for the exact words she was going to use to explain to Antonio.

"Don't go to training," she said nervously. "Why?" Antonio said finding it a little odd. "Just don't," Tashiko said and made her way over to the fridge. Antonio looked out the window to find the rangers training intensely but found it odder that everyone was attacking Jayden. There was a scream followed by a yell and Tashiko and Antonio ran to find out what happened. "Dude what the hell is wrong with you!" Mike screamed at Jayden. "This is training! Not a battlefield!" Emily got in front of Mike and tried to break the argument between him and Jayden. "What happened?" Antonio asked Mia and Kevin. "Training went out of control," Mia said as Kevin went to help Emily.

"What do you mean out of control?" Tashiko asked looking at the pink ranger. "Fire smasher got involved," Amy said rolling her eyes interrupting Mia. "We are your team Jayden not your fucking training dummies!" Mike seethed before storming inside of the house. Emily followed him with Kevin right behind her, shaking his head in disappointment. Mia was about to follow Kevin when she felt something cold against her arm. She looked at Tashiko holding out the bag of peas. "I think you'll need these." Mia smiled taking the bag of peas before making her way inside. Antonio sighed. "I'll talk to Jayden." Tashiko nodded before looking at Amy. "Well didn't that went well," she said crossing her arms over her chest. Tashiko clenched her fists. "You had to do something with this didn't you?"

Amy shook her head. "Nothing at all," she said and Tashiko whipped around storming towards the forest.

Antonio made his way over to Jayden who was sitting down in the porch, staring of into the distance. "Jayden," Antonio said startling the red ranger. "Antonio," he faintly said. "Are you okay?" Antonio said sitting beside him. Jayden shook his head and placed his head on his head. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," he responded. "What happened during training? Amy said fire smasher came involved," his best friend asked. "I'm just scared," Jayden said hiding his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do anymore." "Still having those nightmares, huh?" Antonio said to Jayden. "What are they like?" Jayden shook his head. "Horrible," the red ranger whispered. "I see deaths all the time: my rangers, people, myself. They are so real I can feel their pain, taste the blood." Jayden shuddered. Antonio took Jayden into a hug as the red ranger tried not to break down in tears.

"It's going to be okay. We got your back," Antonio said looking at the red ranger. 'That's what I'm worried about,' Jayden thought. Suddenly the gap sensor went off and Antonio stood up. "Let's go," he said and Jayden nodded following his golden friend out the Shiba gates.

Tashiko made her way towards the forest before hearing footsteps. She turned around to see Hideo. "Hi," Hideo said walking towards her. "You haven't been walking around here lately." Tashiko sighed. "I know. The rangers are looking out for me like a hawk after Dayu tried to kill me." They heard more footsteps and saw the rangers making their way over to the city. Hideo turned to face her. "It's not over yet," Hideo said narrowing his eyes. "She's planning another attack against you and the yellow ranger. This time Kameyo has joined her." "Kameyo?" Tashiko echoed. "Torture expert and soul taking Nighlok," Hideo said in a raspy voice. Tashiko opened her eyes wide and swallowed. Tashiko bit her lip. "I see your troubled," Hideo said taking a seat on a rock that was near a tree. Tashiko sighed taking a seat on the base of the tree.

"It's Jayden," Tashiko said and Hideo perked up. "Is he alright?" he asked and Tashiko shook her head. "He just, I don't know how to explain," Tashiko began. "I think he's losing it." Hideo chuckled. "It's not funny, what I'm saying is true." Tashiko glared at Hideo who stopped laughing. "He keeps screaming at night having "nightmares." I'm scared out of my mind. Is there a nightmare dream Nighlok that's affecting Jayden?" She looked at Hideo with her worried Hazel eyes making Hideo feel guilty. He knew why Jayden was having nightmares. He clutched his staff and crystal ball tightly. He was the cause of all of this. Having Tashiko's memories trapped in his crystal ball affected Jayden when they had arrived.

'He probably felt my magic,' Hideo thought. 'The curse I placed on the crystal ball landed on him. This is not good. If I give Tashiko's memory back that will heal Jayden but ruin my plans.' "Hideo?" Tashiko asked snapping him out of his trance. "Don't worry Tashiko," Hideo said taking her hand. "I'll find a cure." Tashiko smiled. "Thank you." Hideo forced a smile before feeling faint. He touched his head. "Are you okay?" Tashiko asked worriedly. "Yeah," Hideo replied standing up. "I just need some Sanzu water and I'll feel better. I'll come back tomorrow to talk…" He stopped and looked at the rangers had arrived back.

"Amy saved our asses again," Mike said crossing his arms in annoyance. "Oh come on lighten up," Amy said playfully. "You're just mad because we girls are better than you." Mia smirked. "See we are." She stuck her tongue out at the green ranger who huffed. She high fived Amy and chuckled. Emily felt uneasy seeing as Amy talked to the rangers like nothing was wrong when she knew this wasn't a ranger. Not even a human but a Nighlok. She began to feel nervousness when she heard the door open. She looked to see Tashiko coming inside of the house with a not happy face.

She instead walked away towards her room and slammed the door. "What was that about?" Mike asked breaking the tension. Kevin shrugged. "Who cares. We can deal with that later. Right know we have to make a plan to defeat this new nighlok." Emily began to back away as the others made the plans and ran to her room. She locked herself in where she sat on the floor weeping remembering Amy's plan and Emily not be able to do nothing about it. Tashiko punched her bed. She couldn't believe how the rangers had been fooled with the imposter. 'I need to do something,' she thought. She then smiled. She walked out she heard someone crying. Tashiko stopped and looked around. She heard the crying coming from Mia and Emily's room and knew that Mia was with the others the only person that could be crying was Emily.

She knocked the door. "Emily?" she said in a quiet voice. The weeping stopped and remained silent. "It's me Tashiko," she said hoping Emily would open the door. "Go away!" Emily voice cracked. "Please I want to know what's wrong!" Tashiko asked but got no answer. She sighed before getting an idea. She ran to the dojo where all the papers and brushes that the rangers used for practicing symbols where stacked away. She got a brush and a paper and wrote a sentence. She folded the paper up and ran to the bed rooms and slid the paper under Emily's door.

Emily heard a crunching noise as a paper was slid towards her side of the door. She opened the paper up cautiously and read the sentence and tried not to gasp. She opened the door and let Tashiko in before closing the door. "How do you know?" Emily whispered. Tashiko smirked. "I have my ways." "Since when did you know?" Emily said hugging herself. "When I attacked you the other day you told me you knew. I attacked you because I was scared. She threatened me that if I told someone she will kill the rangers. And you kinda look like her. "Yeah," Tashiko nodded. 'She shape shifted my image making us look like kin. She's sneaky alright.' Tashiko smiled at Emily.

"Don't worry. We will defeat her. I promise you that." Emily looked up to her and smiled before changing into terror. "I told you not to tell anyone Emily," Amy said appearing behind them. Tashiko turned around only to receive a blow to the face, throwing her to the floor. Tashiko shook her head trying to clear away the cobwebs forming into her head. She wiped the blood of her lip on the back of her hand before hearing the door opening. "Hey Emily," Mike said limping towards her. "Are you…." He stopped when he saw Amy closing the door.

Mike reached for his samuraizer. 'Curse this luck, the others are outside,' Mike thought sweat dripping down his forehead. "Green ranger care to join in?" Amy said with a smirk. She shape shifted into her nighlok form. Mike looked at her surprised. "Weird that the gap sensor didn't sound right?" Amy laughed at their puzzled faces. "Lightning strike!" Tashiko yelled drawing a symbol from an ancient morpher. The lightning bolt shot out missing Amy by a hair. "Never attack without knowing your enemy's attacks," Amy said as symbols shot out hitting Mike and Tashiko freezing them on the spot. "Know Emily," Amy said turning to the ranger.

Emily stood up and morphed. "Seismic swing!" she yelled but Amy grabbed her sword and hit her in the head with a symbol too fast for Emily too react. She demorphed and the symbol got marked into her forehead. "Say anything else about me Emily and you will suffer pain when you think even about me and what I done to you. Have fun." Emily fell to the ground unconscious. She shape shifted back into her temporary human form and walked out the room. She stopped before undoing the symbol she casted on Tashiko and Mike. "Same goes to you too."

They fell into the ground too weak to even get up. She left the room laughing.

A half an hour passed and the gap sensor sounded and the rangers ran out the Shiba house. Emily groaned blinking her eyes open. "Hey you have to go," Tashiko said looming over her. "Go where?" the yellow ranger asked still drowsy. The Gap sensor blared and Emily gasped. "Nighlok." Emily got up before running out of the room. "Do you think it was a good idea to send her out like that after receiving that symbol?" Tashiko said clutching her chest. Her body hurt after receiving that freezing symbol from Amy. "I don't know I think she will be alright if she doesn't think about Amy," Mike replied getting up and limped. Tashiko followed before feeling something was not right. 'Amy wouldn't just throw any symbol at us like that. There must be something else to it. Or maybe I'm acting a bit paranoid. Well either way I can't be too careful.'

The rangers came back bursting through the door sometime later running towards the kitchen. Emily came back looking normal than the others who seemed to be eating everything in sight. "What happened to them?" Mike asked as he watched Amy and Kevin fight over the flour. Tashiko looked to see Antonio eating the jar of cookies and Jayden eating all the ice cream. "Yeah what happened? They're eating the last of the cookies!" Tashiko whined.

"A nighlok named Grinatuar, made them like this," Emily sighed. "They jumped in to save me." "We need to stop them from eating or they will burst of eating too much," Ji explained coming into the kitchen with a book in his hands. "Wait if they keep eating they'll die?" Mike asked. "That's what the nighlok is making them do," Ji replied. "Holy shit! Not the jelly!" Tashiko yelled trying to take away the jar of Jelly away from Kevin and Jayden. "No not my secret stack of chips!" Mike frantically said as Mia ripped open a bag of chips. "Amy! Not the eggs!" Ji yelled. "Emily you need to defeat the nighlok!" "Me? BY myself?" Emily looked at him in shock. "But I don't know how to defeat him!" "Find a way!" Ji said grabbing Kevin from eating the salt.

"Mike, let's try to tie them up!" Tashiko said taking out the Ancient morpher. Mike took out his samuraizer. Together they drew a symbol and tied the rangers together. "That should do it," Tashiko said wiping her brow. She still was new at the symbol power and took out some of her energy. "Symbol power release!" Jayden said and the rope broke and the rangers ran again to eat. "Aw man!" Mike face palmed. "We should have taken their morphers away." Tashiko nodded. They ran again trying to catch the rangers.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Strange Case of the Munchies part II**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had to rewrite it 2-3 times. I didn't like it the first time and I'm still doubting if it's good. . Please read and review!**

As Mike and Tashiko tried to catch the rangers and tie them up to keep them from eating, Emily paced back and forth thinking of a strategy to defeat Grinataur. "C'mon Emily think," she mumbled feeling the pressure on her shoulders. When Ji had asked her to defeat the nighlok by herself, she panicked. She never defeated a nighlok by herself much less keep up with it. She was the weakest of the rangers. She was always the first down or hurt and she didn't fight a lot with the nighloks as Jayden, Kevin and Mike where the ones that defeated them. Since they were the strongest they were the first ones up to fight the nighlok. Even Mia was fighting with them while she, Emily only landed one or two hits before scooting back. The others always used the cool power ups like Super Samurai or Shogun mode. She never used them once.

She paced back and forth thinking. "Aw, look at yellow, the wannabe hero," said a voice. Emily turned around and saw Amy with a huge smirk. Instantly images of Amy flared up in her mind and Emily clenched her fists. 'I want to beat her up so bad right know,' she thought angrily. Suddenly an intense pain filled her head and Emily clutched her head. She shut her eyes and bit her tongue to keep herself from screaming. "Oh, my," Amy said circling the yellow ranger. "Does that pain hurt? That's my own creation, created to make you suffer." Emily whimpered and fell to her knees, tears formed in her eyes and started to fall. "That's how I want you Emily," Amy said changing part of her arm into nighlok form. "I want you suffering, begging me to stop the pain."

"Stop… help," Emily gasped. "That's right Emily beg for your life!" Amy seethed. Her eyes turned bright yellow and her pupil turned into a slit. She raised her transformed nighlok arm and extended her nails. "Stop!" Emily said crying. "Amy please stop!" "Emily, today you die!" Amy yelled aiming to smash Emily's skull. "No!" Mike screamed pushing Emily out of the way and took the hit. It sliced his shoulder open and he rolled away morphing. He stood up in a crouched position ready to attack. "You have bad reflexes green ranger," Amy said turning her arm back to normal. "You cannot defend her forever and next time I will kill her." There was a crash from the kitchen and Mike side glanced at the kitchen. When he turned around Amy was gone.

Tashiko had tied Mia in a chair with the help of her samuraizer. She took Mia's samuraizer away and sighed. "One down, four more to go," she groaned. Mia fidgeted in the chair before wailing she was thirsty. Tashiko rubbed her face in tiredness. "I want water!" "Give me those chocolates!" Jayden screamed from the rooms. "They're mine!" Kevin screamed back and came running into the kitchen. He knocked over a pile of dirty plates into the floor; they crashed into the floor sending broken glass all over the place. Tashiko groaned face palming. "Give me!" Jayden came running in next almost knocking Tashiko over.

Tashiko heard the cabinets opening and saw Antonio opening a can of Tuna. He threw away the trash and dug right in like he was a starving wolf. "Mmm, tuna," he said licking his lips. He kept eating right from the can and Tashiko stomped over to him and took away the can from him. Antonio looked at her before sticking his tongue out to her and taking the can opener and more cans of Tuna. He ran before she could take them away and Tashiko sighed. "Aw man." "My broccoli!" Amy yelled running around the kitchen with Ji behind her.

Tashiko screamed in frustration. 'This is getting worse by the minute!'

"Where the hell are you Mike and Emily!"

Mike had calmed Emily down after her scare with Amy. "She did again Mike," Emily told him. "I got so angry and then…" She touched her head feeling the pain returning. "Don't think about her Emily," Mike said squeezing her hand. Emily looked at Mike with her scared brown eyes. "How can I not think about it after all what she's done? She's been trying to kill me!" Mike sighed and looked at her. "We will do it, together we will defeat Amy." Emily nodded with hope lingering in her eyes. "But first we need to take this pain away," Emily said touching her head. "What did she do that time Mike? I don't remember."

Mike looked away. "I'm not sure," he replied. "Tashiko and I tried to stop her but she threw a symbol at us. She froze us for a moment, then placed a symbol I don't recognize." "She said it was her own creation," Emily answered. "Even through the pain I heard her. What kind of symbol did she place on you and Tashiko?" "I don't know," Mike replied. "It had some weird strokes, I'd seen it before but I can't place it where." He sat there in thought before the gap sensor blared. Emily gulped and remembered she had a nighlok to defeat by herself. She began to panic but Mike gave her a kiss on the forehead. She blushed bright red. "You can do it Emily. I believe in you." He gave her a smile. "Go kick some nighlok ass for me."

Emily smiled before bumping into Ji. He gave her a confident smile and watched her run off. "She can do it," Mike told him. Ji nodded. "I know she can."

Emily ran with a boost of confidence she got from Mike and looked back. She ran only hearing her footsteps. She gave a sigh knowing her friends weren't going with her. 'This is why I need to break the nighlok's spell. I need to believe I can do it. No I can do it!' She ran faster knowing the city and her friends needed that nighlok defeated.

Tashiko had chased around the boys around but couldn't catch them. She gave up and walked to the kitchen to see if they had left anything to her to eat. While she was looking she heard footsteps and saw Amy sitting on the counter eating ice cream watching through the window. Tashiko felt her blood boiling and clenched her fists. Amy needed to pay after everything she had to her and her friends. She scooted back, careful not to make a sound. Tashiko pounced on Amy, catching her off guard. Both of them slammed into the floor, with Amy letting out a cry of surprise.

Amy twisted around to find Tashiko on top of her. "What are you doing?" Amy asked her. "What do you think I'm doing?" Tashiko said grabbing Amy's hands and trying to tie them with the rope. "Are you trying to tie me up?" Amy asked. "That's cute." Amy snaked her arms on Tashiko's before sitting up and slamming the girl on the floor. Tashiko gasped winded for a few moments. "You can't defeat me, Tashiko," Amy said looking at her straight in her hazel eyes. "You are weak."

Tashiko growled and tried to break from Amy's grasp. She reached and grabbed Amy's hair and pulled on it. Amy let out a yelp as her brown hair was pulled. "Let me go!" Amy yelped. Tashiko turned the tables and slammed Amy onto the floor facing down. Quickly she grabbed the rope she had in her neck and began to tie Amy's hand. Amy growled and tried to break free but Tashiko had tied her good. Tashiko grabbed her before throwing her into a chair. Amy sat glaring at Tashiko looking through her bangs.

Tashiko looked at Amy's samuraizer and placed it on the counter. "I have a few questions for you Amy," Tashiko said looking at her. "Why do you want to kill Emily so much?" Amy looked at her before chuckling. "Are you serious? My you really lost your memory." Tashiko frowned. 'She's just playing with your mind Tashiko," she told herself. 'She doesn't know anything.' "Fine," Amy said with a smirk. "I'll tell you why I want to kill Emily so much…. Because I hate you Tashiko."

Tashiko opened her eyes wide. "What does Emily got to do with you hating me?" Amy laughed again. "You are and were best friends with Emily. Future and past. You took something very precious to me, Tashiko, and I will do the same. I'll make you suffer the pain of losing one of your precious people!" "Shut up!" Tashiko yelled. "I didn't take away nothing from you." "But you did," Amy snarled. "I hate you so much that'll kill my best friend to see you suffer." "Emily isn't your best friend!" Tashiko growled. "But she is," Amy said maniacally. "We are closer than you think. We were like sisters! That is until you…." Tashiko grabbed a knife from the counter and raised it up high in the air.

"Shut up!" Tashiko screamed. "The only one that is making the rangers suffer is you!" The knife came down and Amy opened her eyes wide.

Emily fell to the floor again as Grinataur counterattacked. "I'm not going to miss this time Yellow Ranger!" he said as he threw the dirt towards her. Emily opened her eyes wide before Jayden came to her aid. "Jayden?" she said in shock. "What are you doing here?" "You think after a bit of dirt I was going to sit in the side lines?" the red ranger responded and helped her up. Emily smiled. "Thanks," she replied. "Kick his ass," Jayden said and took out the black box. Emily looked at him in shock through her visor. "Do you think I'm ready?"

Jayden smiled and nodded. "You are more than ready. Take it." He placed the black box in her hands and Emily smiled. Jayden smiled as well and watched her face off Grinataur once again. He leaned on his sword feeling dehydrated. "Super Samurai mode!" Emily yelled clipping the black box into her spinsword. A yellow light covered her and she stood there with a white cape flowing behind her. The cape in the back had the kanji for "true". "Super Seismic Swing!" She flew in the air coming down with her sword with her signature attack. "No!" the nighlok said as he fell down and exploded.

"Yes!" Emily said jumping in the air. For the first time she used the black box and the power had felt amazing. She felt like nothing could stop her. Jayden fell his thirst go away and knew the Nighlok's spell had faded away. "You think you're done with me!" Grinataur yelled as he toward over the city.

Mike had attended his injured shoulder and walked into the common room to find out Kevin passed out on the floor. His face and hands were covered in chocolate and Mike covered his mouth to stop from laughing. He took out his samuraizer and started to take pictures. Suddenly Kevin twitched and started to move causing Mike to jump scared out of his skin.

Kevin groaned feeling like he had ate a whole Thanksgiving Dinner. He sat up from laying on the floor and looked in disgust in his hands covered in melted chocolate. "What happened?" he asked. "You were under a nighloks spell," Mike said from the porch. "You okay?" "Apart from feeling stuff, yea," Kevin replied. Mike smiled. Emily had done it. She had defeated the nighlok and broken Grinataur's spell. But then he realized another thing, Emily needed all the help to defeat the nighlok's second form. "Get up. You need to help Emily defeat the Nighlok, since she's fighting it by herself." "She is?" Kevin instantly got up, ignoring how he was feeling and ran out morphing. Mike smiled and went to find the others.

Mia was confused to why she was tied in the middle of the dining room. The last thing she remembered was getting hit by dirt and feeling thirsty. Ji came in and found Mia tied and her samuraizer on the floor. He chuckled and untied Mia while he explained to her what had happened. "Ugh I'm so stuffed I might survive a week without eating," she said rubbing her stomach. "Where are the others?" "Probably on their way to help Emily fight the nighlok," Ji responded and Mia perked up on that. "She had to fight the nighlok by herself. " "Emily? By herself?" Mia said in shock. "I have to help her then!" She ran out tripping over the rope and morphed as she went.

Amy opened her eyes to see Tashiko holding the knife a few inches from her head. She was shaking and heard sobbing. Amy smirked. "Pathetic," she sneered. "You can't even kill me, the enemy." "Damn you," Tashiko chocked out. "Damn you!" She fell to her knees dropping the knife. "I told you, you are weak and pathetic," Amy said smirking. She turned her hands into their nighlok form and cut the ropes. She grabbed Tashiko by the throat making the girl panic. "You should of killed me Tashiko but since you didn't because of your weakness, I will kill you and Emily. Oh I'll enjoy especially killing you Tashiko," Amy whispered in her ear before throwing her in the floor where the shattered plates were.

"Say anything of this," Amy warned Tashiko. "And I won't place a simple symbol like I didn't to Emily. I'll place a symbol to terminate you." She walked away hearing Mike talking to Antonio telling him to go and help Emily. Tashiko watched her go away before looking at her bloody arms, where the glass had cut her. 'She's right,' Tashiko thought closing her eyes feeling fresh tears. 'I am weak! I'm not a ranger, I can't even kill my enemies!' She began to sob before hearing a voice in her mind. 'Raikou Hime, you're not weak. Don't let those hateful words sink into you. Believe in yourself. You can defeat Amy.'

'How? I'm not strong enough. I don't have training like the rangers.'

'You do but you have sealed them away. You must let _her_ free again.' "Her?" Tashiko thought. "Tashiko!" Mike kneeled down to find Tashiko on the floor bleeding. "What happened?" Tashiko looked at him.

"Amy."

Mike scowled. "She's going to pay. She tried to kill Emily!" As Tashiko heard that, she felt like she had gotten hit in the gut. 'I should have killed her, but I hesitated. I am weak and pathetic.' Tashiko clenched her fists. "I had her," she whispered catching Mike's attention. "I had her tied up and I had a weapon. I was going to kill her… but I hesitated. I hesitated!" Tashiko wanted to scream in frustration. She was so close but she hesitated. 'Damn her!' Tashiko looked at the blood on the floor before looking at Mike with a determined face. "Mike," she said as he looked at her. "I want you to train me. I need to be stronger. I want to defeat Amy." She stood up slowly and raised her arm showing him her cuts. "I vow with this blood that I'll defeat Amy even at the cost of my life."

Grinataur fell down and exploded as he lost his second life. "Samurai Rangers victory is ours," Jayden said. As the Megazord powered down the rangers congratulated Emily. She blushed in embarrassment. "Good Job Emily," Mia said giving her best friend a tight hug. "Thanks Mia," she replied. She then remembered Mike. She smiled a blush forming in her cheeks. 'He believed in me I could do it and I did. He's going to be so proud of me!' "Emily," Jayden's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Great job, I knew you were ready" he said with a smile. Emily smiled and looked at the black box in her hand. "It was all thanks to this," she said looking at the black box. "Without it, I wouldn't have defeated him." The rangers smiled. "Want ice cream? It's on me," Jayden said feeling since Emily did a great job, he would treat her and the others with something for celebration. Emily's eyes lit up on the mention of ice cream and nodded her head. "Yes please! Oh and don't forget an extra one for Tashiko and Mike!"

Amy watched from behind at the rangers celebrate. "Soon Emily," she said darkly. "Soon you and Tashiko will die by my hands. No mercy."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Training/ Hidden Secrets**

Sweat dripped down her forehead as she drew another symbol. "Again," came the voice. She took a breath again before drawing another symbol out of thin air with a samuraizer. She threw the symbol hitting a dummy. "Again." She repeated again feeling weaker each time she hit the dummy. "Again." She drew the symbol again trying to steady her breathing. She began to draw the strokes, only she placed it wrong and it exploded in her face sending her flying backwards landing in the ground. She let out a groan as she rolled on the ground. "Get up."

She got up groaning and feeling the exhaustion taking toll on her. "Again." With trembling hands she drew the symbol again only for it to explode in her face again. It sent her backwards again and she landed with a loud thump. "S-S-s-shit," she groaned. She tried to sit up but her body was shutting down. The place began to blur as someone was slapping her coach on the head. "Get up. Get up!"

"I-I-can't," she managed to get out before passing out.

Emily slapped Mike on the head again. "Look what you done! "Training" her and each time you done that she passes out!" Mike rubbed his head before pouting. "Hey she said to train her." "Yeah train her not kill her!" Emily said getting on her toes to face Mike. "You know its dangerous to use too much symbol power!" "I just need to know her limits," Mike replied in defense. It had been a few days since the Amy incident which only Mike and Emily knew. Nobody noticed how Mike had taken off training off again because of the injury he sustained with Amy and everybody assumed his leg was given him trouble. Mike was thankful everybody thought it was his leg and not another injury.

Emily sighed and rolled her eyes. She walked back to the others who were training with their wooden katanas. "He did it again didn't he?" Jayden asked her as he watched Kevin and Amy exchange blows. "Yes he did." Emily shook her head. Jayden looked over his shoulder to see Tashiko passed out on the floor. Every day she had been training with the others which was weird because she never showed interest in being a ranger. Jayden knew she was the purple ranger and had lost her memory and she needed it back to be what she once was.

He wanted to know how strong she really was and make the others believe she was one.

Mike sighed as he sat down in the wooden bench. He stared at his pupil before looking at the fading scars in her arms. She had fought Amy and was about to kill her but the spell had been lifted and she hesitated. She told Mike how she wanted him to train her and swore on her bleeding cuts that she will defeat Amy.

He stared at her and looked towards Amy who was training with Kevin. His blood boiled just looking at her. "You made her pass out again?" said a voice. Mentor was staring at Mike with a concerned look in his face. "Maybe it was a bad idea for you to train her." Mike sighed. "No it isn't." Ji raised an eyebrow. "I heard that you made her use to much symbol power. You know how dangerous that is!" "I know, I know!" Mike said standing up. "I'm going to shower."

"Wake up sleepy butt," said a voice. Tashiko opened her eyes to her 'inner' mind. She groaned. "No more training please, Kaisoko Hime." When Tashiko said she wanted to be trained, she didn't expect the fire princess to train her too. Kaisoko Hime laughed. "No I think you are good." Tashiko let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." Kaisoko Hime smiled at her. "Know," she said taking Tashiko's hand. "Let's keep working on gaining your memory back." Tashiko smiled. They began to walk further when Tashiko casted looks around and saw something she never saw before. A cage that was faintly seen was sitting there.

"What's that?" Tashiko asked getting near the cage. Kaisoko Hime opened her eyes wide and stopped Tashiko. "You can't near that cage," Kaisoko Hime said. "Why not? This is my mind after all." Tashiko stuck her tongue out to Kaisoko Hime. She walked around the cage to find someone sleeping there. Tashiko frowned. She looked at Kaisoko Hime with a pout. "I thought you were the only one that resided in my mind."

Kaisoko Hime cracked a smile but seemed rather uncomfortable and nervous. "Well its two of us actually," she replied. Tashiko eyed the cage. It was very dark inside and it was barely visible. The only thing she could see was a purple rag and a red ribbon. "Those things look familiar," Tashiko said reaching towards the red ribbon. "Don't touch that!" Kaisoko Hime said pulling her away.

Tashiko gave her a weird look and Kaisoko Hime tried to suppress her panic. "You aren't ready to see that person in there, okay?" Tashiko gave a nod. "Let's see if we can fish something else from your lost memories," Kaisoko said leading her away from the cage. Tashiko looked over her shoulder as Kaisoko Hime was talking and wanted to grab that red ribbon. Something about it was too familiar. She shrugged knowing she needed a plan to grab that ribbon without Kaisoko Hime or that person to know she had taken it.

Hideo watched the waves of the ocean lap at his feet. He was in his human form and was watching the bird flocks flying high in the sky while taking in the sun. Wind blew around him and he looked around. 'The air seems different today. It seems that there's a change on its way.' Hideo watched as Kameyo was sitting on a rock looking lost.

'I wonder if Serrator is going to do that little plan of his.' He had been wondering for a while and knowing how close Kameyo was to Serrator, he would see if Kameyo would spill some information. He walked over to her but stopped when he saw that something was off of her; she was shaking. "Are you alright?" he asked her touching her shoulder. Kameyo turned to him and nodded. "I-I'm okay." Hideo narrowed his eyes. "Why are you shaking, then?"

Kameyo looked at ocean. "It's just the adreline." "Adreline?" Hideo said confused by her remark. "Tomorrow," she responded and took a quick look around. "Tomorrow we kidnap the Earth samurai." Hideo opened his eyes wide. "Which one?" He began to panic thinking about how much Emily was in danger. "The first samurai," Kameyo giggled feeling an urge to get her. "I wonder if she can fight." 'Serena,' Hideo thought clenching his fists. 'Kameyo is going to capture Emily's sister!'

Mike got out of the shower just in time to hear the Gap Sensor sound. He sighed and heard the others footsteps fun out of the door. He got dressed and left the room and walk towards the common room where he found Tashiko on the couch sleeping. The guys had probably carried her and left her there to his care. Ji walked out of his room with a set of keys in his hands. "I need to get groceries for dinner, take care of Tashiko until I come back." Mike nodded and watched Mentor Ji leave the door. He heard the Samurai SUV turn on and leave. He smirked and ran towards the TV where his stash of video games where but almost shrieked in terror. They were gone.

He began to look around frantically until he found a note. He began to read it and groaned. He crumbled it up and threw it on the trash. He took a look at Tashiko and scoffed. "Now my video games are gone because you passed out again." He pouted and decided that him fighting with a young teenager that was dead to the world wasn't going to bring his video games back. He began to walk around and looked at the shelf that was filled with samurai books. He stuck his tongue out. He hated reading and as far as he could remember, the teachers struggled to make him read.

He skimmed through them and wonder why how Kevin liked to read them so much. They were only the history of the samurai. He rolled his eyes thinking how he could have asked that question when he knew the answer. He continued to skim until he saw a small book filled with dust at the bottom corner of the shelf. He looked at it realizing he never seen Kevin or the others get it before. He picked it up and flipped it open coughing as the dust lifted from the book.

He looked at it and opened his eyes wide.

"What…. What the hell…. What the hell is this?"

Tashiko looked around at the half-destroyed Paranoma City. She sighed knowing this was another memory and probably a painful one. She looked around to see Kaisoko Hime gone and shrugged deciding to walk around. "Get back here!" yelled a man. She turned to look at the man chasing a young teen with a cat mask. "Catch me if you can old man!" She stuck her tongue out and ran knowing that had angered the man. "You little…." He cursed and stopped when she ran and climbed a fence. "I'm going to get you!" he yelled. Tashiko giggled knowing the young teen was her. She decided to follow herself to see where she went. She started to climb the fence but to her shock she went through it.

Tashiko face palmed herself remembering that she exactly didn't exist in her memories. She was a ghost that could go through anything. She phased through the fence and didn't see her younger self anymore. She looked around but she was no where to be found. 'Where would I go?' she thought. 'I can't exactly remember…' Suddenly she remembered a young woman with strawberry blonde hair and piercing green eyes. 'Kyle,' she thought. 'I would gone to Kyle. In that alley….' She bolted, running as fast as she could.

'Kyle, I remember…. She saved me when….when my parents died….' She cried out in terror as the landscape changed and she was in a room with a much younger self of her. A four year old Maria was standing shaking in terror with the Octozord trying to calm her. Tashiko backed away as the memory began to overwhelm her. Moogers flooded the house and attacked her parents. Her mother tried to defend her daughter only to be killed with a slash on the back. She fell down dead and Maria screamed. Her father was next, coping better than her mother. He received a blow on the stomach and fell. The moogers neared Maria and were ready to strike only for her father to jump in front of her and received the killing blow. "Daddy!" she screamed. Tashiko screamed and ran away from that house. She ran still seeing the way the moogers had killed her parents in front of her eyes.

Tears streamed down her eyes. 'I need to get out of here! I need too!'

Hideo had gone back to the netherworld trying to find Tashiko. He tried to locate her via the Gaps. He heard a crack and looked at the crystal ball on top of his staff break more.

Kaisoko Hime stood near the visible cage and wondered if Tashiko had remembered anything. Suddenly she heard something moving and saw that the person in the cage was moving, dragging the chains in her legs across the cage. Kaisoko Hime opened her eyes wide and knew that if this kept going Tashiko would remember everything and that wasn't a good thing. She ran trying to find Tashiko through the locked part of Tashiko's memories. As soon as she began to enter Tashiko burst out of there frantically and fell to her knees crying.

"They are dead!" she wailed. "My parents are dead!"

She began to cry and Kaisoko Hime kneeled down beside her and hugged her tight. "You're parents are dead but your family is not. I'm your family and so are the samurai." Tashiko buried her face into Kaisoko Hime's chest crying. Kaisoko Hime only rubbed her back and felt pity for the young samurai.

The person in the cage heard Tashiko's crying but was still in a deep sleep, a sleep that they decided to place on her when they sealed her away.

The rangers defeated the moogers with ease and powered down after checking there was no nighlok. "That seemed strange don't you think?" Kevin asked as they looked around. "Yeah, usually when there's moogers there's always a nighlok," Mia replied. "But this time there was no nighlok," Jayden said darkly. He feared the nighloks and Master Xandred where planning something big. "Do you think they are planning something?" Emily said quietly, her dark brown eyes showing worry. "Probably," Amy replied and Emily looked at her. She felt hate towards Amy but suddenly her forehead started to hurt. Emily winced and touched her forehead and tried to think of something else rather than Amy.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked looking at Emily. She had seen how Emily had placed a hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever do you?" She looked at Emily closer but the yellow ranger shook her head. "I'm fine don't worry about me." Mia looked at her suspiciously but Emily gave her a reassuring smile. Mia smiled and nodded. "Okay." Emily sighed in relief. "So what know?" Amy asked crossing her arms across her chest. "We go home and try to figure out what the nighloks are planning," Jayden answered. "They must be planning something big," Kevin said as they began to walk home. "Something we probably are missing." "What though? What could it be?" Emily asked. Jayden went into deep thought.

Mike looked at the book his eyes widening more each time he flipped the pages. 'This…' He heard the door opening and knew the rangers or Ji were home. He didn't want them to catch him reading a book so he ran to his room and hid it under the mattress knowing no one will try to search it there. Mike came back to find Tashiko gone. "Tashiko?" he asked and began to look around. He walked towards the door that was left open. "Oh no." He ran outside trying to find the missing young samurai ranger. "Tashiko!" he yelled. "Tashiko!" He frantically looked around and ran towards the forest knowing she could have run there. He didn't want to think she ran to the city and decided to run to the forest knowing the plants and trees could help find her.

He continued to run and saw her sitting on the edge of the small stream that cut through the forest. She sat there still hugging her knees to her chest. Mike neared her cautiously. "Tashiko?" he asked her. Tashiko didn't move but continued to stare at the water. "Tashiko." Mike sat next to her and saw her crying. "What happened?" Tashiko looked at him with her hazel eyes filled with tears. "I-I-I saw them," she whispered. "They are dead."

"Who's dead?" Mike asked worry creeping at him.

"My parents." She looked at him before beginning to cry. "How…?" "I remembered," Tashiko sniffed. "I was young when the moogers killed them. They got killed in front of me. I-I-I close my eyes and the only thing I see is them dying over and over again." She let out a whimper. Mike looked at his hands. 'The book…' "Come with me," Mike said extending his hand. "I'm going to show you something." Tashiko looked away. Mike sighed and sat back down. "Maybe later," he said quietly. He gave her a hug before Tashiko began to cry her pain again.

'You have to know if the parents you saw die….

_Are the real ones_.'


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Revenge and a kiss that starts a new beginning**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews : ) I'm glad people like this story and we still have a long way. Please leave suggestions, opinions, what you like, dislike, questions and I'll love to hear from you guys. Please Read and Review! **

The others had returned to find Tashiko and Mike gone and assumed they were training again. They all had gathered in the common room discussing to the latest attack. Jayden nodded as the others were discussing but his mind was elsewhere. He was wondering if Master Xandred was getting ready to attack. His stomach turned at the thought of that. He knew if Master Xandred appeared in the world of the living he would have to seal him away. The problem was he had no idea how to do the sealing symbol correctly and there was only one person in the world that could do it.

She will soon have to take Jayden's place and seal Master Xandred.

Jayden knew soon he had to tell the others the truth that he wasn't the real red ranger. He wondered if they could take it and he knew they would probably hate him for keeping that from them. He remembered what Tashiko told him the first time they met: "You're not the real one."

He closed his eyes and his heart broke. All his life was a lie to protect his elder sister. He sometimes wondered if all this sacrifice was worth it. "Jayden?" He heard a voice say to him. He opened his eyes and looked to see Mia looking at him worried. "Are you okay?" Jayden nodded and excused himself leaving the other rangers looking at each other.

He went into the backyard and wandered around deep into thought.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mike asked Tashiko. She had stopped crying and was slowly walking with him back to the Shiba House. "Yeah," Tashiko replied. "I just want to go home." Mike nodded and looked ahead. After a moment of silence he sighed and said quietly, "How were your parents like?" Tashiko looked at him before looking at the ground. "From what I can remember, my mother was blonde with chocolate eyes and loved to sing and play guitar. My father loved to paint art and had black hair with chocolate eyes as well. He had darkish skin while my mother had fair skin like me."

Mike nodded and went into deep thought.

"It's hard to lose someone you love," Mike said. "The most precious person to me died as well." Tashiko looked at him with wide eyes. "My grandfather was my precious person," Mike said with a smile on his face. "He was the most amazing person. He loved to goof off, play pranks on people and loved me as much as my parents. We used to go out to restaurants and place pranks; he would teach me how to set them up. I loved him with all my heart and wanted to be like him. He was strong, wise, fun, intelligent."

"What happened to him?" Tashiko asked. Mike stopped and stared at her with his eyes starting to tear up. "When I was seven, he grew sick. We took him to the hospital and we learned he was suffering a heart attack and needed an emergency surgery. Before he went into surgery, he told me that if I had a precious person in my life to protect it with all my heart. But during surgery, he died."

Tashiko looked at him as he started to tear up. She wiped her eyes with her arm. "It looks like we both lost our most precious persons." Mike looked at her and gave her a sad smile. "Even though he's gone, I would still remember the great times we had together." Tashiko looked away. "Maybe you should remember your parents from the precious memories you have of them and not the way they died." Tashiko turned to look at him before giving him a hug. "Thank you."

Mike smiled and replied, "Your welcome. Let's head back." Tashiko nodded and together they walked back towards the Shiba House.

Hideo came out of the bushes hearing the conversation between Mike and Tashiko. "Oh Tashiko, only if you knew that you became a ranger to avenge your parents deaths." He looked at them before walking away. "But for now I will let _her _tell you." 'I have a job to do anyways,' he thought as he disappeared through a gap.

Kaisoko Hime slept in Tashiko's inner mind. Ever since she had sacrificed her dying spirit into the purple ranger, she had resided there and helped guide Tashiko's real self which, was Maria. She slept soundly needing the rest. She failed to hear that there was more movement inside of the prison. The person turned slowly as if it were trying to wake up but couldn't. "So….many…..months…." it rasped. "I….wonder….." It tried to open it's eyes but felt a magic force keeping her from doing it. "Damn you. Damn you all bastards."

It flipped over and felt restricted form doing anything but rolling over. "He will pay. He….will…..pay!"

Suddenly it grew silent feeling tired. It heard Kaisoko Hime sigh, before it passed out again. Kaisoko Hime opened her eyes to feel the presence getting stronger. "It's almost time," she whispered.

Antonio stepped out into the backyard finding Jayden pacing around in deep thought. He sighed knowing Jayden was probably worrying about the Mooger attack with no Nighlok. "I know you're probably worried about this attack but we got this," Antonio said startling, Jayden. The red ranger looked at his best friend. He nodded slowly and gave Antonio a small smile. "I know," he answered. Antonio looked at his best friend raising his eyebrow not really convinced. "I'm just thinking about something," Jayden said carefully.

"What? We're best friends you can tell me anything," Antonio suggested. Jayden looked at his best friend. He thought about telling him. But how would he react? Would he hate him for lying to him all this time? Would he hate him for telling him and telling him to keep this secret from the others? All these questions began filling into his head. He shook his head deciding against it. "It's something personal," he replied dryly. Antonio looked hurt for a moment before it disappeared. "Mia is cooking tonight," he said remembering to why he went to find Jayden.

He saw Jayden wince. He chuckled knowing of Mia's cooking. "Kevin's helping her," he smirked. Jayden smiled. "I knew those too would get together someday," said a voice. Both rangers turned around to find Tashiko and Mike walking towards them. Tashiko smirked as well. "What's she cooking?" Mike asked. "Dunno," Antonio shrugged. "She said it was a surprise."

"The surprise better be good," Tashiko said. "I'm hungry." The others chuckled. "I'm going to head inside," Mike said walking inside of the house. "I have stuff to do." As he disappeared, Antonio glanced at the others. "He didn't find the video games did he?"

"He was with me the whole time," Tashiko said crossing her arms. "Where you both training again?" Antonio asked curiously. They had taken a long time to get back and Antonio was curious on what they were doing. Tashiko hesitated. She didn't want them to know what had happened so she nodded her head but was curious on Antonio's curiosity on what they were doing. "Yeah." 'Is he finally noticing me?' Tashiko thought, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Antonio noticed her hesitation and knew she was lying by the way she was beginning to grow nervous. He gave her a sour look and began to feel anger towards Mike. 'Why am I feeling this way? Why am I feeling angry at Mike for being with Tashiko? Am I jealous?'

He shook his head and tried to shake the feeling away but it seemed to come back. "I'm heading inside," Tashiko said looking at Jayden. "I'm going to take a shower before dinner." She headed inside with Antonio looking at her and saw her blushing. "You know you should stop checking her out," Jayden added hotly. Antonio turned to look at his best friend and saw sudden jealousy. 'Jayden's jealous of me looking at Tashiko?' Antonio thought tensing up. "Even though I'm not her biological brother I will protect her," Jayden said with a sudden threat. "If you do something to her that will harm her, I will deal with you best friend."

Antonio swallowed feeling slightly nervous. 'Jayden is acting like a jealous brother.' "I'm going to head inside too," he said walking backwards before turning and walking inside. Jayden chuckled before he too walked inside of the house.

Mia nervously began to place the plates on the table. She knew her about her bad cooking skills after finding out when Kevin had told her. She decided to try to practice to get better and Kevin offered to help her. Know she was going to test if her food was actually edible. She smiled before blushing remembering Kevin helping her. His strong arms guiding her on how to flip the meat and bake the cake. She sighed feeling all giddy before the timer went off. She quickly ran to the kitchen to find Kevin taking out the cake from the oven.

Kevin winced accidently touching part of the platter, which of course was hot. He placed it on the kitchen counter and saw Mia walking towards him. He smiled and she blushed. "Um want to decorate the cake?" Kevin said feeling a slight blush forming in his cheeks. Mia nodded feeling like a stupid love struck teen. She shook her head before grabbing the frosting from the highest shelf. They hid it there because the younger teenagers and when Mia said younger teenagers, she meant Mike, Emily and Tashiko, grabbed the frosting and ate it, making them more hyper than they could get.

She opened it and began to stir the frosting while the cake cooled a bit more. Kevin took out the frosting tools and placed them on the counter. "I think its cool enough," Kevin said examining the cake. "Ok," Mia replied and grabbed the frosting. She brought it to Kevin who began to place it inside of the frosting bag. He gave one to Mia and began to show her how to decorate the cake. "You have to wait for the right time," Kevin explained. "If the cake is too hot the frosting will melt." Mia nodded. Kevin began to spread the frosting around the chocolate brown bread. Mia watched as Kevin decorated the cake. She looked at him and his concentrated face.

The more she looked at him the more she liked him. She liked how intelligent he was, he cared for everyone, she liked everything about him, not just physically but his personality as well. Kevin turned to look at Mia if she was watching. He turned and he looked straight at her bright eyes and he felt his heart beating faster as he melted just looking at her eyes. He tried to speak but his throat went dry. Mia felt paralyzed as she looked into his brown eyes. She wanted to look away but she couldn't move.

She didn't know what was making her move but she was moving closer to Kevin than getting away. She blushed redder as she watched Kevin get closer as well. Mia felt her heart beat faster as her lips almost touched Kevin's.

Emily passed by the kitchen humming to herself when she saw in the corner of her eyes something that made her mouth almost drag into the floor. She walked backwards to her shock finding Kevin and Mia almost kissing. She made a disgusted face thinking how her 'older siblings' were about to kiss. She wanted to interrupt but decided against it and walked away trying to get the image burnt off her head. Amy walked by and saw them as well. She opened her eyes wide when they locked lips. She just stared in shock before her body began to shake. She felt her feelings beginning to overwhelm her. She placed her hand on her face as tears began to fill in her eyes before running towards her room.

Amy locked herself in her room and leaned against the door. She slid down crying. "I can see myself,' she thought. 'It's like a cursed reflection. Damn it Kevin… it's all Maria's fault.' Amy clenched her fists as her face changed into a bitter expression. 'You killed me Maria but you also made me into the reborn person I am.' She smiled a sly smile at the thought of that. 'I'll show you Maria, into the real person you let me become. And to hurt you the most I'll kill the person you most admire and like as a sister:

"Emily."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Know what?**

**A/N: This is a long chapter :) Enjoy! There has been less reviews each time especially in the last chapter! Please review!**

Their lips parted before Mia looked away embarrassed. Kevin coughed nervously not knowing what had just happened. Mia bit her lip still feeling Kevin's lips on hers. They had felt so good and she closed her eyes savoring the moment before it faded away. But know Mia had a thought in her mind, well a lot of thoughts. What did the kiss mean? Does he like her or what? Was this some kind of hint that he liked her as well? The last thought made her smile and blush at the same time.

Kevin felt nervous. He knew that some women got mad when guys just randomly kiss them. He closed his eyes waiting for a slap. After a moment he felt nothing so he opened one eye and looked at her. She was red and was looking at the floor nervously. "So… what does this mean?" she asked. Mia wanted to get straight to the point. She didn't want to make it all confusing or avoid the kiss that just happened. Kevin blushed not knowing how to respond to that. He liked her, he liked her a lot. Since the first time he met her, riding inside of the Samurai SUV and confusing her as the red ranger, he saw her as the most beautiful woman he had ever met. He remembered that awkward meeting when they first met and smiled remembering he had caught her looking at his muscles.

But yet he didn't know if she did like him back.

Sure she dropped some hints but he didn't want to them the wrong way and later know she was just being friendly. Knowing they were adults and not teenagers he too wanted to get straight to the point. He wanted to tell her how he felt, how much he liked her. He took a deep breath knowing that he might get friend zoned or worse she will get mad and never talk to him again. But then again she was the one who had kissed him and not even for a second she pulled back. 'Is now or never.' He thought as he closed his eyes.

"Mia, that kiss…. It shows how much I care for you and I just need to tell you that I like you, I like you a lot. Ever since I first saw you, I liked you but know each time I see you I'm falling more and more for you. I like you so much…." Kevin stopped talking when Mia placed a finger on his lips making him stay silent. She blushed and pulled her finger away. "I feel the same for you as well," she replied looking at his deep chocolate brown eyes. Her heart began to beat faster as she said that. She couldn't believe it. Kevin had felt the same way about her and she was all worried for nothing.

Kevin looked at her wide eyed his heart beating so fast. "Y-Y-You do?" he managed to say. Whoa, this isn't real right?' he thought astonished that she had liked him as well. Mia nodded. "You seemed so nice and gentlemen like, the way you treat anyone is what a woman wants….well at least me." She giggled nervously. Kevin smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Haha and here I was preparing if I got friend zoned." Mia giggled. "I thought the same thing. I thought maybe you didn't like me." "The question is who would dislike you? You're too nice to be disliked," Kevin said lifting her chin up. Mia blushed and she felt like throwing herself in his arms and just melt there.

She needed to keep her head in mind and not let her heart get carried away. She needed to see if this relationship could work out. Kevin saw how the moment was getting awkward and he remembered the cake. "We need to finish the cake…" He continued to frost the cake and Mia nervously played with her hands. 'Mia get it together,' she scolded herself. "Just because we kissed doesn't mean it's official," Kevin said nervously. "Right?" "Right," Mia responded knowing what he was trying to say. "If you want to make it official to try to see if being a couple works out…." Kevin began but Mia placed a finger on his lips. "I like movies. We can go see a movie." Kevin nodded. "That'll be nice." "It's a date." Mia smiled grabbing the dinner she had made and went to place it on the table. Kevin blinked not believing what had just happened. His mind couldn't process what had happened. 'First a kiss and now a date…' Kevin shook his head feeling like the luckiest man alive.

He smiled with a huge smile before fist pumping the air.

Tashiko felt the water hit her skin as she stood there inside of the shower. 'Antonio seemed jealous that I was with Mike… does that mean that maybe he likes me?' She blushed at that thought. She finished showering before drying off and changing into new clothes. She laid in her bed waiting for dinner to be ready, thinking and dozing off.

She began to fall into a disturbing sleep as her mind took out a random memory deep into her forgotten mind.

"You know sometimes I wished things were normal, almost near perfect. No wars, no suffering, no vengeance, no deaths, no nighloks; A world where we could leave in peace." Tashiko found herself in a very familiar place but couldn't remember what it was called. The place was deep into a forested area and the houses looked like old temples; monks were walking around wearing kimonos. Tashiko turned to the girl that was talking. She had blonde hair tied with a red ribbon into a ponytail and had her back towards Tashiko.

"Maria, as a purple samurai you must know the sacrifices and sufferings you must endure."

"I know. It's hard but I have to keep going and complete my mission."

"You're a real samurai, Maria."

"Thank you Kaisoko-Hime."

Tashiko watched as Kaisoko-Hime turned around and gave her a proud and sweet smile. "Let's get back to training," she said placing an arm around her shoulders. "Master Xandred will soon land on Earth." Maria nodded and with a smile left with Kaisoko-Hime. Tashiko looked confused. 'I thought Kaisoko-Hime was just my consciousness talking to me. She was alive; flesh and blood. How in hell did she get inside of my mind and self-consciousness?' Suddenly a million questions popped into Tashiko's head.

'Who really is Kaisoko-Hime?'

Mike went into his room closing the door behind him. He looked under the matress of his bed and took out the book he had hid in there. 'Tashiko explained to me how her parents looked like,' he thought. 'But based on the descriptions Tashiko gave me, her real parents on this book don't match. What the hell?' He looked on the next page where Tashiko's parents were and saw a red X on her dad's picture but on her mother's picture it had the words "Missing". Mike looked at it confused. 'Missing? Why is Tashiko's real mom missing?' There was a knock on the door scaring Mike out of his skin. He quickly lifted the matress and hid the book under it. He then ran towards the door and opened it to reveal Emily looking disgusted. "Emily?" Mike asked sounding puzzled. "Mike," Emily said walking inside and closing the door. "I just saw the most disturbing thing. I never want to see it again. Oh my gosh. I need to burn the image out of my mind." Mike looked at Emily with his eyebrow raised. "What did you see?"

"Kevin and Mia kissing in the kitchen." Mike stuck his tongue out in disgust. "You know how I feel about them," Emily said looking desperate. "I found that really disturbing. Mia is like a big sister to me and Kevin an older brother to me. It's like brother and sister kissing and I find it disturbing." Emily shivered. Mike chuckled. "Good thing I didn't see that." There was another knock on the door and the door opened revealing Antonio's head poking out. "Mia says dinner is ready."

Emily stuck her tongue out. "I just hope she doesn't kiss Kevin again." She walked out leaving a wide eyed Antonio looking at Mike. "Kevin and Mia kissed?" "Looks like," Mike shrugged.

Amy looked at an old ripped diary. She opened it, skipping a few pages before stopping at a slightly burned one.

'I won't write Dear Diary from now on. The person who wrote Dear Diary is long gone; dead. Today I have been reborn as a Nighlok-Ranger. Serrator, who is long dead, saved me from turning completely into a nighlok much to Xandred's rage. I saw how my fellow comrades turned their backs agaisnt me when I needed them the most. I saw how Maria, stopped Kevin from saving me and told him I was a lost cause. I swear from this day, that I'll avenge how the rangers turned against me and I'll slaughter them all; starting with Maria.'

Amy closed the diary bitterly before letting out a deep chuckle.

"I'll certainly make you pay."

She placed the diary inside of the drawer before walking outside. Antonio walked towards her. "Hey Mia, says dinner is ready," he said with a smile. Amy forced a smile and said, "I'm not hungry. I'm going to get some fresh air. Tell Mia I'm sorry." Antonio sighed and nodded. "All right." He walked back headed towards Jayden's room then Tashiko's to tell them dinner was ready. Amy walked towards the front door and felt relieved that no one saw her leave. She stepped out in to the backyard and began to leave the Shiba house.

As she walked, she remembered Kevin kissing Mia and her heart broke in pieces. 'At least in this time I'm happy,' she thought. 'I'm Mia, the pink ranger, not Amy, the Nighlok-Ranger.' Tears flooded in her eyes. 'I wish I was happy again. I wish I had died but there's a reason I live.' Bitterness swelled in her and she smiled a sly smile. "I survive to eradicate Maria, the purple ranger or shall I call 'Tashiko.'

She stopped and looked around, satisfied that none of the rangers would see her, she disappeared through a gap.

She appeared in the Netherworld in her nighlok form and walked towards Master Xandred's ship. On board she looked around for Serrator. She stopped when she saw Octoroo waddling around, murmuring some enchantments. In the far corner was Kameyo watching the squid nighlok. "Octoroo," Amy said slyly. "Have you seen Serrator?" Octoroo glanced up and saw a nighlok that was tall like Serrator with horns and a long tail. "Oh ah oh, who are you?" he asked in curiosity. "Don't matter who I am," Amy said coldly. "I asked you a question, where is Serrator?"

"He went into the living world," Kameyo said standing up. "He's getting the preparations ready." Amy glanced up at the beautiful freakish nighlok. "How do you know?" Kameyo smiled. "I'm part of the plan for these preparations. I must say, you do know what he's planning right? Phase 2?" Amy gave her a long look remembering. She smirked. "Oh that phase." Kameyo smiled and walked towards Amy. "Let's go and get started shall we?" She disappeared through a gap with Amy.

Mia looked at the rangers nervously as they sat around the table. They each began to take a bite and chew slowly which caused Mia to sweat. 'What if I make them sick? What if they don't like it?' A million questions began to pop into her head as she nervously pulled the strands of her hair. She felt a warm hand stop her from pulling her hair off and looked to see Kevin giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and turned to the rangers. "This is fantastico!" Antonio said giving Mia a thumbs up. Mia instantly smiled bigger. "This is really good Mia," Jayden complimented her. Tashiko nodded in agreement.

"This is better than the other weird things you cooked," Mike replied earning a slap from Emily. "Mike be nice," she whispered. "Sorry." Mia looked to Kevin excitement gleaming in her eyes. She looked to her friends as they ate and laughed before taking a bite herself. She chewed slowly savoring the flavors and began to chuckle in her mind. 'This is really good! I'm not that bad.'

As she thought in what Mike had said she nodded slowly. He was right. What kind of weird things did she cook? She smiled before shaking her head and joining in the conversation with the others.

"So Tashiko, how are things with your memory loss?" Jayden asked looking at her while the others talked. Tashiko looked at him before looking at her plate. "Better I'm remembering certain things, like some good times with the rangers, bad things like their deaths and there's one that's been recent and it's been bothering me quite a bit." "What is it?" the red ranger asked taking a bite of his food. "Well I've been dreaming about a girl. She kinda looks like you but with blonde hair. She has green eyes, her hair is always tied in a ponytail and has a red ribbon on her hair. She wears a kimono and I keep calling her Kaisoko-Hime."

Jayden began choking on his food and coughed. He grabbed the cup of water and drank from it. The others looked at him worried. He continued to cough and gave a faint smile. "I'm okay," he croaked. Tashiko looked at him worriedly. Had she said something that worried Jayden that much that he started to choke on his food? The others continued their conversation. Jayden gulped worried more than ever. Tashiko was dreaming about someone very important; someone that could come home any minute and change the lives of the rangers.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tashiko whispered to him quietly. He turned to look at her and shook his head. He gave her a smile and ruffled her medium long hair much to her annoyance. "Nothing to be worried about, squirt." "Hey I'm taller than Emily!" Tashiko argued before pouting. "By a few centimeters," Antonio joked joining in the conversation. "Hey!" Tashiko said crossing her arms. After the others finished and laughed around, Jayden excused himself and went to his bedroom. He took a shower and as he stood under the pouring water, he remembered on what Tashiko had said: 'She kind looks like you, has blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon, piercing green eyes and wears a kimono. I keep calling her Kaisoko-Hime.'

"It's a perfect description," Jayden thought. "A perfect description of my sister Lauren. What is she remembering about her? The rangers hadn't met her but she has?" He raked a hand through his hair. Things were getting complicated know. How did Tashiko know his sister Lauren? Why did she met her? She was supposed to be hidden somewhere away from city but how did Tashiko find out where she was?' A million questions began to build in his head making his head hurt.

But there was a question that was forming in his head. He wanted to know what Tashiko's true potential was, he wanted her to remember who she was. But was Tashiko the innocent girl she was?

'_You're not the real one,' Tashiko said in a possessed tone. 'How do you know?' Jayden asked in shock. Tashiko blinked before panicking. 'I don't know! I don't know!" she wailed. _

"_I saw all the rangers die in front of my eyes," Tashiko said looking at Jayden with her brown eyes. She had a neutral expression but her eyes showed pain. "Antonio died, then Mia, Mike, Kevin, Emily and then you. I saw how Master Xandred pierced his sword through your heart.' _

Jayden felt a chill run through his spine. 'Who is really Tashiko?'

Hideo stared at the river connecting the Shiba house. He looked at his true human form reflected in the water. "Only if Mike knew, he and I are the same. One stricken with a curse while the other stricken with luck. Mia, one stricken with grief and bitterness, the other with happiness and love. Maria, cursed to be that type of ranger, cursed to relieve the future and try to stop that from happening in the past. Only to fall from the portal injured and take a hit on her head on a rock and lose her memories. He chuckled. "Things happen for a reason. Gladly I got Tashiko's memories in this staff." He sighed and patted the crystal ball which had several cracks in it. Soon you will rise again purple ranger. Not know though but soon. Your mission to save the present."

_Jayden looked at Maria with Master Xandred's sword through his chest. "Go," he gasped. "You must go and save the past." Maria looked at him in horror. "No!" she shook her head tears streaming down her face. "I can't leave you here! What happened to rangers together, samurai forever!" Jayden smiled and winced as Master Xandred chuckled. "Fool," he snarled. "You will all die under my grasp!" Maria looked at the portal behind her. _

"_Go!" Jayden yelled and let out a blood gurling scream as Master Xandred yanked the sword out of him, with no mercy. He ran towards the purple ranger. Maria began to walk backwards into the portal only to receive a slash on the stomach. She let out a scream and Hideo jumped out of his hiding place. Master Xandred was about to finish her when Hideo pushed her into the portal and both disappeared in the flash of purple. Jayden smiled knowing Maria had been saved before breathing his last breath. Master Xandred roared in anger knowing she had escaped._

Hideo sighed remembering what had happened that day and he touched his scarred face before seeing someone else reflected in the water. To his horror it was Serrator.

He turned around only for Serrator to grab him by the throat. "Know Hideo," Serrator snarled. "I don't like nighloks that lie to me. Tell me everything you know or else someone will die."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Serena Kidnapped/ Werewolf Ranger**

Serrator watched as Hideo struggled. "I won't tell you anything," he managed to get out. Serrator laughed, throwing Hideo into the floor. "We will see about that." He looked at the staff grabbing it while Hideo coughed and gagged. "I wonder what will happen if this had an accident and broke?" "NO!" Hideo yelled and Serrator chuckled. "If you break that," Hideo snarled. "You will destroy us all!" Serrator laughed. "Liar," he said slyly. "I'm telling the truth," Hideo said coldly. "Hard to believe after what you were saying to yourself. I heard everything." He saw Hideo go pale. "So tell me is this 'Maria,' the purple samurai ranger of time?" Serrator said smiling.

"You can't lie to me." Hideo clenched his fists. "Even if she was or wasn't," Serrator said slyly. "She will die anyways. You know what Kameyo can do with her powers." Hideo didn't say anything. "Your using Tashiko for your phase two?" Hideo bristled. "Why of course how else I'm going to bring the rangers down?" Serrator laughed. "If you…"

"If I what?" Serrator said looking at Hideo. "You just told me who this 'Maria' was without realizing. She's Tashiko isn't she?" Hideo noticed what he had said and cursed. "Here," Serrator said throwing the staff at Hideo. "Too bad I will never see who she really is. She will die before you have a chance to break that thing." Hideo looked at his staff. 'Looks like I can't make you wait any longer Maria!' He preceded to break his staff before feeling suddenly weak. He fell to his knees and fell unconscious. Kameyo looked at him with a smirk, her hand glowing. "Let's go get our guests," Serrator said slyly. "Have you prepared our 'guest room?' "Why of course," Kameyo purred.

Serrator smiled and got Hideo's staff. "I shall keep this." He looked at the cracks of the crystal ball. "You won't have a chance to remember anything, Tashiko." With that he beckoned Kameyo and both disappeared through a gap.

Amy had returned in the middle of the night, after making the preparations for Serrator's guests. She smiled as she sneaked in, back into the Shiba house. She went to her room and closed the door. She smiled before chuckling quietly. 'It seems we are going to have some fun with our guests,' she giggled. 'I'll get you back Tashiko after all the suffering you made me suffer!'

Serrator and Kameyo appeared in the country side and looked around. "What are we doing here?" Kameyo asked. Serrator smiled. "This is where one of our 'guests' live," he informed her before heading towards a farm. The sun rose indicating dawn as the nighloks headed to kidnap their guest.

This was the time to bring Serena with him.

The gap sensor sounded and the rangers including Tashiko, against Ji's protests but managed to get away went into the city to stop a nighlok attack. The morphed into action and looked at a tall nighlok that looked like a werewolf. He was spitting out wads of spit at the people and the citizen's fell unconscious. "Oh that's nasty," Mike said. The others nodded in agreement. The nighlok noticed the rangers had arrived and turned to them. Tashiko of course was watching from afar but close enough if the rangers needed help. She bit her lip and trembled in excitement and anxiety.

"Ah well aren't you the damn power rangers!" the nighlok said with a slight chuckle. "You disappoint me!" The rangers faced him with narrowed eyes. "Enough talk!" Antonio said before rushing towards him. "Wait!" Jayden called but Antonio kept going. "Let's back him up!" he told the others running towards him. "Barracuda bla-" His cry was cut short as a fist slammed into him. Antonio skidded on the floor, his body rolling around before coming into a halt. There was a bright light as the gold ranger demorphed. "Antonio!" Tashiko breathed her eyes wide. She wanted to run and get him but she knew if she did that she would get killed. She felt tears in her eyes as she saw Antonio not moving and took all the courage she could muster to stay put.

"Antonio!" Emily cried out her eyes opening wide in surprise. "Watch out!" Mia said jumping in front of Emily as the nighlok's fist grew bigger than her. Mia stopped the punch with her sword, fearing the sword might break. She cried out in pain as the pressure began to overwhelm her body. "Earth slicer!" the yellow rangers said as her shrunken hit the nighlok. The nighlok turned around making Mia fall into the floor, weakened. 'What kind of monster is he?' She thought trembling. That attack wasn't a normal nighlok attack. It was way faster and way stronger.

"Was that an attack?" the nighlok said as he turned towards her. "Weak!" He threw a punch towards her before he cried out in pain as fire hit him. Jayden ran towards him ready to land another hit with his fire smasher but the nighlok spit something out from his mouth. It hit Jayden causing sparks to come off his suit and demorph. "The hell was that?" he said trying to stand up. "Ah I see your suit took on my special attacks," the nighlok said as he blocked one of Kevin's and Mike's attacks. "Just as I expect of a red ranger. Yet this time I won't miss." He got ready to attack again but was hit by a sand storm blinding him. Emily and Mia looked at each other in contempt, their new attack combination worked. They high fived each other as the Nighlok rubbed his eyes. "Just because I don't see means I won't miss!" the nighlok said in a sing song voice with his eyes closed.

"Watch out his special attacks have something weird about them," Kevin said looking around to see where the attack was coming from. Mia and Emily looked at each other. Suddenly there was a cry of pain sending shivers up everyone's spine. Antonio blinked his eyes open. His body hurt from the nighloks punch but managed to get up, much to Tashiko's relief. He heard a scream of pain and looked to see several people that had got hit with the nighloks attack began to growl. They began to transform in a way that it disgusted Antonio until he saw what they had changed too.

"They are turning into werewolves."

Ellen, Emily's mother fed the chickens as her husband was milking the cows. Ellen was a short woman like her daughter Emily. She had short blonde hair, with locks and was a sweet charming person with a short temper.

She called the chickens as she threw the corn into the ground. She smiled watching the chickens eat and remember her sickly daughter Serena. 'Only if you were better you could have taken Emily's place.' She sighed knowing that was impossible and continued to feed the chickens. Suddenly she felt a strange presence behind her and she turned around to face Serrator. She quickly got into a fighting stance dropping the chicken feed, she had in her hands. "Nighlok," she spat. "What do you want?" "Your daughter," Serrator said as he raised a hand. He fired a blast but Ellen dodged and proceeded to punch him only for her husband to be thrown towards her feet.

Her eyes widened in terror seeing her husband almost lifeless. "Tells us where the yellow ranger is," Kameyo said her hand glowing. "Or you're next." Ellen's breath got stuck in her throat. She had read about this nighlok. The way she looked and the thing she did to her husband she knew it was that nighlok. "Soul taker, Kameyo," Ellen snarled. "My so you have heard of me," Kameyo cackled.

She raised a hand proceeding to use her powers on the former yellow ranger. Ellen side glanced and watched as Serrator looked at her with a sneer. He knew the moment she attacked Kameyo he would take the chance and slip away and get her daughter. She could turn around and help Serena , but she knew to never give her back at the enemy unless she wanted to be killed. Instead she narrowed her eyes and got ready to fight the female nighlok. 'I'll finish her off quickly and help you Serena,' Ellen thought angrily.

As Ellen attacked Kameyo, Serrator walked inside of the house. He tried to sense the real yellow ranger's presence. Suddenly a sword flew towards him, catching it between his fingers. "Ah Serena," he said slyly and turned to see a sickly pale blonde woman. Serena stood with another sword in her hands. She was shaking in effort; she was weakened with her sickness which was not helping her in the condition she was. "You are too weakened to be fighting me, don't you think?" "Shut up Nighlok," she wheezed. She raised the sword up ready to defend herself. "Don't make me laugh," Serrator chuckled. "You think you can fight me in that condition?" He shot her a sly look.

Serena let out a battle cry as she ran towards Serrator and tried to hit him but he caught the blade with his bare hand. He took it away from her and punched her in the stomach making her bend over and clutch her stomach before he hit one her head with his elbow, knocking her out. He grabbed Serena of the floor and threw her over his shoulder. He turned to see Kameyo walking towards him. "I took care of the yellow ranger." She looked at Serrator proud in helping him out. "Good," he said before turning around and opening a gap. "Let's go." They disappeared through a gap.

Jayden felt an un bearing pain overwhelm his body. He screamed clutching his stomach as he fell to his knees. "Jay!" Emily said as the red ranger was crying out in pain. His whole body shook as his clothes ripped away and transformed into a werewolf. "Well I guess the suit didn't protect him like I thought it did," the nighlok said before laughing.

"Change them back!" Emily yelled tears forming in her eyes. "No can do!" the nighlok said before disappearing through a gap. Jayden roared as fangs grew on his former teeth and his body started to get covered in fur. "Shit this isn't good!" Amy said as she looked around and the werewolves looked ready to attack them.

Emily shot a look at Amy. She knew Amy was acting this all out. She probably knew what this nighlok was going to do. In reality Amy didn't plan on this on happening. 'This must be Master Xandred's work,' Amy thought with narrowed eyes. 'Not Serrator's.'

Tashiko ran not caring what the others rangers said. Jayden was turning into a werewolf and the others were frozen in shock. She stopped beside the others as she glanced at Jayden. "What the hell?" Mike said as he saw Werewolf -Jayden. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Tashiko opened her eyes wide. "Yeah I am." Mike had only seen werewolf's in his video games and horror movies. He thought they were cool creatures and would be cool to dress like one Halloween but seeing a real werewolf was scary. One of the werewolves roared and looked at the rangers. He turned to the rangers and lounged towards them. "Scatter!" Kevin yelled as the others ran except for Mike who tripped. He quickly got up but not quickly enough as Jayden was coming closer to them.

"Watch out!" Tashiko pushed Mike as a werewolf jumped towards them and attacked them. Mike rolled over and watched as the werewolf pinned Tashiko down and open his mouth wide reaching for her face. It's hot breath swirled around her face. Tashiko opened her eyes wide in terror. 'He's going to eat me!' She thought. "Leave me alone!" Tashiko cried out. Lighting shot across the sky and landed on the werewolf who howled out in pain. He got off Tashiko, shaking his head.

"We have to do something!" Mia said as the rangers regrouped and the other werewolves turned towards the rangers, who growled at them. "Where's Jayden?" Antonio said running towards them clutching his ribs. After receiving a blow like that by being reckless, knew he probably broke something. Amy pointed to the werewolf that was struggling to attack. "His hesitating…" Kevin said as Werewolf-Jayden tried to back off. "We have to hurry or his animal instincts will take over," Amy said looking at Jayden. Tashiko looked at the other people who were transformed. "We can't kill them," Mia said looking at the others as the werewolves circled them. "There must be a counter spell." "I wonder what it can be," Amy said sarcastically.

Mike got ready to defend as the werewolves attacked. Werewolf Jayden howled, his animal instincts kicking in and attacked Kevin while the others attacked the rest of the rangers. Another attacked Tashiko knocking her down. She shot lightning towards it making it howl in pain. He growled in anger as Tashiko stood up. The werewolf stood up as well as Tashiko turned around, looking to see if she knocked it out, the werewolf swiped its claws across her face making her scream in pain. She fell down and quickly tried to recover.

Blood streamed down from her right side of the face, making her blind. She shook her head trying to clear the blood away. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand but it only made it worse. She got up, her hand covering her bleeding face, half blind and walked backwards. The monster growled ready for another blow. Mike had knocked out one of the werewolf's and looked around to see if the others need help. He heard a scream and turned and saw Tashiko heavily bleeding from her face. She had right face covered but blood was seeping through her fingers.

He saw the werewolf ready to attack her again and summoned vines tying up the werewolf. Amy unleashed a fury of symbols each one of them hitting a werewolf and exploding in contact. Tashiko felt the world spinning as her injury continued to bleed. The right side of her face was frozen and hurt like it was on fire. She saw the ground get closer as she collapsed because of blood loss and pain. Mike looked at Tashiko in horror as she had collapsed but the werewolves neared him forcing him to back into the other rangers.

"They keep getting up no matter how much we hit them!" Emily said as the rangers re grouped. She began to grow worried as the werewolves shook their heads and began to walk towards them. "Then we have to kill them," Amy suggested. She mentally smiled. It was too perfect. Even though this attack wasn't planned by Serrator, she could get rid of the red ranger like Serrator wanted. Luck was on her side today. "Then we will have to kill Jayden! No way!" Antonio said shaking his head. "We can't kill them! They're innocent people caught in the nighlok's spell. There must be another way," Kevin said as another werewolf attacked.

Chains were dragged across the cage, slowly, noisy, like in a terror movie.

"How many days?"

"Months actually," replied a voice. "She has been coping well."

"But it's not her destiny but mine. I want to go back."

"You can't. Not yet."

"How much more are you going to make me your prisoner? My destiny needs to be fulfilled. She needs me or else. You know she's in danger. If she dies I die as well."

"Soon."

There was a frustrated growl. Kaisoko Hime sighed knowing that the prisoner wasn't happy about this change. "Break this seal." Kaisoko Hime shook her head. "It's not my seal but Hideo's." "That son of a ….. Bastard!" The prisoner screamed in frustration. "Quiet," Kaisoko Hime growled.

Kaisoko Hime sighed and turned back, walking around the never ending darkness. "Leaving so soon?" The prisoner growled. "Yes," Kaisoko Hime said before walking away. "I need some rest." The prisoner scoffed and walked in her small cage. She grabbed the red ribbon from the floor and glared at the water that flooded Tashiko's inner mind. She looked at her reflection and looked at the ribbon. "I hope I escape soon," she muttered.

Serrator appeared in a cave and dropped the now conscious Serena into the floor. "What do you want nighlok?" she said coughing. Serrator ignored her. "Hideo!" he yelled. The nighlok walked towards him, pained as he walked. "Yes master?" he asked bowing. "Make some medicine for this pest," Serrator said looking at him. "I want her to live longer so she can see her sister try to rescue her and only see her fail." Serena glared at him with hateful eyes. "My sister won't fail," she spat. "She will kick your ass." Serrator laughed. "She is the weakest of all the rangers put together. Take care of her will you? Or else you know who will die." Hideo nodded gravely and Serrator disappeared through a gap.

Hideo in his human form looked at Serena who glared at him. "I'm sorry." He walked towards her, his own chains dragging on the floor. He began to cuff her to the wall and sat in weakness. "Why did they kidnap you?" Serena asked in curiosity. He didn't look like a ranger and seemed to timid to be a nighlok. Hideo sighed. "I'm protecting someone very important to me. If I don't obey, Serrator will kill that person.' Serena opened her eyes wide.

Tashiko groaned and realized she was in her inner mind. "What the hell am I doing here?" "I would tell you the same thing, Tashiko," said a voice. Tashiko looked around and didn't see Kaisoko Hime. "Nice going Tashiko, letting that werewolf claw your face off," sneered the voice again. "Who are you?" Tashiko asked. Whoever it was, it was doing a good job of ticking her off. She walked around and found the cage that was barely visible was know fully visible. "Oh you know just your random neighbor," the voice replied sarcastically. Tashiko frowned. "You know you are mean." "Why thank you," the voice replied hotly.

Tashiko let that one slip away before walking around the cage. "Who are you?" The voice chuckled. "Why are you asking me that? Who are you?" "Tashiko," Tashiko replied. "And…?" the voice said. "I don't know," Tashiko replied. "You don't know who you are but I do know who you are," the voice said with a smirk. "Who are you?" Tashiko asked frowning. "Who am I? Hahahaha I am you," the voice chuckled.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The Other Side of Me**

Werewolf-Jayden growled and hit Mike with his hand throwing him like a ragdoll. He turned to Amy who glared at him calmly. "Come at me," she said in cocky tone. Werewolf-Jayden roared and launched towards Amy who stepped aside. She raised her sword ready for the fatal blow but Antonio stopped her with his barracuda blade. "In case you forgot, our leader is still in there. We didn't decide to kill him but to try and save him," Antonio said in a threating tone. "I think Kevin made that clear, didn't he?" He side glanced at Amy who clenched her jaw behind her purple helmet. Suddenly a punch threw both of them to the floor. Antonio groaned as he had demorphed when the nighlok had hit him. After that he was sure he had broken something more than it was.

Amy stood up on wobbly legs. 'Shit! Shit!' she mentally cursed. Werewolf-Jayden howled before launching towards Tashiko who was unconscious on the floor. Emily got in front of her blocking the hit with her sword. Jayden swiped Emily's sword away and pinned her down. "Emily!" Mia said standing on wobbly legs. She didn't know what to do as the werewolf got closer to Emily's face. The yellow ranger powered down and looked at Jayden with scared and panicked eyes.

Mike groaned and rolled over to see Jayden pinning Emily down. "No!" he pushed himself up even though his body protested. He limped towards them but Kevin stopped him. "Look," he said as they watched. "Jayden, please stop," Emily said as the werewolf looked at her. "You're hurting your team. We don't want to hurt you. We know the real Jayden we know is still inside of there. Please stop!" Tears were streaming down her face. The werewolf stared at her before slowly backing away. The rangers looked at him before he ran away. "No wait!" Antonio called as he saw Werewolf-Jayden ran away. "Shit!"

Emily sat up and brought her knees to her chest. "I tried." Kevin cursed and powered down cursing under his breath. Mia looked at Emily sympathetically. "It's okay Emily," she said hugging the younger samurai. Emily pushed Mia's arms off before getting up and shook her head. "No it's not," she replied. "Jayden's out there. He can be hurt or something. He's not thinking straight." She didn't want any of her other friends hurt and especially her leader. Even though he gave her a hard time the first time they met, they learned to work together and had a sister brother bond that was unbreakable. Mike got up on wobbly legs and limped towards Emily. "He's going to be fine but we have to find him quickly." Emily looked at him and launched into his arms.

Mike hugged her tight as Mia got up and looked at Kevin. "This is bad," Kevin said pacing. Mia sighed and looked towards the path Jayden had run away to. "We need to find the Nighlok," she said looking at Kevin. "The problem is he can hide on the Netherworld since he got our leader." Kevin clenched his fists. Antonio kneeled beside Tashiko and picked her up.

"Tashiko," he whispered but she was out cold. Half her face was bleeding and her eye was swollen. "Tashiko," Mia breathed in horror. The other rangers gathered around their youngest ranger and exchanged worried glances. 'I hope she lost her eye,' Amy taught darkly. "We need to go back know," Kevin said taking up Jayden's position. "Some of us are gravely injured and we are tired. We will look for Jayden later." "But," Emily protested. "It's for the best Em," Mike said giving her a hug. Emily rested her head on Mike's chest and tears slipped down her cheeks.

"We'll find Jayden," Kevin said glancing at Emily. He gave her a determined look. "We have to."

"How are you me?" Tashiko asked as she looked at the person in the cage. The prisoner rolled her hazel eyes and let out a frustrated sighed. "Let me explain to you in a more "simple" way. I am your true personality. I am Maria." Tashiko opened her eyes wide. "So you are Maria, I'm Maria." She had her face written in shock as she tried to process what had just happened. Maria sighed and picked up a red ribbon from the floor and made Tashiko look at it. "Look at this ribbon. Do you remember who it is?" Tashiko took the red ribbon and examined it. She remembered a girl with blonde hair tied into a ponytail wearing it. She wore a gi like Mentor and lived at a temple. She explained to Maria what she remembered before she smirked. "Who you remembered was Lauren," Maria said in a sad tone. "She is Jayden's sister." "Jayden has a sister?" Tashiko opened her eyes wide. "That's why I kept saying he wasn't the real one." Maria nodded. "Know I can't tell you a lot or it will interfere with my plans." "Your plans?" Tashiko frowned. Maria smirked. "Don't worry about it."

"I don't trust you," Tashiko warned. Maria stuck her tongue out. "But anyhow I'll tell you something more important," Maria said in a more serious tone. "We have to merge together." "What?" Tashiko said taken aback. "If we don't merge together soon we will place the rangers in danger," Maria said. "What will happen when that happens?" Tashiko asked. "We will become one," Maria said looking at her. "We will share memories, personalities, my power, everything!" "But won't that cause one of us to disappear?" Tashiko asked. "If we don't do it soon, I will disappear," Maria informed her. Tashiko looked at her before looking away. "Please," Maria said extending her hand. "We will save the rangers together." Tashiko looked at Maria's hand and was about to place it on her's when a yell stopped her. "What do you think you are doing?" Kaisoko Hime snarled. Maria pouted. "Aw why must you ruin everything?" Kaisoko glared at Maria.

She turned to look at Tashiko who seemed guilty. "Don't ever listen to her," she snarled with cause Tashiko to look at Maria. "Don't listen to her Tashiko," Maria said with a darkened gaze. "She is afraid." "I have a right to be afraid damn it!" Kaisoko said looking at Tashiko. "You can't merge not yet. You have to ask Hideo to break the seal first." "He has a seal?" Tashiko bristled. "He is the cause of us not being merged together," Maria swirled her finger around. "He has your memories, which is me, trapped, along with splitting my personality. You, Tashiko my sweet and caring personality and I, Maria as the protective, sharp tongue personality."

Tashiko looked at the two woman. "And how about you?" She looked at Kaisoko Hime. "That's another story," Kaisoko waved it off. "To break the seal you must break, Hideo's crystal ball," Maria explained. "With that the seal will break and we will become one again." Tashiko nodded. "How much time I have before you start disappearing?" "2 weeks." Maria said showing her two fingers. "If I disappear, our memories will be lost, along with the knowledge I brought for the rangers."

Tashiko nodded with a determined look. "Then I will go." She started to disappear before Kaisoko slapped Maria. "You just had to tell her "2 Weeks." You have a few more months!" "In 2 weeks it's when the Chaos is unleashed," Maria snarled. "It's when Antonio dies and everything else unleashes. You want the cycle to start again in this dimension as well?" Kaisoko looked away. "No." Maria snorted before walking to the end of her cage. "So deal with it Lauren." "Kaisoko Hime flinched when she used her real name. 'They can't die.

Not again.

The rangers arrived at the Shiba house with Mentor Ji waiting for them. They sat down in their respective stools, each one had a color matching their rangers suits, and helped Ji treat their own injuries. Emily dabbed alcohol in a cotton and slowly wiped Mike's injuries who winced. Mia bandaged Kevin's wrist after he injured it with the fight with the werewolves. Ji was helping Antonio, being the worst out of the others. Tashiko sat on her stool, having woken up but still in pain as half her face hurt, in deep thought as Amy sat beside her.

"You care a lot about Jayden huh?" Amy said quietly for the others not to hear. Tashiko narrowed her good eye and glared hatefully at her. Amy looked at her giving her a smirk. "I know you think this is my fault but it isn't I never planned this on happening. It isn't Serrator's work." She looked at the others who were tending their injuries. "It's bad luck Jayden ran away or I would had killed him…right…on….the….spot!" she hissed before letting out a low chuckle making Tashiko wide eyed. "I wouldn't have let you anyways," Tashiko said looking at her right in the eye. "You haven't changed at all even with your lost memory," Amy said with a twinkle in her eye. "What?" Tashiko said opening her eyes. "You know me?"

"Of course I know you Maria," Amy said her smile growing bigger, her black irises turning into slits. "We both are from the future after all aren't we?" Tashiko looked at her. 'I'm from the future? Wait no I can't believe her she could be lying…. But how does she know my real name?' She haven't even told Jayden about the information that Hideo had given her but how did Amy know? "You're lying," Tashiko said shaking her head. "No I'm not," Amy said raising her hand. "I know all your 'dreams' are from the future but they aren't dreams. They are memories. Memories from your other personality you lost, memories Maria had." Tashiko shook her head. No way could Amy have known about her.

"You lie!" She said in a shaky voice. Amy couldn't know. She couldn't.

Amy laughed softly. "I speak the truth girl. I know everything about you Maria. Your parents, your life, your close to death situations, everything. Only _he_ doesn't want you to know yet." '_He_. She knows that Hideo has her memory! Tashiko looked at her. "Tashiko," Ji said calling her over. She gave Amy one more look before standing and walked towards Ji. Amy chuckled before going to her room. She could tend her injuries on her own. Emily and Mike watched from afar. They had finished tending their injuries and were watching Amy talking to Tashiko.

"Something tells me Amy wasn't telling good things to Tashiko," Emily said glaring at Amy as she went down the hall. "The way Tashiko looked shocked…." Emily clenched her fists. She wanted to beat Amy and expose her to the rest of the rangers but she couldn't. Just standing near her made her knees tremble. "I need to beat her Mike but I'm so weak!" The yellow ranger felt Mike's arms around her. "We should find Jayden first then we train to beat Amy once and for all." He gave her a kiss on the forehead making them both blush.

Antonio watched Tashiko being treated by Ji as she winced when Ji cleaned her wounds. The 3 long gashes across half of her face looked painful. One stretched from her forehead to her ear, one from her nose and stopped below her eye and another from her left lip and stopped halfway her cheek. "If that gash would have been closer to your eye…. You would have lost it," Ji said and Tashiko looked at him in horror. "Don't worry you didn't lose it." "It feels like it," Tashiko muttered and winced again as Ji rubbed it with ointment. Ji gave her a smile. "Rangers gather in the common room!" Kevin called. He knew he was second leader and needed to find Jayden as soon as possible. As the others gathered he saw most of them were still injured but their injuries were treated. The blue rangers racked a hand through his hair and looked to Mia who gave him a small smile. She gave him a slight nod and he nodded back. "We need to find Jayden as soon as we can…" Kevin began.

Antonio tried to stand only to be pushed back. "You aren't going anywhere," JI said sternly. "You have to rest for at least a few days." "But I want to search for Jayden. He's my best friend!" Antonio said looking at Ji with a pleading look. But the mentor denied his request. Antonio cursed his bad luck. He was worried sick. Werewolf-Jayden could be anywhere, he could hurt himself, he could get hurt or worse, since he wasn't himself he could accidently hurt someone or kill them with the freakish power he had under the nighloks spell. As he was in thought he failed to see Tashiko walking towards him.

"That's two of us, that want to save Jayden," Tashiko said and sat beside him. Instantly she blushed. Antonio noticed her blush. 'Why is she blushing? Does she like me or something?' He felt his cheeks turning warm and knew he was blushing. "Yeah it is," the gold ranger replied. "I feel so weak not being able to help him." Tashiko clenched her fists. Antonio watched Tashiko scowl. He knew how she felt. He was not the weakest but not the strongest ranger. The others had the Super Samurai and Shogun power up. He couldn't use it since the black box was only programed for the 5 original samurai clans and for the shogun he didn't have a gold ranger ancestor.

There was a howl near the Shiba house. Tashiko turned around to see it was dark already. "The werewolf's howl at night honoring the moon," she said. "What?" Antonio asked looking at her. "He's here," Tashiko turned to Antonio. The other rangers heard the howl as well. "That must be Jayden," Mike said looking at the others. "Then we got a start," Kevin said looking at the rangers. "Mike you lead the trail since the forest is your element." Mike smiled. He felt proud on being a green ranger and helping the team. "Okay." "Then let's go before we start to lose him!" Amy said with a stern look. The rangers nodded and morphed. "I'm going to tell Tashiko and Antonio. They are just as worried as we are," Mia said as she ran towards the living room finding the two rangers sitting close to each other. She let out a low giggle. They looked cute together. Even though she wanted to tease them, she was running out of time. Losing time meant it will be harder to find Jayden.

Antonio and Tashiko heard footsteps and saw Mia with a smile. "We got a trail, we will come back as soon as possible with Jayden." Antonio looked relieved but Tashiko looked worried. "Please bring him back!" Mia looked in Tashiko's pleading eyes and she nodded. "We will." Tashiko looked a bit more relieved. She and Antonio wished them luck as Mia and the others ran out the house. "Isn't kinda dangerous for them to be out this late?" Tashiko asked. "Don't worry they'll be fine," Antonio yawned feeling the injuries taking a toll on him. He tried to make himself more comfortable in the couch.

Tashiko wanted to go to bed but she was afraid. 'I know everything about you Tashiko,' Amy's words echoed in her head. "Want to sleep here?" Antonio's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Tashiko blushed and Antonio smiled. "If you want." She nodded and he made a spot for her next to him. She crawled next to him making him blush. She gave a sigh feeling safe, smelling his cologne and feeling his strong arms around her. She was happy. Antonio felt his heart thumping in his chest as he breathed in her sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo in her hair. He smiled feeling something stir inside of him. He yawned before he knew it both of them were deep asleep.

The rangers where running through the forest with Mike trying to run as fast as he could trying not to limp. He stopped before closing his eyes. The others stopped behind him and looked around. A slight breeze blew around them before Mike looked to his right. "This way," he said before they all ran again. "Mike are you sure about this? I can't hear Jayden howling anymore," Amy said and Mike threw a hateful glance at her. "Wait," Kevin said all of the sudden. "Something feels off." They all stood quiet and crouched when they heard footsteps. "I'm telling you Master I did get the red ranger! The problem is that she didn't get to kill him!" The nighlok said wailing. "Then find the transformed red ranger and kill him before I kill you!" Octoroo waddled away from the nighlok before looking over his shoulder. "I know you rangers are hiding there! Moogers attack!" Moogers got summoned and began to attack the rangers while Octoroo escaped. "Curse that noddle face!" Mike yelled.

Serena couldn't believe it. The medicine Hideo had given her had cured her. She was happy that she was cured but also afraid in how she was trusting a nighlok. Right know she was sitting down without her cuffs in her hands and feet watching Hideo as he looked through a gap. She sighed and rubbed her wrists. Even though Hideo took them off when Kameyo or Serrator weren't here it still hurt her wrists. Hideo felt a pain run through his body again. He trembled and Serena noticed this. "Are you okay?" she asked him. "Fine," he managed to get out. Serena had seen him transform into his human form once and couldn't believe he was half-nighlok. He was kind of handsome and the battle scars he had made him more handsome. She blushed. He had told her about his past on why he was half-nighlok and the sacrifice her made. Of course Hideo left out he was a ranger and had saved her sisters life.

"You been getting those pains more often," Serena said concerned. "It's because I haven't been around Sanzu water," Hideo said starting to wheeze. "I've been too long in the human world. But there's something I must do." He gestured Serena to look over his shoulder. Serena still a bit unsure cautiously looked over Hideo's shoulder. She saw a werewolf howling into the nighlok running the forest. It was almost fully transformed and it's eyes looked ready to kill. "Who is that? Is that a werewolf?" Serena asked. Hideo nodded. "This is a nighlok's work," he explained. "The werewolf is the red ranger. We need to save him before he fully transforms. If he does then we lost him forever."

Serena looked at him with a grim look. "Then lets save him." Hideo waved his staff and Serena appeared in a samurai suit. "Woah," she said turning around. "Nice." Hideo looked at her with a serious face. "We might bump into the rangers. Don't make contact with your sister. Right know they will see us as the enemy. We need to capture Jayden and take him back here so I can fully stop the process." "Won't he turn back when the nighlok is destroyed?" Serena heard that from her mother and the samurai archives she read as a kid. "This is a different case." Hideo looked at her.

"Let's go."

They walked out of the cave into the dark night.

Serrator watched as Hideo and Serena walked out of the cave. "He gained her trust and they are going to capture the werewolf ranger. My plan is going well." He looked to his right to see Amy standing with her arms crossed. "What do you want Serrator," Amy said with a slight annoyance. "I'm with the rangers and I can't keep this clone up for long." Serrator chuckled. "You know what I want. Bring her too me right know." Amy's eyes twinkled. "I'm going right away before my clone disappears." Amy disappeared through a gap. Serrator smirked. "My plan is doing better than I expected." He chuckled before disappearing through a gap as well.

Tashiko began to breathe faster. She was having a bad dream again. She was plunged into the crimson world she knew. She walked around seeing Paranoma City less destroyed. 'What's going on? Last time this city looked like a dump.' There was a roar that made Tashiko jump and looked to see Master Xandred standing in front of her. 'Uh oh.' He raised his sword and Tashiko opened her eyes in horror. He swung down and blood splattered the floor. Tashiko opened her eyes to see Antonio standing with his broken barracuda blade and Master Xandred's sword inflicted in his shoulder. 'Antonio!' she shouted but her voice never came out of her mouth.

"Antonio!" yelled a voice. Tashiko turned to see Jayden laying in one side badly wounded. "What the hell! I told you to help her!" Antonio chuckled. "Sorry Jayden my instinct took over. I had to protect my best friend," Antonio side glanced at Jayden and gave him a small smile before falling into the ground. "Antonio!" Jayden tried to crawl towards his best friend but let out a cry. He clutched his side where his wound was. "Red Ranger!" Master Xandred came closer to Jayden. Jayden opened his eyes wide.

"Jayden!" Kevin jumped in front of him and stopped Master Xandred's attack. "Are you alright?" Mia said standing beside Kevin. "Brother!" Tashiko turned to see a woman with blonde hair running towards Jayden. 'Kaisoko Hime?!' Tashiko said in shock. "Lauren!" Jayden said as Lauren helped her brother up. "You're here but how? You were training in the Tengen Gate!" "Was," Lauren replied. "I heard Master Xandred came and it's time to deal with him."

"Lauren! Is he alright?" Serena came running with the green ranger, Mike. "Yeah," Lauren nodded. "Go distract Master Xandred while I take my brother away!" They nodded and ran off to help Kevin and Mia. Maria stood from afar watching the whole thing. "I think it's time to make my move." She took out her samuraizer and with a flash she disappeared.

Amy appeared in front of the Shiba house and felt a presence behind her. Kameyo stood behind her looking rather uncomfortable. "I want to help you," she said. "I need to make Serrator proud." Amy scoffed. "It's my mission," she growled. "I don't care what you want." She turned to knock down the door but Kameyo stopped her. "My powers are useful. I can help you." Amy turned to look at her. She rolled her eyes. "Fine." Kameyo smiled. "Let's do this quickly."

Kevin was thrown into young Mike. Mike demorphed and laid unconscious with a demorphed Kevin. Kevin tried to stand up on wobbly legs. "Shit!" he yelled. He fell down feeling his body giving in. Serena and Mia were the only ones fighting. Serena cried out a battle cry and slashed at Master Xandred. "Serena! No!" Mia yelled. "You're demorphed!" Serena didn't care. She needed to save the world from this tyrant. Master Xandred blocked her attack before slashing at her from her shoulder all the way to her hip. Blood gushed out and the yellow ranger fell down. "Serena!" Mia screamed. She ran to her friend and held her while she breathed her last words to the pink ranger. "Protect my sister." Serena's lifeless eyes looked at the sky.

"No! Serena!" Mia wailed unaware that Master Xandred was approaching her from behind. He raised his sword. "Time to end your misery!" he yelled. Mia turned around in horror. "No you don't!" Maria step out of thin air and slashed towards Master Xandred. He roared in pain and tried to hit the purple ranger. "Run!" Maria yelled at Mia. Mia looked at Serena with tear filled eyes before running away. "It's time for you to vanish Xandred!" Xandred smirked before noticing a bright red light and saw Lauren tracing the sealing symbol. He grew angry and slashed at Maria causing sparks to fly from her ranger suit and fell to the ground. Xandred ran towards Lauren who was unguarded. "No!" Maria got up as quickly as she could and ran after Xandred.

Jayden groaned as he held his bleeding wound and watched his sister trace the sealing symbol. Suddenly there was an explosion and Lauren screamed. Rocks and debris flew everywhere and Lauren threw herself on top of Jayden to protect him. "Red ranger! You're going to die! You can't stop me!" Master Xandred roared. He drew his sword back ready to strike the last of the Shiba Clan. "No!" Maria yelled and got in front of them. Blood splashed on the ground as Master Xandred stabbed Maria. "No!" Lauren yelled tears streaming down her face.

Maria's body fell down with a thud.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: **

Amy wheezed and stopped for a moment to catch her breath. 'My clone takes a lot out of me,' she thought. 'I can't hold it much longer.' "Are you okay?" Kevin asked as he stopped and looked back at her. "Yeah," Amy replied. "Just a little tired, that's all." Mia looked at her in sympathy before turning to Kevin. "Maybe we should stop for a bit and get some rest." Kevin looked to the others and saw Emily looking exhausted along with Mike.

He turned to Mia and nodded. "I'll start a fire," the blue ranger said and walked off. "Stay together guys!"

Amy sat on a rock that was near and tried to not lost consciousness. She closed her eyes and tried to feel out what was going on.

Amy's clone was ready to blast to the door to grab Tashiko with Kameyo. "Ready?" Kameyo nodded. Amy extended her claws was about to rip the door open when her energy was suddenly drained. She fell down in shock and looked at Kameyo who had her hand glowing. "I know your reasons to attack her," Kameyo said clenching her fists. "This is not what Serrator wants. He said that no personal reasons were to get in our way in the field."

"You fool!" Amy gasped out. "You don't understand!" She opened her eyes wide before the clone burst into a bunch of symbols. "I believe I do understand," Kameyo said walking into the forest. "Hideo told me all about it…."

"_I wonder why Amy hates Tashiko so much?" Kameyo asked as she sat on a rock on the shores of the Sanzu River. "She hates her because she blames the poor girl of her death," Hideo grumbled. "But Amy isn't dead," Kameyo said confused. Hideo sighed. "Amy was once human," he began. "But a tragedy cost her life." "Tragedy?" Kameyo asked. "What happened?" Hideo shook his head and tightly clenched the staff. "She was walking around with her boyfriend when, she fell into a Sanzu River that had flooded into the human world. She drowned." Kameyo blinked. She wasn't expecting that. Kameyo thought that Amy had traded her human life for the life of a nighlok for revenge. _

_She didn't know she drowned. _

"_So why does she blame Tashiko?" Kameyo asked. "You didn't mention her." Hideo shook his head sadly. "Tashiko was the one who pointed out the small river in the first place. Amy fell into the river while her boyfriend tried to save her. Tashiko didn't want Amy's boyfriend to save Amy. Amy feels that Tashiko tried to kill her. Since then she feels this hate towards the girl." "Does Tashiko know about this?" Kameyo asked. "Hideo shook his head. "She lost her memory." _

'Amy taking advantage of a girl that doesn't even remember her name. You're a fool and a coward.' Kameyo kept on walking before someone grabbed her and covered her mouth and dragged her back into the Netherworld.

Hideo and Serena walked towards the rocky hill the rangers climbed. They were a few steps behind them. "Do you have an idea where the red ranger is?" Serena asked Hideo. Hideo gave a nod and stopped all of the sudden. He planted his staff in the ground and placed his hands together. He stood still before he pointed towards the rangers. "He's right there and ready to attack the rangers!"

Serena looked at the rangers in alarm.

There was howl followed by a growl; behind the bushes where the rangers where sitting, Werewolf-Jayden came out and attacked the nearest person. Amy got knocked to the ground and pinned down by the red ranger. He howled in victory and growled showing his teeth. His jaws were close to her face she could smell his breath. The others morphed at the same time ready to help Amy if she needed it. Amy feeling exhaustion overcome her because of her clone she passed out.

"Amy!" Mia yelled but Werewolf Jayden glared at her with his piercing green eyes. "Don't….get..close," he growled. "I…will….kill." He howled again and dived down towards Amy's neck. "Hydro bow!" Kevin yelled and shot a few arrows towards the red ranger. The werewolf screamed in pain before launching himself towards Kevin. "Forest spear!" Mike said and hit the werewolf. Werewolf-Jayden growled as he hit the floor and stood up. "Kill." He roared and raising its paws and was about to swipe Mike when Emily got in the way. She screamed and was thrown into the nearest bush, where she demorphed.

"Jayden!" Mike yelled and ran towards the werewolf. "Mike! No!" Mia yelled.

"My sister!" Serena yelled but Hideo hit her head with his staff. "Quiet!" he seethed. "They must not hear us. Don't worry about your sister. Focus." Serena clenched her fists and felt tears in her eyes. Hideo looked at Emily worriedly. 'You better be okay Em. You better.' A piercing pained yell filled the forest making Serena cover her ears and Hideo flinch. "Now!" he yelled. They both ran out of their hiding spot and looked to see Mike piercing Werewolf-Jayden with his forest spear.

Mike withdrew his spear and his hands shook. He dropped the weapon and looked at his hands. Werewolf-Jayden growled but fell down trying in vain to get up. "Mike!" Mia said and ran towards him. Hideo couldn't believe his present-self would do such a thing. He knew he had to act quickly or else Jayden was going to die. "Vines!" Hideo yelled raising his staff. The earth shook as the other rangers looked in shock. Vines shot up from the earth tying up the rangers. "What the hell?" Kevin said trying to untie himself. "It's no use rangers," Hideo said getting in front of the werewolf.

"My magic is too strong for you."

Tashiko gasped awake. She was breathing hard after dreaming a nightmare or that's what she kept telling herself. Since her talk with Hideo, she was beginning to believe her dreams where from the future. She rubbed her face and remembered Kaisoko Hime. 'So Kaisoko Hime's real name is Lauren, Jayden's sister.'

She never expected Jayden's sisters subconscious be trapped in her "inner mind." 'I wonder how she's in here? I wonder if Jayden's sister is alive?' As she thought about it she felt the couch empty and noticed Antonio was gone. 'I wonder where he went?' Tashiko looked around. Still seeing it was dark she assumed it was still night. She laid back down but didn't go to sleep. She stayed still looking at the ceiling. Worry started to crept in her as she began to think of the other rangers. She felt something was wrong but couldn't place what. 'I hope the others are okay.'

"Idiot!" Serrator yelled and threw Kameyo into the ground. "You had to interfere and ruin my plans!" "I'm sorry!" Kameyo said her heart shattering. She wasn't expecting this reaction from Serrator. "I don't get it Kameyo," Serrator said pacing back and forth. "You suggested this and know you don't want this plan to move on?" "I found out that Amy wants to kill her herself," Kameyo growled. "That was never part of the plan" "Yes it was," Serrator said looking at her. "You said one dies. I told Amy she would make the choice: kill Serena or Tashiko. She chose Tashiko."

"She will stop helping us if she kills Tashiko!" Kameyo said standing up. "That's her plan to get rid of Tashiko! Then after that what? She will leave!" Serrator laughed. "You think I would let her go? Please." He grabbed Kameyo by the throat. "Don't make me laugh. And for your punishment for interfering….." He threw her into the river. Kameyo resurfaced coughing. "Is getting a first chance on how I will punish Amy by using you as the example." Lightning fell from the sky landing on Kameyo. She screamed in pain as she felt the mutation taking over.

'Why? How could this gone wrong? I should have kept my mouth shut. Serrator! Why? I love you! Don't do this to me!'

"Let's us go!" Kevin yelled. "I don't think so," said another voice. A white ranger appeared beside the nighlok. "A white ranger?" Mia whispered. Serena looked towards Werewolf-Jayden who was beginning to stand up. "Hideo," Serena said as she saw the werewolf ready to attack. "Nemutte Iru Kudzu!" Hideo yelled as the earth trembled and vines shot up and grabbed the werewolf. Hideo waved his staff as a bubbled surrounded him and Serena. "What is he doing?" Mike asked trying to take of the vines. "Houmen!" Hideo raised his staff. Suddenly flowers appeared in the vines and sprayed something into the rangers faces.

"Ew,"Mia said as the slime dripped down her face. Suddenly her vision blurred and she passed out. "Mia," Kevin asked in alarm. He felt dizzy before losing unconsciousness. Mike tried to stay awake as he saw the nighlok and ranger untie the werewolf and try to carry him, who had also passed out. "No!" he yelled drowsily. "Don't take him!" "Why not? After all you tried to kill him," the white ranger said. Hideo waved his staff as the vines disappeared and dropped the rangers into the ground. "I didn't I swear," Mike replied standing up. He began to walk towards them when his vision blurred and his body met the floor. "Let's go," Hideo said. "Before Jayden dies of bleeding to death. Serena nodded but stopped. "Emily," she said and ran towards her sister where she was laying. Emily looked okay just with a few scratches on her arms and legs meaning her ranger suit took the rest of the hit, which Serena was thankful for.

"Don't worry Em," Serena whispered. "I will take your place soon." She stood up with a heavy heart and walked towards Hideo. He had changed into his human half and gave her a small smile. "She's going to be fine," he said as he started to drag the werewolf away. "I know she's strong," Serena replied. She still looked back and gave a sigh before walking away.

Tashiko stood by the window feeling something was wrong. The sun began to rise marking dawn and the rangers hadn't returned. The marks the werewolf had given her were given her a pain again and went to find Ji for some ointment. She walked down the hallway where she bumped into Antonio, who came out the shower. Instantly she blushed seeing his naked torso. She felt her cheeks go red and trying to look away but for some reason she couldn't. "Oh hey, Tashiko," Antonio said blushing as well. "Um… er…. I'm….uh looking for Ji?" she stuttered. Antonio looked at her with his brown eyes and Tashiko looked away and fiddled with her black hair.

"His in his room," Antonio said with a slight move of his head. Ji came out of his room looking slightly worried. "I seemed to have lost connection with the rangers," he told them. "I think something must have happened." Tashiko and Antonio exchanged anxious glances. "We need to find them," Antonio said with a serious look. "I will go with you," Tashiko said with a determined look. "Then you must hurry," Ji said nodding. "I will keep trying to contact them." Tashiko nodded and went to change clothes and Antonio to get dressed.

Octoroo watched from Master Xandred's ship as Kameyo mutated. "Oh ah oh never expected that from Serrator!" He waddled over towards his room where all his experiments were kept. "I wonder what kind of powers Kameyo will have after her mutation!" "Well there is one way to find out right?" said a voice. Octoroo turned to see Serrator standing in the doorway. "Oh ah oh get out of my room!" Octoroo said shooing Serrator.

Serrator stopped after getting into the deck. "She's almost done," he stated to Octoroo before flying onto shore. Octoroo narrowed his eyes and looked to see Kameyo still screaming in pain.

Tashiko and Antonio began their walk towards the forest the rangers walked. They looked around for any clues or hints to lead them towards the others. Tashiko looked around trying to focus on finding the others and ignore the fact that she was alone with Antonio. "Too bad Mike went with them or would have found the others by know," Antonio said breaking the silence. "Forest is his element after all." Tashiko nodded not sure what to say and feeling a bit stupid. Suddenly birds flew towards the sky scaring them both.

Tashiko laughed nervously and Antonio tensed up. "There!" he said and ran up the hill ignoring the pain. Tashiko followed but felt an evil presence. 'Somethings not right….' She thought. "Guys!" he said as he saw the unconscious rangers. "Wake up!" Tashiko kneeled down shaking Mia but no avail. The presence got closer and Tashiko turned around to see a nighlok behind them pointing a finger at them. "Antonio!" she said and pushed him into the ground. The nighlok blasted the floor where they once stood.

"Well you noticed my presence," said the nighlok. Tashiko instantly recognized her. 'Amy,' she thought bitterly. "You have good sensing skills." Antonio had morphed and was ready to fight. "I don't want to fight you gold ranger," Amy said tracing a few symbols. Tashiko got out her temporary morpher. She glared at Amy who was smirking. Something flew by Tashiko and Antonio and hit Amy straight on. Amy yelled in pain and plunked out a shiruken from her shoulder. "Emily," Antonio said and turned to look at the yellow ranger but instead of the yellow there stood a white ranger. "Sorry but I'm not Emily," the ranger replied.

"Then who are you?" Tashiko asked. The ranger called back the shiruken and replied," I am Nobody."

"What are you playing?" Antonio spat. "Are you an ally or a foe?" The white ranger stood still and said, "Like I said gold ranger, I am Nobody." Tashiko felt Amy's energy spike up. Quickly she traced a lightning bolt and shot it towards Amy. Amy screamed as the lightning bolt hit her. Antonio ran towards the nighlok ready to attack her when the white ranger got in his way and fought the ranger instead. "What are you doing?" Antonio said as he slashed at the ranger with his barracuda blade. "What do you think?" the white ranger replied and threw the shiruken towards Amy. Amy dodged it and attacked Tashiko.

"So Tashiko, do you like how your friends are lying there?" Amy taunted. "What did you do to them?" Tashiko growled. "Oh ho ho, I didn't do anything," Amy replied with a evil grin. She extended her claws and got close to Tashiko as possible. "If I were you, I wouldn't get close to Hideo," she whispered. "After all he did this." Tashiko opened her eyes wide. "You lie!" she yelled and traced a symbol. It hit Amy point blank and she fell down clutching her stomach. Amy wheezed and glared at her. She froze when she saw Tashiko tower upon her, her hazel eyes blazing in anger. "Lies! You lie!"

Tashiko traced a symbol but the white ranger knocked the old morpher out of her hands and swept her feet under her. She fell down and rolled out of the way when the white ranger sliced at the ground with her shiruken. She stood up and bumped into Antonio. "This is not good," Antonio said clutching his chest. "I know but we have to keep fighting," Tashiko said through clenched teeth. She was so close on ending Amy's life again but the white ranger had gotten in her way.

Serena watched the girl in a purple button up shirt and long black skirt talking to the gold ranger. The girl didn't look like a ranger but Serena had seen her trace a symbol. Only the people in the samurai clans could trace symbols but she wasn't from any of the clans. 'Interesting,' Serena thought. 'I wonder who she is…' Amy stood up after catching her breath before tracing a symbol. The white ranger looked at the nighlok in alarm. 'Impossible! A nighlok can't know symbol power!' "Whirlwind!" Amy yelled as soon as she casted the symbol, violent winds picked up. The dirt around them arose and spun around making Antonio and Tashiko cover their eyes. 'Shit, I can't see,' Antonio thought as he tried to look around.

Inside of Tashiko panic arose. 'Damn you Amy!' she thought and tried to look around but dust were getting into her eyes. Suddenly she felt Amy's energy spike up and was about to turn around when she felt a piercing pain in her head and everything went black. But before she lost consciousness, she heard Antonio calling her name.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Kidnapped**

**A/N: And this is a Chapter of the Purple Samurai in its natural habitat. I changed my author's name just in case you haven't noticed :3 Kakashifan002 is no more : ( Enjoy the new chap! This story is near its end!**

Emily woke up coughing, feeling like she swallowed a bunch of dirt. She looked around before sitting up and grunt in pain. Her chest hurt and remembered that she had protected Mike from the attack Werewolf-Jayden gave him. She rubbed her chest and knew she probably had bruise. She stood up and dusted herself before looking around to see the others stirring as well. Mia sat up looking drowsily, Amy looked exhausted, Kevin looked confused and Mike was sitting up.

"Mike are you okay?" Emily asked as she made her way over and kneeled in front of him. He looked unharmed with a few scratches before looking at her sadly. "I stabbed Jayden," he whispered before burying his face in his hands. "And the nighloks took him away." Emily looked at him in shock. "You stabbed Jayden?" "The nighloks took him away?" Kevin perked up overhearing the conversation. "Shit!" He kicked the ground in anger. Mia helped Amy up and looked around. "Why did you stab Jayden?" Emily asked again. "He hurt you and I don't know what came over me," Mike shook his head. "I'm sorry." Emily looked away.

"We need to find Jayden as soon as possible or else the nighloks will kill him," Mia said in a worried tone. Amy nodded in agreement. Mike still felt guilty on stabbing Jayden and stood up. "I agree." Kevin shook his head. "We need to rest and get treated; we can't go like this." Emily nodded. "Let's head home then," Amy said and limped walked. "Antonio!" Mike said suddenly. The others turned around to find the unconscious gold ranger on the floor up ahead. They ran towards him and kneeled near him. "Is he alive?" Amy asked before touching him. Antonio gasped awake scaring them out of their skin. He sat up quickly ignoring the pain and dizziness he felt. "Tashiko! Where's Tashiko!" he asked them in panic.

"Antonio, calm down," Kevin said trying to calm the panicked gold ranger. "What are you doing here?" Antonio looked at his friends before raking a hand through his hair. He tried to suppress his panic and looked at the others. "Mentor got worried that he couldn't get a hold of you and Tashiko and I went to look for you. Where's Tashiko?" "Tashiko isn't with us," Mia said calmly. "Oh no, no!" Antonio shook his head. "The nighlok and that white ranger took her!" "Wait, you saw that white ranger too?" Mike said looking at him.

Antonio shook his head.

"That white ranger and a nighlok took Jayden," Mike added looking at the surprised faces. "Wait, they took Jayden?" Antonio said angrily. The others looked away guiltily. "Shit!" Antonio got up and looked around in panic. "We need to find Jayden and Tashiko!" "We can't go like this!" Amy said looking at the gold ranger. "We are hurt, hungry and tired. We should go to the Shiba house and tell Ji. He's probably worried and needs to know the situation we are in." The rangers nodded except Antonio who clenched his fists.

'That nighlok took Tashiko right under my nose.' He closed his eyes before walking home with the others.

'Don't worry Tashiko, Jayden, we will get you back.'

Tashiko felt something being splashed into her face. She blinked open her eyes before feeling her head pounding. She groaned and tried to close her eyes but they splashed water in her face again. She swcoled angry on who kept splashing water in her face. She tried to move but felt her arms in the air. She pulled and in panic she noticed her hands were bounded together with chains. "You awake?" said a voice. She looked at Hideo, who was looking at her. "You!" Tashiko said angrily. "I trusted you! I trusted you! Cody was right! You nighloks shouldn't be trusted! You almost killed my friends and know you have me tied up? Why do you have me here?" Hideo didn't say anything but walked towards another person that was sitting near a campfire.

"Let me go!" Tashiko screamed. The white ranger looked at the girl who was screaming bloody murder. "Are you sure about this?" Serena asked Hideo who was in his nighlok form. "If I don't do it," Hideo sighed. "I'll get killed." "You're a coward!" Tashiko yelled. "I can't believe I trusted you! I wonder if everything you told me was a lie!" Hideo looked at the fire in silence feeling extremely guilty. Serena stood up before walking towards the girl. Hideo turned to look at Serena before he saw Tashiko tense up. "Serena," Hideo warned. Tashiko grabbed her chains before raising her knees and kicking with all her might at Serena. Serena skidded in the floor and looked at her in shock.

There was a slow clap and Serrator walked in. "Even tied up you still have that fighting spirit. I'm impressed." Tashiko looked at Serrator. This was her first time in meeting the twisted nighlok. "Who are you?" Tashiko said. She felt herself shaking in fear. 'Why am I shaking?' she thought to her self. 'His presence alone is making me feel fear.'

"My look on how you shake girl," Serrator laughed. "Are you afraid?" Tashiko looked at him before shaking her head slowly. "Oh? Is that so? You should feel terror," Serrator said and in an instant he was beside her. 'So fast!' Tashiko thought. She felt his punch connect to her stomach and she gasped. She coughed and spit out a wad of spit. "Why are you doing this?" Tashiko wheezed. Serrator laughed. "It's quite simple. You were the easiest to catch. You don't have ranger powers making you the most weakest." "Yeah right," Tashiko smirked. "I'm a ranger in training. Soon I would be powerful enough to beat you. Believe it."

Serrator chuckled before laughing. "You make me laugh. You won't, you can't beat me. That you can believe." "I do believe I can beat you," Tashiko said with determination. "Rangers never give up. We have to protect the world from you nighloks." Serrator smirked. "Are you sure? All of the rangers are hurt and broken, especially since I took the red ranger." "Jayden?" Tashiko looked at him in horror. "You're lying!" "Am I?" he walked away with Dayu coming inside. "Break her," Serrator said to her. "Her and Emily's sister. When the rangers come inside I want them to see them broken and one step towards death understood?" Dayu side glanced at him. "And after this I want my harmonium." Serrator smirked. "Of course."

Dayu gave a sly grin before walking towards Serena. She grabbed her and Hideo stood up. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Serrator wants this one tied up too." Dayu grabbed Serena with a choke hold and dragged her towards the wall of the cave where some chains where hanging. "No you don't'!" Serena flipped the nighlok over her shoulder and stood in a fighting stance.

Dayu stood up angrily before launching towards Serena.

Amy winced as Ji treated her wounds. She mentally snickered in contempt when she saw the saddened faces the rangers had. "There you should be okay," Ji said giving her a warm smile before walking towards the others. Amy stood up before walking away. "Where are you going?" Emily asked. "My room," Amy said opening the door and closing it shut. Emily narrowed her eyes before walking towards Mike who was lost in thought.

Amy opened up a gap before disapearing. She appeared in the cave where the captives were held in her nighlok form. "Well, well." Tashiko looked up to see Amy. Her blood boiled before she pulled on her chains again. "You! I knew you were behind this!" Amy laughed. "Aw look at the poor Tashiko tied up!" Tashiko screamed in anger. Lighting cracked in the sky. "You will pay for everything! From hurting my friends, kidnapping Emily and trying to kill Jayden!" "You kidnapped my sister?" Serena asked and Tashiko looked at her in surprise. "Your sister?" she asked.

"Ah," Dayu said before smirking. "Let me introduce you. Serena meet Tashiko. A special person and wanna-be ranger. Tashiko meet Serena, Emily's sister and the true holder of the yellow rangers powers." "Special?" Serena said looking at Tashiko. Dayu nodded. "Of course. A little bird told me she could see the future." Tashiko looked at Hideo and he looked away guiltily. "Since I joined the party, should we get started?" Amy said nearing Tashiko. "Wait," said a booming voice. Catyasu came in and threw a person into the ground. "Jayden!" Tashiko yelled and tried in vain to take of the chains. "Wake up red ranger!" Catyasu yelled. "Watch as our captives die!"

Jayden groaned and Catyasu roughly made him sit up. He was in pain after receiving an almost fatal wound and being a werewolf. With blurry eyes he saw Tashiko and another girl with blonde hair. She looked like Emily but much older. "Serena?" he asked. "Jayden?" Serena said in shock. "My you all know each other then?" Amy smirked. "Leave them alone!" Jayden yelled. "Take me instead! Let them go!" "You don't give orders here," Amy said extending her nails. Tashiko watched Amy near her with hate in her hazel eyes. "Let's see where shall we start?" Amy said and ripped open her shirt. "You're flawless skin is going to be ruin after this torture."

Tashiko pulled on the chains in anger, wanting to kill Amy. "Oh what's this?" Amy said and touched her left side above her breast. There was a scar near her heart. "Where you get that?" Amy asked her. "I don't know," Tashiko replied. "I don't have my memory remember?" Amy looked at her scar feeling a déjà vu flow into her. Amy looked at Tashiko's stomach where another scar was inflicted, but wasn't old as the other one. This scar still looked fresh, barely being closed up not long ago.

"This is the one I was looking for," Amy said as she placed her nail on Tashiko's stomach. "I'm going to finish was he started." She started to cut up the scar up again. "Stop!" Tashiko said wriggling around. "Ow!" Pain filled her stomach and started to bleed.

Another fist connected to Serena's face and she spat out blood. "Tell me everything about the rangers," Dayu said but Serena shook her head. "Never," Serena spat on Dayu's face which only angered her more. "You bitch!" Dayu swung again hitting Serena. Serena smirked.

Jayden stood up but Catyasu grabbed him immobilizing him. "Let me go!" Jayden elbowed the nighlok before doing a round house. He grabbed his chest feeling pain and wheezed. "Stop!" Tashiko folded her legs before pushing Amy away from her which resulted a surface cut on her stomach. "Stop this!" Tashiko screamed. Tears started to stream down her face and thunder roared. Amy growled and went to hit Tashiko when a purple glow surrounded Tashiko. Suddenly lightning shot out of her and hit Amy making her skid back. "What the hell?" Amy asked clutching her injured chest. Tashiko kept screaming. She was frustrated, angry, upset and felt like a failure. Lightning kept hitting the nighloks making them stagger back.

"Ugh! What the hell is happening?!" Dayu yelled over the roar of thunder. "I don't know!" Catyasu said who had let go of Jayden after Tashiko's outburst of power. Suddenly a wave of lighting hit them like an electric shock. They all screamed in pain before falling into the ground. Tashiko didn't know what was happening. For some reason she couldn't control the power that was spilling out of her. Too many emotions were running through her she couldn't grasp what was going on.

Serena watched as Tashiko's uncontrolled symbol power kept hitting the nighloks. She remembered when she was training with her mother and got frustrated and unleashed symbol power. The ground shook and the ground began to crack. Her mother calmed her down and her power stopped leaking. "Calm down Tashiko!" She yelled over the thunder. But Tashiko wasn't listening. She wanted to see these Nighlok's destroyed. The cave began to rumble and rocks began to fall into the ground. "Stop Tashiko!" Jayden yelled. "Stop or the cave is going to cave into us!"

Serrator appeared through a gap. He had seen enough and if he didn't stop Tashiko, their hideout was going to be discovered. "Enough!" he roared. He stood in front of the girl and punched her in the guts. Surprised Tashiko opened her mouth feeling her breath leave her. She coughed and her power began to cease, but not fast enough. The cave rumbled again threating to cave in. "Serrator, allow me," said a voice.

In a aristocrat form, walked a nighlok Serena never expected to see.

"You," Serena spat in venom.

"Of course me," said Kameyo. Her appearance had changed, her blue hair longer and covering her left eye, with long freakish nails and fangs. The rest of her body was mutated looking like knight armor. She neared Tashiko and placed her hand in her head. Tashiko felt weaker and weaker as Kameyo sucked her victims power away. Tashiko eventually passed out. Serena opened her eyes wide.

'That's what she did to my mother," she thought to herself, remembering how her mother looked dead when Kameyo dropped her near Serena's feet.

"Whoever defies Serrator has to get through me first," Kameyo smirked before walking off. Serrator laughed before walking away as well. The others got up but Serrator stopped them. "Kameyo will take care of them," he told them. "You are here to watch over these." He mentioned Serena, Jayden and Tashiko. Amy smirked and saw Dayu sneer as well. Hideo looked in horror and shot a glance at Serena, her horror also reflected in her eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Payback**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had major writers block and got concentrated on writing a new Minecraft Fanfiction. Anyways I hope you are enjoying the story because it is going to end soon. :/ Enjoy!**

Screams of pain echoed in the cave. "Stop this!" a screamed echoed around the walls. Another whip lash was heard followed by a wimp cry of pain. 'How long has it been…. I can see the sun setting….. it's barely been a day…'

'I can hardly move….. my body feels heavy…..' Serena raised her head up weakly and saw the chains that tied her hands digging into her wrists. Streaks of blood ran down her arms and she weakly looked at her body. She had burns, whip lashes, her clothes were torn and bloody. She tasted the metallic taste of blood in her mouth and ran her tongue over her busted lip. Dayu had done a number on her and she couldn't defend herself.

But she had stayed strong and managed to survive the beating. Still she felt it was better if she was off dead than alive. 'No,' she thought frowning. 'Don't think like that. I must survive. For my sister.' She tried to move only to bite her tongue to not let out a scream. She heard footsteps and placed her head down to look weak and in the mercy of the nighloks hands. Amy appeared again and looked her over, her gaze sweeping up and down Serena. She snorted and neared Serena. "You look like crap." "Its that what you came for?" Serena replied. "To insult me? You know your words don't affect me."

Amy laughed. "I know, but action did. Look at you, mighty yellow ranger." She laughed again before taking out a whip. "Let's see if this will affect you more." She was ready to strike but a hand grabbed Amy's. Amy glanced at the person who grabbed her. "What are you going to do in your condition, Tashiko?" Serena looked in horror in how Tashiko looked. She was worse than her. Tashiko was bloody all over. Cuts, scrapes covered her. Her three long gashes that she received from Jayden looked inflamed and infected. Her clothes where torn and her back had multiple whip lashes. Her right eye was closed and swollen and looked ready to pass out but still had determination and the will to fight.

"I am going to defeat you," she snarled her eyes holding hate. "I am going to rip you apart." Amy laughed before she stopped and looked at her hazel eyes. "Really? I would like to see you try." Tashiko suddenly smiled and a maniacal look in her face appeared. Her voice went deep, commanding, like another person took over her body.

"Yes, I'll kill you like I did. Throwing you in the Sanzu River watching you helplessly as you burned and turned into the nighlok you are." She began to laugh and Serena caught the fear in Amy's eyes before it disappeared as quickly as it came.

One thing Serena noticed was that Tashiko wasn't thinking straight anymore.

"You, you…." Amy whispered. "You actually tried to kill me?" Tashiko laughed her voice still sounding different. "What do you think?" Amy felt sudden fury and punched her in the face. Tashiko's head whipped backward and fell into the floor. She sat out coughing up blood before standing up on wobbly legs. "You are afraid of me," she said her face still maniacal. "You are afraid on how I'll rise again. I'll stop the damage you have caused." "Shut up!" Amy snarled and this time kicked her in the face. Tashiko fell again but laughed.

"You can't handle the truth! The truth that you actually fell to your death and wanted to drag Kevin along with you! You wanted him to save you but it was too late!"

Amy felt hot tears forming in her eyes before she kicked Tashiko in the face again. Tashiko fell to the floor again but let out a cry of pain instead. She tried to sit up but Amy kicked her again. "Stop!" Serena yelled knowing if she kept doing that Tashiko will probably die. "Stop!" she screamed again when Amy kicked her again. Amy was blind with rage and just wanted to kill her. Tashiko let out another cry of pain before grabbing her kick.

"You…will….fall…..mark….my….words…" she rasped. Blood started to trail from the sides of her mouth. Coughing and splattering blood. "Tashiko!" Serena screamed. Amy backed away before taking out her whip. "I'll kill you before you kill me!" she screamed but was stopped. Hideo got in her way with his arms extended at his sides. "To kill her you'll get through me." Amy snarled in anger and proceeded to whip Hideo when a shiruken hit her on the back. She let out a grunt of pain and turned to see the yellow ranger. "What?" she said her eyes opening wide. "Impossible! How did you?"

"Easy," Kevin said stepping in front of Emily. "We know who you really are Amy." Amy opened her eyes wide in fear. "We know that you are a traitor, you shape shifting nighlok," Antonio added. "Emily told us all about it," Mia explained. "At first it was prosperous, but we knew Emily wouldn't lie." "We uncovered your dirty secrets Amy," Mike snarled. "And it's now for you to fall." Amy looked at Emily before raising her hand. "Don't bother," Emily said with a smirk. "Your seal doesn't work. We resolved that problem as well."

Amy looked shocked and looked at the rangers. She looked around trying to flee but bumped into an injured Jayden. "You are surrounded Amy."

Amy looked around for an exit and saw Hideo and the rangers where blocking any exit. She kicked Hideo who slammed into a wall and turned around to strike Jayden who was unarmed. He jumped out of the way and she took the chance to try to finish of Tashiko. "No!" Serena screamed and tried to run to Tashiko but fell because of pain. Emily glanced to see what her sister trying to protect when her heart stopped in horror. "Tashiko!" she said but it sounded slow and weak.

The rangers ran towards Tashiko and Amy but Amy's whip was coming closer to Tashiko. Jayden tackled her to the ground. She let out a grunt and fell with him. The rangers reached him and Amy surrounding them.

"You…" she turned to them as she stood up. "You…" She let out a laugh. "You think it will be that easy?" She pointed to a now free Serena whom was embracing a shocked Emily. "I will strike you before you know it. I'm like a shadow, I'll follow you but you'll never see me coming!" She jumped through a gap before Hideo jumped in to follow her.

Everyone was left in shock before Antonio kneeled down where Tashiko was. She was barely conscious and her eyes were getting glazed over. "She's….she's….." Antonio chocked. He didn't want to say it. He didn't want it to be true. "She needs Medical attention," Mike said as he helped Antonio pick her up. "So does my sister," Emily said snapping back into reality. She trembled and felt tears forming into her eyes. 'Amy you'll pay for every drop of blood spilt today.'

Maria felt weakened and so did Kaisoko Hime. "We need Hideo to break the seal or else we are going to die," Maria said as she sat on the floor. Kaisoko Hime bit her lip. "Right know he's following Amy and try to kill her." "It's no use we need to kill her," Maria snarled and shivered in excitement. She wanted payback for all these years. "I'll try to break it but will Tashiko survive?" Kaisoko Hime voiced her thoughts.

"She has too," Maria said standing up. "I'm going to find her and help her or else all the rangers will die. I came from the future to change it. It's my destiny as the purple ranger." She walked away in search of Tashiko's spirit.

Antonio paced around the room biting his nails as Ji fixed Tashiko. Serena was all bandaged up and talked to the others on the hell she and Tashiko lived. "They tried to beat us to get answers but no avail," Serena sighed. "They beat Tashiko the most. They kept saying she had a special power." "Special power?" Emily said confused. "We know she's a ranger," Kevin added. "She lost her memory so she doesn't know much of her past." Jayden bit his lip before knowing he couldn't hide what Tashiko had told him. "Well," Jayden began and everyone looked at him. "She does have the power of seeing the future," he said quietly. "She has dreams of seeing our deaths." Everyone looked at him in shock. "So are we going to fail?" Mike said in disbelief. "I-I-I don't know," Jayden said as he looked away. "No," said Mia looking at them. "We cannot fail. If Tashiko sees the future like Jayden says then we have the power to change it." The others gave a nod. "We can't just give up and let the future unfold. We fight for a better future," Emily added. "Together," Mike said hugging Emily.

"No more secrets," Serena said and glanced at Jayden who looked away. "For a better future," Emily said and extended her hand. The others smiled and placed their hand on top of hers. Emily looked at her sister and Serena smiled feeling touched that the others where accepting her as a ranger already. She placed her hand as well. Everyone looked at Antonio who seemed hesitant. "Tashiko is going to be okay," Jayden said assuring his best friend. Antonio sighed and nodded. He placed his hand in Emily's as well. "Rangers together," Mike said with a smile. "Samurai forever!" Everyone else said and threw their hands in the air.

"So Serena," Jayden said as everyone separated and prepared dinner. "Are you taking Emily's place?" Serena glared at him and nodded. "I was thinking about it," she began. "But she seems so happy here, I think it would be wrong to do that to her." She turned to see Emily laughing with Mike and Mia. "I am going to become a ranger but in other terms," Serena continued. "I want to become a samurai but be fighting with her, side by side. Tashiko has told me about Antonio and how he could create things. Do you think he'll be able to create a morpher?"

Jayden nodded his head. "Good," Serena said and tapped his cheek. "I'm going to eat because I'm starving." Jayden smiled and shook his head and headed to the table. Everyone was seated accept Antonio and Ji. "Where's Antonio?" he asked as he sat down. "With Tashiko," Kevin said looking at the red ranger. "Ji said he had stabled her." Jayden let out in a sigh of relief. That was on less thing he had to worry about.

Antonio sat near Tashiko's bed. He looked at her intently seeing her chest fall and rise slowly. She was gravely injured and was hanging by a thread. The oxygen mask was what kept her heart beating which Antonio was thankful for. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "Please Tashiko, wake up soon," he told her. "I miss you and I have a lot to talk to you about." He blushed and stroked her cheek. He waited to see if there was a reaction but there was none. He knew it was too soon since she had just gotten medical treatment but he wanted her to be awake. He sighed and continued to sit there waiting for a small chance she could wake up today. But it didn't matter to him if he sat here days or weeks to wait for Tashiko to wake up. He liked her maybe even loved her too much to leave her abandoned on this bed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:****The Master Returns**

Days had passed and Maria couldn't find Tashiko's spirit. She stopped and crossed her arms pissed off. 'Where could she have gone?' she thought. Maria looked around but she only saw darkness. She growled. 'No matter I'll end up finding her anyways.' She continued to walk disappearing into the darkness.

Amy narrowed her eyes as Serrator walked around with Kameyo. "Are you sure you hid it here?" Kameyo said with her arms crossed. "Yes," Serrator replied. Amy looked out into the ocean as the waves lapped the rocky shore they were on. Pain entered her heart as she remembered being at the beach with the rangers. "Aha!" Serrator's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she bitterly glanced at him holding Dayu's harmonium. "This is it." Kameyo looked at the harmonium. "So what know?" "We use this to draw out Dayu's suffering and open a crack in the world," Serrator said passing his hand through the harmonium.

Dekker and Dayu were walking through the forest when Dayu stopped. Dekker noticed it and turned to look at her. "What's wrong?" "I can sense my harmonium," she said before she ran off through a gap. Dekker followed her as well. Master Xandred snarled seeing Serrator and the others with Dayu's harmonium. "Serrator," he growled. "That traitor. Octoroo!" "Oh ah oh!" Octoroo said as he waddled to were Master Xandred was. "I'm going to the Human world," Master Xandred snarled. "But Master Xandred! You won't be able to be there too long!" Octoroo objected. "I don't care! I am going to kill Serrator! No one fools with me and gets away with it!" Master Xandred roared.

The Gap Sensor went off making the rangers stop on what they were doing and run to help. The rangers raced off, morphing as they went. Antonio squeezed Tashiko's hand who was still unconscious. Serena walked in looking at the Gold Ranger with pity. "Go Antonio, I'll stay here with her." "But…." Antonio began. "Go, your friends need you more than she does," Serena interrupted him. Antonio nodded before he gave Tashiko a kiss on the forehead and whispered something to her and left. Serena smiled before sitting down and grabbed Tashiko's hand. "C'mon sweetheart, wake up already."

"Were the nighlok attacking?" Emily asked as she ran after the rangers. "Near the rocky beach," Jayden answered. "Is it Serrator? We haven't heard a lot about him since the kidnapping," Mike growled. "I hope he is," Mia muttered darkly. "He needs to pay back for what he did to Tashiko and Serena." The others nodded before they stopped seeing Serrator, Kameyo and Amy with Dayu's harmonium. "Well look who we have here!" Serrator said, stroking Dayu's harmonium in his hands, with a smirk. "Serrator!" Jayden growled. "Oh hello there Rangers," Amy said with a chuckle as she looked at them. "Come here to join in the party?" "Amy," Emily and Mike said glaring at her in hate. "Enough talk!" Serrator said snapping his fingers as dozens of moogers appeared. "Moogers! Attack!" The Moogers growled and ran attacking the rangers which resulted the rangers counterattacking them. Amy jumped down and joined the fight attacking Emily. Emily attacked back and said, "It's about damn time you decide to fight me. I have waited for this moment!" "Show me what you got!" Amy snarled as she attacked Emily.

Dayu appeared in the battlefield sensing her harmonium near by. Dekker appeared behind her when Dayu gasped, her sight set on Serrator who had her harmonium. She watched him raise her harmonium and said, "With this harmonium as the key, I will rule the Earth!" "That son of a...!" she roared as she ran towards him. She almost reached him when Kameyo interfered and attacked her, making Dayu skid the floor and almost fall of the cliff. Dayu got up shakily as Kameyo neared her raising her sword, ready to slash at her when Dekker interfered attacking Kameyo. "You are my opponent!" he told her as she blocked his attack. Dayu scrambled to get up and attacked Serrator who blocked her attacks. "You son of a bitch! You lied to me! You had my harmonium all this time and didn't fix it!"

"You are too easy to full Dayu!" Serrator sneered as he spun around slashing at her.

Maria neared a place that was bright as the sun. She stuck her tongue out in disgust knowing that was Tashiko's spirit. She neared the spirit who was laid to her side breathing faintly and gravely beaten. Maria gasped and kneeled down, rolling her other side over looking at Tashiko who looked at Maria with a sad glance. "Tashiko," Maria whispered as Tashiko groaned lightly. "Maria," Tashiko whispered as she weakly reached to touch her other self's face but didn't make it as her hand fell back down. "Help me...I can't...hold on...much...longer." "Shhh," Maria mumbled feeling her heart crack seeing her present self like this, so broken. Even though she didn't like this part of herself, as Tashiko was her sweet, innocent self, she still had feelings since Tashiko was still part of her.

"I'm scared," Tashiko sobbed looking away. "I'm going to die aren't I?" Maria sighed not knowing what to say. If they didn't do anything, Tashiko was going to die anytime and if Tashiko died, Maria died as well. "No," Maria answered stroking Tashiko's head. "We will survive we have too." She saw Tashiko's eyes glazing over and Maria shook her making her open her eyes wide open again. "C'mon there's only one thing left to do." She helped Tashiko stand up as the room began to dim. Maria noticed with great agony as she felt her chest get heavier that Tashiko's life force was fading away and fast. "Tashiko stay here with me," Maria told her as they began to walk away.

The rangers continued to fight until they had defeated the moogers while Mike and Emily continued to fight Amy. The others were about to join when they noticed Dayu and Serrator fighting. "They are fighting each other!" Mia pointed out puzzled. "Why?" Kevin muttered glancing at Jayden who looked more worried as to why the sky was darkening. Amy stopped suddenly making Mike and Emily stop as well as the sky turned red and Amy began to back up. Violent winds began to pick up making the rangers try to hold their balance as Amy took the chance to escape. "Bye Emily! Until next time!" she sneered as she disappeared through a gap. Emily clenched her jaw angrily as Serrator and Dayu slashed at each other creating an explosion making them both fall of the cliff.

Serrator yelled, "NO!" as Dayu's harmonium fell from his hands and tumbled near to where the rangers where. Dayu screamed as she rolled down the steep hill and fell to her side too far from where she could reach her harmonium. Dekker glanced up finishing off Kameyo as she fell down to the ground, exploding, to see Dayu crawling towards her harmonium. He noticed the red sky and the sudden change of climate and knew something bad was happening. Dekker looked at Dayu one last time before changing back to his human form and disappearing back to a gap. Dayu noticed Dekker disappear and cried out his name as another voice interrupted. "Serrator!" another voice bellowed throughout the sskies.

Jayden felt his heart pounding as he knew that voice and knew it perfectly well. "Is that?" Kevin breathed not believing what he was hearing. "Master Xandred," Jayden whispered as rocks began to pick up the ground and form into a portal. The Red Samurai ranger looked at his fellow rangers before shouting to get into position. They obeyed as the rocks exploded revealing Master Xandred there in his full glory. He was already starting to dry out as he slowly made his way towards the rangers but stepped on something. He looked down to see Dayu's broken harmonium and picked it up exanimating it before looking to see Dayu a few feet away laid on the ground.

He walked towards her before kneeling down and said, "Do you want me to fix it?" Dayu looked at him before nodding slowly. He stood up and ripped part of his skin off placing it where the harmonium was broken. Magically it got fixed before Xandred extended his hand and helped Dayu up. "Know that I fixed it, you know there's a price," he commented as Dayu nodded taking her harmonium from his hands and hugging it close. Xandred growled as he felt himself starting to dry out. "Go back to the ship while I deal with that traitor." Dayu obeyed disappearing through a gap as Xandred turned around to find Serrator only to see him escaping. He disappeared escaping towards a gap but Xandred knew he could find him easier in the Netherworld. He faced the rangers, the only thing that blocked his way for world domination. "Rangers!" Xandred growled as shot forward to attack them. "Watch out!" Jayden yelled as they blocked the attacks Xandred threw at them.

They were extremely powerful as one hit through everyone to the ground groaning in pain. "I'm going to finish you all off!" Jayden stood up and looked back to seeing his friends all down and powered down with that sole attack. He felt his legs shaking in effort and felt the iron taste of blood flood his mouth but still morphed back into the Red Samurai ranger. "Not in my watch!" Jayden spat as he shot forward slashing at Master Xandred as his friends protested. "Jayden! No!" Antonio yelled out trying to help him as he morphed rushing out to help him. "Wait!" Emily called out morphing as well followed by the others. Jayden got thrown again by a slash powering down as Antonio slashed with his slash maneuver. Xandred attack Antonio breaking his barracuda blade in half before he swung again as Antonio watched his blade clatter in the ground. "Antonio! Move!" Jayden yelled fear filling ever part of his body.

Antonio tried to escape as Jayden attached the black box to his spin sword. "Super Samurai Mode!" he cried out as he blocked Xandred's attack giving Antonio a chance to escape. "Red Ranger," Xandred hissed as they locked weapons. "Xandred!" Jayden spat back as he broke the lock and slashed at Xandred only for the king of nighloks to counter it with a more powerful one. "Jayden!" the others yelled as they ran while Antonio stayed behind watching in horror. He still couldn't believe his barracuda blade had been broken in half! He watched as Master Xandred again attacked throwing everyone in different directions with his attack. Jayden powered down from Super but again shakily got up and powered up again. He noticed that his best friend was slower each time he attacked and he was afraid he was going to kill himself. "Stop! Jayden stop!" he called out running towards him but Jayden attacked again. The others rolled in the ground in pain watching as Antonio ran towards Jayden.

Xandred groaned as his upper body began to dehydrate and Jayden took the chance he was distracted and slashed at him but Xandred caught the sword in his hands bringing Jayden closer to him. "Oh red ranger," he seethed. "You fail so badly! You are weak!" He slammed his hand on Jayden's chest with all the energy he had left causing the red ranger to power down. Jayden coughed wheezing as Xandred grabbed him by the throat and ripped his spin sword out of his hands, raising it above his head. "I'm going to kill you with the same sword you have used against us red ranger!"

"NO! Jayden!" the rangers screamed as Xandred began to lower the sword down.

'Jayden! Jayden! He's going to kill! Jayden! Jayden!' voices echoed around Tashiko's mind as she and Maria ran towards Kaisoko Hime who was tracing some symbols in the air. 'Do something! He's going to die! Jayden! He's in danger! Jayden!' "Kaisoko Hime! Tell me you got good news!" Maria told her as she clenched her jaw feeling weaker each time she took a step. "I have weakened the seal," Kaisoko told her as she turned to look at her. "To break it she has to do it." She pointed as Tashiko who looked paler than before. She weakly looked at Maria and Kaisoko Hime her hazel eyes looking glassy as she leaned on Maria for support. "She can't do it!" Maria protested glaring at Kaisoko Hime. "Look at her! She can't even stand!"

Tashiko snapped her eyes open before whispering, "Jayden!" Kaisoko Hime and Maria exchanged glances before Tashiko let out a soft sigh and fell to ground causing Maria to feel a piercing pain in her chest. She fell to her knees beside Tashiko who lost consciousness, clutching her chest in pure agony. "Do something Kaisoko Hime!" she wheezed. "She's starting to die and I won't hold out much longer either! I can't die! I can't let everything go to shit! I can't bare to see them die again!" she cried out. Kaisoko felt tears fill her eyes as she felt useless not knowing what to do.

Serena watched Tashiko sleep before her eyes snapped open making the yellow ranger look at her in surprise. "You are awake!" Serena whispered as she started to get up but felt Tashiko's hand tighten around hers. She glanced back seeing Tashiko in full-fledged panic and was trying to tell her something but she couldn't speak. Serena walked back and sat back down stroking Tashiko's head and whispered, "What's wrong?" Tashiko looked at her, her eyes filled with terror. She opened her mouth, mouthing a word which made Serena's blood run cold. "Jayden," she murmured as Tashiko looked relieved before her eyes began to glaze over and her hand began to relax, as her body began to shutdown.

She let out a sigh as the machines began to beep indicating her heartbeat stopped. "Tashiko!" Serena called out shaking her seeing no reaction she raced out to find Ji cooking in the kitchen. "JI! Tashiko has stopped breathing!" she shrieked causing Ji to drop what he was doing racing towards the infirmary.

Everything began to fade to black before a small purple light began to shine through the darkness.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: The purple light at the end of the Tunnel**

Maria began to shake as she felt herself weaken tremendously. She stared at her hands as they began to glow. Cracks began to form as she started to fade away from existence, never existing in any timeline. She looked at Tashiko who laid there still alive by a thread who looked at Maria sadly. "I can't hold on," she whimpered as Maria felt herself starting to fade. She glared at Tashiko angrily before snarling, "The rangers won't either! If we don't fight they are going to die!" "Maria.." Kaisoko Hime began but Maria spun around glaring at her angrily.

"This is your fault!" she snarled. "If you hadn't' sealed me! This shit wouldn't have happened!"

She turned to face Tashiko who was also starting to fade away. She looked to see her legs disappearing in a flurry of purple kanji's and looked at Maria in horror. "What's happening?!" "We are being erased from existence!" Maria yelled as half her body began to fade. "We have to unite! That's the only way we can save the rangers! The only way we can save each other!" Tashiko looked at Maria wide eyed before looking back seeing all her recent memories, memories that she cherished memories she didn't want to forget and didn't want the others to forget. If she was erased from existence, then the rangers wouldn't remember her or know she had existed.

"Hurry!" Maria called as her head and arm were the only ones that hadn't faded away. Tashiko then thought of Antonio and how deeply in love she was with him. She shut her eyes feeling fresh tears in her eyes as she extended her hand trying to reach Maria's extended one. They tried to reach each other as Maria began to fade completely only her hand was trying to reach Tashiko's. Tashiko reached as hard as she could and when she could almost touch Maria's fingertips, she sadly commented, "But…I don't want to go!"

There was a purple flash before everything went dark.

Jayden watched weakly as Xandred raised his sword and closed his eyes. 'I wasn't the red ranger anyways,' he thought sadly as he awaited his faith. Xandred swung but a purple kanji appeared blocking his attack and blinded him. He roared clawing his face, dropping Jayden and his spin sword. Xandred shook his head as he started to dry out more before Octoroo ran out of his hiding spot and pulled Master Xandred. "Oh ah oh! We must go before you dry out!" Xandred roared angrily that he couldn't finish the rangers off before yelling, "Moogers finish them off!" With that Xandred and Octoroo disappeared in a gap while Moogers appeared to attack them. Kevin and the others had run to help Jayden before Moogers ran towards their direction. "Jayden!" Emily cried out as she kneeled down and placed Jayden's head on her lap. Jayden let out a soft groan but didn't open his eyes. Kevin looked around seeing Moogers ready to attack before he looked at Antonio who held his broken barracuda blade. "Antonio, can you still fight?" Antonio nodded and gave him a small smile, "I can still use the lightzord."

"Good," Kevin nodded before glancing back at the moogers who were starting to attack Mike and Mia. He turned back to Emily who looked at him teary eyed and said, "Take care of him." Emily nodded as the others ran back to fight of the moogers. Emily glanced at Jayden who had a trail of blood running down the side of his mouth and she hugged him closer. "Please be okay," she whispered tears streaming down her cheeks. Her tears spilled on top of Jayden's face rolling down his bloody and bruised face. "Please…"

Jayden opened his eyes to see the future once again only for it to start fading away. He looked around confused to why the future was falling apart when he saw her. He saw Tashiko standing there watching everything around her falling apart. "Tashiko? What are you doing here?" he asked confused to why she was in his head. "What's going on? Why is the future falling apart?" She didn't answer as she just stood there watching him as the area faded away slowly. "Tashiko..?" He asked slowly walking towards her but each time he did she seemed farther and farther away. "It's over," she suddenly spoke making Jayden looked at her confused. "What's over? What are you talking about?" Tashiko just looked at him with a serious face before she started to fade away. "Tashiko! Tashiko!" he called out to her but she disappeared in purple kanji's the same ones that protected Jayden from getting killed.

He gasped, before knowing that Tashiko had casted a kanji to protect him and knew she had probably seen his close to death encounter. He then too, started to fade as he looked at his hands forming into fire kanji's before he too disappeared and everything went dark.

The rangers busted in the command room carrying Jayden as Ji quickly told the guys to take him to the infirmary. "This way hurry!" Ji called as he opened the room where Tashiko was laid without an oxygen mask. They laid Jayden beside her in another bed before Mentor Ji shooed them away with Antonio protesting to be in the room. "I want to see Tashiko!" he called as Serena pushed him out the door. "You'll see after we finish cleaning up Jayden!" Serena told him. "But her oxygen mask is off! Please let me!" Antonio begged but Serena shook her head as tears started to form in her eyes. "No!" Serena choked weakly pushing him. Antonio noticed something was wrong and made his way past Serena towards where Tashiko lay, grabbing Tashiko's hand. He immediately noticed her hand was cold and there was little warmth left. He glanced up at Tashiko's bruised face as she peacefully lay there, looking like she was in a deep sleep.

"Tashiko?" Antonio whispered his own voice cracking as he shakily stroked her head. "Tashiko?" She didn't respond, she wasn't even breathing. Serena neared him before placing a hand on his shoulder and shakily said, "She's gone." Antonio clenched his fist angrily before he stormed out of the infirmary towards the command room where everyone was waiting. They all stood up seeing Antonio and waited for his answer but he didn't stop. Emily watched him walk away before asking, "Is he ok?" Antonio stopped before saying, "I don't know and I don't care." The others felt taken aback from his response as Mia placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jayden's your best friend how can you say that?" "I don't care Mia," Antonio hissed looking at her making the pink ranger step back. "Hey! Don't talk to Mia like that!" Kevin warned stepping forward where he faced Antonio.

"Antonio what happened?" Mike said getting between Kevin and Antonio before they started to throw punches at each other. "You want to know?" Antonio growled poking Mike in the chest as tears formed in his brown eyes. "Tashiko died while we were fighting Master Xandred!" The room went silent, everyone wide eyed before Antonio whispered, "That's what happened. I wasn't even there in her final moments." He left the room before leaving the Shiba house as the other rangers exchanged looks. Emily covered her face with her hands as she started to sob while Mike gave her a hug. Mia looked at Kevin who looked ready to punch something. The blue and yellow ranger had a strong bond with Tashiko and they were upset that she was gone. "Let's go for a walk," Mia softly told her boyfriend as he nodded slowly before they left leaving Emily and Mike alone. "I can't believe she's gone," Emily whispered as she sat down and folded her legs up to her chest. "I know," Mike quietly sitting beside her and brought her close to him. Emily sniffed before she buried her face into Mike's shoulder crying softly.

Serena watched as Ji sighed wiping his brow as he finished fixing Jayden up. He looked at Serena who looked at Tashiko before he sighed and said, "We will fix that problem. I'll call services later in the night." Serena nodded before Ji and she walked out of the room, dimming the lights. The only sounds heard were the machines beeping and the oxygen tank helping Jayden breathe.

There was a bright light that casted the room before Tashiko took in a deep breath in. She opened her eyes wide as she looked around the room confused to why she was there. She sat up but instantly regret it as pain filled her whole body. She fell back breathing rapidly fighting an urge to scream in pain as she continued to look around. 'Where am I?' she questioned as she tried to raise her hand but it was all bandaged up. She looked at it curiously before thinking, 'The last thing I remember was fighting Master Xandred.' She looked around seeing Jayden beside her, badly injured and gasped. 'Wait this can't be right!' she thought as she slowly got off the bed. Her legs shook in protest and she was about to collapse but managed to get ahold of a small night table that was beside her bed. 'He can't...he got killed...' she thought before seeing him breathe in and out. 'Jayden can't be alive….he can't be here with me.. I went through the portal alone...'

'Wait,' she paused before closing her eyes trying to remember. She heard a faint voice in her head saying, "You are in the past remember? You were Tashiko." 'Tashiko!' she thought opening her eyes wide before everything began to slam into her. She gasped before turning to see Jayden still in bed wondering why he was there. 'What happened?' she asked before looking at her hands. They were all bandaged, dry blood caking on the white bandages before nearing the window seeing her scarred reflection. She had three long gashes on her face where Werewolf-Jayden had clawed her weeks ago. Tashiko reached to touch them before her hand clenched into a fist. 'What year is it? Where are the others?' She turned around still feeling like her legs would give out at any moment but managed to remain standing. She neared Jayden who was unconscious before seeing his wounds and hissed inwardly.

He was in a bad condition and it would take time for him to quickly be up and ready to fight the next battle. Tashiko heard a slight noise before seeing something jump on top of Jayden, noticing the Lion Zord settling on top of Jayden's chest, whimpering. She noticed the other zords had sneaked in and were staring at her intently with the Octozord settling in her shoulder. Tashiko's gaze darkened before saying, "You are waiting for him aren't you?" The Octozord floated around making sounds before landing back in her shoulder. Tashiko huffed before saying, "I don't even know where she is." The Bear Zord let out a small growl, clawing at the floor. Tashiko's eyes seemed to glow as she said, "but you do." The Zords made noises making Tashiko smile before she said, "Show me the way."

O-O-O

Tashiko rode inside the Bear Zord as it growed mega sized, running back to where Cody and Aaron lived. The other zords where flying beside the bear zord running into the mountains where Tashiko had been found. They stopped Tashiko jumping off the Bear Zord before it converted back into a Zord. She landed on the ground, looking about seeing footsteps that had been long started to fade away before noticing the broken terrain and tree branches. She had landed here when she had gone through the portal before she slammed her head on the rock that was a few feet away from her. She started her trek up the steep hill, her whole body protesting in every step she took. She started to see the burnt terrain noticing the portal had burnt the trees and ground.

"Almost there," she muttered, noticing the upturned earth. She noticed the Zords spinning around in circles before seeing her samuraizer deep underground. Tashiko picked it up blowing the dirt from it, smiling as she saw her samuraizer. "Welcome home," she whispered before hearing barking. She spun around seeing a zord none had ever seen before. It was purple and grey with large fangs as it glared at the other samurai zords angrily. It let out a low growl as it stalked her way towards Tashiko and the other Zords. "Whoa girl," Tashiko said slowly walking towards the Zord. "It's ok, it's me."

The Wolf Zord perked up her ears before she opened her jaw and let out a playful bark. The Zord ran towards Tashiko, licking her face. "I missed you too girl," she whispered hugging her zord as the Wolf Zord whined before Tashiko noticed her wounds healing. "Regeneration," she commented as she instantly felt full of energy and her pain ebbed away. She took out her samuraizer and traced the kanji for home teleporting her and the Zords back home.

They landed on the command room where everything was silent as everyone was asleep before Tashiko smiled. The Zords surrounded her before settling down on the table folding back into their inactive forms. Tashiko looked at her reflection in the table and looked in disgust how hideous she looked. She decided to take a shower before presenting herself in front of her friends as the new and real Purple Samurai Ranger.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: ** **Lost in Pain**

**A/N: WEW I've been lifted away from writers block! I have gained enthusiasm again for this story and I'm already 4 chapters ahead! Enjoy!**

Octoroo watched as Master Xandred sank into the depths of the Sanzu River, beginning his healing process. He walked away heading back into the ship, know completely alone or so he thought. Amy appeared limping slightly as she poured Sanzu water on her wounds. "Oh, ah oh! Amy what are you doing here?" Octoroo asked the half-nighlok, half-human. "Healing my wounds you idiot what else?" she snapped. Octoroo narrowed his eyes knowing the true intentions of this half-nightlok. He had been studying her ever since she surfaced in the Nether and had a deep grudge against the 'so called real purple ranger'. The poor girl barely remembered anything but Amy still had the desire to kill her. "Where's the man?" Amy asked seeing her wounds healing slowly and glanced at Octoroo who looked over his shoulder.

"He's healing at the bottom of the Sanzu River, he almost dried out completely and needs to heal before the big conquer," he told her as Amy rolled her eyes. "You know who is going to take advantage right?" Amy cackled a smirk tugging in her lips. "If you mean Serrator, you're right my fellow nighloks," Serrator laughed appearing on the ship. Amy immediately grumbled while Octoroo clenched his fists. "Know that the Master is resting," Serrator slyly said walking towards a window of the ship. "I think it's time for me to take advantage and conquer Earth for myself. And with that I mean, I shall split the Earth open for the Netherworld to flood it!" Amy and Octoroo exchanged glances, deciding whether that was a good idea or not.

Hideo walked along the shores of the human world near the Paranoma City beach. He was in his human form and was walking slowly trying to comprehend the events he had watched in his crystal ball. Master Xandred had returned back in the human world, something that was very worrisome. The staff around his hands began to glow making him look at it before the crystal ball shattered into pieces. His eyes went wide in shock knowing that one thing had happened:

Maria and Tashiko became one.

Antonio looked at the shore quietly watching the water lap gently against the sandy beach. His eyes were puffy and red, his cheeks were stained with tears. He leaned against the railing seeing his reflection on the ocean water before another person appeared and he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I thought I would find you here." Antonio didn't look away but remained silent as Emily sighed. "The others are worried sick about you," she continued despite Antonio not looking her way. "You didn't come home last night." "I don't want to go back home," Antonio murmured. "I'm not a ranger anyways, just like Kevin said. Tashiko is dead too.." "You are a ranger Antonio!" Emily exclaimed looking at him sternly. "No I'm not! At least not anymore!" Antonio protested showing her his barracuda blade that he had in his hands. Emily took the blade and opened it noticing the blade was broken in half. "It broke against Master Xandred's attack. It shows I'm not a ranger. My weapon isn't as powerful as yours," Antonio sighed. "I'm just going to get killed." Emily glanced at him in concern. "What happened to the Gold Ranger I knew? The one who did anything to become a ranger. The one that proved to Kevin he could be a ranger like the rest of us. The one who never gave up!" Antonio shrugged.

"Because the person who stands here beside me isn't the person I know," Emily continued. "He's a stranger. A stranger who's hurt because of Tashiko's death." Antonio looked at her, his eyes watering once again. Emily's brown eyes watered as well and said, "I know it's painful, believe me, but if she were here, she wouldn't like you to be like this. All hurt and giving up." Antonio took in a shaky breath and glanced back at his reflection seeing his tired and sad face. Tears were rolling down his cheeks once again and he sighed when suddenly their samuraizers began to ring. "Hello?" Emily answered as Kevin's agitated voice said, "Guys! There's alot of moogers attacking the city hall!" "We will be right there!" Emily nodded as she closed her samuraizer and looked at Antonio who turned to her and wiped his tears away. "I'll come I guess," he muttered. Emily smiled before they both took off towards City Hall.

Kevin slashed at some moogers taking them as Mia passed by knocking the others with her Sky Fan. Mike spun around knocking them with his Forest Spear before they regrouped seeing the rest of them run off into Gaps. "Well, that was fast," Mike commented as he turned his Forest Spear back into a spin sword. "Yeah," Mia murmured. "Too fast." She looked at her boyfriend who was observing the area before shaking his head. "Something isn't right," Kevin told them powering down. "What do you think?" "I think either Master Xandred is going easy on us or something big is about to happen," Mike sighed. "Mike's right," Mia replied. "Something…" Suddenly an explosion went off in the distance making the three rangers glance at the sky to notice smoke. "What was that?" Mia asked worriedly. "Isn't that near the beach?" Kevin inquired. "Emily!" Mike yelled suddenly racing towards the beach. Mia and Kevin exchanged looks of alarm before following the Green ranger.

Tashiko watched Jayden breathe steadily as she sat at the edge of her bed. She raked a hand through her hair trying to comprehend what the hell was going on. She travelled through time, where the rangers had been exterminated and she had been the only one left. Somehow the time from where she was from to the time the rangers had been killed had been thrown off balance. She was from the year 2014; 2 years ahead of 2012 the year she had travelled back. She noticed that many things were different that in the 2012 she knew. In her time, Serena and Lauren were dead at this time but Serena was alive and hadn't taken her place as the Yellow Ranger. Emily had said her sister was ill and had to take her place. Lauren was either dead or Jayden hadn't told the others she was his sister and the real "Red" ranger. She closed her eyes and rubbed her face noticing that the timeline shifted a lot, too much for her liking. She didn't even know if this timeline was even the same as hers. She narrowed her eyes wondering if that had to do with Junken Suppessu. But she couldn't worry about that know, she had a mission and that was to aid and protect the rangers.

She sighed before noticing a sudden energy change. Tashiko looked to the window wondering where that was coming from when she heard Jayden softly groan. His eyes fluttered as he tried to force them open but failed. Tashiko frowned knowing the red ranger had noticed the energy spike. She decided to check it out and grabbed her samuraizer just as the Gap alarm went off.

Emily groaned as she once again got thrown to the ground. She looked to see Antonio on the sand as well, the LightZord on the ground. "C'mon LZ!" Antonio whispered as he stood up once again. "Wait!" the yellow ranger called to him as he placed LZ in front of him. Emily stood up knowing she had to block what ever attack this nighlok threw at them. Antonio was morphed but he had no weapon and LZ couldn't take anymore hits. "Battle disk scattershot!" Antonio called as LZ threw black disks at the nighlok who easily deflected them, blocking the disks with his hands. He caught the last one making the Yellow and Gold samurai look at him in shock before he threw it back at them making them explode. Emily and Antonio got thrown to the ocean tide powering down from the impact of the explosion. They coughed as the nighlok neared them and sneered, "How about that nice taste of your own medicine puny humans!" He cackled as Emily summoned her spin sword but Antonio looked at LZ which had taken a beating. He frowned and clenched his teeth and was about to shoot forward when the nightlok shot water at them from his head trapping them both in a bubble.

"Know that's more like it!" the nightlok laughed seeing Antonio and Emily floating in the bubble. Antonio opened his mouth to say something but bubbles escaped his mouth. He involuntary took a breath in swallowing some water. Emily noticed that being trapped in this bubble would soon both drown them. There was no oxygen only water and it was only a matter of time she would have to take a breath. She closed her eyes and prayed the others noticed she was missing or if they were near would have seen or heard the explosion. "Hey! You!" someone yelled and the nighlok turned around seeing the rest of the samurai rangers morphed and ready to fight him. Emily smiled seeing Mike before noticing the nighlok ready to attack them. "It was about time the rest of you showed up," the nighlok retorted. "I was getting rather bored with these two." He swept his gaze and noticed one of them was missing. "Aren't we missing reddy?" he asked remembering that Serrator said there was six rangers. There were only three present and he had trapped two so that made only five rangers. He then remembered how Master Xandred had made into the human world only yesterday and the rangers had taken a beaten.

He smirked and said, "Or is he too beat up to play?" "Shut the hell up!" Mike growled. "Let the others go!" "Go? Are you seriously asking me to let them go? Ha! Like if I would ever listen to you!" the nighlok laughed. "I'm going to let your little friends drown inside my water prison!" Kevin, Mia and Mike looked at the nighlok in alarm. "My water prison isn't easy to break," the nighlok continued. "The water is too heavy for them to move or even breathe. You only have a matter of four minutes before they start to drown!" Mia summoned her SkyFan and swung at him. "Airway!" she yelled as a gust of wind hit the nighlok who blocked her attack. "Pitiful!" the nighlok laughed as he shot bullets of water at her. She blocked them just as Kevin spun his power disk in his spin sword and shot forward passing her. "Dragon Splash!" Kevin yelled slashing at the nighlok but was busy attacking Mia. He dodged just in time but didn't expect Mike to slash at him with his forest spear. "Forest Vortex!" Mike yelled slashing at the nighlok's abdomen.

The Nighlok staggered as the three samurai rebounded and prepared for the next attack. "Super Samurai mode?" Kevin asked taking out the black box and giving it to Mike who seemed the most agitated to the situation. "Yeah," Mike growled grabbing the black box and attached it to his spear turning him super.

From a cliff, Tashiko watched the battle unleash, throwing her samuraizer in the air and catching it. There was only one minute left as the others continued to battle the nighlok. She looked at the water prison seeing that Emily had lost already lost consciousness and Antonio was trying to focus on the battle trying to move. His body was twitching with effort and bubbles were escaping his mouth and nose. Tashiko looked at the clock, showing the minute had passed and stood up about to morph when she felt someone aproach her from behind. She sensed the energy and immediately knew who it was. Tashiko clenched her fists and felt her blood boil in pure anger. "I can't let you reveal yourself, just yet," said the person as Tashiko spun around summoning her spin sword. "Don't tell me what to do! You traitor!" Tashiko roared as she swung but stopped an inch from Hideo's neck. Hideo looked at her not flinching but raising his broken staff. That only made Tashiko angrier and her hazel eyes flashed in pure hatred. "Why?!" she growled. "Why?! Answer me Goddammit!" Hideo only blinked and sighed. "Because, you would get like this," he murmured. "You can't protect them forever." "I will! And I won't stop!" Tashiko yelled placing her spin sword on her side. "You know that for that same damn reason you came with me! You wanted to come with me to save Emily!" She pointed down at the beach where the two rangers that were trapped underwater were beginning to drown.

"Look at her know!" Tashiko shouted her eyes blazing in anger. "The one soul you swore to protect is drowning! You aren't letting me help them!" She reached for future Mike's shirt and pulled him towards her where they were looking at each other right in the eyes. "By you stopping me to help them, you are killing Emily! Is that what you want? For this Emily to die too?!" Hideo looked at her with hard eyes and Tashiko pushed him away. "Pathetic," she spat. "I'm going in the battlefield. I'm going to stop Guromaguro. I know his weakness." She started to make her way down when suddenly she was hit from behind with a symbol. She opened her mouth in shock before she lost consciousness; Tashiko's body rolled down the cliff into the beach as Hideo put away his old samuraizer. "I can't let you Tashiko, not yet," Hideo murmured. He grabbed Tashiko's body and went through a gap disappearing from the Overworld.

Meanwhile at the Shiba House as Ji began to dress back Jayden's wounds, a purple symbol appeared on the red rangers forearm. It glowed catching Ji's attention noticing it wasn't from anyone except Tashiko's. Suddenly Jayden shifted in the bed and his eyes shot open.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: The symbol**

'No!' Antonio thought in his mind as he saw the others battle Guromaguro. 'No! It, it can't end like this!' He opened his mouth to warn his friends but no words came out only bubbles. The edges around his vision were beginning to darken. He was drowning, his body was trying to take in air that didn't exist. His friends where defeating Guromaguro with Mike taking the lead with his Super Samurai mode. He mentally sighed before coughing as he lost his eyesight completely. 'Well maybe I can be with Tashiko know,' he thought as he felt his body shut down. 'Maybe...' He lost consciousness as his mind began to play memories he had with Tashiko. The first time he saw her standing in the dirt road smelling the wild flowers, when she fought against the nighlok that tried to harm her, Cody and Aaron. When she came home with them and stayed at the Shiba House to train. The moment she wanted to go fishing with him, blushing as she stammered to say she wanted too. Watching the rangers train and passing out when she stressed too much symbol power practicing with Mike.

Getting attacked by Dayu wanting to know her future; getting attacked by Werewolf-Jayden and almost losing her eye. Feeling her small body sleep beside his when she was worried he had been hurt. Almost drowning at the bay and rescuing her from Serrator's clutches when she had been kidnapped and tortured. Finding her almost dead and wanted to kill Serrator right there and know. Returning from fighting Master Xandred, seeing her so pale and cold on the bed, dead. If he could he would cry again feeling the pain of losing her. He didn't even get to tell her how much she loved her. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted and he heard a faint voice. "Antonio! Antonio!" The voice echoed around faintly and Antonio opened his eyes to see himself floating in darkness. He glanced around hearing the voice echo around. "Antonio! Antonio!" 'Who's calling me?' he asked but no sound came out. "Antonio!" The voice was getting louder and urgent. 'You can't die,' said another voice, this one beside him. He turned around to see a person standing behind him, a red hood obscuring their face.

'It isn't your time,' the person continued as the hood flew around the person mysteriously. The voice was too distorted to figure if it was a man or a woman. 'Let me be!' Antonio yelled at it but it glanced at him a green eye glowing from the hood. 'What you seek isn't in the realm you think,' the person answered. 'But in yours.' With that it faded away and light seeped in as he blinked open his eyes, seeing Mia looking at him worriedly. Antonio felt water come up from his mouth and flipped over coughing up water. "You're ok!" Mia sighed in relief rubbing his back as he coughed before looking at Emily who was curled up against Mike trembling. Mike kissed her cheek and they both stood up with Kevin asking Emily if she was ok. "I'm fine," Emily murmured. "I just want to go home." Kevin nodded and walked over where Mia and Antonio where. Antonio was breathing shallow, his breath all raspy from swallowing water. "You ready to go?" Kevin asked them. Mia nodded and helped Antonio up who shook his head.

"I don't want to go home," Antonio muttered. "You're soaking wet," Mia began and placed a hand on his shoulder but he pushed her hand off. "I don't care," he spat backing away from them. "Antonio…" Emily began but he clenched his teeth. "Antonio, buddy, you know we are here for you," Kevin gently said. "We can talk this out." "No," Antonio whispered. "I just need some time alone." Mike was about to speak but Antonio looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Please." The rangers nodded and began to make their way back when Kevin stayed behind and said, "Just call us if you need anything." Antonio nodded and the rangers teleported back. The Gold Ranger sighed and summoned his broken barracuda blade. He unsheathed it seeing the broken blade before closing it and sighed walking away from the beach into the nearby woods.

Kevin, Mia, Mike and Emily made their way back to the Shiba House. "I hope Antonio feels better soon," Mia said worriedly as the others nodded. "He'll bounce back," Mike reassured her. "I hope you're right," Kevin answered. "He seems pretty under the weather if you ask me." Kevin opened the door as Mike and Emily made their way in. Mia stopped beside him and teasingly said, "Thank you fine gentlemen." Kevin smiled blushing before they walked in hearing Mike and Emily gasp. They turned around in alarm seeing Jayden standing with crutches. "Jayden?" Kevin breathed seeing their leader up and ready, like if nothing had happened the day before. "How?" Emily whispered her eyes wide in shock. "This," Jayden told them pulling up his red sleeve and showed them a purple symbol that glowed on his forearm. "What is that?" Mia asked curiously never seeing that symbol before. "That's a regeneration symbol!" Mike and Kevin said in unision. "What? You know that?" They both asked each other. "Hey," Mike pouted. "I read a samurai book to once you know."

"What does the symbol do?" Emily asked wondering why the boys were so shocked. "I'll tell you after dinner," Jayden suggested. "I can just say it's connected to Tashiko." "Tashiko?" the others said in confusion. "But she's…" "Like I said," Jayden assured them. "I'll explain after dinner." He limped back to his room while Emily kissed Mike's cheek and headed to shower. "Let's make dinner," Mia muttered to Kevin and they headed towards the kitchen. Mike bit his lip worried knowing that something suspicious was going on. Tashiko was dead when they returned from fighting Master Xandred, yet… He remembered the symbol from Jayden's forearm and walked towards Jayden's room wanting to ask him when he heard quiet whispering. He stopped and looked around hoping no one watched him as he eavesdropped the conversation. "I don't know…" Ji's voice was heard. "We have to tell them the information we know," Jayden continued rubbing his face. He was feeling a lot stronger and healthier with the symbol he had on his forearm. He looked at the symbol as it glowed faintly and sighed."We have to tell them Tashiko is alive." Mike gasped, wide eyed hoping he heard that right. Tashiko was alive! But why were Ji and Jayden so quiet about it? "Are you sure?" Ji asked the red ranger who glanced at him and nodded. "We have too, or else someone would end up hurt. I don't want to keep this lie too." 'This lie too?' Mike thought surprised. 'What is he talking about? Is there another lie Jayden's keeping from us?'

Emily came out of the shower and was towel drying her hair. She walked towards her and Mia's room when she saw Mike busy leaning against Jayden's and Antonio's room door, hearing the conversation within. The Yellow ranger rolled her eyes and poked Mike on the back making him jump. He spun around to see her and she was about to ask him what he was doing when he covered her mouth. "Shhh," he told her. Emily looked at him confused when she heard Jayden and Ji talking. "That's true," Ji sighed. "I can't imagine what Antonio is going through. He shouldn't suffer the consequences of this lie." Emily opened her eyes wide in shock wondering what lie they we're talking about and looked at Mike for an explanation. Suddenly Mia shouted that dinner was ready making them both heard Ji and Jayden say something more quietly before hearing them walk towards the door. Emily and Mike bolted towards the kitchen, Emily almost knocking Serena off her feet who was carrying drinks. "Sorry!" Emily apologized, her heart pounding from almost getting caught eavesdropping. Serena looked at her sister suspiciously noticing how her sister was nervous. She placed the drinks on the counter and said, "You ok Em?" "Fine," Emily quickly said looking around seeing that Mike didn't come into the kitchen with her. She hoped her boyfriend hadn't got caught. Serena glanced at her sister raising an eyebrow as Emily smiled trying to look innocent.

"I swear if Mike did something…" she began grabbing the drinks and went towards the table as Mike walked in. She glared at him making him flinch and hurried to Emily. "Why did you sister look at me like that?" Mike pouted and Emily tried to smile relief flooding into her. "Overprotective?" she suggested as Mike smiled and hugged her. Their smile faded and Emily looked at Mike in a sad glance. "Why? Why would they lie at us?" she asked him, visibly hurt. "I don't know," Mike replied honestly hugging her tight. "There must be a reason Em, I doubt because he wanted too." "I hope you are right," Emily muttered as she broke their embrace. She looked at him and slipped her hand into his. He smiled at her reassuringly and squeezed her hand. Together they walked towards the table where everyone was seated and the only ones missing where them two. "It's about time," Serena teased making them both blush. "I swear I thought I could hear y'all making out." "Serena!" Emily shrieked completely red from embarrassment. The others chuckled as Jayden remained silent waiting patiently for Emily and Mike to take their seats.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Jayden expectantly and anxiously as he looked at his drink. "So, what did you want to tell us?" Mia asked gently breaking the silence. Jayden sighed and looked at them, his gaze diverted away from them and murmured, "Tashiko is alive."

In the forest, Antonio sat near a small campfire he had constructed. It wasn't cold since it was the middle of May but he had to keep wild animals away. He sighed laying back seeing the stars beginning to slowly show and closed his eyes hoping this was all a nightmare. He hoped that once he opened his eyes, he was back in his and Jayden's room; Tashiko training out in the dojo with Mike. He grunted knowing that was a wild dream and instead without knowing drifted into an uneasy sleep. The next thing he knew he awoke from a loud crack. He quickly tried to see what was going on but it was pitch black. The fire had died off and Antonio fumbled to find his samuraizer hearing rapid footsteps. He found it and opened it casting a symbol of light just to see Dekker so close to him as he slashed his chest open. Antonio screamed in pain and fell backwards clutching his wound. He scooted backwards trying to escape only for Dekker to appear blocking his exit. "Try to run and I will finish you off," Dekker warned. Antonio looked at him fearfully knowing Dekker had all the advantage. He didn't like it but he had no other choice. His weapon was broken meaning if he did cast a symbol and escape Dekker would attack him again and kill him for sure. "Ok," Antonio mumbled and stood still as Dekker circled him and asked, "I heard you rangers took a beating from Master Xandred, red especially."

"Yeah we did," Antonio growled feeling anger boil. Because of the fight of Master Xandred, he could have been with Tashiko on her final moments. Dekker looked at the Gold Ranger noticing a spike of his energy. He seemed agitated about something and Dekker wondered if it was about Master Xandred. He then noticed this was a different anger, a great deep hate kind of anger. He wondered if this had anything to do with the purple light he saw last night. "I've been spying on you rangers lately," Dekker commented making Antonio look at him alarm. "And this morning I saw the red ranger up and about like if nothing had happened yesterday." Antonio looked at him before laughing. "What? Jayden can't be up! He was unconscious..." he told Dekker. "That's what I thought or I assumed," Dekker replied walking around the Gold Ranger. "But I felt something weird with the red ranger, his energy was mixed with another. Something else was healing his wounds at an accelerating rate." "That, that can't be possible!" Antonio yelled standing up. "We don't have that great of a symbol power to do so!" Dekker nodded. "So I was right... Either you rangers are hiding a secret symbol power or this is doing of something or someone else." "It's not us!" Antonio explained backing away.

Dekker assumed getting close to him before Antonio stepped back hearing a loud crack and the ground have away from his feet. He yelled and grabbed onto some rocks as his feet dangled from the steep edge. Antonio looked at Dekker in fear as he placed his blade close to his fingers. "I could just cut these fingers off and you would fall," he commented amused seeing the gold ranger look at him fearfully.

Suddenly tears welled up in his eyes and said, "Fine do it! I don't care!" Dekker looked at him confused when suddenly Dayu appeared beside him startling Dekker. "So this is the one causing all this misery!" Dayu commented examining the gold ranger. "Dayu what are you doing here?" Dekker asked taking out his sword. Dayu looked at him and said, "Oh I just dropped by to say hello. Besides I wanted to see who was causing the Sanzu River to rise much quicker." Antonio noticed she was talking about him and quickly let go of the edge rolling down the steep cliff. He landed on his arm painfully but quickly got up running away from the scene. He heard footsteps behind him and knew the nighloks were following him. He quickly took out his samuraizer and called the rangers, hoping one of them answered.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Dragged into the Netherworld**

"What?!" Kevin remarked immediately standing up from his seat looking at the red ranger in shock. Mike and Emily remained silent knowing they had eavesdropped earlier and heard that she was indeed alive. "How? Serena confirmed she was dead! So did Antonio!" Mia exclaimed. Jayden sighed and closed his eyes trying to remember what Ji had told him. It had been so long ago but every samurai book said it was a legend and very unlikely they were alive. "We think she's the long lost purple samurai ranger," Jayden muttered quietly. "The Purple samurai rangers have a special power that is very dangerous but also very useful," Ji told them as they all shifted to look at him. "They have a very high regeneration power that is unlocked when they start tracing symbols." "But Tashiko didn't express that when she trained with me," Mike shot back. "She also got hurt when… Werewolf-Jayden attacked her and she didn't heal faster than the rest of us."

"Her powers probably were sealed or where never unlocked until now," Ji explained. "So she revived from death?" Serena asked. "Not likely," Ji shook his head. "She probably was in 'suspended animation.'" The others remained silent trying to process what they had been told before Emily asked, "How are the Purple Samurai rangers dangerous? How is Tashiko dangerous!" She had stood up and slammed her fist into the table. Mike stood up and coaxed her to sit back down but she remained standing glaring at Ji before looking at Jayden. "They have a special power that is considered very dangerous to mess with," Ji began. "What is that power for goodness sakes?!" Serena growled getting a bit annoyed. "Time," Jayden said looking at his cup of tea seeing his reflection. "They can manipulate time. They can stop time, they can change the past, present and future."

The others opened their eyes wide in shock. "That's amazing and a bit terrifying," Kevin muttered. "They were part of the main Samurai Clan," Ji picked up. "They were second in command of the Red Samurai rangers." "If they were second in command and so close to the main clan, what happened?" Emily retorted.

"They got banished," Jayden shrugged. "The bloodline ended when our ancestors saw that their Purple Samurai in their time, stopped time to win the war with the Nighloks. That created a time shift so bad they made the purple samurai turn back time." "So if Tashiko is the Purple Samurai ranger," Mike began. "Is she considered dangerous?" Everyone looked at Jayden as he shifted in his seat. He didn't want to think she was dangerous. She was too kind and too innocent and besides, she was like his little sister. "No," Jayden told them quietly. "I doubt she is." "We don't know her true intentions," Ji protested. "For goodness sakes! She lost her memory!" Serena countered. "She was hurt by our red ranger when he turned into a werewolf! She got tortured and are you labeling her dangerous?!" She stood up and stormed off in anger. The others exchanged glances before Emily pushed her chair off and said, "I'm not hungry anymore." She left before Mike followed her silently. Jayden looked at his cup of tea before looking at Kevin and Mia. "Where's Antonio?" "He wanted some time alone," Kevin commented. "We got to find him and tell him Tashiko's alive," Mia added. "He's hurting so much about it." Jayden nodded and stood up as did the pink and blue rangers, leaving with him to search the area. Ji sighed seeing the rangers didn't finish eating and narrowed his eyes.

"I hope you rangers are right," Ji murmured. "Or else I'll have to deal with Tashiko."

Antonio kept running before coming to a complete stop, panting and looking behind him, hoping Dayu and Dekker gave up. He looked at his samuraizer seeing there was no signal and no way to call help. He cursed and heard footsteps. Antonio quickly climbed a tree even though his broken wrist protested. He quieted his shallow breathing and ripped his scarf wrapping it around his wrist while seeing Dekker appear below him. "Oh, gold ranger… where are you?" he sneered looking around. Antonio hoped he didn't notice him up in the tree when suddenly he slashed at the trunk of the tree he was in. The tree began to sway and Antonio jumped off before the tree hit the ground. He rolled away just as Dekker neared him and slashed at him. He took the hit rolling in the ground wincing before Dekker appeared before him, his sword at the Gold Rangers neck. "I told you not to run," Dekker growled, his eyes flashing angrily. "I want you to tell your friend that I want to duel him." Antonio narrowed his eyes. "I won't tell him anything," Antonio snarled. "He won't fight just for a fight. He fights to protect people!"

That only earned him a hit on the cheek with the butt of Dekker's sword. He grabbed his cheek and glared at Dekker angrily before Dekker placed his sword on Antonio's neck once more, drawing blood. "I will have my duel!" Dekker growled. "Whether the red rangers wants it or not." Antonio felt his heart pound against his chest fearing this nighlok was going to kill him. There was a growl and they both looked to see the WolfZord looking at them. It's yellow eyes were boring into Dekker and it's lips curled into a snarl. "Is this a new toy, Gold Ranger?" Dekker sneered seeing the WolfZord. "No.. It's not mine…" Antonio started but that only managed Dekker to press harder against his neck. The WolfZord bristled and attacked Dekker who changed into it's nighlok form. He slashed but the Wolf dodged it clamping its jaws on his arm. He let out a scream as he tried to shake off the wolf of his arm but no avail. The Wolf landed on her legs and shot forward again slamming herself into Dekker. Dekker staggered as the Wolf spun around and snarled almost clamping her jaw on his throat.

Dekker slashed at her knocking the wolf down before she began to howl. Footsteps echoed around the forest when Jayden, Mike and Kevin appeared. "Antonio!" Jayden yelled wanting to run towards him but Kevin held him back. "Look!" Kevin told Jayden and the red ranger looked to see Dekker. "Dekker," Jayden growled. "Let Antonio go!" "I won't let him go until you give me the duel I deserve!" Dekker snarled grabbing Antonio by the neck. The Gold Ranger struggled upon his grasp and the rangers noticed his injuries. "Dekker…" Jayden warned but the Wolf shot forwards biting Dekker by the foot. "Now!" Jayden told the others as they morphed and shot forward. But Dekker was faster and shook off the dog and dragged Antonio into a gap. "NO!" The rangers yelled as they saw their friend disappear with Dekker. "Antonio!" Jayden yelled in shock. The WolfZord whined before she threw her head back and let out a deafening howl.

Tashiko groaned hearing a slight howl echoing in her head and opened her eyes to see the Netherworld. Her eyes snapped open in shock seeing the Nether and quickly tried to run, knowing it was dangerous for a human to be in this dimension. That's when she felt something tightening against her chest and around her body. She looked at the magical chains that held her against the rock she was tied to and glared at Hideo who was calmly reading a book. "What the hell Hideo?! Why are you stopping me from my mission?" She growled trying to get free. "Oh you have awakened?" Hideo said ignoring her question, not looking up. "I must have knocked you out harder than intended. You been out for a day." Tashiko clenched her teeth and looked at Hideo incredously, seeing how he reacted so calm after tying her up.

"Hideo let me go!" Tashiko snapped wriggling around. "I'm not letting you go!" Hideo yelled closing his book in anger. "I intend you to keep you here when the time is right!" Tashiko chuckled sarcastically. "Ready to what? Die?" "Tashiko!" Hideo snarled. "Humans can't survive in the Netherworld," Tashiko pointed out. "I think someone forgot they aren't so human. You regenerate!" Hideo retorted. Tashiko narrowed her eyes dangerously before smiling a sarcastic smile. "I see what you are doing," she growled. "You intend me to use me as a weapon. You did take my memories away when I landed on this time! Why the fucking hell did you do it?!" "I did it to use you as a weapon," Hideo snapped nodding. "I intended to give them back when Master Xandred began to flood Earth but apparently he appeared without flooding the Earth. Then you decided to go with Antonio and look for the others. They kidnapped you and you had to show your powers! Then Master X almost killed Jayden you casted a blinding spell to blind him and avoid Jayden's death!"

"What did you want me to do?" Tashiko snarled. "Let the others die? Let Amy and Dayu kill me and Serena? Or worse? Let Master Xandred kill Jayden?" "Jayden isn't the real red ranger!" Hideo shouted. "Shut the hell up!" Tashiko roared. "I won't! I can't! Bare to see him die again! If you can, go die as the fucking nighlok you've become! Because I would give my life for him to live! He gave up his in my time, I can't let him do it on this one too!" Hideo opened his eyes in shock seeing Tashiko's determination. But then again, this wasn't Tashiko, this was Maria.

"Goumen," Hideo muttered breaking the spell, dropping Maria into the Nether shore. (Sorry)"I-I-I." "Save your breath," Maria interrupted placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know what you are trying to do, but it won't work. You know me too well. It's like putting a tiger in a cage. I won't give up." Hideo looked away before hearing a gap opening. They glanced up to see Dekker appearing with Antonio in his hands. He threw the Gold Ranger into the floor who was morphed but the ranger suit was sparking. "What the hell is Dekker doing with Antonio?" Maria asked her hazel eyes opened wide in shock and anger. "Wait!" Hideo yelled as Maria morphed and ran towards Dekker in an incredible speed.

Antonio got thrown into the Nether shore, his ranger suit losing power in being in the Netherworld. He weakly raised his head seeing Dekker walk over to a small cave and yell, "I brought him, where's Uramasa?!" Antonio narrowed his eyes noticing that this wasn't just one on one talk about the duel between Jayden and him. This was something else and he was needed to get Uramasa back. "Excellent," said a voice and suddenly Amy appeared in her 'human form.' Her brown hair was tied into a ponytail and her brown eyes flashed as she smiled a sinister smile.

"Great job Dekker but the sad thing is, I don't have Uramasa," she pouted. Dekker bristled in anger and took out his sword. "You said Serrator sent you to bring the Gold Ranger and in return I would get Uramasa!" Dekker snarled. Antonio opened his eyes wondering what they were talking about when he began to feel sick. He powered down causing the nighloks to look at him before something purple landed a punch on Dekker causing him to stagger. Maria spun around catching Amy in the face with a kick just as Dekker swung at her. She caught his arm and kicked Amy who decided to attack her from behind. Amy got up wondering who the hell was this ranger when Dekker unleashed his nighlok powers and kicked her. Maria rolled away before standing up only to receive a slash by Dekker causing her to demorph and land on the ground.

Maria quickly stood up in anger seeing Dekker and Amy close in on her before Amy paused her eyes filled with horror. "No!" she gasped. "NO! You,you couldn't have!" "Oh I have!" Maria growled. "Amy-chan! I have regained my memories!" Maria took out her samuraizer giving Amy an arrogant smirk. "NO!" Amy roared and turned to Dekker. "Guard the Gold Ranger! I'll deal with her!" "No," Dekker snapped. "I brought him here and I didn't get Uramasa. You're on your own." He disappeared through a gap and Amy turned to Maria who was glaring at her. "This is all your fault!" Amy growled. "I had everything planned out for your and the rangers demise!" Maria smirked. "Sorry to ruin those plans." She quickly drew a symbol shooting a bolt of lightning to Amy who got thrown on the ground. She groaned and clenched her teeth as she stood back up while Maria summoned her spin sword.

"Have you forgotten you aren't the only one with symbol power?!" Amy laughed standing up and tracing a symbol with her finger. "What?!" Maria gasped seeing a nighlok trace a samurai symbol. "I thought…" "I lost these powers?!" Amy finished her sentence. "Fool!" She spun the symbol forming a whirlwind and casted it on Maria. "Tornado Airwave!" she yelled as the whirlwind hit Maria throwing her into the shore way too close to the Sanzu River. "Tashiko! The River!" Hideo called from where he was with Antonio. "I can see that!" Maria muttered under her breath clenching her hand tighter against her samuraizer. Hideo quickly traced a symbol from his old samuraizer and slammed it on the ground. "Vine Wrap!" he yelled as vines erupted from the ground grabbing Amy by her arms.

"Don't get involved Mike!" Amy snapped ripping the vines from her arms and threw her sword at him. It missed Hideo's heart but slashed his shoulder. He grunted as he fell to his knees grabbing his injured shoulder. "Hideo!" Maria yelled looking at the nighlok before turning around to see Amy almost on top of her with a dagger in her hands. "Die!" she screeched making Maria's hazel eyes go wide in fear.

Blood splashed into the floor as the WolfZord in the Human world let out a sad howl.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Nightmare**

The rangers turned to the WolfZord who howled a sad howl. They were trying to figure out how to get in the Netherworld when the wolf began to howl. Mike began to pet it, the Wolf quickly had gained trust of the green ranger. "How are we going into the Nether?" Kevin asked Jayden who was pacing back and forth. "It's too dangerous," Jayden shook his head. "A human can't survive long in there." "Then what do we do? Wait?" Kevin scoffed. The Wolf whined and began to howl again as Mike tried to quiet it down. "No," Jayden said turning to face Kevin. "We have to go in. We can't abandon Antonio!" "How do we go in?" Mike asked. "Well there is one symbol but only one of you can go and it takes a lot of symbol power," Jayden told them. "Let's do it," Mike said determined. Kevin nodded and Jayden smiled. "Get the girls then."

Maria caught Amy's hand before she cut her chest but managed to cut her left eye. She felt blood streaming down her face but was grabbing Amy's hand angrily. She began to regenerate feeling her healing factor heal her eye. "Bullshit!" Amy snarled seeing her injuries beginning to heal. "You couldn't have unlocked that power!" "But I did!" Maria snapped pulling Amy and slammed the heel of her hand into Amy's jaw. The nighlok slammed into the ground grabbing her face glaring at Maria who neared Antonio. The Gold Ranger got up on wobbly legs and saw Tashiko running towards him. He opened his eyes wide to see Amy had gotten up and ran towards them with a sword. "Tashiko!" Antonio yelled at her running towards her. He saw her turn around but didn't react fast enough to receive a death blow on her chest. She cried out in surprise and fell to her knees dropping her spinsword clutching her bleeding chest.

"They won't last much longer," Hideo pointed out as he took out his samuraizer.

Maria felt her regeneration this time more slower. She had used too much symbol power trying to heal and she didn't have much time before the other slash would cut her regeneration or worse, kill her. She weakly glanced up to see Amy smirking at her. "That's how I wanted to see you," she sneered. "At your knees begging for my mercy!" Maria narrowed her eyes feeling the iron taste of blood flood her mouth. She hacked, coughing up blood as Amy raised her sword. "Beg me to spear you!" Amy laughed. "Beg me!" "I rather die than to beg for mercy," Maria coldly replied. Amy clenched her teeth in anger and snarled, "Suit yourself!" Just as she was about to kill Maria, Antonio rolled to where she was and grabbed Maria's spinsword. He blocked Amy's attack before spinning around and slashing her abdomen. Amy fell down heavily injured as Antonio stood up looking at her with cold eyes.

Seeing Amy was done for the count he turned around and his heart pounded in his chest. "You are alive…" he murmured tears filling his eyes. "Barely," she joked with a half smile. He helped her up before enveloping her in a hug. "I thought I lost you!" he sobbed hugging her tight. Maria felt tears streaming down her eyes and hugged him too. "How adorable!" boomed a voice making both rangers turn around to see Serrator clapping his hands slowly. He smirked looking at them who stood ready to fight. He could already see they were weakening being too long in the Netherworld. He raised his hands making them bring up their guard when he pushed them down with an invisible attack. Their surroundings exploded and they got thrown into the Sanzu River. "No!" Hideo yelled trying to reach them but Serrator ordered moogers to hold him down. They broke the surface screaming in pure agony while Serrator laughed in amusement. "Let's go boys, we got work to do," he sneered grabbing Hideo's face.

Serrator walked with the moogers back into Master Xandred's ship while Antonio tried to swim with Maria back into the shore. They were burnt and poisoned. Maria was leaning against Antonio and vise versa. "We can't die!" Maria whispered. "We have to make it," Antonio panted. Suddenly a blue light appeared and Kevin appeared much to their relief. The Blue Ranger scanned the area before seeing the two rangers in the Sanzu River. His eyes went wide and quickly ran to the water, his suit sparking before grabbing them both and pulled them through a gap. They appeared in the human world the three of them collapsing. Kevin powered down as he rolled over panting. Jayden and Mike were gasping for breath having used a lot of symbol power to keep the gap open for Kevin to go through. Emily, Serena and Mia quickly ran to them helping them up. They gasped seeing their burns and their injuries. "C'mon we got to take them back to the Shiba House," Serena ordered. The others nodded and helped Tashiko and Antonio up while Kevin and Emily helped Jayden and Mike.

Serena took out an ancient morpher and wrote the kanji for home. They teleported landing in a heap as Ji quickly helped them up. Ji noticed Antonio and Tashiko looking the worst and told Serena to help him. They took the Gold and Purple rangers away while Jayden and Mike sat down looking weared down. They all sat in silence before Emily said, "She is alive huh?" Jayden nodded side glancing at her as she hid her face in her hands. Mike hugged her leaning mostly against her feeling extremely tired and said, "I'm going to bed. I feel like a train ran over me." He stood up on wobbly legs as Emily glanced up and quickly helped her boyfriend.

"Don't lock the door!" Kevin teased making them blush a deep red. Mia returned from the kitchen and gave them tea. "Here it will calm your nerves." She served Kevin and Jayden some tea while they waited on Serena or Ji. Kevin smiled at his girlfriend and snuggled her close while Jayden looked at his tea in silence. 'It's over…' Tashiko's voice echoed in his head. He still was trying to understand what she had told him in that dream but he still couldn't figure it out. Did she mean the future was destroyed? A million questions popped in his head and he closed his eyes. Without knowing he drifted off to sleep. He shifted when he felt someone throw a blanket over him and felt someone whisper in his ear, "Good night Jay-kun, sleep tight." He opened his eyes seeing Maria, her hazel eyes glowing in the dark.

"_Maria," he said trying to move but he could barely. "Jay-kun please, don't try to move," she whispered. "You were badly injured." _'Badly injured?' Jayden thought confused. 'I only used...' That's when he blinked a different scene appearing. _He was facing Antonio who looked at him angrily. "I told you to get away from her!" he snarled taking out his barracuda blade. Jayden took out his spinsword and they began to face off. "No and I won't!" Jayden snapped turning his spinsword into a fire smasher. "Stop!" Maria yelled seeing them in the backyard facing each other. She angrily looked at them while Emily walked behind her. "What the hell are you doing?!" She glanced at them both before her heart sank knowing what was was happening. "Are you, are you seriously fighting over me?!" They glanced away ashamed before she walked over to them and slapped them both. Maria stormed away while Emily looked at them and shook her head. _'I fought Antonio over...Tashiko?' Jayden thought wided eyed.

The scene changed again; this time the rangers were in a crater. Fire was everywhere and the rangers were all on the ground. _'Is, is everyone ok?" Jayden asked as the rangers slowly shifted. Kevin was struggling to stand up, his arms shaking in effort while Mike was slowly helping Emily up. "Yeah, I think," Mia groaned. "This nighlok is too tough," Antonio complained as he slammed a fist into the muddy ground. "We must protect the Shiba House at what ever cost!" Jayden told them. The others nodded as they winced ignoring their injuries. 'C'mon!' Jayden yelled at them as they barely stood up. Emily's knees buckled and she fell down while Mike cradled his broken arm. "We can't go on like this!" Kevin shouted at Jayden as the nighlok walked over to them. "You rangers are weak!" Catyasu cackled as he raised his hands once again powering up. _

_His sword vibrated with energy as the rangers weakly stood while Jayden morphed. Every fiber of his body ached but he summoned his spinsword and shot forward. It wasn't long before Catyasu shot down the red ranger and he rolled painfully in the ground. "Know then," Catyasu said his eyes glowing. "Die!" Jayden turned only to see Catyasu's sword high in the air before the Gold Ranger got in the way taking the hit making him power down. Jayden was frozen in shock as he watched his best friend fall to his knees before Catyasu slashed at him again this time, landing a killing blow. "No!" Everyone yelled as rain began to slowly fall. Antonio fell to the side on the muddy ground as Jayden eyes filled with tears. He slowly started to move towards the Gold Ranger as the nighlok hissed as the pure rain started hitting him. "You're in luck rangers," Catyasu said leaving through a gap. _

_Jayden felt tears streaming down his face as he sobbed. He rolled his friend over and Antonio groaned through half closed eyes. He was bleeding heavily as his blood mixed with the mud and his eyes flickered. "Why did you do it?" Jayden asked as his tears fell on Antonio. "Because, you're my best friend," Antonio whispered. "I'll do anything to protect you." "Even your life?" Jayden said clenching his teeth. "You idiot! Maria is waiting for you back home! If I bring you home like this..." "She'll kill you alright," Antonio chuckled before groaning. "But I won't make it." Jayden's eyes went wide and he said, "No you have to! You, you can't...!" Antonio smiled at him and said, "It was fun while it lasted, but I can't. Catyasu really did hit me badly." Tears streamed down Jayden's face and he said, "Please! Don't! We been through so much! You can't just leave me here!" "I'm sorry," Antonio panted out. He was growing pale and his breathing became shallower. "It's your turn now." Jayden looked at him confused. "You got to protect her like she protected you and how I protected you," Antonio whispered his eyes glassy know. "Promise me." "I-I promise," Jayden whispered. Antonio smiled at him faintly before he closed his eyes and breathed his last breath. "Antonio!" Jayden sobbed shaking him as the rain rained harder. "Antonio! Antonio!" he screamed pounding a fist beside his best friend. The other rangers bowed their heads down in grief as the Red Ranger cried._

Jayden gasped awake feeling his heart pound in his chest and his clothes soaked in sweat. He raked a hand through his hair and tried to calm his nerves. The dream felt so real and he had the urge to check on Antonio. He got up and headed to the infirmary. Everyone was asleep so quietly made it towards the room where Antonio and Tashiko slept peacefully.

He smiled in relief seeing his best friend alive and sighed. He sat on a chair seeing them sleep and couldn't help but smile. They were alive and hoped they stayed like that for a while. For right know he was happy and hoped that dream had only been a nightmare.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Emergency at Monalua**

**A/N: Yes I know chronologically this episode was aired before "The Master Returns." But I couldn't find on how to fit this episode into my story. Finally I found a way to squeeze it in here! And technically we have started on the main part of the Purple Samurai Saga and the Phase Three of Serrators and Amy's plan. I hope you enjoy!**

The rangers were all sitting down and eating breakfast while they awaited Kevin to come back from jogging. They were joking around and having a blast. It had been a week since Antonio and Tashiko had returned and had been cured something the rangers were grateful for. "Anyone noticed how Tashiko seemed...quieter than usual?" Mike asked the others as they ate. "She'll bounce back," Emily told him. "After all, she just returned from almost being burned alive in the Netherworld." Antonio walked in looking better than the week before but still had bandages covering his burns and a wrist brace holding his wrist together. "Has anyone seen Tashiko?" he asked in a worried tone. "No, why?" Jayden replied. "I can't find her," Antonio blurted out. "She wasn't in the infirmary when I woke up." That caught the attention of the rangers and exchanged worried glances.

"She might have gone for a walk," Mia suggested but she couldn't help but also worry.

Kevin jogged in the Shiba forest checking his watch noticing it was almost time to return back home. He changed his route to a quicker one before noticing voices. He stopped and looked around before seeing Tashiko sitting down near a creek that was near. She was quietly watching the creek flow petting the WolfZord that was in her side. "Know I remember everything," Tashiko murmured. "But I kinda wished it stayed like this. The part I couldn't remember anything where I didn't have my memories." She sighed as the WolfZord whined. "You know I'm kinda starting to forget things, like my earliest memories," Tashiko continued. "I don't know what's causing it but...I wonder…" She sighed again before she suddenly stood up. Kevin was surprised. Tashiko hadn't talked at all when Antonio and her had returned. The whole week she had been silent, seeing her talking right now made him smile. She still was the same Tashiko.

Suddenly she disappeared making Kevin gasp before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He spun around to his surprise to find Tashiko behind him with a smirk. "I know it's not nice spying on people," she stated as Kevin looked at her in shock. "How…?" he stammered surprised that she disappeared and appeared in front of him. "Lightning speed," Tashiko replied her eyes twinkling with mischief. "So you regained your memories and…" Kevin began. "Powers," Tashiko finished. "I'm a Power Ranger like you." "But you're so young… you're barely 15 or 16," Kevin stated shaking his head. "I'm actually 17," Tashiko giggled. "But how are you a Power Ranger?" Kevin asked. "I read almost all the Samurai books in the archive and I never read of a purple ranger! Did I not study hard enough?" "We aren't in the books because, Mentor Ji, ripped the pages off the Samurai books," Tashiko explained. She looked away before walking towards the creek. "Is it because of your powers?" Kevin pointed out making Tashiko bristle and spun around to face him. "Ji told us you could time travel and you had dangerous powers. He told us to be cautious around you since we didn't know your true intentions but Serena said you lost your memory. But you gained it back!"

Kevin looked at her with a smile. "This is great you remember everything! You can help us!" "No," Tashiko interrupted making Kevin's smile drop. "Why not?" "Ji won't let me," Tashiko muttered. "I know he won't." Kevin bit his lip when suddenly his samuraizer began to ring. Kevin answered it when suddenly Tashiko felt something strange. She felt they were being watched and was startled when Kevin spoke. "The others need us back home," Kevin stated. "They said they found something mysterious on an island called Monalua." Tashiko frowned before nodding. "Ok, let's go," she stated. They started to walk before she grabbed Kevin's hand making him stop and look at him. "Don't tell anyone that I gained my memories back, at least not yet." Kevin looked at her confused but nodded. "Alright but tell them soon please?" Tashiko nodded before they walked back home in silence.

When they returned they found Ji and the other rangers gathered around the coffee table with Ji explaining what he found. "There has been some paranormal activity in this island of Monalua," Ji explained. "This might be the cause of a nighlok but I can't be sure. I've tried to contact people but communications have been cut." "Then we are investigating," Jayden stated looking at the others who nodded their heads. "Alright but please be careful," Ji said anxiously as the rangers headed out with Tashiko behind. "Tashiko, you're not going." The girl stopped and turned around bristling. "Why not?" She started. "You're not a ranger and it's too risky. You might place the others or yourself in danger."

The rangers glanced at each other as Kevin and Tashiko exchanged glances before Tashiko clenched her fists. "Fine," she growled before looking at the rangers give her a sad glance and leave.

-Purple Samurai-

The rangers stepped off the boat seeing no one in sight. "Where's everyone?" Mia asked looking around seeing the empty bay. Bags, toys and cars were left abandoned but no one was in sight. "I guess that's what we need to find out," Jayden replied looking around the area. "Ji did say there was some paranormal activity in this island," Kevin stated nodding. "This looks like a horror movie," Mike whispered to Antonio who nodded but earning a slap in the back by Emily. "We should split up in teams," Emily suggested making the Rangers nod their heads. "Let's go buddy," Mike told Antonio who nodded and walked off. "Shall we Em?" Kevin asked Emily as they walked off in a different direction. "Mia?" Jayden said as the pink ranger smiled. "Let's go," she told him as they walked towards the small neighborhood.

As they walked they began to notice people hiding behind things only peeking once in a while as Mia and Jayden walked in the street. "Look Jay, the people they are hiding," Mia pointed out. "That's weird," Jayden frowned seeing a woman peeking out the window of her home before closing it with a curtain. "They seem afraid don't you think?" She told the red ranger as a man quickly scrambled inside of his house. "Yeah, the question is why? Why are they so afraid?" Jayden murmured.

In another part of the island Emily and Kevin weren't having much luck either. "There's not a single soul out here," Kevin told her. Emily bit her lip in worry wondering what was going on before noticing what Mike said earlier was true. It was like a horror movie; the suspense and tension was so high that at any moment something would pounce at them. "Check it out!" Kevin spoke making her jump almost out of her skin and glanced up at what the blue ranger was pointing at the sky. A black smoke was forming at the mountains and floated above the island. "What is that?" Emily asked making Kevin shrug. "Whatever that is, that is not a good sign!" Kevin stated taking out his samuraizer ready to call the others when the bushes suddenly rustled.

The blue and yellow rangers looked at the bushes in alarm ready to defend themselves when they saw a young boy looking at them in terror. They locked eyes with him before he bolted into the forest. "Wait!" Emily yelled running after him. Kevin closed his samuraizer and bolted after Emily. "Wait up!" Emily yelled at the boy. "We just want to help!" Kevin saw the yellow ranger turn in a different direction trying to probably get ahead of him and the blue ranger continued his path. Emily reached him first and stopped him before he could run farther into the forest. The boy looked at her terrified and backed away. He tried to run back where he came from but Kevin arrived and blocked his path. "We aren't going to hurt you," Emily said soothingly touching his shoulder as the boy looked at her. "Yes you are, you're the enemy..." he told her. "Right?" "No we are the good guys, we came to help," Kevin explained as the boy glanced at him. He looked at them both his expression changing from terrified to a bit relieved. Kevin looked at him wondering why the boy was acting that way. Had he seen a nighlok? Had he been threatened? Then he looked at the boys face as Emily soothed him telling him everything was going to be alright. He noticed spots of black soot covering parts of the boys face and clothes. "Hey what's that on your face?" Kevin asked the boy as he in surprise touched his face and looked at his hand to see black spot covering it. "I don't know," he started not looking at the rangers. "It fell from the sky." Emily and Kevin exchanged worried glances.

Mike knocked on a door of one of the houses. "Hello? Anyone in there?" he called. He waited but there was no answer. Antonio shrugged as Mike sighed walking down the porch and walked towards the Gold Ranger. "Nothing," Mike sighed rubbing his face in frustration. It was the fifth house they had gone to and no one came out of the house. "You set me up didn't you!" shouted a voice making the Gold and Green ranger glance up. They saw a couple down the street; one holding a baseball bat and the other holding a crowbar. "You're the one who set me up!" yelled the man raising the crowbar. "You're my enemy! You want to see me destroyed!"

"Lies!" the woman screamed swinging the baseball bat. "Woah there!" Antonio said blocking the swing morphed as the Gold Ranger. "Don't get in my way!" the woman yelled at him as Mike held off the man. "I bet this man paid you to destroy me didn't he!" "NO!" the man snapped glaring at her. "I bet you paid them to kill me!" Antonio and Mike exchanged confused glances before noticing soot covering parts of their face and clothes. "That's strange," Antonio commented examining the woman's face. "Is that soot on your face?" "Shut up enemy!" the woman screamed kicking Antonio in the stomach winding him as she swung the bat at him. He dodged in time just as their samuraizers began to ring.

They answered as Mike dodged a hit from a crowbar while Kevin began to explain the situation. "I found out what's making the people strange!" Kevin told them. "The soot that's covering the people! It's what's making them insane and distrustful!" "Then what's the plan mi amigo?!" Antonio asked him as he blocked the attack from the woman. "Destroy whatever the source of the soot is coming from!" Kevin stated. "And I think I know where's it coming from. There's a black cloud coming from the base of the mountains." "You think that's where the source is located?" Jayden asked from his end of the line. "Positive," Kevin said. "Then let's meet there and come up with a plan to destroy it," Jayden ordered before the call was dropped. Antonio spun around and ridged hand the woman in the back of the head knocking her out. Mike did the same with the man before powering down. "Shall we?" Antonio said making Mike smirk. "Let's…" "Wait!" They turned to see Tashiko running towards them. "Tashiko?!" They both asked in surprise. "How…" "No time!" she told them before looking at Antonio. "I got this for you!" She held the barracuda blade towards the Gold Ranger which he gratefully took. "My barracuda blade!" he exclaimed his eyes immediately lighting up. "You fixed it!" "Yup!" Tashiko said with a smile. Mike narrowed his eyes noticing something was very off before feeling a negative energy around their surroundings. He turned around only to receive black flurries of soot thrown in his face. "Argh!" he said shaking his head making Antonio glance up and see Serrator with a smirk. "Serrator!" Antonio said gripping his barracuda blade only for it to turn into dust. "What?!" the gold ranger exclaimed as Tashiko laughed. "You've been tricked so easily fool!" she told him as she turned into Amy.

Antonio opened his eyes wide in shock before seeing her shoot forward so fast he didn't have time to react. Amy slashed at his stomach causing him to cry out in pain before he collapsed into the floor. Amy smiled before seeing the green ranger looking around wildly in fear seeing everyone as his enemy. "Two down," Amy smirked. "Four to go," Serrator cackled before they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**A/N again: This episode is half of Trust Me, Act 39: The Very Urgent First Aid Emergency from Samurai Sentai Shingenker and made up. Same for the next few chapters!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Emergency at Monalua Pt. II**

As soon as Kevin closed his morpher and Emily started wiping the soot off the kid Dayu appeared holding a dagger. "Dayu!" Kevin said in alarm making Emily turn around to find the female nighlok. "Hello rangers," she sneered. "What are you doing here?" Emily snapped getting in front of the child. "What am I doing here?" she asked innocently. "I mean I'm supposed to be here, after all I'm part of your trap. I've been expecting you." The Blue and Yellow rangers immediately got into a fighting stance ready to fight Dayu. "What's this trap you're talking about?" Kevin snarled narrowing his eyes as Dayu spun her dagger. "A good plan is never revealed," she stated shooting forward attacking them.

Mia and Jayden walked towards the base of the mountain noticing the smoke that Kevin had mentioned was stronger. "Looks like Kevin was right," Mia murmured. "It's a lot stronger here," Jayden added nodding. "I hope the others come here on time," Mia said noticing the other rangers hadn't arrived. Jayden looked around before narrowing his eyes seeing someone approaching. Immediately he clenched his fists and prodded Mia making her turn around. She gasped seeing Dekker walk into the scene and immediately got into a fighting stance. "Seems like we got other things to worry about," Jayden commented taking out his samuraizer. "What are you doing here?" Dekker smirked. "I'm here to duel you. I may not have Uramasa just yet, but in the meantime, I will battle you with this." He raised a mooger sword and transformed into his nighlok form.

Mia and Jayden exchanged glances and morphed into their respective ranger forms before attacking Dekker.

Antonio clutched his stomach knowing he had been struck there with Amy's sword. He slowly looked at the wound but was surprised to find none. He looked at his clothes seeing them still intact and seeing no injury or blood. 'But she struck me!' he thought. 'I felt the blade why is there no injury?' He looked at his stomach once again seeing that his eyes weren't being deceived. There was no blood. No injury. "You!" His head snapped up seeing Mike looking at him in pure terror. "You're trying to kill me!" he yelled taking out his spinsword. "Mike?" Antonio said looking at the green ranger. "What...what are you doing?" He stood up seeing the Green Ranger slowly starting to advance towards him. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you Antonio?!" Mike snarled, his green eyes narrowing dangerously. "What are you talking about?" Antonio countered confused on what was happening. A few minutes ago, he was alright but know he was acting all weird and insane. "I'm not trying to kill you!" Antonio said putting a hand out meaning no harm. "Yes, you are!" Mike snapped swinging his sword at him. Antonio dodged looking at Mike in shock before noticing black soot stuck in the Green Rangers face. "Oh no," Antonio muttered.

"This ash made everyone in this island so easily scared and insane!" Dayu commented as Kevin blocked an attack from Dayu. "Go home!" Emily told the boy as he ran away before Emily joined the fight. They exchanged blows as Kevin slashed at Dayu but she counterattacked giving Emily a chance to strike her. They were backing her up against a small creek and she growled angrily seeing what they were doing. "Give it up Dayu!" Kevin yelled at her as he slashed at her but she caught his hand and made him spun around. "I don't think so! I'm not letting you rangers ruin Serrator's plan!" She slashed at them powering up the dagger and struck them both across their chest making them yell and demorph. They splashed in the creek and Dayu watched them sink down to the bottom before she chuckled. "That's four down," she cackled before turning around and disappearing through a gap.

Jayden blocked a blow from Dekker before Mia struck him in his arm. Jayden spun around slashing Dekker but Mia intercepted scoring a blow on Dekker's abdomen. He recoiled in pain before noticing on how the Red and Pink ranger were gaining the advantage. This wasn't what he had planned. He wanted to only fight the red ranger, not the pink one. Dekker saw her spun around ready to strike but he also saw his chance to get rid of her. "You're in the way!" he shouted raising his sword and struck Mia in the chest making her spin in mid air and land on the ground painfully. "Mia!" Jayden gasped seeing her on the ground as Dekker made his way to finish her off. He blocked the attack as Dekker slashed at her before Dekker grunted in disgust. Jayden stood up and attacked him once again making Dekker notice that Jayden didn't have the same fire he had when they first dueled. He decided to toy with him and landed a blow on Jayden's leg making him fall to one knee and block his attack. "What Red Ranger? You rely on teammates to fight your battles know?" he taunted. "So pitiful, so weak." Jayden glared at him and clenched his jaw angrily before standing up and slashed at Dekker once again. Mia got up from the floor and helped Jayden only for her to receive another blow on the chest knocking her down. She watched as Jayden and Dekker exchanged blows before Dekker managed to get under Jayden's defences and stop his sword an inch from the Red Rangers neck. "You have grown weak!" Dekker sneered. "You lost your edge red ranger. I could easily kill you right now." Jayden looked at him and wondered what Dekker had said. Had he grown weak? Dekker took the chance seeing Jayden's guard down and struck him across the chest making him yell in pain as the sword caused his suit to spark.

"Jayden!" Mia yelled and got up only to watch as Dekker struck him once again causing his suit to fail and make Jayden demorph. She watched as Dekker powered up his sword and struck Jayden again this time causing damage. Dekker sliced Jayden's chest making the red ranger gasp in sheer shock and pain, landing in a heap. He rolled over gasping for breath as he felt his chest bleed and watched Dekker walk near him and turn back into his human self. Dekker snorted and said, "Pathetic. You're not worth fighting anymore." Jayden raised his head painfully and tried to get up only to fail and fall back down. "Not like when you're like this. So weak." Dekker looked at him one more time before walking off. Jayden grunted seeing everything starting to darken and passed out. "Jayden!" Mia yelled running to him skidding on her knees as she powered down. She looked at his unconscious form and shook him. "Jayden! Jayden! Wake up!" she said in panic. "Wake up!"

Tashiko paced around the Shiba House bored and having nothing to do. Ji had asked her if she wanted to go with him to run an errand but she refused. She was mad at him that he didn't let her go with the rangers. She sighed on the couch in which she laid on upside down. Tashiko began to think about everything that had been happening and started to compare it to her timeline. That's when she noticed something strange. She quickly sat up and got off the couch and walked towards the rangers rooms. She opened the door to Jayden's and Antonio's room and began to search. She checked Antonio's side of the room searching throughout the bed and under it. Tashiko checked the closet but found nothing.

"He must have took it," she murmured stroking her chin before noticing a glint from the corner of the room. Tashiko glanced at the small fishing gear he had in the corner of his room, seeing the ClawZord pinching it's claws at the OctoZord. The two Zords were playing around when Tashiko saw the barracuda blade. "There you are!" Tashiko exclaimed grabbing the blade. She opened it noticing the broken blade and narrowed her eyes. She had her suspicion to why Antonio didn't defend himself with no weapon and now she knew why. But this also scared her. This was one of the signs of her horrible timeline. "The broken barracuda blade," she murmured sheathing the weapon. "The day when Lauren and I died fighting Master Xandred and protecting Jayden." She clenched her jaw before hearing a knock on the door. The sound broke her from her thoughts and walked towards the door. She dropped the barracuda blade on the couch before opening the door seeing Cody standing there. "Cody?" Tashiko said wide eyed as Cody opened his eyes wide as well. "Tashiko!" Cody exclaimed his eyes shining. "No time no see!"

Tashiko looked at Cody, knowing that in her timeline, he didn't exist. She was glad that she had met him. He had been nothing but kind with her and treated her as a big sister. "Hi Cody," she responded with a smile. "Come in!" Cody grinned and made his way in with a large bulk in his hands. "What's that?" she asked curiously pointing to the object in his hands. "Is that...is that what I think it is?" Tashiko opened her eyes wide and glanced at Cody who beamed in pride. She remembered that Cody was planning to build a weapon for the rangers and had even seen the blue prints. She was astonished that such a small kid could build such a big weapon. "Yup!" Cody told her and placed it on the coffee table. "How's it going with the rangers?" "Pretty good actually," she replied before looking at him. "I have so much to tell you. I've gained my memories back." Cody glanced at her and said, "So are you? Are you a ranger?" Tashiko smiled knowing that ever since she met him, that question always had bothered him. "Yeah," she sniffed. Cody's smile faded and placed a hand on hers. "You don't seem happy about it," he commented.

"I am but," she began. "Know that I've gained my memories, I actually want them to fade away." "Are they that bad?" Cody inquired making her nod. "Pretty horrible," she muttered. He gave her a hug in which she returned when suddenly the gap sensor went off. They both turned to the coffee table showing the map of the island of Monalua with the rangers symbols floating in the area they were located in. "What's going on?" Cody asked her as Tashiko moved the map making it zoom in. She watched as the rangers kanji's started to disappear from the map. First the kanji for Light and Forest disappeared. Near a small river or creek the kanji for Earth and Water disappeared from the grid and last but not least the kanji's for Fire and Sky disappeared as well. "Oh no," Tashiko commented seeing the rangers powering down. "This is bad." She looked at Cody who seemed worried. "The rangers…" "They need you," Cody told her. "They need their seventh ranger."

Tashiko looked at him worriedly and shook her head. "I can't… It's too painful to wear the suit…" Cody placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her dead in the eye and said, "The rangers were there for you through all your hard times. All your suffering and all your good times. They need you." Tashiko looked away not wanting to morph but knowing that deep in her heart, Cody was right. She nodded and looked at him with a grim look. "You're right, they need me," she stated in a serious voice. "Their lives are in danger." She stood up and took out her samuraizer making Cody open his eyes wide in excitement. He was excited to see her morph and see her again he forgot the reason he was there for. "Wait!" he told her as she looked at him unwrap the bundle he had brought. "Woah, what is that?" Tashiko asked as Cody picked up the gun and showed it to her. "This is the Bullzooka," he explained. "This weapon will help aid the rangers. All you have to do is attack the BullZord disk and bam! It's a gun." Cody raised the weapon as Tashiko grabbed it whistling and said, "Woah Cody. Didn't know you could make that. This is simple amaze!" Cody beamed before he said, "You can also make it Super with the black box." Tashiko nodded and said, "Thanks Cody. I think the rangers would appreciate this." Cody smiled and nodded before his smile faded. "Go know," he told her. "Alright Mentor Ji," she teased as she looked at the weapon and drew a kanji to teleport her to the island. "Arigato!" Tashiko told him as she disappeared in a purple flash. (Thank you!)


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Here comes the Lightning Ranger**

Mia paced back and forth as she tried to call the others but no avail. "No one's answering," Mia sighed closing her samuraizer. "I don't know if the ash is blocking the signal or…" She bit her lip, hoping it wasn't the latter. She hoped her friends were alright and hadn't gotten hurt. "What do you think Jayden?" she asked the Red Ranger who was sitting still after getting bandaged up. He had an ugly slash across his chest that he had received from Dekker and thankfully it had stopped bleeding. It wasn't deep but superficial something Mia was thankful for. The Pink Ranger called Jayden's name once again but he seemed lost in taught.

"_I only duel warriors that are worth fighting for,_" Dekker's voice echoed around Jayden's head. _"So pitiful, so weak. You lost your edge red ranger. You're not worth fighting anymore, not when you're this weak." _Jayden clenched his jaw remembering Dekker's words before feeling a hand on his bare shoulder and turned around to see Mia looking at him worriedly. "Jayden? Are you ok?" she asked him to which he only responded by looking away, facing ahead of him. Mia sighed knowing this was about the fight between him and Dekker. "Look Jayden, it was just a setback, you're…" "No," Jayden interrupted clenching his fists. "He's right. I've grown weak. You saw how he almost cut my head off. You saw how easily he could've killed me." He looked at her, his green eyes blazing in anger and determination. "I've got to find him." Mia's eyes opened wide in shock but she shook her head. "You're wounded!"

Jayden growled and immediately stood up wincing in pain but chose to ignore it. He walked away from Mia who stood up and snapped, "Don't you see Mia? He only had a makeshift sword! He almost killed me! He didn't have Uramasa and when he does, he'll be twice as deadly. He won't hesitate to kill me!" Mia looked at him, fear passing through her eyes seeing her leader like this. She knew he always closed up on his feelings but know he was showing her a side no one knew, a side she will only know. "We have faith in you Jayden," she began hoping what she would say would calm his frustration. "We have faith you will defeat Dekker." Jayden felt his heart breaking hearing that his friends trusted him so much when he couldn't trust them with his truth.

Something about her saying that only made him angrier. He clenched his jaw and said, "There's things you don't know about me." He walked off the small house into the open field hoping to find Dekker. Mia stayed behind trying to comprehend what just happened. That wasn't the reaction she had been expecting especially what he had spat out at the end. _'There's things you don't know about me.' _What did he mean by that? Mia didn't have time to think when she saw Jayden running into the forest limping. "Jayden? Jayden! Come back!" she yelled running behind him. "Don't do this! Jayden!"

Kevin awoke to find himself laid out in the small pebble shore of the creek. He blinked trying to comprehend why half his body was in the water and his samuraizer was a few feet in front of him. He slowly sat up rubbing his head before remembering Dayu attacking them. He gasped and looked around to see Emily a few feet beside him unconscious. Kevin grabbed his samuraizer and walked to Emily shaking her awake. "Serena, five more minutes," she muttered. "Emily!" he called her making her eyes snap open. "What..?" she mumbled in surprise. She looked around seeing her soaked clothes before looking at Kevin for an explanation. "What happened?" "Dayu," the Blue ranger responded making Emily look at him before she narrowed her eyes. He helped her up before noticing the smoke getting thicker and said, "We should go the mountain. This smoke isn't looking that good and who knows how long we've been knocked out!" Emily nodded in agreement and they both raced back into the forest.

Meanwhile at the base of the mountain, Dayu and Dekker awaited any signs of the rangers. Dayu paced back and forth getting impatient while Dekker sat on a dead tree trunk lazily observing the area. Dayu heard footsteps and glanced up too see Jayden looking rather winded and exhausted stop in short of her. "Seems like we got company," she told Dekker noticing the bloody and torn clothes of the red ranger. Jayden saw the smoke thicker in the base of the mountain and clenched his jaw. "This is where all the ash is coming from," he commented. "And that's as close you'll get, red ranger," Dayu told him placing the dagger in front of her. She looked at Dekker with a snicker and said, "He's all yours." Dekker grunted and looked at her. "I'm not interested," he scoffed. "He's not worth fighting." Dayu glanced him surprised and saw him look the other way, uninterested. She shrugged but wondered what made Dekker change his mind and said, "Suit yourself!" She shot forward as Jayden got out his samuraizer. He didn't have time to morph as Dayu swung at him making him dodge her attacks.

Suddenly she spun around side kicking him at his slashed chest making him grunt in pain and land on the ground painfully dropping his samuraizer a few feet away from him. Jayden gasped clutching his chest as Dayu neared him. "Time to finish you off!" she yelled and was about to deliver the finishing blow when Mia appeared blocking her deadly attack. The Pink Ranger threw off Dayu's attack and swung at her making Dayu stagger backwards. "Mia!" Jayden said sitting up while clutching his injury. "It's too dangerous! Protect yourself! I can fight my own battles," he spat rather harshly. Mia clenched her jaw and said, "Have you forgotten Jayden? We've swore to protect you and the sealing symbol at all costs! We put our lives in your hands and you trusted to put yours in ours!"

Jayden opened his eyes wide knowing what Mia was saying was true. "That isn't a weakness Jayden," Mia continued. "That is what makes us stronger." She side glanced at him and smiled. "That's why it's rangers together, samurai forever right?" Jayden glanced away before Mia turned around and faced Dayu. "I'd say more but Dayu owns me some payback don't you?" Mia taunted the female nighlok as she morphed as the pink ranger, making Dayu clench her fists. "Let's go then pinky!" Dayu sneered as the two women engaged in battle. Jayden watched them fight before glancing away knowing he had been a fool. He had been tricked by Dekker's words and ignored the ones he truly believed in. "Thanks Mia," he murmured. "I got your back!" He took out his morpher and morphed into the red ranger.

Dayu and Mia exchanged blows before Dayu knocked Mia into the ground forcing her to stay there as she placed her dagger dangerously close to her neck. "You think you can beat me?" Dayu sneered as Mia struggled to get up. "I've dealt with the other rangers. You only got that pathetic Red ranger to help you. I think Blue and Yellow were done for!" Mia felt anger course through her hearing Dayu say that and clenched her jaw before seeing in the corner of her eye saw something and smiled and said, "I wouldn't say that." Mia pushed Dayu off making the nighlok stagger back as Mia ran to Kevin and Emily who had morphed and were ready to fight. "What?!" Dayu exclaimed seeing the Blue and Yellow rangers standing. "It will take a little more than water to stop us!" Emily exclaimed as Jayden joined them. "Where's Mike and Antonio?" Jayden asked them. They exchanged glances and said, "We don't know. We thought they were here already!" Kevin whispered. "If it takes a little more than water to stop you? Where's Gold and Green?" Dayu pointed out with a smirk. "They are coming!" Emily blurted out. "Now put out that fire that's causing the people like this! Or else we will!" Jayden threatened. Dayu growled and walked towards them making the rangers get into defensive positions when suddenly Serrator appeared out of thin air. "You're too weak to put out anything!" Serrator smirked. "Why a messy sword fight when you can have gun show?" The rangers looked at him confused as Serrator laughed. "Haven't you heard? The Spinsword is obsolete! Right General Maldan?" "Indeed, Serrator-Sama!" said a voice as a gap opened and the General appeared much to the rangers shock. "The era of the laser blaster is here!" A dozen moogers appeared holding rifles and walked in march getting into a neat line and pointed their weapons at the rangers. "Master blasters fire!"

Antonio panted out of breath hiding behind a fence hoping Mike wouldn't find him. For the last few minutes, the Green Ranger had been hunting for him, trying to kill him. He had avoided being sliced in pieces but had gotten hit a few times by Mike's leaf storm. It hurt like hell but he had taken the hits while morphed. He had only a matter of avoiding another attack before his suit gave out. Antonio slowly peeked out beside the wall seeing that the Green Ranger had taken a seat beside a boat and was rocking back and forth. "They're out to kill me," he heard Mike whisper while clutching the spinsword tightly around his hands. "Everyone's out to kill me." Antonio watched his friend fall apart in pieces and hoped that the others would soon break the spell. He couldn't join them as he had no weapon and he couldn't go out and run unless he wanted to get killed by Mike.

He sighed sitting back behind the wall hoping this would end soon when he felt a power spike and got off the wall just in time to see Mike's forest spear drive a hole through the wooden wall. "I knew it! You want to kill me!" Mike screamed as Antonio scooted back in pure terror. He could only watch as his friend got closer to him and converted his Forest Spear back into a spinsword. "You won't kill me. Because, I'll kill you first!" Mike snapped raising the sword high in the air. Antonio demorphed hoping that if Mike saw his face he would hesitate but it didn't. Mike swung and Antonio hoped he could block it in time before it landed a critical hit on him. He caught the attack and threw him over his shoulder making him land on the ground. Mike gasped winded before Antonio ridge handed him in the back of the head knocking him out cold. He grabbed Mike's spin sword and Mike's body and teleported to the rangers only to hear. "Fire!" He saw his friends running in different directions blocking the attack. Antonio hid behind some boulders and placed Mike's body there before grabbing the spin sword and morphing into the gold ranger. He came out blocking the attacks noticing they were bullets. He felt clumsy using the spin sword but managed to easily block the attacks. "Antonio!" Emily greeted him. "Where's Mike? Why are you holding a spinsword?!" "I don't think that's important right now!" Antonio commented as General Maldan ordered to fire once again. Jayden took out the black box and morphed into Super Samurai blocking the bullets from hitting his friends.

"We got to move faster than they can shoot!" Jayden ordered the others as they nodded. "Right!" they said as they ran in different directions. The firing squad didn't know when or who to shoot since the rangers were quickly running around in different directions. Jayden ran straight ahead towards the moogers as they tried to fill their blasters with ammo. He and the other rangers quickly began to take them down while Antonio took out LZ and headed straight for the nighlok. "Hey! Up here!" he yelled at General Maldan making him glance up to see Antonio slash him in the chest as he came down. "LZ and I came here to slash some sense into you!" He spun around slashing at him with Mike's spin sword and blocking any attacks from the General with LZ. Antonio waited for an opening seeing the General's chest exposed and stabbed him causing sparks to fly from the nighloks chest. The nighlok gasped and yelled as he was sent backwards with Antonio's attack.

He landed on his back from the impact as Antonio smirked. "So much for the era of the laser blasters!" Antonio mimicked as the General painfully tried to get up and made a hand signal at another firing squad who was positioned at the edge of the cliff. "You guys can't hit us…" Antonio boasted when suddenly sparks started to fly off from his suit. The rangers finished off the moogers and turned around to see Antonio getting bombarded with bullets. "Antonio!" Emily yelled seeing smoke coming out of the Gold Rangers suit. It sparkled before Antonio demorphed groaning in pain before landing on the ground with Mike's spinsword and LZ. "NO!" Jayden screamed seeing his best friend land on the ground. He and the other rangers ran to him as Antonio groaned in pain. "Are you alright?" Kevin asked as Antonio opened his eyes. "I'll tell you as soon as the birds stop spinning," Antonio joked. He couldn't get up from the pain and Kevin glanced around trying to figure out where they shot Antonio from when his heart dropped. "Look up there," he told the others as Jayden faced his direction to see a fire squad facing them from above the cliff. "There's master blasters all around us," Jayden gasped. "So many," Emily whispered seeing that they were surrounded. "It's a whole army," Mia commented her heart pounding. General Maldan laughed as he got up as a fire squad lined up on each side of him. "Like I said earlier, the new era has begun!" he cackled. "This lasers will zap you to your deaths! Prepare for your doom!" He raised his hand making the master blasters take aim. The rangers exchanged worried glances while Antonio could only painfully watch from the ground.

"You know, it's a bit unfair to have a gun show without my consent," said a voice making everyone to turn around and face the newcomer. "Tashiko?" Jayden spoke. His heart began to pound seeing her there so exposed without a ranger suit and with every master blaster know pointed their weapons at her. "Who the hell are you?" General Maldan demanded. "You know what? It doesn't matter! Attack her!" A few moogers ran to Tashiko who smirked and summoned a spinsword shocking the rangers. She easily took them down before noticing their rifles and cackled. "Is this what you call a blaster?" she asked the General who growled. "This is pathetic!" She took out the BullZooka and attacked a white disk to it causing the weapon to let out a bull like sound. "Fire at her!" the General ordered as the master blasters began to fire. "No! Tashiko!" Jayden yelled knowing that Tashiko didn't have any kind of protection. Suddenly there was a bright flash blinding everyone as the master blasters quit firing and glanced to see Tashiko standing there morphed in a purple samurai suit. Her helmet had the kanji for lightning and she swung her spinsword as she held the Bullzooka in her other hand. "What?!" General Maldan screamed. "She's a ranger?!" "The Purple Samurai," she answered sheathing her sword as she pointed the BullZooka at him. "And your worst nightmare."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: I am the Purple Samurai Ranger**

The General glared at the morphed Tashiko before laughing his head off. "You? My worst nightmare?! Please!" he cackled before ordering the master blasters to aim at her once again. "Destroy her!" "I don't think so," Tashiko said powering up the BullZooka. She looked at the rangers before yelling, "Duck!" The rangers ducked as she shot the master blasters from the cliff sending them spiraling down into the ground. The rangers smirked spinning around and destroying the ones that were in the ground. Tashiko dashed towards them knocking another wave of moogers before throwing the BullZooka which Jayden caught. "Where did you get this?" he asked her as she smiled. "It's a gift from Cody!" Tashiko told him before slashing at another mooger. Jayden smiled hearing that and shot down General Maldan to the ground. He quickly got up and ordered the master blasters to kill them but they were finished. "Sorry but it seems like you're on your own," Jayden smirked as General Maldan grabbed a rifle from the ground. "I don't need them! I'll finish you on my own terms!" he shouted shooting at the Red Ranger.

Jayden blocked the bullets as the General continued to shoot before jumping in the air with a yell. "No!" The General yelled as Jayden shot near him. Jayden slashed at him making the General stagger back before shooting him making the General yell. They exchanged blows before the General yelled, "Dodge this!" He shot at the red ranger as Jayden dodged the bullets with ease. "My turn!" Jayden said landing on his feet and shot General Maldan head on. Sparks and smoke came off the General as he fell down groaning in pain. Tashiko knew he was about to do the finishing blow and yelled at him. "Attach the spin sword and the black box into the BullZooka! It would make it super!" "Alright!" Jayden answered nodding as he did what Tashiko told him. He attached the black box before attaching the spin sword seeing the BullZooka power up before he pointed the blaster to General Maldan. With one shot, the General was down as he screamed, "But samurai aren't supposed to have blasters!" "Awesome!" the others complimented in amazement while Tashiko watched from afar.

Suddenly Maldan grew mega sized and towered upon the rangers. "Red ranger! You are going to pay for that!" Jayden clenched his teeth and looked at Kevin, Mia, Emily and Antonio who limped towards him with LZ in his hands. "I got to destroy that fire to get rid of the spell," he told them. "Think you can hold him off while I do that?" The rangers nodded as the Blue, Pink and Yellow rangers raced off to form the MegaZord while Antonio made LZ grow. They disappeared into the MegaZord cockpit to get rid of Maldan while Jayden walked towards the fire. Moogers immediately went to attack him but Tashiko appeared destroying them. "Thanks," Jayden told her as she nodded. Both of them walked towards the fire were Dekker awaited. "I'll take care of him," Tashiko said taking out her power disk but Jayden stopped her. "I will," he said curtly as he glared at Dekker. "We meet again," Dekker told Tashiko who narrowed her eyes. "You still owe me for punching me in the face." Jayden side glanced at her in surprise wondering what Dekker was talking about before he looked at him.

Dekker grunted in disgust and said, "So this is how you fight know? With blasters?" He snickered and opened his arms. "Go ahead, shoot me," he growled. "I dare you." From the corner of her eye, Tashiko saw Jayden tense up and muttered, "Don't let his words get you." Jayden didn't listen but point the weapon at Dekker. "Jayden," Tashiko warned. "You don't know how much I want to shoot him," he muttered. "You don't have the guts do you red ranger?" Dekker taunted. Jayden powered up the BullZooka spinning the power disk making Tashiko grip her spinsword tight. She hoped he didn't shoot but suddenly she heard him scoff and said, "I have other things to tend too." Jayden pulled the trigger as the fiery form of the BullZord zoomed past Dekker and destroyed the fire, destroying the spell that held Monalua. At that same time, the rangers destroyed Maldan sending him exploding to the ground. They powered down as the MegaZord dispersed before Antonio ran behind the boulder where he hid Mike's body.

Mike groaned feeling his head pound as he slowly sat up wondering what had happened when he saw the rangers looking at him. "What...what happened?" he asked. "Long story," Antonio chucked. "Let's just say you wanted to kill me." Mike looked at Antonio in alarm before being helped up by the Gold Ranger. "Oh yeah, that black soot that Serrator threw in my face," Mike commented before being tackled by Emily. "I'm glad you're ok!" she cried out hugging him so tight he couldn't breath. "Em! I can't breathe!" he gasped out. "Sorry!" she said letting him go before hearing an explosion. "We should go help Jayden," Mia pointed out as the others nodded and ran.

"Seems like you got your fighting spirit back," Dekker commented taking out his sword. Jayden immediately raised his BullZooka. "Unfortunately, that blaster is no match for a smooth blade!" Dekker said rushing forwards. Tashiko got in front of Jayden reading her spin sword but Serrator appeared blocking Dekker. "Enough!" Serrator growled stopping everyone. Dekker lowered his sword as Jayden lowered his blaster. Tashiko also lowered her spin sword and joined Jayden standing beside him. "Gentlemen," Serrator said coldly. "Are you seriously fighting for egos?" He looked at Dekker who glanced away angrily before looking at Jayden, shaking his head. "I have other and bigger plans for you," he told them before looking at the Purple Samurai ranger. Tashiko's blood ran cold seeing him look at her and could almost swear he could see right through her suit. She was trembling in fear and swallowed. "I have even plans for you," he quietly said only for her ears to hear.

Tashiko clenched her teeth hating how she was trembling in fear before him before he raised his sword and said, "Let this fight start a clash of titans." Dayu appeared beside him and stood in line with Dekker as Serrator cackled. "No one will survive," Serrator sneered before looking at Tashiko. "Not even you, new ranger." He disappeared in a puff of smoke with Dayu and Dekker leaving behind two Spitfags and Papyrax. "Oh no," Jayden said seeing them grow megasized. The other rangers joined out of breath and Kevin said, "We got here as quick as we could Jayden!" "Good, we got these to deal with!" Jayden said as he spun his power disk and yelled, "Super Samurai Combination!"

The Claw Armor MegaZord formed teleporting all the rangers into the cockpit leaving Tashiko behind. "No matter but I think I'll take care of the Spitfangs," Tashiko said taking out her samuraizer and the WolfZord in active form. "Wolf folding Zord!" she yelled painting the kanji for 'grow.' Suddenly the Zord grew Megasized as Tashiko was teleported into the cockpit. "Alright girl! Let's help the rangers!" Papyrax slashed at the Claw Armored MegaZord making it stagger before the Spitfangs started to slam into the MegaZord. The Spitfangs began to form fireballs to shoot at the MegaZord but the WolfZord slammed into the Spitfangs knocking them down. They stood up and tried to attack the WolfZord but the MegaZord destroyed them with the Double Katana strike. Know only the Papyrax remained. "We are going to need more firepower for this one," Jayden told the others. "Shogun Mode!" He took out the Shogun Power Disk before attaching it to his belt turning him into Shogun Red. As he transformed he suddenly noticed the sensation he felt a few months back come back stronger than ever. In the hazy memory seeing the other five shoguns he began to see a sixth shogun that was never there before. "Who is that?' he thought before being snapped back into reality as the Shogun Spear appeared in his hands. "Let's stick it to him!" Mike said as Jayden nodded before saying, "Ultimate Samurai Combination!"

The Claw Armored MegaZord began to transform changing into the GigaZord MegaZord. "Samurai GigaZord! We are united!" Jayden called before sending the first attack on Papyrax. "Tiger Drill Charge!" "Pincher Slash!" Antonio yelled as the ClawZord slammed into Papyrax. It staggered back sparking from the injuries inflicted and Jayden swung his Shogun Spear, yelling, "Symbol Power!" Symbol power appeared around the MegaZord powering up before the Red Ranger said, "Shogun Strike!" All the rangers symbol power slammed into Papyrax destroying it completely. The rangers whooped while Tashiko smiled surprised at the amazing power the rangers from this time had. "Samurai Rangers, victory is ours," Jayden stated before they powered down.

They landed on the ground as the WolfZord dispersed dropping the Purple Samurai Ranger into the ground. Everyone looked at her before she powered down revealing Tashiko standing there. She looked different, she looked more serious and her hazel eyes held a deep hate. "Tashiko.." Jayden began. "You really are the purple samurai ranger aren't you?" Antonio stepped forward, not believing his eyes. "You morphed when we were in the Netherworld." "She did?" Jayden looked at him in surprise. "You never mentioned it." "Yes, I am the Purple Samurai ranger," Tashiko stated. "I am the lightning samurai ranger or the 'time' ranger." "But how?" Mia stammered. "You had this power all this time and you never told us?" "You know how to use your symbol power! Why did you had me train you?" Mike countered. Tashiko sighed and said, "I did have this power all the time. The reason I didn't mention it was because I lost my memory."

"Did you? Or was it all made up?" Kevin bristled. Tashiko looked at them coolly before letting out a cold chuckle. "Ji got to you didn't he? He told you were are dangerous creatures." The rangers didn't say anything but looked away. "That we are prone to lying. But I am telling you the truth, whether you want to believe it, that's your choice." Jayden sighed and said, "Let's go back home and talk about it there." Tashiko and the others nodded before they teleported back to the Shiba House.

As soon, Tashiko's feet touched the floor Emily slammed her against the wall, causing the purple ranger to be winded. "You better be telling us the truth," she growled tears forming in her eyes. Tashiko half-smiled and said, "I am." Emily let her go and Jayden sat down in the couch beckoning the others to do the same. "Tell us everything," he ordered as Tashiko looked away. "I can't say everything, but I'll tell you my purpose." She looked at them as they all glared at her and she began her story.

"I'm not from this timeline," she began. "I am from 2014, two years ahead of this time. I come to prevent your deaths by Master Xandred. I come from a different timeline that was destroyed the second I left it. Future Jayden destroyed it when I crossed the bridge of time and space before landing here, in this timeline. I was gravely injured when I crossed the bridge, Master Xandred had managed to land a killing blow to me as I crossed it. When I landed I rolled down a hill and hit my head on a rock. Later I woke up to Aaron tending to my injuries." "I don't...it's hard to believe what you are saying is true," Emily stated. "I can show you if you like," Tashiko said standing up taking out her samuraizer. "But you said your timeline was destroyed!" Kevin retaliated. "The timeline was but the memories aren't," Tashiko replied painting a symbol as the rangers looked at each other nervously.

"Dead End," she said casting the spell as suddenly they were transported forward in time.

Dayu sat on Master Xandred's boat watching Serrator pacing back and forth. "That purple ranger could cause trouble for my plan," he seethed. Dayu smirked and said, "Don't worry about that Serrator. I can say the same thing but I have a plan for her." She got up and walked towards the window where Master Xandred was still under. "I'll break her and the rangers so bad, they will be crying for mercy." Serrator eyed her warily and said, "May I know this plan, Amy?" Amy shape shifted back into her human form. "I struck the Gold Ranger with a symbol. When you are ready, I will break into the Shiba House and take the Gold Ranger. He will be so corrupt he won't recognize the rangers but recognize us as his friends." Serrator smirked and said, "It's not a bad plan." "Indeed it isn't and it won't fail at all," Amy continued. "This will be the end of the rangers and finally the end of Tashiko. I will finally have my revenge!" Hideo glanced up from being tied up in the ship and watched in horror as Amy and Serrator laughed. "No one will stop us!"


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Maria's world**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait!**

The smoke ebbed away before the rangers opened their eyes to find themselves in a misty place. "Where, where are we?" Mike murmured looking around as the others shrugged. "Where's Tashiko?" Jayden asked seeing that the purple ranger was missing. "She disappeared!" Emily said looking at the others in alarm. "No," a voice said echoing around them. In a purple swirl she appeared, looking different from the pigtailed person they knew. Tashiko's black layered hair was down and was wearing a purple sleeveless qipao-style blouse with a black combat skirt. She had white knee high boots and two kamas on her back. "You are in my mind," she told them. "You wanted to see if I was lying and you seek the truth." She looked at them firmly and said, "If you want you can still back down." The rangers exchanged glances, before Tashiko said, "Fine. I guess you want to see my memories, of that horrible future."

Jayden felt a coldness creeping on his spine and shook his head. "I-I don't want to see them," he stammered shaking his head. He had been here before, it made sense now. The dreams he had been having, everything he seemed to see ended badly. He saw his friends die, he saw the end of the world. They weren't dreams but Tashiko's memories. "Jayden?" Mia asked seeing the red ranger pale and look haunted. "I've seen them before," he muttered. "I can't…" Jayden began to shake as he looked at Tashiko who glanced at the ground. "You seen her memories?" Mike blinked completely confused. "The memories, those were your nightmares weren't they?" Emily gasped remembering the sleepless nights that caused Jayden to scream awake. Jayden looked at her and nodded.

"Are they that bad? They can't be that bad right?" Mike nervously chuckled. "See for yourself," Tashiko said as six doors appeared. Each door had the color of each ranger but each had a chain with a lock. "You can enter the doors. But once you enter, you won't go back until the memory is over. You will only bear the burden of your own demise." The rangers exchanged glances before Kevin took a step back, followed by Mia. "Seeing Jayden, I don't think it's a good idea," Kevin stated. "I don't want to see it." "Neither do I," Emily shook her head, standing beside Kevin. Mia didn't say anything but stood beside Emily, giving her a hug. Only Mike and Antonio stood, exchanging glances. Mike sighed, seeing Emily looking at him with pleading puppy eyes. "No thanks, I prefer not to see them." Antonio sighed as well and muttered, "I don't either." Tashiko sighed in relief before the six doors disappeared. The rangers turned around to leave but Tashiko called them. "There's something else. I have to show you something. The future of Panorama City at the hands of Master Xandred." In a blink, the rangers found themselves in future Panorama City. They all gaped, horror, clear in their eyes. "What...what the hell?" Mike gasped, seeing the destroyed city. Instead of the clear, crystal water that Panorama had, red thick, crimson red water flooded the area. The sky was red and fires covered some of the cities. Buildings had been abandoned and only some remained standing, barely by a thread. There was no sign of any life form, only moogers that swarmed the area. The rangers got their guard up seeing a mooger running past them but phased through them. "Relax," Tashiko told them in a sympathetic voice. "It's a memory."

"What is this?" Emily whispered, her eyes watering. Tashiko casted a downward glanced at the ground and said, "Panorama City. December 10, 2014, the day Master Xandred conquered the world." "This is your world?" Mia asked walking towards Tashiko. Tashiko gave a grave nod. "This can't be the city!" Antonio said shaking his head. "This is horrible." "What's that?!" Mike asked pointing at a giant ship docked. "Master Xandred's ship," Tashiko replied. "How did you live here? There's no signs of life anywhere," Kevin stated, glancing around seeing moogers and nighloks walking around. "When Master Xandred came to the real world the second time, there were only three rangers left," Tashiko explained. "We tried our best but failed miserably. Everything on the surface was destroyed and uninhabitable for humans to live on. We built a secure dome where the nighloks couldn't find us, but that ultimately was destroyed." "Didn't you have a protection seal?" Jayden asked as they began to walk around. "Yes," Tashiko gave a nod. "But every third day, we had to build it back up in order for them not destroy the last of the human race. But that effort always drained our symbol power. Usually one of us would use all our symbol power to keep the shield up, and the other two had to fight off the nighloks."

"How could all this fall to crap?" Mike asked. "I mean, what happened to the other rangers?" "La-" Tashiko began but stopped herself before shaking her head and said, "When Master Xandred came to the world the first time, we successfully sealed him away. Our first red ranger fell to Master Xandred's hands and we only had five rangers. But a few years later, the Sanzu River slowly began to leak into our world. The nighloks didn't have to go back to the Netherworld in order to hydrate themselves." "Just like that spider nighlok we defeated!" Emily exclaimed. "The Sanzu River began to leak into our world." "Master Xandred sent a very powerful nighlok into our world," Tashiko continued. "We battled bravely but one of our rangers fell, defending our second Red Ranger." Jayden's mind flashed back when he was battling Serrator, in the BullZord Megazord, seeing Antonio die in his arms.

"That set off a chain of deaths," Tashiko explained. "The ranger dying cause everyone to fall into a deep depression. We began to make mistakes, we began to lose hope. Then, another ranger died, drowning in the Sanzu River." She stopped making everyone look ahead, seeing a very familiar house. But everyone's hearts broke and their blood ran cold, seeing that the house was destroyed. "Is this….the Shiba House?" Antonio gasped. The gates were all torn and hanged loosely. The tall brick walls that housed around were all destroyed. The house itself was half burnt and destroyed, only the wooden structure still intact.

"What happened to the house?!" Jayden asked looking at Tashiko as she touched the gates. "The nighloks got in," she sighed. "How? The house is protected by a barrier to keep them out," Kevin stated. "When we fell apart, we began to made mistakes," Tashiko repeated. "One of them, was letting in a half-nighlok." "Dekker," Jayden growled but Tashiko shook her head and coldly stated, "Half-nighlok. Half-ranger." "What!" Mike shouted. "That can't be right!" Kevin spluttered. "How could that happen?" "Well it happened," Tashiko snapped back, bitterness filling every word. "The problem was that ranger knew. Without the others knowing, that ranger weakened the spell, since he couldn't get in. A nighlok traced the ranger back, took the chance and destroyed our home. That's when another ranger fell."

The rangers exchanged glances feeling more sympathetic towards Tashiko, know knowing how much the poor girl had suffered. "I'm sorry," Emily began making Tashiko look towards her. "I'm sorry we were so harsh on you." Tashiko blinked and smiled at her, tears forming at the edge of her eyes. "It's alright. You didn't know. You can't be too hard on yourself." "We are sorry too," Kevin stated with Mia and Mike nodding as well. Jayden walked up to her and said, "I always knew you were the Purple Samurai ranger. All the visions, all the dreams… They were all your memories." "I'm sorry for that Jayden," Tashiko stated, taking his hand. "I'm so sorry, you had to shoulder that burden. I don't know why all my memories slipped into your mind." "It's fine, at least I know I wasn't going crazy," he chuckled making her laugh. "So," Antonio stated, putting his arm around them. "How about we hit up the grill and cook some fish, eh?" Tashiko blushed at the sudden contact and said, "Uh, um, sure?" "Yeah!" Emily nodded bouncing around. "Celebrate we have a new ranger!" She hugged Tashiko as everyone joined in the group hug just as the place began to crack.

'_This is nice_,' she heard Kaisoko hime state in her mind. '_Together once again, huh?_' 'Shush, Kaisoko-Hime, enjoy the moment,' Tashiko/Maria stated in her mind. She closed her eyes as the spell faded away, breaking like shards of glass.

-Purple Samurai-

A few days had passed by since the rangers had accepted Tashiko into their team, making the total of seven rangers. The rangers were training harder than before, ever since seeing the demise of Maria's timeline. They knew they had to work hard in order for them to save this timeline and not create another destroyed future. At the moment, Tashiko was leaning against the door frame, watching them train as she tossed her samuraizer in the air and caught it. She narrowed her eyes, seeing something off in the rangers. '_You're seeing it, aren't you?_' Kaisoko Hime stated in her head. "Yeah," she muttered. "All the rangers aura seem more brighter, except Antonio's." Ever since having Kaisoko hime's spirit inside of her, Tashiko had the power to see the Rangers Aura, a special talent only some Power Rangers had. '_It seems the Gold Rangers aura is dimmer for some reason_,' Kaisoko Hime replied. "I know, that's weird," Maria stated with a frown. "I didn't notice it until now." '_It's been like that ever since that trip to the Netherworld,_' Kaisoko Hime stated. '_Are you positive all the poison from the Sanzu water has been washed away from his body?_' "Positive," Maria gave a nod. "Ji made sure we were all rid of that poisonous water."

"I don't get it," Kevin's voice suddenly rang out breaking Maria from her thoughts. She stood up straight as she watched Kevin get into a thoughtful pose. Mike gave a devilish smirk, seeing Kevin distracted and took the chance to swing at the Blue Ranger. Kevin dodged the attack as he stated, "Why did Master Xandred attack Serrator? Is he gone rogue? And why is he attacking at odd places like that island?" Mike staggered, completely caught off guard that Kevin would dodge his attack. Seeing him distracted again, Mike swung at him but Kevin dodged again. Mike lost his balance and landed on his back painfully, groaning, "But why?" The other rangers stopped what they were doing and ran towards the Blue and Green rangers. "Are you ok Mike?" Emily asked worried as Maria sighed and went to get the frozen peas. Emily helped him up as Mike turned to Kevin who had kneeled down and was grabbing some rocks. "What's up Kev?" Mike asked annoyed that Kevin wasn't paying attention to training.

"Something doesn't add up," Kevin told him. "Serrator has made a series of attacks on us. If he's fighting us and Master Xandred, he must be up to something big." Maria returned and tossed Mike the peas as Jayden kneeled down next to Kevin. "What are you thinking Kevin?" Jayden asked as Kevin stood up and bit his lip. He suddenly took off inside of the house making the exchange questioning glances and follow the blue ranger inside. They found him next to the coffee table where he had already put in the places Serrator had attacked. "Check this out," Kevin told them as they all gathered around the table. "If we place dots on all the places Serrator attacked, this is what we get." "Oh," Mike said nodding before leaning towards Emily. "What am I seeing again?" "I dunno," Emily replied puzzled. "Let him finish," Jayden told them, his arms crossed. "Well, Serrator doesn't seem the nighlok to just attack randomly," Kevin continued. "I'm thinking there must be a pattern. I mean why else would Master Xandred and Dayu attack him? He got out of there really fast." "Almost like if he had something planned," Maria spoke up making them glance at her. Kevin nodded and glanced back at the table. "If we mark the places, where Serrator has appeared or has sent a nighlok himself…"

"They form a line," Mia noticed. "Yeah," Kevin nodded at his girlfriend. "That can't be a coincidence. Serrator's definitely up to something." "Well, he did threaten Tashiko and me," Jayden replied as the purple samurai nodded. "He did say he had something planned for us." "Knowing him," Emily added. "It's something really bad." She shivered remembering Amy being sent to kill her and Mike gave her a quick hug. "Don't worry," Jayden reassured seeing Emily getting upset. "Whatever his upto, he'll be stopped." Kevin sighed and shook his head while the others exchanged worried glances.

-Purple Samurai-

"Pestilox!" Serrator yelled as he sat on Master Xandred's throne, Amy sitting beside him. "You called Serrator?" Pestilox asked as he climbed aboard the ship. "What is it you need from me?" "I must place the final wedge in the Earth to complete my plan," Serrator smirked, his white eyes glowing. "So if you can just create human misery at the spot where this locator lights up, you will be rewarded." He handed Pestilox the locator who took it and scoffed, "Don't worry Boss, I won't disappoint." "Good. Go know," Serrator dismissed him. "Soon, I will rule both worlds." He turned to Amy who was smirking and got to her feet. "I guess I need to go with my plan," she stated as she disappeared. "Our plan to crush the rangers have just barely begun."

-Purple Samurai-

Tashiko watched as the other rangers began to hang out with their respective couples for a nice night out. Kevin and Mia were going to a restaurant for a date, and Mike and Emily where going to watch a movie. The only ones in the house left where Jayden and her. She opt to go to her room and draw but she didn't feel inspired to draw anything, instead, she headed to the common room, wanting to see if Jayden wanted to hang out. She was surprised to find Amy sitting in the couch, flipping through the channels. "AMY!" Tashiko roared, seeing her enemy sitting on the couch casually. Tashiko immediately transformed into the Purple Ranger and summoned her spinsword. Amy smirked and shapeshifted into a snake avoiding Tashiko's slash. "Oh, oh ohhhh! Someone's feisty today!" Amy cackled. "What are you doing here?" Tashiko snarled, her hazel eyes blazing afire. Amy shapeshifted into her human form, which wasn't even her real body and said, "Oh, I just came to visit my 'friends.'" "Friends?" Tashiko scoffed. "You tried to kill your best friend." "You killed me," Amy shot back. "We both know these people aren't our real friends. They're a shadow of our timeline."

"They are my friends," Tashiko growled. "Really?" Amy cackled, putting her hand to her cheek. "Do tell. I heard you had to show them the future in order for them to believe in you. A true friend doesn't give you doubt." Tashiko lowered her spin sword as Amy laughed. "Ohhh, did I hit a nerve? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Maria. Wait, I don't think you even deserve an apology. After all, you scarred me!" "I didn't push you into the river!" Tashiko cried. "Stop telling yourself that lie!" Amy screamed. "You pushed me! You wanted me out of the way!" Amy slashed at her making Tashiko block her blow and grab her arm. "Why are you really here for?" Tashiko growled. Amy smirked and said, "I came here for what you love most." Tashiko's heart dropped and her blood ran cold, making her lose her grip with Amy. "No!" she gasped but Amy struck her in the chest and get thrown to the wall, crashing into a table. "Consider this the start of your suffering!"

Tashiko got up, converting her spinsword to her lightning kama's, the purple ribbons wrapping around her arms. "I'll stop you!" "Damn, you just can't keep still!" Amy snorted as she casted a symbol at Tashiko. "Wind Cutter!" "Dancing Thunder!" Tashiko blocked the attacks with her Kama's, as the things in the background got cut or broke. "What's going on….!" Ji came into the Common room seeing the two woman fighting before ducking as a wind slash came towards him. Jayden came rushing next, hearing the commotion and transformed into the Red Ranger. "Fire Smasher!" Jayden yelled slamming his weapon into Amy, causing her to disappear in a puff of smoke. Tashiko gasped and yelled, "It was a clone?!" "What's going on? Why was Amy in here?" Jayden asked, turning to the Purple ranger who was reeling from shock.

_I came here for what you love the most._

"Where's Antonio?!" Tashiko asked Jayden who looked at her in surprise. "He's at the dock fishing….Hey where are you going?!" Jayden called to her as Tashiko ran outside. 'She was buying time!' Tashiko thought angrily. 'And I foolishly fell for it! Antonio! Please be careful!'

-Purple Samurai-

Antonio was at the dock fishing, taking the time to relax. Lately he had been feeling weak and tired all the time. Earlier when the rangers had been practicing, he had to cut the training shorter because he was too exhausted to go on. And then there was these pounding headaches he had been getting lately. They hurt so bad, he couldn't get any sleep. He sighed and leaned against the railing watching the water move and saw his reflection. Dark circles where showing underneath his eyes and his face looked like he hadn't slept in days. He rubbed his face before glancing around, seeing people pass by. He saw a couple laughing and chatting making him smile. He began to think of Tashiko, wishing they would be together like that couple. She had dropped hints before but he hadn't had the guts to ask her out or something. Apart from that, things began to get complicated. She wasn't from this timeline, she was from the future, meaning that one day she would have to go back to her own time. She lost her shy and sweet side, the one side that Antonio fell for. She was know cold and quiet. She still talked to the others but she just wasn't the same. He understood why she acted this way, after seeing the future, he would act the same way.

He missed her old self and wondered if that side would ever come back. "I miss the old you," he whispered. "Do you?" came a voice. Antonio spun around to see Tashiko standing in front of him, dressed back like when he first saw her. The pink blouse with the brown flowing skirt. Her raven hair flowing out behind her with the gentle wind. The only thing missing was the flower she had been smelling when she spotted them. "Yeah," Antonio admitted, blushing, turning back to his reflection. "How do you know I was here?" "I always know where all my friends go," she teased, holding her hands in her back. Antonio smiled at that, seeing her hazel eyes twinkling before she turned and said, "It's so beautiful." Antonio looked across the ocean, seeing the sun going down and smiled. "I know. I love seeing the sunset." He looked back at her, seeing the old Tashiko and couldn't help but look at how beautiful she looked. Tashiko noticing him looking and blushed. "What? Do I have something in my face?" "No, no," Antonio shook his head, turning red from being caught staring. "It's just...you looked beautiful." "Really?" Tashiko asked, blushing as she grabbed a part of her hair and played with it.

"Yes," Antonio nodded. "I really do." Tashiko began to lean towards him making Antonio lean forward as well. Their lips touched, as they both kissed, their arms wrapped around each other. Suddenly Antonio's headache began to grow painful, making him groan and touch his head. Tashiko looked at him in concern and asked, "Are you okay?" "No, these headaches," Antonio confessed. "It's been getting worse lately." "Then stop fighting it," Tashiko simply told him. "What?" Antonio asked looking at her. "Just let it flow into you," Tashiko continued making Antonio fall to his knees clutching his head. "What are you…?" Antonio asked as Tashiko's eyes gave out an eerie glow and a sick smile spread across her face. "Saying? You're so easy to fool," Tashiko stated beginning to laugh, pushing him to the ground. "Tashiko what are you….You're not…." "You ignorant fool," Tashiko stated as Antonio let out a gasp as he began to morph and unmorph. "What's-What's happening to me?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Tashiko stated. "I should have known she cared for you more than anything else." "She?" Antonio gasped. She kneeled down and grabbed his face, the sick smile not leaving her face. "You know who I'm talking about." "Antonio!" came a yell. "And talking of the devil," Tashiko stated as she got to her feet, shape shifting into Amy. Maria was running towards them, morphing and summoned her Kama's. "Dancing Thunder!" She swung her Kama's as Amy threw a symbol at her. "Wind Cutter!" Maria's attack was rendered useless as the wind cut through the lightning like butter. "Wha-!" "Seems someone forgot Lightning is weak against Wind!" Amy laughed as she summoned a fan. "That's!" Antonio gasped. "That's right. This is the Pink Samurai's Sky Fan," Amy cackled. She raised it up before she swung it yelling, "Air Wave!" Maria spun around, trying to block the attack but only got thrown across the street, powering down. The Purple ranger got to her feet shakingly and grabbed her lightning kama's.

"I won't let you hurt him!" she yelled as she ran towards Amy who only cackled. "You're an idiot trying to fight me." She swung the Sky Fan again sending Maria back into the ground. She got up and ran again, only for Amy to knock her down again. "Stop it!" Antonio yelled at her, knowing she was only hurting herself. But she kept getting up, casting different lightning symbols but none had any effect with Amy. "You're getting annoying!" Amy growled. "Wind Cutter!" Maria tried to block the attack but she got thrown to the street, making her lightning kama's disappear. "NO!" Antonio yelled, seeing the purple ranger laid on the ground, unmoving. He closed his eyes before the pain was overbearing and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He collapsed into the floor as Maria slowly opened her eyes, just to see Amy grab Antonio and disappear through a gap. She clenched her jaw and whispered, "Antonio!"

"I'm sorry. I failed."


End file.
